Tiempo de Dragones
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: Nuevo México, finales del siglo XVIII. Los Cuatro Fantásticos llevan 2 semanas de relajada misión, ajenos al pifostio que ha montado Irene, Angustias y Velázquez. ¿Será capaz de contactar Irene para avisarles del peligro? ¿Podrán evitar el tenebroso destino que se cierne sobre Amelia? Chan, chan, chaaaaaaan...
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Edit: Hay un personaje en este fic llamado Juani. Salvando las distancias (y el número de cascos), es un personaje que acabó de tomar forma sólo después de leer un fic de MLP, cuyo autor es Volgrand, llamado "La guerra en las sombras". En particular, el personaje que acabó de dar forma a Juani es Macdolia.

He tardado en aclararlo por pereza, así que lo pongo lo primero en este prólogo para que quede constancia de que lo que leo y me gusta y uso como referencia, lo reconozco y agradezco (trato de no copiar, eso no mola).

Así que gracias, Volgrand.

Dicho lo cual, os dejo con el prólogo que es un rollo. :)

* * *

Si lo que queréis es el fic ASAP, podéis saltaros esto y navegar directamente al capítulo 1. Creí conveniente introducir un par de disculpas, advertencias y explicaciones; de ahí el prólogo. Y dar las gracias por los mensajes, las vistas y las _reviews_.

Gracias.

"Tiempo de dragones" tiene lugar a finales del siglo XVIII en la frontera norte de Nueva España, en particular en lo que es ahora el territorio de Nuevo México. Por si no pensáis leeros "Tiempo de Futuros" (o lo habéis intentado sin éxito) y "Tiempo de acertijos", diré que esta historia sigue su continuidad. _Spoilers ahead_ , que va un resumen (y me temo que no cuadra con tararear la intro de "Galavant", lo siento)

 _En algún momento de 2017, Darrow lleva a cabo un ataque múltiple sobre el Ministerio, destruyendo varios pozos Ministeriales a lo largo de la Historia. El objeto de los ataques es aislar la Fuente de 2017 para robarla. La Fuente es como el Libro de las Puertas describe a la energía de naturaleza desconocida que posibilita la existencia del Pozo, de las puertas y por tanto del Ministerio._

 _Sin embargo, la destrucción de los pozos genera una paradoja y cambia la línea temporal a una en la que España nunca ha existido. Como resultado inesperado, el equilibrio nuclear de bloques durante la Guerra Fría cambia y a principios de los 80 se desata un apocalipsis nuclear. Afortunadamente, la paradoja salva a unos pocos efectivos del Ministerio de 2017 original que han logrado sobrevivir al evento y, quienes tras comprender qué coño ha pasado, intentan por todos los medios evitar el desastre. El último de ellos es Alonso de Entrerríos, que a la desesperada, va saltando atrás en el Tiempo, haciendo uso de Portales que van apareciendo ya que el Ministerio, a causa de la destrucción inesperada de la Fuente, queda aislado. Debido a los peligros del viaje, Alonso no lo consigue, pero una muchacha que salva y cría como a una hija, sí. La hija de Alonso, Victoria sí encuentra a la patrulla (tras una bochornosa noche de farra) en el año 83 de la línea original y les pone sobre aviso._

 _Tras muchos peligros y una narrativa más densa que mascar plomo, la patrulla desbarata los ataques temporales a base de collejear ingleses y pasarlo muy malamente; también impide el último atentado, en 2017, salvando definitivamente el día. Lamentablemente, durante el atentado de 2017, en el cuarto de atrás de ingeniería se produce una sobrecarga en la Fuente. Esta sobrecarga crea una línea paralela de Tiempo, independiente, a partir de los atentados. En el Ministerio están seguros de ello porque una Amelia de esta línea es la que desde el futuro, por un lado ha ayudado a la patrulla a evitar la otra línea apocalíptica y por otro se ha asegurado de que la sobrecarga que creaba a su propia línea, sucedía._

 _La cosa se complica porque, según un par de pensadas parecen indicar, el Ministerio de esta línea sigue reglas diferentes. Por ejemplo, a la Amelia paralela le ha dado tiempo a estudiar cosas que no son de Letras y ha llevado escondida trabajando en ingeniería como cinco o seis años. La conclusión lógica de todos los indicios es que en esa línea paralela que existe conjuntamente, hay tiempos posteriores a 2017._

 _O sea, que hay un tiempo futuro en la línea paralela._

 _Detalles aparte, algunas semanas después y tras culinarias controversias, Irene, Velázquez y Angustias descifran un mensaje que parece indicar que Amelia morirá en la misión a la que Salvador la acaba de enviar y tras sobrevivir al ataque de un Ernesto paralelo (que por algún motivo ha entrado en modo full-psycho), Irene se compromete a avisar a la patrulla._

Creo que me he pasado de intensidad y de complicación. Pero no sería del todo ciencia-ficción sin un poco de ambas cosas, supongo.

* * *

Spoilers aparte y volviendo al tema "Tiempo de Dragones", tras estar dudando entre California, Texas y México, al final la Historia sentenció que tenía que ser Nuevo México.

Empecé a tener interés en este periodo por leer un apunte en un blog ( armas y soldados, el cual encontré vía meneame) sobre los dragones de cuera. Era el sobrenombre de algunos soldados presidiales (un presidio era una fortificación), a lo largo de la frontera con las tribus nativas de Norteamérica; para ser más exactos eran jinetes. No eran caballería pura, sino más bien soldados todoterreno que se movían a caballo, de ahí la designación de "dragón". La cuera era como llamaban a un abrigo de cuero sin mangas de varias capas, capaz de soportar sin ser perforados impactos de flecha y que los jinetes usaban para protegerse.

A finales del XVIII, seguro que conocéis el periodo por las pelis de Hollywood, la tecnología de armas europea había evolucionado hacia el mosquete (como en "El Patriota" o "Revolución"). Ante la ensalada de términos mezclados uso la denominación mosquete, en vez de fusil, espero que si meto el cuezo los puristas me perdonen.

Con respecto a los dragones, a diferencia de tener a un ejército de casacas rojas delante perfectamente alineados (y letales en campo abierto), hacían frente a pequeñas escaramuzas de guerreros indios y se embarcaban en larguísimas persecuciones de grupos de saqueadores que atacaban y robaban poblaciones o ranchos en la frontera (y dentro de ella también). Debido a que en estas condiciones tener un arma que tarda casi un minuto en cargarse no es muy eficaz, acabaron adoptando muchas de las tácticas de sus contrarios, como el uso de escudos de piel (chimales, o en su caso adargas) e incluso de arcos y flechas. Sí, arcos y flechas también, y no sólo las tropas auxiliares indias. Que también las había. Aunque puede molar un montón imaginarse a españoles pegando tiros (muy pocos peninsulares y la gran mayoría del territorio) en plan John Wayne, os ruego que borréis la imagen de vuestra mente: la realidad tanto tecnológica como social (incluso en el caso John Wayne) era muy diferente.

Abusos y barbaridades eran frecuentes (por todos los bandos implicados) y aunque sí es cierto que los españoles en esa época trataron a los nativos de bastante mejor manera que en tiempos pasados en otros lugares y actuaban normalmente en respuesta a ataques (no les quedaba otra, estaban de igual a igual), la frontera es chunga. Y donde las cosas son chungas, la gente lo es.

Antes he mencionado películas como "El Patriota" o "Revolución". Aunque el periodo histórico es el mismo, la geografía no lo es. Olvidaos de campos verdes y cascadas de agua canadiense tipo "El último Mohicano" (un poco atrás en el tiempo, pero una referencia también válida). La frontera norte de Nueva España, sin ser un desierto (no al menos en toda su extensión), era una tierra mucho más inhóspita. Había poca comida y agua y si a eso le unes que tus vecinos son nómadas cazadores (o sea, saqueadores), tienes conflictos día sí y día también, especialmente si cultivas tierras y crías ganado. Eso al final acaba por hacer mella en la gente, que se asalvaja con su entorno para sobrevivir. No lo llamaban Salvaje Oeste por nada. La frontera era un lugar de gente dura, en resumen, y entre gente dura las crueldades están a la orden del día.

Más cosas... Veamos... Sí, los caballos. Encontraréis que a veces uso tecnicismos como alazán, palomino, jaspeado o cosas así para describirlos. Si no sois aficionados a la hípica, recomendaría ir la wiki, que hay fotos bastante aclaradoras de los términos. Usar otras palabras me parecía poco propio (al menos cuando el que las usa se supone que controla un poco de caballos) y entiendo que términos muy técnicos sobre algo, pueden aburrir y liar. Trataré de evitarlos. Si os gustan los caballos (lo que dependiendo del nivel de pasión de menos a más probablemente os convierta en una muchacha de veintitantos llamada Sarah), encontraréis las referencias y descripciones pobres. Lo siento. Hago lo que puedo.

¡Indios! Sí, con esto acabo con las cosas técnicas. Uso la palabra indios más que nativos americanos. Es la que usaban en la época y sé que es inexacta, pero no siempre los detalles en el lenguaje han sido cuidados (de corrección política, ni hablamos). Encontraréis (si sois especialistas en el tema) que mi conocimiento en tribus, costumbres y descripciones es bastante escaso. Me hubiese metido a completar más, pero además de la falta de tiempo, abrumar con detalles hubiese cargado la historia demasiado. Lo de los indios es complejo, porque hay un montón. Por ejemplo, al empezar con esto tenía más o menos en mente que en la zona había Navajos, Apaches, Comanches, Pueblo y algunos más, pero resulta que la realidad es mucho más rica.

Para empezar, los nombres conocidos de las tribus indias suelen ser como los llamaban los otros indios (o los españoles). Apache por ejemplo significa "enemigo" en varias lenguas. Gente dura los Apaches, por cierto. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí. Había, sin ir más lejos, varios tipos de Apaches. Estaban los Chiricahua, los Lipanos, los Mescaleros, Kiowa y un montón más. De Comanches, entre otros muchos, estaban los Penateka, los Jupe, Quahadis, Yamparika, Nokoni... Lo que trato de decir es que esto es un fic. Me tomo la licencia de que los Apaches se llamen a si mismos Apaches a veces, excepto si mencionar la tribu específica es importante en la trama. No voy a hacer que los indios hablen en infinitivos (conjugaban verbos mejor que los gringos), pero me vais a tener que perdonar si meto la zarpa en algún detalle, porque no aspiro a tanto. He tratado de currármelo aceptablemente, pero sin hilar fino. :)

Más cosas técnicas... Sí, lo último. Debería poder tener un capítulo nuevo cada dos semanas. No me atrevo a decir una semana, porque me quedan por atar un par de cabos sueltos con la esclavitud, que me están quitando el sueño. De capítulos la cosa va a 11 o 12 por ahora. La idea también es hacer los capítulos de unas 4500 palabras a lo sumo (saldrán más por comentarios al final del capítulo), que vienen a ser unas 10 páginas en libreoffice a espacio y medio. He observado que más extensión se hace largo de leer. Me hubiese gustado meter más cosas, pero también es verdad que uno de los motivos por los que escribo esto es para probar cosas nuevas y meter restricciones ayuda a aprender.

Con esto acabo la parte técnica.

* * *

Continúo con algunas reflexiones. Podéis ir al capítulo 1 cuando queráis.

¿Todavía aquí? Bueno, pues sigo :)

A ver cómo lo digo... La conquista de América no fue guay. Los primeros años parece que sólo se embarcaban dementes, hambrientos y psicópatas (quién se juega la vida, excepto estos y algún fraile), que alejados de lo que consideraban civilización, no dudaron en exportar todas las brutalidades que traían grabadas a fuego después de 700 años de guerras en la península. Tras los primeros años, la esclavitud, la barbarie y las atrocidades siguieron produciéndose. La plata y el oro no se excavaban solos y los imperios no se construyen con buen rollo. Este comportamiento _normal_ para la época (no lo disculpo, sólo lo explico), fue aprovechado por los que querían oro ya extraído (ya sabéis quienes digo) y a base de exagerar los abusos (que ellos mismos cometerían siglos más tarde, en una escala mucho más civilizada, ordenada y organizada), encontraron la disculpa perfecta para crear sus propios imperios que como podéis imaginar trataban superbien a la gente.

Por resumir, si habéis leído a Bartolomé de las Casas, recomendaría también echarle un vistazo a R.D. Carbia, que con la "Historia de la Leyenda Negra Hispano-Americana" (1943), puntualiza muchas cosas que cualquiera que lea a de las Casas puede ver por sí mismo. Fray Bartolomé exagera un poco. Y da por prácticas normales atrocidades que la lógica hace pensar que fueron puntuales. Lo que no quiere decir que no ocurrieran. Ni que fueran disculpables.

Tampoco vale decir que las leyes de protección de los indios estaban allí y que todo eso es mentira. Esas leyes estaban. Que se cumplieran era otra cosa. Tampoco vale decir que los españoles trataban mal a los indios por ser indios. Pues tampoco del todo. Los españoles trataban mal a todo el mundo, especialmente a los propios españoles. Respecto a racismo, había castas y una división racial importante (fudamentada en el poder económico), pero también había mestizaje. Lo que digo es que es un lío y quien os diga que unos eran buenos y otros malos, se calla la mitad de la Historia. Como en todas las épocas había poderosos y humildes y los humildes, la gran mayoría población indígena, no se llevó la mejor parte.

En el siglo XVIII, en la frontera de Nueva España, los españoles (los peninsulares y los nacidos en las Américas), ya no eran conquistadores sino colonizadores. Y aunque buscaban la subyugación y asimilación cultural casi a cualquier precio de los nuevos nativos americanos que iban encontrando por el Norte, ni los españoles eran ya tan dementes o psicópatas como en siglos anteriores, ni la tecnología jugaba tan en su favor. Esto último lo digo porque, en lo que luego sería la gran tradición de Norteamérica, los indios se hicieron con caballos y con armas a veces con comercio (los franceses de la Louisiana y a veces hasta los propios españoles les vendían mosquetes y pólvora), y a veces con el saqueo y el pillaje. Cuando además los indios aprendieron a usar los caballos, apaga y vámonos: se hicieron los dueños de las praderas.

Lo que trato de resumir con esto es que he tratado de ser fiel al periodo histórico (en mis posibilidades y limitaciones), y no tratar de hacer moralinas. La Historia, que decía Voltaire, es un cuadro de hijoputismo y cabronadas (quizás con otras palabras). Si no veis a la patrulla repartiendo justicia como Batman, no penséis que estoy de acuerdo con lo que pasaba (o que ellos lo están). Por un lado nunca me ha gustado la expresión "ser producto de su tiempo"; siempre me ha parecido que escondía cobardía y jeta. Por otro lado, reducir un relato histórico a nuestra visión actual de las cosas, es en mi opinión quitarle mérito a lo que hemos conseguido como sociedad (que es mucho y aun no suficiente), así como reducir las posibilidades a seguir progresando en el futuro.

En este sentido, sólo una cosa más...

Escabrosa.

Va a haber violencia. Hay partes que no me he sentido especialmente a gusto escribiendo, pero que tenía que escribir. Ni paños calientes, ni regodearme en el sonido pegajoso que hace un cuero cabelludo al separarse del cráneo. Es el Salvaje Oeste. Lo que trato de decir es que es posible que falle en contar alguna cosa porque se escapa de a donde hoy por hoy llego escribiendo. Que nadie se lo tome a mal ni se ofenda, ni piense que estoy obsesionado con según qué temas, por favor. Si los saco es porque existían y suponen una motivación importante en personajes y circunstancias. Los personajes, por cierto, tienen voz propia. A veces estoy de acuerdo con ellos, otras no.

Ale. Con la nota de mal rollo acabo. Ya está :)

No dudéis en hacer reviews tanto si os gusta como si no. O si os gusta, pero hay cosas que no, pues también. No os cortéis. Para eso están los reviews.

Gracias.


	2. Capítulo 1- La misteriosa enfermedad

Capítulo 1

La misteriosa enfermedad del Visitador Gálvez

" _En una oportunidad, en Ures y bajo una tensión muy particular,_

 _Gálvez dijo ser, entre otros personajes de importancia,_

 _rey de Prusia, Carlos XII de Suecia,_

 _ayudante del almirante de España,_

 _San José, y finalmente_

 _el mismo Padre Eterno."_

 _ **Capítulo VIII. Arizona Hispánica**_

 _ **Iris H. W. Engstrand**_

 _Frontera de Nueva España, misión-aldea de San José, 16 de Mayo de 1770_

 _"_ _Llevamos dos semanas de misión sin que nada relevante haya ocurrido aun."_

Amelia observó con cierta resignación la primera línea del informe aun por redactar; se negaba a volver a escribir un " _sin novedad_ ", pero por otro lado encontraba que no había otra manera mejor de resumir lo acontecido hasta el momento. El jaleo fuera no la dejaba concentrarse, así que tapó el ventanuco del cuarto con una de las tablas de madera y asegurándose de que nadie la veía sacó el mechero de Pacino para encenderse una vela de sebo. Quizás un poco del día a día, pensó, sin entrar en detalles.

" _Debido a la falta de actividad, la moral de la patrulla ha sufrido altibajos durante estos días. La espera ha propiciado que cada uno busque actividades acordes a su tapadera, para encajar mejor en la dinámica de la comunidad y facilitar las cosas en caso de que la misión lo demande."_

Amelia revisó el párrafo con satisfacción: genérico, sincero y nadie quedaba mal. Dejaba claro que todos arrimaban el hombro a pesar de que, en palabras de Julián, casi que era mejor volverse.

La misión que se suponía tenían que llevar a cabo era, como todas, en principio bastante simple: tenían que esperar la llegada de José de Gálvez, por aquel entonces Visitador del Rey, y comprobar las fechas de su paso por aquel lugar; también debían confirmar como verdaderos los síntomas de la enfermedad de la que se recuperaría en el camino de regreso a Ciudad de México. Existía debate sobre si la extraña demencia que le había asaltado a finales del 69 y principios del 70, se debía a envenenamiento (a nadie le gusta un Visitador, había comentado Alonso) o a fatiga; era su misión confirmar lo descrito en las crónicas (Julián había estado estudiando un par de manuales de psiquiatría y había equipado el botiquín de manera acorde, por si acaso), así como asegurarse de que la travesía acababa bien.

Amelia volvió a mojar la pluma y suspiró, molesta: antes de enviarles, en cualquier caso, alguien podría haberse asegurado de que el VIP (como lo llamaba Julián), pasaría por allí. "Esto se parece a una obra de teatro que me tuve que leer una vez en el instituto", había confesado hacía dos días durante la cena. " _Esperando a Godot_ , se llama. Y alerta de _spoiler_ , en la obra del Godot ese sólo se habla. Un timo de obra."

Actividades diarias, se recordó Amelia, y menos quejas y tacos. Aun tenía un informe que terminar. Se acordó de Alonso y cómo había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo cuidando las yeguas del fallecido sargento García.

 _"_ _El agente de Entrerríos sigue familiarizándose con los modos de los soldados de este tiempo. Además de estudiar sus ordenanzas y deberes, sigue al cuidado de unas yeguas que el destacamento volante ha dejado en las cuadras de la misión, como reserva, y que parece pertenecían al desafortunado sargento García. Hoy he podido ver con qué paciencia y cariño trata a los animales, algo que los días iniciales había tomado con menos talante_ _debido al carácter casi salvaje de las monturas. Ignoro si estará en las reglas de los soldados, pero hoy al buscarle he podido ver cómo les hablaba, a cada yegua por un nombre, cuando les iba a dar de comer. Su forma de tratar a los indios que habitan en la aldea_ _ha mejorado también. De una abierta desconfianza inicial ha pasado a intercambiar palabras con ellos y a practicar algunos juegos que ha podido aprender de los más jóvenes. Hay algo más calmo en él, desde hace unos días. Quizás hable únicamente por mi, pero creo que las últimas salidas dejaron en todos nosotros una suerte de sombra que parece haberse extinguido en este lugar."_

Amelia se sintió extrañamente calmada al acabar la frase, como si ponerla sobre el papel aliviase un peso que no sabía que había estado ahí; haría más de una semana que habían llegado a la conclusión de que Salvador les había enviado a aquella pérdida de tiempo para darles un descanso; sin embargo, no había sido consciente de lo mucho que les había ayudado estar allí, atrás en el tiempo, en un trabajo que no era tal.

No había sido consciente, comprendió, hasta escribirlo.

Buena parte de culpa la tenía aquel tranquilo lugar. La misión de San José estaba al fondo de un pequeño valle, no muy profundo, por el que pasaba un río que daba a las tierras pozos y razonable fertilidad. El recinto de la misión, que había sido un presidio en tiempos abandonado y luego retomado por dos frailes franciscanos, había acabado rodeado de chozas y de tierra de labor. Más de veinte años habían pasado fray Luis y fray Emilio, acogiendo y cristianizando a todos los indios que habían querido buscar refugio allí, y lo cierto era que habían tenido un razonable éxito, al punto de que convivían elementos de varias tribus en razonable (al menos nadie se mataba) armonía. Aprovechando que la misión aun conservaba cuadras y habitaciones, una compañía volante de una docena de hombres la había tomado como acuartelamiento años atrás.

Amelia había consultado mil veces el listado de misiones y presidios que había sacado con ella del Ministerio, sin haber encontrado San José en ninguno de ellos. Supuso, no sabía si acertadamente o no, que la Historia se había olvidado de aquel lugar por algún motivo. La paz y la tranquilidad, había acabado por suponer, bien podía ser uno de ellos.

" _Del destacamento volante no hay noticias y la misión_ _de San José sigue sin protección, pero no parece por ahora necesitarla y en palabras de los frailes nunca ha sido del todo necesaria. La compañía asignada lleva varias semanas fuera en un encargo que, por lo que sabemos, en nada tiene que ver con el Visitador Gálvez. Con respecto a las relaciones con los indios de fuera, los "indios bárbaros" los llaman, no son de enemistad, al punto de que varias veces al mes vienen emisarios de varios grupos vecinos a comerciar. Hemos podido presenciar la visita de dos. Normalmente ofrecen pieles o piezas de caza, a cambio de grano o fruta de la que este año parece haber abundancia en los cultivos que rodean la misión. Las relaciones de los indios bajo la protección de los frailes, entendemos que ha seguido la dinámica habitual de este tiempo._ "

Amelia dejó de escribir un momento y pensativa se pasó la pluma por la nariz. Contar que Pacino y Alonso habían enviado a fray Emilio al dispensario por haber vareado a uno de los muchachos Chiricahua, estaba de más; bien cierto era (ella había estado delante), que Alonso y Pacino sólo se habían defendido tras recibir la vara del fraile y que la pierna y el brazo rotos habían sido accidentales al caer el hombre por las escaleras que daban a lo alto del muro sur. También era verdad que el gruñón y temperamental fray Emilio había aprendido que la autoridad y la disciplina no significaba violencia gratuita y desproporcionada; no obstante y técnicamente aquello suponía una violación de las normas del Ministerio que Ernesto o Salvador podrían censurar. Con respecto al fraile, Alonso había argumentado que lo poco que había visto allí no se distinguía mucho de cómo los frailes trataban a la gente a su cargo, en su tiempo, en la península, a lo que Julián había respondido que una cosa era reprender a un chaval por hablar sin permiso con una muchacha (que esa era otra, pero en fin, no se le podían pedir peras al olmo al siglo XVIII) y otra varearlo por ello en público atado a una estaca.

" _El agente Martínez ha podido colaborar en el dispensario, ya que_ _uno de los frailes sufrió heridas accidentales causadas por nuestra presencia, por lo que se imponían medidas correctivas. En palabras de Martínez hay poco trabajo, exceptuando el desgraciado accidente del fraile, y algún caso puntual de insolación. Con respecto al agente Martínez, su interés por mantener una buena relación con los indios le ha llevado a aprender algunas palabras sueltas en varias de sus lenguas, ya que no todos los nativos al amparo de la misión comparten origen._ "

Sonoros chillidos de júbilo y alocados gritos de guerra atravesaron la madera del ventanuco.

Amelia suspiró de nuevo, molesta. No hacía falta asomarse: el Atlético Chiricahua había marcado un gol. Esperó de corazón que Julián y Pacino supieran lo que hacían; mejor dicho, esperó que aquello no se les fuera de las manos porque desde luego no sabían lo que hacían. La relación entre los Pueblo y los Chiricahua no era mala últimamente (no tan mala como con Navajos u otros Apaches, por ejemplo, a los cuales sólo se les veía por la misión cuando venían a hacer trueque); pero no estaba segura de cómo le afectaría un derby.

" _La conducta del agente Martínez y el agente_ _Pac..._ _, Méndez, se ha centrado principalmente en conseguir información y buenas relaciones con los indígenas. En la tapadera ideada por el agente Martínez, somos mercaderes que vienen de un viaje por Filipinas y Japón, traídos a costa por un mercante Portugués. Aunque se barajó la opción de que la tapadera estuviese más ligada a los territorios del Sur, ni nuestros acentos ni nuestros conocimientos en la época hubiesen podido sostener el engaño a la larga._ "

Amelia volvió a pasarse la pluma por la nariz, lo que le causó un pequeño estornudo que estuvo a punto de tirar el tintero. Recordó que los nombres ideados por Julián para la tapadera habían sido extrañamente elegidos; él era Tomás Panadero, natural de Villaviciosa, mientras que Alonso respondía al nombre de Benjamín Prais, de Barcelona. Pacino y ella habían sido Óliver y Patricia, señores de Aton, de Vizcaya. El haber pasado como matrimonio les había proporcionado un cuarto propio lo cual, reconoció Amelia al notar cierto sonrojo subirle, quizás había contribuido en más de una ocasión a encontrar aquella misión tan reconfortante.

Especialmente después de hacerse con una pila de baño con capacidad para dos.

Carraspeó incómoda antes de volver al informe: existían detalles que tampoco hacía falta especificar. En cierto sentido, concluyó revisando lo escrito por enésima vez, no había necesidad de especificar nada de aquello; excepto quizás la muerte del sargento García, lo cual ya había cubierto en el primer informe, nada de aquello importaba. Suspiró, harta. ¡De Gálvez no había noticia, ni la habría, y no tenía ni idea de cómo explicar a Salvador que a Pacino y a Julián, en un anacronismo de traca, les había dado por enseñar a jugar al fútbol a los indios! ¡Vaya misión chapucera! ¡Si al menos fuera una misión! ¡Pero no lo era! ¡Cómo demonio se podía hacer un informe de unas vacaciones! ¡Era de locos!

Molesta, cansada y perdida la paciencia con un nuevo gol afuera, se pasó la mano por el ojo sin darse cuenta de que llevaba los dedos negros de tinta. Cuando se percató era demasiado tarde y un manchurrón negro, lo supo al pasarse la palma limpia por el párpado, le debía cubrir el ojo completamente. Torpemente buscó un pañuelo y al hacerlo, con el codo tiró el tintero sobre el pliego del nuevo informe, empeorándolo todo.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -soltó por la boca pensando en un "mecachis".

Suspiró, contó hasta tres. Demasiado tiempo cerca de Pacino y Julián le comenzaba a poner las mismas barbaridades en la boca. Logró tranquilizarse, secó con arena lo mejor que pudo la tinta derramada y en un nuevo pliego de papel logró escribir con la que quedaba:

 _"_ _Llevamos dos semanas de misión sin que nada relevante haya ocurrido aun."_

Listo. Perfecto. Se acabó. Ahora foto y a enviarlo a Ernesto.

Sacó el móvil y tras repetir la secuencia de toques varias veces, un cosquilleo de inquietud le subió hasta la coronilla desde la nuca.

No tenía cobertura.

* * *

Cuando Amelia salió de su cuarto esperaba encontrar el patio vacío; había olvidado que aquella no era su tarde y con una nueva maldición en los labios comprendió que el partido fuera de los muros de la misión justo había terminado, con jugadores y público entrando en incontrolable bulla y desaforados gritos camino de la capilla.

Para ser franca, debía admitir que la idea de bombero de poner a los indios a jugar había mantenido a los jóvenes bastante ocupados. Con fray Emilio en el dispensario sin poder amenazar a nadie con la vara, y los dragones ausentes, fray Luis había tenido que pedirles ayuda para controlar ciertas indisciplinas que habían ido en aumento, sobretodo entre los jóvenes. Genaro (Nube Blanca), por ejemplo, se había atrevido a coger de la mano a María de las Mercedes (Pequeña Saltadora), lo que aunque había sido con permiso de la muchacha, había dado valor a muchos otros para saltarse normas como compartir confidencias, buscarse después del rezo o las tareas o, y aquello era lo más preocupante, escaparse a los sembrados a, en palabras de fray Luis, probablemente pecar en concupiscencia. Habían estado a punto de celebrarse dos bodas desde el accidente de fray Emilio, y sólo las confesiones aclaradoras de las parejas habían evitado Sacramentos mayores. Tras el segundo incidente, y puesto que Pacino y Julián ya habían cogido algo más de confianza con los habitantes al cuidado de la misión, habían empezado a organizar varios equipos de fútbol que mantuvieran a los varones jóvenes la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando y cansados, para evitar males mayores.

Mal le pesara a Amelia, tenía que admitir que la idea había funcionado; por un lado Pacino y Julián habían encontrado una manera de matar el tiempo y por otro las indisciplinas entre los jóvenes se habían reducido a cero; bien cierto era que aunque no entendía de fútbol, no estaba segura de si el juego que practicaban seguía del todo sus reglas. En palabras de Julián los chavales habían añadido nueva reglamentación "estilo indio" que le daba más salsa al juego, como placajes por debajo de la rodilla, cargas legales de hombro y como una rutina al inicio de cada encuentro, una pequeña tangana inicial para derimir la elección de campo y portería.

Si era por cansancio o amoratamiento, chicos y chicas volvían a mantener una distancia (en público al menos) que fray Luis agradeció al nuevo deporte, especialmente tras asociar advocaciones a los diferentes equipos. Precisamente a eso iba el Sporting Pueblo a la capilla, hinchas incluidos: a agradecer la victoria a San Pedro. Los jugadores del Atlético Chiricaua (le tocaba entrenar a Pacino), debían de seguir fuera asimilando la derrota. Con el gentío y la polvareda en el patio de la misión (y Julián y varios de sus jugadores llevados en hombros por la masa), Amelia no vio aparecer a Alonso a su lado.

\- Amelia, debo hablaros... Hablarte -dijo alarmado Alonso a su lado, por sorpresa-. Hay un problema.

\- Eh... Claro, Alonso -respondió Amelia-. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tú tampoco tienes cobertura?

\- ¿Cobertura, decís? -preguntó perplejo, sacando su móvil-. No me había fijado...

Amelia comprobó de un vistazo que él tampoco tenía cobertura. El escalofrío que le había sobrevenido en su cuarto se le intensificó especialmente detrás de las orejas. Detuvo en seco el intento de Alonso de contarle lo que fuera que, con toda probabilidad, incluía alguna nueva habilidad de sus yeguas.

\- Debemos ir a la puerta -ordenó Amelia-. Esto no me gusta.

Ambos se encaminaron a las cuadras evitando pequeños ríos de gente mientras fray Luis, a lo lejos y con la capilla abarrotada, iniciaba un rezo al patrón. Mejor avisar a Pacino y a Julián después, no fuera a ser una falsa alarma. Cuando esquivaron el último grupo de camino a las cuadras, Alonso decidió no esperar más.

\- Creo que lo que venía a deciros puede estar relacionado -dijo sin aflojar el paso.

\- Perdona Alonso -rogó Amelia-. ¿De qué se trata?

\- Es el año, Amelia -dijo Alonso parándose-. ¡El año!

Amelia se detuvo en seco. Frente a ella Alonso había puesto el libro regalo de los frailes, que por algún motivo goteaba levemente un líquido translúcido y espeso; en una de sus primeras hojas la fecha de edición databa de 1772.

\- Pero, pero... ¿No eran estas las ordenanzas del año 29?

\- Fijaos -insistió él-. El editor menciona al tercer Rey Carlos. No hay error posible.

La alarma de detrás de las orejas la invadió por completo. Comprendió, sin atreverse a tocar el libro, que estaba frente a las ordenanzas militares de Carlos III de 1769. ¡En una edición posterior! Que el libro estuviera en Nueva España... Tras al menos un año de viaje... Y por el aspecto envejecido... Oh, Dios...

Oh, Dios, no...

\- No me di cuenta antes -se disculpó Alonso-. La hoja estaba escondida entre varias pegadas en muy mal estado. Que Dios tenga en su gloria a García, pero bien sabrá el cielo que no era un hombre ni limpio ni ordenado. No lo hubiera visto nunca si no hubiera sido por Sabi -explicó-. Me dejé el libro cerca de su cajón y al parecer ha estado jugando con las páginas; gracias a que lo ha babeado he podido separar las hojas. Y al hacerlo...

Ninguna de las posibilidades era buena, concluyó Amelia. O aquel libro era un anacronismo o...

\- Alonso... -pensó Amelia en voz alta, sin esperar realmente respuesta-. ¿En qué año estamos?

\- Es lo que pensé -contestó él-. Y no puedo deciros. Iba a preguntar a los frailes, pero ya sabéis que fray Emilio no me dirige la palabra y que con el partido y el rezo...

\- Fray Luis no podrá atendernos... -completó Amelia-. Debemos llegar a la puerta. Aun es pronto para alarmarnos -añadió sin encontrar en su propia voz algo de confianza en lo dicho.

¡Error de novata! ¡En qué había estado pensando! ¡Dos semanas sin hacer nada y no había sido capaz de comprobar el año ni una vez! El que la puerta estuviera mal catalogada no era excusa. Lo primero que había que hacer nada más pasar puerta era asegurar la fecha, pero la llegada a la misión y la muerte de García les había robado toda la atención. Para ser exactos había sido la muerte de García y su capitán, un tal Ezquerro, aunque el capitán llevaba ya varios días enterrado cuando ellos llegaron.

García y Ezquerro se habían enfrentado en un duelo, dos días antes de su llegada.

Al aparecer por las cuadras y fingir venir de fuera de la misión, un preocupadísimo fray Luis, les había pedido ayuda nada más verles, sin preguntar filiación o de dónde habían podido llegar unos españoles sin caballos, porque el herido había empeorado en apenas horas y se le moría, los ángeles se lo llevaran, sin que nada pudiera hacer. Julián poco había podido arreglar con el orondo sargento (septicemia extendida, fiebre, problemas de tensión y cardiacos, un cuadro vamos), quien había dejado claro nada más verles (no hacía más que repetirlo en su delirio) que mejor muerto que esperar juicio por matar a su capitán. El feudo entre García y Ezquerro era por temas de dinero y aunque Julián había estado más al tanto de los detalles, lo importante en el esquema de las cosas era que a falta de la compañía volante los frailes y ellos cuatro eran los únicos no indios en millas a la redonda.

Eso si exceptuaban a los del otro lado de la puerta oculta en las cuadras, la cual daba al Ministerio de 1913.

Daba, era la clave de la expresión, porque al llegar a ella, relinchos de saludo y miradas de interés de las yeguas al verles, cuando Alonso retiró la manta y los herrajes viejos de la pared, el marco y la puerta habían desaparecido.

\- ¡No! -exclamó Amelia, tratando de no gritar-. ¡No puede ser!

\- Os juro que ayer estaba -gruñó Alonso-. ¿Qué demonio ha ocurrido? No me digáis...

Alonso se detuvo porque un niño, el hijo pequeño de Bernarda, les interrumpió desde la entrada de las cuadras. Una extraña mujer les buscaba. A su señor de usted y a su amigo el barbado también, señá Pati. Y mi mamá dice que es mala mujer y que mejor no se entrometan con ella, pero también me dijo que fuera a avisarles, pues porque con todo el mundo en el rezo no quería que se entrase aquí.

* * *

Julián fue el último en llegar, sacado del rezo de la mano por el hijo de Bernarda, hasta la puerta de la misión. Amelia le vio venir como antes Pacino les había visto llegar a ella y a Alonso. A Pacino la india le había pillado fuera, probablemente dándole al Atlético la última charla sobre la intensidad y la necesidad de pelear todos los balones. Nada puedo decirle, les contó que le había dicho, hasta que sus otros tres amigos estuvieran presentes.

Excepto que está usted regalán. Largo.

Amelia había podido observar a la silenciosa india los minutos de espera sin poder hacerse una opinión clara sobre quién tenían delante. Vestía de manera parecida a las mujeres Chiricahua, pero las cintas y los adornos que usaba eran de cerca muy diferentes. Dos plumas salían de una bandana ancha que a modo de tocado era de donde también salían, pero hacia abajo, dos cuidadas y brillantes trenzas caoba, enmarcándole la cara. Su piel tostada por el sol, su forma de moverse, sus apariencias en resumen, eran indias. Debía superar con mucho la cuarentena y, aquello era lo más chocante de todo, el caso era que no era india: sus rasgos denotaban un origen europeo cercano.

Si criollo o peninsular estaba por ver.

Cuando Julián llegó jadeante a la puerta, pudo pronunciar un leve, ¿qué?, antes de que la visitante, de pronto y por sorpresa, eligiese una voz altisonante y brusca para iniciar la conversación, como si un autómata a la espera del momento oportuno, activase su mecanismo.

\- ¡Hola! -se presentó la mujer, brusquedad y ceremonia-. ¡Soy la india Juani!

\- Ehhh... Hola -fue a presentarse Julián, confuso por la situación, mirando a los demás de hito en hito-. Yo soy Tomás...

\- Sé quién es usted, JuliánMartínez -le interrumpió la india, con unas inflexiones bruscas y un acento extraño-. Sé quienes son todos -completó-, pues su llegada fue anunciada hace muchos inviernos.

Amelia cruzó miradas con los demás, por no saber si creerse lo que veía.

Observó a Julián poner la cara de alelado que siempre ponía cuando no acababa de entender algo; más o menos la misma que la de Pacino y Alonso, si bien este último había optado por la práctica y se había llevado disimuladamente la mano a la pistola. A esas alturas la existencia de una profecía india era quizás lo menos raro que traía consigo aquella mujer: elegía un tono altisonante, resaltado por su inclasificable acento y cada frase era acompañada por un teatral y exagerado gesto de manos, cuerpo o mirar, que cada poco tiempo repetía, en la espera quizás de que aquellas maneras aclarasen la comunicación. Amelia había podido ver "indios bárbaros" antes, cuando varias tribus aparecieron para comerciar con frailes y habitantes de la misión y aunque bruscos en alguna ocasión, ninguno se había comportado de una manera tan...

Excesivamente teatral.

\- Nuestra llegada fue anunciada... ¿por quién? -se interesó Pacino.

\- Padre de mi padre podrá relatarles cuando lleguemos a su casa. Él es el portador del mensaje.

Amelia no necesitó mirar para notar el ceño fruncido de Alonso ante la frase. Alejarse de la misión era algo que desde los primeros días no habían siquiera contemplado. Acompañado a veces por indios Pueblo, a veces por Pacino, cuando se hubo hecho con las más dóciles de sus yeguas, había podido explorar los llanos de los alrededores del valle, apenas unas millas; siempre había visto movimientos de grupos de caballos que a falta de la llegada de Gálvez (con quien esperaban un grupo mucho más grande), sin duda significaban partidas de caza indias.

\- ¿Y dónde está la casa de Padre de su padre? -preguntó Alonso, desconfiado.

\- Padre de mi padre ha montado su tienda a medio día de camino -informó la india Juani-. Yo vengo de allí. Nada ha de temer el soldado de Entrerríos -añadió pronunciando la doble "r" como una sola-, pues Padre de mi padre es hombre santo.

\- Nos ayudaría saber qué quiere relatarnos Padre de tu padre -intervino Amelia, al confirmar que el rostro de Alonso no se había relajado-. Y por qué no ha venido él a vernos.

La india sonrió ante la petición de Amelia.

\- Padre de mi padre me relató que ella le dijo que diría usted eso, AmeliaFolch.

\- ¿Qué ella? -intervino Julián alarmado.

\- Una mujer de doble espíritu, de cabello como el sol, apareció una mañana cuando Padre de mi padre aun era joven. Ella le confió un mensaje, de extrema gravedad, importancia y secreto -continuó la india sin perder un ápice de teatralidad-. Padre de mi padre prometió que sólo a la patrulla se lo diría y así ha guardado su promesa hasta el día de hoy. Deben ustedes venirse conmigo inmediatamente, pues tiempo es cosa que no tenemos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Padre de mi padre se muere, AmeliaFolch -reveló la india Juani, perdido un poco el tono teatral, un poco menos alegre-. Si no vienen conmigo ahora, me temo que su promesa, morirá con él.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 1

* * *

Hola:

Por fin! Tiempo de Dragones! Este capítulo va dedicado a 3 personas. Unade y Volgrand, los primeros. Sin ellos, Tiempo de Futuros habría pasado bastante desapercibido y los consejos de Unade han sido tenidos en cuenta (no sé si del todo bien) para hacer relatos un poco menos duro en la lectura. A Volgrand le debo algunos detalles de la india Juani que acabaron de encajar después de encontrar a Macdolia en "La guerra de las Sombras".

La tercera persona ignoro su nombre. Sé que debe vivir en Francia y su desconcertante pasión por revisitar capítulos de "Futuros" me hace sentir a la vez halagado y un poco preocupado por ella.

Gracias, quienquiera que seas: entiendo que no hayas pasado del sitio de Barcelona, no te culpo :)

Iré agradeciendo al resto que me habéis ido comentando en los demás capítulos. En el fondo sois la causa última de que le eche horas a esto, así que gracias a todos.

Edit: Creí que había cambiado el error en el apellido de Julián, lo siento :)


	3. Capítulo 2- El curandero de los dos

Capítulo 2

El curandero de los dos espíritus

" _The peyote has two roads._

 _When a fellow is honest and good natured it is easy for him._

 _But when a fellow is rough and ill-tempered_

 _he will have a hard time learning from peyote._

 _It will scare him and make it hard for him._

 _But the good man gets help easily from peyote."_

 **The use of peyote by the carrizo and lipan Apaches**

 **Morris E. Opler**

La reunión antes de seguir a la Juani rumbo a lo desconocido duró lo que les llevó ir a por las yeguas de Alonso. Sin cobertura en los móviles y con un descuadre de calendario que aun seguían sin tener claro, no había otra. Con respecto a la puerta tapiada, lo más probable era que hubiese sido cerrada desde ingeniería; la perdida de cobertura, en cambio, podía deberse tanto al cierre como a un marrón mayor. Durante la última pérdida de cobertura, en el 83, Julián pudo explicar que Joaquín el ingeniero había estado seguro de que 2017 había dejado de existir porque Madrid estaba plagado de puertas y era imposible (o casi) cerrarlas todas. En mitad de Nuevo México con sólo una puerta cerrada a cientos de kilómetros alrededor, vaya usted a saber.

Molar, lo que se dice molar, no molaba nada.

Julián pudo escaparse al dispensario en una carrera y tras rascar bajo los yesos a fray Emilio le sacó la fecha: estaban en lo correcto en el mes y el día, 16 de mayo, pero el año era otro bien diferente: 1785. Quince años después de lo esperado: cagada de los clasificadores. Normal que Gálvez no se hubiese pasado por allí; a esas alturas, informó Amelia, ya había sido nombrado Virrey, muerto y reemplazado.

Se subieron a los caballos e iniciaron marcha.

El atardecer hacía menguar el día y frente a ellos, abandonado el valle de la misión, la pradera amarilla hasta el culo de matojos resecos se extendía hacia unas lomas al Norte. Julián, de todos modos, no estaba para disfrutar del paisaje. Alonso aseguraba que montaba la yegua más dócil de las seis, pero le costaba encontrar el equilibrio con cada saltito, bota bota mi pelota, que le daba el culo sobre la silla. No se había atrevido ni una vez a acercarse a los caballos; aquellos bichos parecían tener demasiada iniciativa. Y ahora montaba uno. No podía quitarse al pobre Christopher Reeve de la cabeza.

\- Tú tranqui, Mari -le dijo a la yegua acercándose al cuello-. Pase lo que pase, tú tranqui, guapa.

Al volver a erguirse, con cuidao no fuera a ser, comprendió que la india le miraba, preocupada.

\- La yegua no responderá -advirtió seria.

Julián observó a la supuesta india y su monta a pelo, trote suave a su lado; había llegado a la misión en un cansado animal que Alonso había llamado mesteño; para el camino de vuelta le había ofrecido a uno de las cuadras, la bicha de color rojizo. Lo de ofrecerle un caballo no había sido generosidad: a la yegua prestada al parecer le iban los juegos y a un silbido, era capaz de retornar a Alonso trotona y alegre.

Si la india intentaba cualquier traición, Alonso dixit, mejor tenerla cerca o a pie.

\- ¿Cómo nos has encontrado? -le pudo preguntar Julián cuando logró concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera caerse de la silla-. ¿La mujer con cabellos de color del sol te dijo dónde íbamos a estar?

\- Padre de mi padre les buscó muchos inviernos en muchos lugares -respondió la otra, vuelto de repente su tono teatrero-. Cuando él quedó viejo para cabalgar, yo ocupé su lugar. Atenta a noticias estuve, de extranjeros en las misiones y presidios. Comancheros trajeron noticias a Padre de mi padre. Yo me adelanté a encontrarles para que a él le diera tiempo a llegar con su casa.

\- ¿Comancheros?

\- Buhoneros -aclaró Amelia-. Los frailes les llaman "Llaneros".

Julián asintió. Los indios les habían hablado de ellos. Eran comerciantes de diversos orígenes que la mayoría de las tribus respetaban. Lo del comercio entre indios era una de las cosas que no se esperaba del Oeste. Eso y la manía de hacer cautivos a todas horas; visto el percal le había acabado por parecer normal que hubiese peña que comulgara con las ruedas de molino que les daban los frailes: fuera de misiones y presidios, llegar a fin de mes (vivo) se podía poner bastante cuesta arriba. La vara de fray Emilio, en aquel orden de cosas, no era de lo peor del barrio.

\- Padre de tu padre debe respetar mucho a la mujer de cabello de color del sol como para no haberse rendido después de tanto tiempo -reflexionó Julián, en voz alta-. ¿Es un agente?

La india tardó en responder, como si le costase encontrar las palabras.

\- Sí, claro -contestó finalmente-. Es gente.

Julián dudó en repetir la pregunta con la palabra Apache para "agente", pero en honor a la verdad ni la conocía ni, pensándolo bien, estaba seguro de que existiera.

\- No -corrigió Julián-; no gente. Digo que si es a-gen-te. Del Ministerio.

La mujer sopesó la respuesta en una expresión que Julián sólo supo identificar como de procesamiento lingüistico profundo. Por su careto, ni Heidi ni el Abuelo estaban a sueldo del Ministerio y no podía imaginar qué demonio había hecho Irene para lograr que un indio se pasara toda su puta vida intentando entregar un mensaje que ni le iba ni le venía.

Eso ni la importancia que había creído ella que tenía, o que tenía, para siquiera proponérselo.

\- Sí, claro -contestó por fin la india Juani-. Es gente de misterio.

* * *

Al bajar la última loma, vieron el enorme tipi cerca de un arroyuelo. La tierra amarilla y polvorienta había quedado atrás hacía varias horas y en ese momento, con el anochecer, los cascos de los caballos pisaban pasto. La única vegetación junto con hierbecillas del agrado de las yeguas, eran algunos cactus y matojos más verdes a la ribera del pequeño canal. Habían visto el humo de la hoguera del interior del tipi desde mucho antes. "Padre de mi padre ha comenzado", había informado la Juani.

Llegaremos a tiempo.

Julián imitó a Alonso al descabalgar (con torpeza, dolor de espalda y de culo) y ató la rienda de Mari a uno de los palos que alguien había preparado para ellos, tras lo cual, el soldado revisó con ojo crítico el nudo y dio su visto bueno. Julián no entendía por qué había decidido traer también a la sexta yegua, la cual llevaba al final de una cuerda, sin jinete. Llevaba varios días ya sin querer preguntarse por qué Alonso hacía lo que hacía con respecto a sus yeguas; él mismo llevaba días preguntándose qué era mejor, si un 4-4-2 o un 4-3-1-2 para aprovechar del todo el potencial de Federico (Ciervo Veloz), o si era mejor dejarle en el banquillo por divo de los cojones.

Aquel lugar les estaba volviendo tarumba.

Aparecieron de detrás del tipi un puñado de indios. Eran en total cuatro y parecían una familia. Alguien tenía que haber ayudado al viejo a montar el tinglado, claro, porque la tienda era grande de la ostia: una pared de piel, con pinturas de estrellas, caballos y búfalos, en la cual podían caber una docena larga de personas alrededor de un fuego. La familia (dos adolescentes y una pareja madura) debían ser Apaches Kiowas, supuso Julián. Las ropas y los avalorios no se parecían a los Lipanos ni a los Chiricahuas que había visto y fuera de esas tres, los chavales no le habían hablado de ninguna otra tribu de Apaches por aquellos lugares. La india Juani saludó y abrazó a la familia y tras compartir algunas palabras con ellos, al parecer les ordenó partir.

\- ¿No se quedan? - se extrañó Amelia.

\- Ya se han despedido de Padre de mi padre -informó Juani-. Nada les queda que hacer aquí.

Luego, les invitó a la tienda, pero se detuvo, como recordando algo.

\- Antes de entrar debo advertirles que Padre de mi padre es hombre de dos espíritus -informó-. Eso incomoda a alguna gente. Si les incomoda poco me interesa. Sólo espero de ustedes respeto.

\- Ehhh... -contestó Pacino-. ¿Quieres decir que es un curandero? ¿Que habla con espíritus?

\- Sí -suspiró la Juani-. Eso también.

\- Tenéis... Tiene usted nuestra palabra -aseguró Alonso, como todos sin comprender del todo, excepto como de puta costumbre, la enigmática sonrisa de Amelia.

Dicho lo cual, entraron.

* * *

Por dentro el tipi perdía mucho encanto. La peste a humanidad y a piel de búfalo reseca al sol era quizás lo que más bajona daba, aunque la madera tostándose en la hoguera disimulaba bastante el tufo. Las pinturas se repetían por dentro, tras un ordenado descontrol de avalorios, chimales, plumas y amuletos. Al entrar, la india lo hizo sin ceremonia y se arrodilló frente al acostado Abuelo, para abrazarle. Intercambiaron unas palabras. Están aquí ahora, entendió que le decía Heidi. El Abuelo pidió que se lo repitiera, que no se lo creía. Julián vio lágrimas en los ojos de los dos a la luz del fuego y comprobó que se le habían pegado a Amelia.

Toda una vida, comprendió. Toda una puta vida para aquel momento. Mecagonlaleche, Irene.

Qué coño has hecho.

Decir que el vejete estaba mayor era decir poco. Estaba tumbado sobre una manta, en el suelo, recitando una salmodia que sólo él podía oír. Debía rondar los ochenta años, lo que en esas condiciones de vida Julián encontraba que le daba una nueva dimensión al término duro. La cara tostada por el sol estaba cuajada de arrugas hasta esconderle la expresión; se le veía, entre los lacios cabellos blancos, una cara alargada de ojos entrecerrados y nariz afilada. La Juani le puso en decúbito y disimuladamente le cambió un cuenco que debía usar de cuña. Tosió. Tosió malamente el viejo. Julián había oído aquel sonido antes: la india no mentía. Al abuelo le quedaba una mala noche.

\- Dile que puedo ayudarle -se ofreció Julián-. Creo que puede tener encharcado un pulmón.

Juani le observó unos segundos de duda, antes de traducir. El viejo negó con la cabeza y por los gestos, ordenó que le sentaran. Cuando, con la ayuda de Julián la Juani lo hubo logrado, ella se sentó a su lado, aguantándole. Los demás cruzaron piernas en derredor de la hoguera, en silencio.

El viejo empezó a hablar.

Julián le entendió algunas palabras y la Juani tradujo el resto.

\- Padre de mi padre dice que es inmensa alegría que por fin los espíritus les hayan traído a ustedes. Que por fin puede cumplir su promesa.

Y dicho lo cual, se llevo una temblorosa y nudosa mano por debajo de los avalorios, las plumas y la manta y se sacó una piel doblada a modo de sobre, atada con cuerdas más viejas que carracuca. Julián lo recibió de manos del curandero y notó, la debilidad perdida por un instante, una mirada fiera del viejo antes de soltar el sobre.

Amelia leyó el legajo en voz alta.

" _Querida patrulla:_

 _Gracias por arrastrarme a una de vuestras tormentas de mierda una vez más."_

\- Sí -observó en voz baja Pacino-. Yo diría que se parece bastante a Irene.

\- Es su letra -confirmó Amelia, intranquila.

Julián asintió. Amelia siguió leyendo al tiempo que Juani rodeaba con su brazo al abuelo.

 _"_ _Que conste que no os culpo. Este trabajo es lo que tiene. Al grano. El Ministerio está comprometido. Otra vez. Ha aparecido un mensaje en clave. En él se advierte que Amelia morirá el diecisiete de mayo. Ignoramos el año, aunque ahora entiendo por qué el mensaje no lo especificaba: por si no lo sabéis, probablemente no os encontráis en 1770. Lo siento, no tengo idea de en qué año estáis._

 _He tenido que viajar hasta 1720 para entregar esta carta. No podía jugármela y dejarla después de tiempo y por otro lado tampoco arriesgarme más a que no os llegara. Si alguien encuentra este mensaje, debería hacer saltar una alarma del Ministerio. Si es así, sugiero a quien lea esto que proceda con extrema precaución y lo entregue a la patrulla de Amelia Folch, sin mediar intermediario."_

Amelia paró para tomar aire. Julián observó que se tomó la noticia con bastante tranquilidad, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que estaban a día dieciséis.

\- Nos habéis avisado justo a tiempo -agradeció Pacino.

La india tradujo la respuesta del viejo.

\- Padre de mi padre dice que el tiempo no es importante -explicó-. Sólo la vida lo es.

\- El mensaje continúa -informó Amelia.

 _"_ _Con suerte el joven en quien confío os la hará llegar. Aunque probaré otros medios de avisaros, dudo que tenga suerte. Intenté aparecer por 1770, pero no había puertas disponibles, por lo que sospeché; para llegar a ésta he tenido que saltar en tres Ministerios diferentes, lo que ha sido difícil de conseguir manteniendo el secreto. Con tiempo y recursos podría haberos localizado pero ambas son cosas, me temo, que no tenemos. No haberos podido encontrar donde se suponía que debíais estar es la última confirmación de que alguien os ha enviado a una trampa._

 _No sé en quien confiar. Descifrando el mensaje nos atacó Ernesto. No era el nuestro, claro. Por lo que he podido entender, debe pertenecer a la línea alterna que la sobrecarga en la Fuente creó durante los atentados de Darrow. Se hizo pasar por nuestro Ernesto y nos las hizo pasar putas. A lo que voy es que ni siquiera estoy segura de que el Salvador que os ha enviado allí sea el nuestro: la línea de Martina parece que nos está atacando. O nos atacará y está haciendo los deberes. Un Alonso volvió al pasado para ayudarnos. Asegura que es de vital importancia que Amelia sobreviva a esta misión. Sin ella habrá una guerra: una guerra entre Ministerios que al parecer vamos a perder. Los motivos no están claros, pero parece que la otra Amelia se está marcando un Felipe II. Lo sé. Ya no somos el tiempo central, lo que complica las cosas. Sinceramente, no tengo un plan. Improviso. Sólo espero que sepáis protegeros y que volváis sanos y salvos._

 _Por ahora, el procedimiento del Ministerio en estos casos es volver al precio que sea. Si como temo la puerta que os trajo ha sido bloqueada, debéis encontrar otra. La aplicación de Puertas de los móviles puede estar también comprometida, como ya os imaginaréis. Mi sugerencia sería que intentaseis llegar en un barco a España y de ahí a Madrid._

 _Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, ya pensaremos en algo._

 _No tenéis opción de saber si este mensaje ha sido comprometido._

 _No tenéis opción de saber si cuando nos encontremos seré yo u otra Irene de la línea paralela y si por tanto podréis confiar en mi. Lo mismo os aplica._

 _Sólo quiero desearos suerte y deciros que contamos con vosotros._

 _Vuestra amiga en el Tiempo,_

 _Irene Larra."_

El abuelo sonreía cuando ella dejó de leer.

\- Gracias -pudo decir Amelia.

\- Aun no hemos terminado -informó Juani-. Padre de mi padre tiene que relatarles por separado.

El viejo señaló a Julián.

\- Empezará usted, JuliánMartínez.

* * *

Julián asintió tranquilizador para que Alonso saliera de la tienda. El viejo se había pasado la vida buscándoles. Qué menos que darle el gusto del rollete espiritual. Habló el indio. Primero se tomó unos instantes en recitar un cántico, rasgado y sordo, que acompañó con golpeteos en sus huesudas rodillas y en el suelo.

\- Es usted un hombre enfermo, JuliánMartínez -tradujo Juani.

\- No eres la primera que me lo dice guapa -sonrió Julián-. Dile a Padre de tu padre que mi culo y mi espalda estarán perfectamente en cuanto me tome un analgésico.

El viejo negó con la cabeza. Se tocó primero la frente, para luego tocar la suya. Luego el corazón, para tocar después el suyo. "Cree usted que está curado", dijo, "pero no lo está aun". Juani, entretanto, tomó un par de piezas de algo deshidratado de un cuenco. Parecían pasas. Se lo ofreció a Julián después de llevarse un par a la boca. "Qué es", preguntó mientras ella mascaba sin decoro. "Nopal", contestó ella.

\- No sabe como nopal -saboreó Julián-. Aunque está muy bueno.

\- Es un receta familiar especial -respondió seca la india. Luego siguió traduciendo-. Padre de mi padre dice que los espíritus le han dicho que mató usted a un hombre. Pero que no es eso lo que aflige su corazón de usted.

Julian mascó un par de pasas más, comenzando a mosquearse.

\- El hombre que maté trataba de matarme -contestó-. No sentí pena por verle morir. ¿Cómo sabe eso?

\- Padre de mi padre habla con espíritus -informó la india-. Creí que ya habíamos dejado claro eso.

Julián no estaba para discutir, así que cogió un par de piezas más de nopal porque estaba cojonudo; un poco fuerte, ácido incluso, pero picante y con una textura perfecta. Le recordaba a las bravas del bar de Paco; sólo faltaba una caña. Con respecto a lo de haber matado a un hombre, concluyó, probablemente se lo habría contado Irene. Lo del gringo en los túneles del Ministerio del 39 era, reconoció, lo que menos le había quitado el sueño en todo aquel tiempo. Antes de trabajar para el Ministerio quizás no hubiera sido así, pero cuando un pirado te ametralla, pues como que oyes. El viejo siguió hablando entonces, como si el silencio le hubiese soltado la lengua. Varias palabras reconoció Julián: amor, ir y corazón. Y enfermedad.

\- Debe usted dejarla ir -tradujo Juani-. Debe despedirse y dejarla ir. Eso es lo que aflige su corazón. No se despidió como es debido. No con ella. Con la que debía.

Julián dejó el cuenco y aguantó la mirada al viejo. Ese rollo ya no molaba. Aguantó a duras penas las ganas de irse. No estaba para aguantar lecciones íntimas de nadie, y menos de un vejete a punto de cascarla en mitad de ninguna parte. Calmó el cabreo. ¿Irene habría ido tan lejos como para contarle lo de Maite? A saber el tiempo que habría pasado en 1720 comiéndole el tarro a aquel pobre indio, cuando era un chaval.

\- ¿Por qué Padre de tu padre nunca ha dejado de buscarnos? -cambió de tema Julián-. ¿Por qué era tan importante para él entregar el mensaje de Irene?

El viejo rió un poco antes de contestar.

\- El espíritu al que llama Irene le ayudó cuando era joven -explicó-. La gente de doble espíritu tiene vida difícil en todas partes. Sintió que debía honrar su promesa, tal era lo que le debía a ella. Hizo usted lo correcto -añadió en la traducción-. Padre de mi padre dice que hizo lo correcto al dejarla morir. Era lo que debía suceder. También dice... También dice que cuando traicione usted a sus amigos... Cuando les traicione... Que no olvide por qué.

Julián sonrió, por no saber qué hacer. Devolvió el cuenco a la india tras coger algo de nopal para el camino y enfiló puerta (o abertura), sin querer mirarles. Se acabó el mundo de los espíritus. Ya había demostrado su respeto más que suficiente. Primero sacar a colación lo de Maite y luego profecías de traición. Brujo de feria.

\- Dile a Padre de tu padre que ha sido un placer -contestó Julián, oyéndose su propio tono seco, incómodo-. Y que si cambia de idea con que le ayude con esa tos, que me lo diga.

El viejo no esperó a la traducción para contestar. Las palabras salieron de la india Juani con cierto temblor, algo que a Julián le hizo volver la cabeza porque lo identificó con... Tristeza.

\- La muerte es algo que a veces tiene que suceder, JuliánMartínez -respondió-. A veces hay que saludar a la muerte cuando llega. Y no huir.

* * *

Al salir del tipi, Julián agradeció el fresco de la noche y la falta de olores humanos apreciables.

Se encontró con Pacino y Amelia junto a las yeguas, mientras Alonso regresaba de detrás, probablemente de tratar de poner la oreja contra la piel. "Dice el Abuelo que te toca", le dijo al intento de espía. Y no te chines mucho, que está mayor el hombre y dice tonterías.

\- Enhorabuena -le dijo a Amelia al llegar junto a la pareja-. Creo que acabas de ser nombrada oficialmente John Connor. O Sarah. Eso no me ha quedado claro.

\- Esto no tiene sentido -protestó Amelia-. ¿Por qué soy tan importante? Y si lo soy, ¿por qué no haberme matado antes? En mi tiempo, en casa de mis padres... En el hospital, después de lo de Darow...

\- Probablemente lo quieran disfrazar de accidente -argumentó Pacino-. Si parece que has muerto en una misión, nadie hará nada hasta que les haya dado tiempo a maniobrar.

\- Y aun así, Alonso ha podido viajar en el tiempo para avisarnos -continuó Julián-. Creo que deberíamos tomarnos en serio esto y volver a cualquier otro lugar seguro. Uno donde no puedan aparecer un montón de indios chungos de la nada y arrancarnos la cabellera. Recordad a Macua.

\- Magua.

\- Lo que sea.

\- Y luego, ¿qué? -protestó Amelia-. ¿Sigo huyendo hasta que me cacen?

\- No estarás pensando... -protestó a su vez Pacino.

\- No digo que no volvamos cuanto antes -argumentó Amelia-, pero estaría bien obtener algo de información. Si han preparado algo contra mí, saber quién está detrás ayudaría cuando volvamos. ¡Recordad lo que pasó con Darrow! -insistió ante las protestas-. No pudimos hacer nada útil hasta que supimos que eran ellos los que estaban detrás. Y qué querían.

La discusión se alargó hasta que Alonso salió de la tienda, chupándose los dedos. Esperaban a Amelia dentro, informó. Pacino se removió, incómodo, y estuvo observando las sombras contra la piel de búfalo mientras que, con Alonso, acordaban que esa idea de investigar que se le había puesto a Amelia entre ceja y ceja, que nones. Sobre el modo de volver, ya verían. Eso de subirse a un barco en el XVIII, no molaba. Y según la aplicación de las puertas, faltaban un par de años para la aparición de la siguiente en San Francisco. Bajando al Sur, en medio año a Ciudad de México.

Ciudad de México parecía mejor plan, pero tampoco estaba claro.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho el curandero ahí dentro? -acabó por preguntar Pacino a Alonso sin quitar ojo de lo que sucedía dentro.

\- Tonterías espirituales -zanjó el otro sin darle mucha importancia-. El anciano tiene mi respeto por la misión que ha llevado a cabo durante su vida, pero estos acertijos indios no me impresionan. El nopal, por otro lado, estaba delicioso. Aunque...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ha elogiado mi aspecto -comentó sin esconder su sorpresa-. Como lo ha hecho a través de la mujer creí por un momento que el piropo había sido obra suya, pero había algo en sus ojos...

Julián sonrió. Iba a ser que ya comprendía el rollo ese de los dos espíritus. Amelia salió un poco después, confusa, e intercambió unas palabras con Pacino antes de que él entrara.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó Julián.

\- Que ha hablado con los espíritus -reveló Amelia-. Y que ha visto que quien quiere mi muerte, ha tomado mi forma. El nopal estaba -añadió con sorpresa-... Muy sabroso.

\- Martina -pensó en voz alta Julián-. Martina tiene tu forma.

\- ¿La ingeniera decís? -se sorprendió Alonso, con cada vez mejor humor-. Estuvo de nuestro lado. Me cuesta creer que alguien que sea una copia de Amelia tenga malas intenciones.

La cara de Amelia, desde luego, no parecía indicar que pensase parecido.

Hablaron un rato más, con cada vez menos sentido, hasta que Pacino salió de la tienda, trayendo el cuenco de nopal. "¡Joder, qué hambre tenía!", exclamó. Oye, ¿a vosotros también os ha dicho que tocaros el culo era parte del ritual?

Alonso empezó a reír.

Y a reír.

Lo que al principio salió como una carcajada sincera se tornó en una risa histérica e incontrolada, que le hizo caer por tierra. Julián fue a levantarle, pero el mareo le hizo clavar la rodilla.

Mareo y náuseas...

Le encontró de repente sentido al buen humor a pesar de que Amelia se hubiera convertido en miembro adoptivo de la familia Connor. No... ¡No! Comprendió demasiado tarde que aquellos botones deshidratados no eran nopal. ¡No eran nopal! Idiota. ¡Idiota!

Viejo del demonio. ¡Viejo del demonio!

¡India mentirosa de mierda!

Fue a advertir a los demás, pero era demasiado tarde. Pacino buscaba apoyo en el suelo, tratando inútilmente de levantarse mientras que Amelia, la mirada perdida en una mueca desencajada, permanecía quieta en silencio. La risa. Era de Alonso. Había caído y reía, y reía, y reía.

Él mismo empezó a notar todo diferente.

Curvo, a ratos de tiempo rápido, a ratos de tiempo lento. Sus manos. Sintió el aire.

El mundo parecía querer decirle cosas.

* * *

Unas manos cogieron las suyas. No había nadie. No había nadie allí y unas manos cogieron las suyas. Cómo era posible. No quiso mirar, porque ya sabía de quién eran las manos. Mil veces las había visto, sueños y pesadillas, mil veces, el puto chándal rosa.

\- ¿Me acompañas? -dijo Maite- ¿Me acompañas Julián? Ven. Ven...

Estarían bien, pensó. Estarían bien, Amelia y Alonso, si se quedaban con Pacino.

\- No te vayas. Espera. ¡Espera!

Salió corriendo tras Maite, perdidos los sentidos en la pradera y la noche.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos las piernas no le soportaban. ¿Cuánto había corrido? ¿Cuánto tiempo...? Maite estaba allí, frente a él, riéndose.

\- ¿Ya estás cansado?

Rió. Pero luego su cara se transmutó en una de alarma y tristeza, la noche convirtiéndose en el día en Carabanchel... Estaba en el cruce... En el accidente... No... No otra vez...

\- Tienes que detenerme Julián. ¡Tú puedes salvarme!

No, pensó Julián. Aquello otra vez no. ¡Otra vez no! ¿Cuántas veces tenía que vivirlo? Giró la cabeza y se vio, su silueta en el portal, recién salido de la persecución de la americana, llorando al comprender que debía dejar a Maite morir.

\- Pero ahora no estás ahí – le dijo Maite-. Ahora estás aquí, conmigo. Puedes pararlo todo. Para eso el viejo te he inflado a peyote, amor: para que puedas pararlo. Para que te cures. Para que me salves...

Julián levantó los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La veía corriendo, en dirección al cruce, él siguiéndola sin moverse, como un fantasma. Tenía razón, comprendió. Para eso el Abuelo y Heidi le habían inflado a peyote. Para que se curase.

Maite se quedó en mitad de la carretera, mirándole, alzándole la mano.

\- ¡Ven! ¡Llámame! ¡Puedes pararlo todo!

El coche. El coche venía. Sí, pensó Julián: podía pararlo todo.

\- Adiós, Maite -volvió a decirle-. Te quiero. Siempre lo haré.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

* * *

Hola!

En ningún caso, apoyo, simpatizo, recomiendo o hago apología del uso de drogas. Como ya he comentado en el prólogo, la realidad histórica es la realidad histórica y, nos guste o no, los nativos americanos que sabían tiraban de peyote con frecuencia. Recomiendo el escrito "The Doors of Perception", de Huxley (sí, ese Huxley; sí, el grupo "The Doors" es un nombre que viene de ahí) si alguien quiere indagar en el tema del peyote. Tomar peyote desde luego, no.

Hay por ahí una gran cantidad de embaucadores capaces de hacerte ayunar un día y limpiarte en pelotas con yuca, para luego meterte cualquier cosa que llamen peyote dentro. Como la gente que visita _fanfiction_ está un poco viajada ya, no hará falta que recuerde que tomar drogas (aunque sea con amigos) en casa de un señor que acabas de conocer (o con gente que consideras amigos en casa de los que consideras amigos), no es una buena idea: aunque la droga sea la que esperas y las compañías también, jugar con tu química cerebral te puede llevar a lugares en los que no quieras estar, o peor aun, de los que quizás no sea fácil salir.

Aclarado el tema, os veo en el siguiente y probablemente polémico capítulo: "Las seis yeguas del difunto sargento García"

Se me olvidaba: este capítulo va dedicado a PervincaGaia. A ver si se anima a escribir y a llevarse estopa en los reviews, que es como aprendemos todos :)


	4. Capítulo 3- Las seis yeguas del difunto

Capítulo 3

Las seis yeguas del difunto sargento García

 **Norte de Nuevo México, 17 de Mayo de 1785.**

 _6.- Dará agua al caballo dos veces al día en el Verano,_

 _y una en Invierno, a las horas que señale el Comandante,_

 _limpiándole antes de sacarle de la caballeriza;_

 _y cuidará de abrigarle, en tiempo frío, con la manta,_

 _ajustada con la cincha, quitándole uno, y otro por la noche,_

 _de la hora regular en que suelen echarse los caballos,_

 _a cuyo tiempo deben cerrarse las ventanas de la caballeriza._

 **Título III. Obligaciones del soldado y cabo de Caballería y de Dragones.**

 **Reales Ordenanzas de Carlos III**

Alonso luchaba incapaz su mente de sacarle de la agonía.

Morían por su culpa todos, una y otra vez ante sus ojos, camaradas, amigos, amores, sin que nada de lo que pudiera hacer importara. Todos se perdían, por su culpa, se desvanecían como la pobre Victoria, atrapados en el barro de Flandes, en campos de batalla perdidos en el Tiempo. Gritaban pidiendo ayuda y él, esfuerzos vanos, sólo llegaba a tiempo para verles inútilmente morir.

Estaba atrapado en una alucinación, comprendió.

No podía salir. ¡No podía!

"Las yeguas", se le ocurrió al pequeño rincón de su mente que aun guardaba juicio.

 _Debía tratar de recordar a las yeguas._

Dudaba si sería Manzana palomina o alazana. No era tan rubia como Mariposa, y desde luego era más corpulenta y recia. Podría haber pasado como un caballo de tiro para un ojo descuidado, pero montándola había aprendido que además de fuerte, llegaba a ser rápida. Podría matar de una coz a un puma, la había presentado fray Luis, orgulloso. De todas las yeguas del sargento García era la única que alguna vez se había dejado poner la collera para ayudar a arar el campo o para tirar de algún carro. A ojos del fraile eso la hacía esforzada y humilde, digna de elogio y cuidado, algo con lo que Alonso no podía estar más de acuerdo.

 _Una grata sensación creció en su corazón, perdido en tinieblas. ¡Funcionaba! Debía continuar._

Bufona era una alazana de suave color pardo, casi rojizo. Sus crines siempre estaban reviradas y revueltas, a pesar de haber probado casi de todo para desenredarlas, momento que el animal siempre utilizaba en hacerle carantoñas que acababan, inevitablemente, en cubos tirados sobre su cabeza, empujones que le llevaban posaderas por delante al fondo del cajón y resoplidos que, San Pedro bajara del Cielo y dijese que era mentira, junto a ojos que ponía un poco desviados a veces, hacían pensar en una despreocupada y alocada carcajada. Le gustaba la miel y todo lo dulce, lo que había aprovechado para premiarla en algunos juegos que a los más pequeños de la misión traían de cabeza siempre que la sacaba a pasear.

 _Alonso se vio de nuevo en la misión, luz y calor, de camino a las cuadras._

Mariposa era un palomina rubia, de pelaje muy claro, tímida y miedosa. De todas ellas, era la que más había tardado en confiar en él; así como Manzana, acostumbrada al trabajo, era firme y noble y Bufona no hacía otra cosa sino buscarle en cuanto le oía llegar, Mariposa siempre le rehuía, encontrando de interés la pared de su cajón o acaso mirando a otro lado cuando se acercaba o la llamaba para ponerle el morral. Comprendió que no eran desprecios, sino timidez y mansedad pura cuando, quedándose a pasar una noche con ella en su cajón, para que le cogiera confianza, al poco el animal se había recostado a su lado, para darle calor.

 _Los gritos de angustia se desvanecían, poco a poco,_ _en el olvido_ _._

Sabionda era una mesteña de un negro tan intenso que al pasarle la almohaza se tornaba en violeta. Era pensativa y poco brusca, siempre atenta a todo. Con los días había parecido aprender cuándo y qué se proponía hacer Alonso; eso unido a que encontraba de interés todo lo que traía, incluso el viejo libro de ordenanzas del sargento, le había tentado a llamarla Curiosa. Sabionda vino luego, cuando del interés pasó a la acción, primero desbloqueando (así le asparan si comprendía el cómo) el móvil que había descuidado sobre el muro del cajón; luego señalando con la cabeza herrajes, morrales o mantas que algún mocoso le sacaba de sitio para hacerle rabiar.

 _El calor le invadió, sintiendo el despertar cercano._

Marquesa tenía sangre lipizzana (eso decía fray Luis), alba, apenas manchas y orgullosa crin. Alonso tardó en cogerle cariño, porque llamarla caprichosa era quedarse corto: escogía las mantas para la noche por medio de tirar, por sistema, las primeras cinco que Alonso le colocaba en desaires de gran señora que acompañaba con bufidos de desprecio. Y sin embargo, una noche que vino algo de frío, a la mañana siguiente descubrió que había colocado su manta sobre Mariposa, ya que la de la tímida yegua se había caído al suelo. Marquesa, por su parte, empezó a mostrarle más aprecio cuando, imitando a algunos de los mocosos Chiricahua, Alonso probó a dejarle frente al portón algunas piedras de colores (yesos y cantos decorados con pigmentos), los cuales la yegua, casi inmediatamente, aceptó en un rincón bajo el heno, donde atesoraba una pequeña colección.

 _El viento. Sentía el viento en su rostro._

Colores era una apalusa (así la denominó Amelia), menuda, gran temperamento. Rápida. Pardiez, si era rápida. Casi tanto como salvaje. Sólo una vez antes le había dejado montar, la última que lo había intentado, porque las otras siete anteriores le había acabado tirando cuando le supo confiado en el agarre. No aguantaba bocado, ni silla, ni mala mirada siquiera, lo salvaje de aquella tierra en su sangre como un vendaval. Pelaje claro, más gris que blanco. El nombre se lo ganó una mañana cuando los niños, no muy interesada Marquesa en nuevos regalos, se dedicaron a pintarle las crines en una amalgama imposible que le arrancó a Alonso una carcajada al verla.

No dejaba que la montara, condenada yegua, pero a los jóvenes Chiricahua y sus diabluras hacía sitio en su cajón sin mediar golosinas. El día de los colores fue cuando le dejó montarla, sin silla, sin bocado, la pradera bajo sus cascos y solo el azul sobre ellos. Voló. Colores voló, viento sobre sus rostros, durante todo el tiempo que quiso. Luego cansada, a trote suave, le dejó seguir sobre ella hasta que con las chozas y la misión ya a la vista, quizás preocupada por las apariencias, le tiró de su lomo obligándole, sin separarse de su lado, a volver a pie.

* * *

Alonso abrió los ojos a la sombra de un árbol reseco.

Benditas yeguas, pensó aliviado por salir de la agonía.

Cielo claro, tierra yerma, espinosos chaparrales alrededor. Por el sol debía estar pasado ya el mediodía y por los rastros bajo sus talones comprendió (eran los únicos seres vivos alrededor) que o bien Colores o bien Marquesa le habían arrastrado hasta allí; al oírle moverse las yeguas dejaron de atender a sus asuntos y se acercaron a comprobar su estado. Marquesa se quedó más tiempo, mientras que Colores se conformó con olisquearle y ver que seguía vivo.

No era de carantoñas Colores, no.

\- Lo siento -pudo decirles el tono en la boca que Dios le vino a poner-. Creo que anoche me perdí.

Al menos, se consoló, no estaba desnudo. Descamisado, eso sí, el jubón abierto y las botas a varios pasos de distancia. Tardó en incorporarse, porque cada vez que lo intentaba un mareo y una debilidad ciertas le hacían perder el equilibrio. Pudo ponerse en pie únicamente con la ayuda de Marquesa; la pobre se había quedado toda la noche con la silla puesta, así que lo primero que hizo fue quitársela, algo que le ganó un cabezazo de agradecimiento.

La rutinaria tarea le ayudó a centrarse.

¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba haber seguido a los demás de picos pardos otra vez y...

La india, recordó.

La india les había envenenado.

Trató de recordar lo que le había dicho el viejo en su tienda, sin mucho éxito. Paparruchas de brujo traidor seguro, refunfuñó sin recordar; luego buscó y dio gracias al cielo por encontrar un pellejo de agua en las alforjas. Trató de centrarse tras un par de tragos y echársela por la cara. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Por cómo tenía el cuerpo, parecían días, pero no podía haber pasado más de una noche, ¿verdad? Aquel veneno de la mente no podía haber tenido un efecto tan duradero.

Todo había sido un engaño orientado sin duda a separarlos.

Pero si era así, ¿por qué les habían entregado el mensaje de Irene en primer lugar? ¿Para confiarles? ¿Era realmente un mensaje de Irene o acaso otro engaño más? De querer matar a Amelia, bien podrían haberse complicado menos.

No, concluyó. La debían querer viva. La querían viva y a ellos separados.

Reconoció al Sureste las lomas que habían atravesado para llegar a la tienda del brujo: la aldea estaría del otro lado. Quizás, si no se había desviado demasiado en su estupor nocturno, podría encontrar la tienda del viejo y pedir explicaciones. Comprobó que en la otra alforja estaba la pistola automática y que la espada, dentro de la manta enrollada, no se había perdido.

Más les valdría al anciano y a la loca no intentar engañarle una vez más.

Se alegró de haber traído de reserva a Colores, pues podría darle a Marquesa un descanso; cargó en la yegua blanca las alforjas, sin silla, y cambió bocado y cuerda entre los animales; optó por abandonar la silla ya que Colores no la aceptaría y Marquesa, aunque podía aguantar seguir con ella y mucho más, no merecía el maltrato.

\- Creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado blando con vosotras -musitó para si mismo.

* * *

Al poco y como esperaba, encontró el riachuelo y lo siguió hasta alcanzar el tipi del viejo.

Lo que quedaba, al menos.

El curandero yacía a la puerta, muerto, con una herida de bala en el pecho que le había hecho añicos los abalorios, quemándoselos con la pólvora. Un disparo cercano, de pistola o mosquete. Su tienda había ardido y la piel de búfalo calcinada se sostenía a pedazos contra dos de las maderas del armazón que, humeantes, aun quedaban en pie. No había más cadáveres. Ni caballos. Huellas, pardiez, parecía haber a cientos. No era rastreador, pero no hacía falta ver que al menos media docena de jinetes en caballos herrados habían pasado por allí; habían llegado del Este y, por el aspecto de los rastros habían ido hacia el Sur, hacia la misión. Era difícil ver más. La tierra estaba demasiado removida.

Probó a silbar por ver si Bufona andaba cerca, pero no hubo suerte. Colores piafó entonces con fastidio y relinchó, intranquila; no le gustaba estarse quieta mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé -contestó Alonso-. ¿Pero a dónde ir? Deberíamos volver a la misión, pero no sé si mis amigos estarán cerca. Es posible que se hayan perdido en la pradera. No quiero abandonarlos.

Pero no había, concluyó con pesar, otro sitio a donde ir que no fuera la misión.

Quienes hubieran matado al viejo habían ido en esa dirección y si junto al brujo alguien de la patrulla se hubiere quedado, se lo habrían llevado sin duda a la fuerza. Probablemente la pareja de indios traidores había hecho algún trato que había salido mal. Y si por ventura sus amigos estaban perdidos en la pradera, bien podrían aguantar: valía la pena volver a la aldea a conocer quién estaba detrás del engaño del nopal y del falso mensaje.

Al lograr montar a Colores de nuevo, una punzada de angustia le atravesó al ver el palo caído donde las yeguas habían estado amarradas por la noche; como sus amigos, ellas también habían desaparecido. Esperó con todo su corazón que estuvieran juntos y que estuvieran bien.

\- Vamos Colores -animó a la yegua-. Tenemos que ayudar a los nuestros.

Marquesa relinchó al final de la cuerda, cuando iniciaron camino.

\- Sí -asintió Alonso-. Yo también estoy preocupado.

* * *

Colores no le hizo renuncios, ni malas sacudidas ni una vez.

Marquesa, al final de la cuerda y superada por la velocidad, no se quejó en ningún momento.

Algo malo presentían, comprobó Alonso, cuando llegaron al primer recodo del valle.

Llegaron atardeciendo y antes de perder el sol, en la distancia, pudo apreciar una nube de tierra salir del poblado. Una docena de jinetes, por lo menos.

La misión..., comprendió con amargura al ver el humo de cenizas saliendo de sus muros y de los tejados de las chozas a su alrededor.

Pudo controlar a Colores a duras penas, más inquieta que nunca, y tirando de la cuerda de Marquesa iniciaron camino al galope, sin preocuparse por levantar polvo.

Acabó llegando con la noche entrada, la luna llena aun en el cielo, el páramo en plata y polvo alrededor, sin ninguna, tragó saliva al comprenderlo, de las luces y la vida que en noches pasadas habían llenado el poblado. Alguien había intentado quemar los cultivos sin mucho éxito: demasiado verdes aun. Con los tejados de las chozas habían sido más eficaces, al igual que con las cabezas de ganado: ovejas, cabras y un par de vacas viejas encontró degolladas, para desmayo de Marquesa. Ningún ternero y desde luego no todo el ganado.

Llegó por fin a la puerta de la misión, tirada por tierra.

Marquesa no quiso entrar y aunque Colores aguantó un par de metros dentro, acabó por negarse a dar un paso más. Alonso descabalgó y las amarró al pilón de la entrada. No las culpaba: la misión hedía a muerte. Él mismo, espada en una mano y pistola automática en la otra, dudaba en si entrar o no. Hasta ese momento sólo había encontrado cadáveres de reses, pero no sabría si su suerte duraría: no hallaría nada grato tras lo que quedaba del portón, estaba seguro.

Excepto alguien, quizás, que necesitara su ayuda.

Entró al patio protegido por las sombras del muro que la luna llena ponía. Flechas en maderos, balazos en paredes. También allí los tejados habían sido consumidos por el fuego. Restos de pelea en el patio, sangre. Encontró dos cadáveres de muchachos jóvenes, uno cerca del pozo, el otro en la entrada de la capilla. Allí las imágenes habían sido profanadas y el interior saqueado. Fray Luis...

Lo que quedaba de él estaba al pie del altar.

Cuando encontró a fray Emilio su sangre salpicaba las paredes del dispensario en estallidos de furia.

Alonso perdió el pulso cuando encontró a la muchacha y a su madre en la que había sido la habitación de Pacino y Amelia; había con ellas palabra cruzado más de una. Pudo cerrarles los ojos, hacerles la señal de la cruz en la frente y tapar sus cuerpos desnudos con lo que quedaba de unas sábanas.

Seis muertos. De más de ochenta almas. ¿Dónde estaba el resto? ¿Dónde estaban los niños? ¿Dónde las mujeres?

¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?

No fue consciente de la furia que se había apoderado de él hasta que oyó relinchar a Marquesa. Oyó miedo. Y se juró que si quedaba algún maldito salvaje con vida, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

* * *

Sintió su respiración quemarle en el pecho, los dedos agarrando el puño de la espada. Sería rápido. No le verían venir. Salió a la puerta, espada en mano, moviéndose en las sombras. Vio al indio intentar agarrar el extremo del cabo de Marquesa, Colores alrededor, piafando con furia y tratando de ahuyentar al salvaje sin éxito. No prestó atención a que iba vestido (muchos apaches lo hacían, pardiez), ni a que Colores no se acercaba a él, en vez de haberle empujado o pisoteado. Comprendió el por qué cuando estuvo a unos metros y oyó el percutor de un mosquete tras él.

\- Tranquilo amigo -oyó la voz, el familiar acento de la tierra en sus oídos. Un bandido, supuso. Quién si no iba a proteger a un maldito salvaje-. Baje usted el hierro y platiquemos.

Alonso giró la cabeza despacio, para ver si le podía llegar. No podía, maldijo apretando los dientes. El del mosquete que le tenía tomada la espalda le guardaba veinte pasos. Imposible desde allí. El indio seguía intentando apaciguar a Marquesa. Uniformes. Uniformes, comprendió. Aquellos eran uniformes del Rey. Sintió la rabia reducirse, a duras penas. Bajó un poco la espada y pudo esconder la pistola, despacio, sin que el que le apuntaba pusiera pegas.

\- ¿Dónde habéis robado esos uniformes? -tentó.

\- Uoo, uooo, uooo... Aguánteme un cacho. ¿Quién habló de robar? -saltó otra voz, en lo oscuro, un acento diferente, mucho-. ¿Podría decirnos usted qué demonio hace con las yeguas del sargento?

Dos jinetes se interpusieron entre el indio y Alonso. Sus uniformes estaban ajados, abiertos y sucios. Había algo en ellos, comprendió Alonso al verles bajo la luz de la luna. Aquellos no eran bandidos. Casacas plateadas por la noche y sombreros planos les tocaban la cabeza, o llevaban colgados del cuello, a la nuca. Barbados y sucios, de orgullosos bigotes. El criollo era el que acababa de hablar y en su rostro enflaquecido y mal afeitado parecía molesto. Levantó la lanza contra el pecho de Alonso. El otro jinete, negro como el carbón, usó la suya para bajar la de su compañero. Cuando habló, su tono profundo, otro acento diferente, caribeño quizás, parecía a simple vista tranquilo; escondía el mismo nervio, comprendió, que mantenía al de atrás con el mosquete aun apuntándole. Cuatro en total, contando al salvaje. Muy pocos hombres para formar una compañía.

\- Póngase en nuestro lugar primero de todo -razonó el jinete más oscuro-, e imagine que vuelve a su hogar de usted y se lo encuentra saqueado. Y que como toda explicación, un hombre intenta matar a su amigo.

\- Y le llamá ladrón a vos -añadió el pálido-. Grandioso recibimiento, si me pregunta.

\- Este también ha sido mi hogar -explicó Alonso, al bajar del todo la espada-. Llegué hace dos semanas. Pasé la noche fuera. Busco a mis amigos.

\- Quizás nos pueda decir usted dónde están los paisanos -preguntó el de atrás.

\- Conté seis muertos -resumió Alonso-. Del resto no sé.

\- ¿Quienes?

Alonso enumeró las víctimas. No recordaba el nombre de las mujeres. Al oír aquello el indio dejó de intentar dominar a Marquesa y corrió dentro de la misión. Alonso entonces llamó a las yeguas y ambas, tras matar el nervio que les quedaba piafando, llegaron hasta él tranquilas.

\- Quizás usted pueda decirnos ahora qué hace con los caballos del sargento García.

El del mosquete ya lo había bajado y había formulado la pregunta con auténtica curiosidad, más que como una prueba. Las caras de los dos jinetes ante él mostraban sorpresa, quizás por ver la reacción de los animales.

\- Me los confió, antes de morir.

\- Pues cómo murió. No lo nombró usted entre los de esta noche.

\- Hace dos semanas, cuando llegué con mis amigos aquí. Nos contaron que, antes, había quedado herido en un duelo con su capitán -explicó Alonso-. Ninguno sobrevivió.

\- ¿En un duelo? ¿García? ¿Y el capitán Ezquerro murió también?

No había sorpresa en sus palabras, sino auténtico pasmo. El jinete negro se removió en la silla, no supo Alonso decir si de incomodidad, incredulidad o fastidio.

\- Pues fíjese mi cabo -dijo el del mosquete dirigiéndose al moreno-, que pues nos lo acaban de promocionar.

\- A capitán nada menos -dijo el otro.

El intento de broma murió cuando el indio salió de la misión.

\- La Clara y su hija, la Clarita -informó.

\- ¿Y los frailes?

El indio negó con la cabeza. Los jóvenes muertos eran el Bernardino y el Pedro, el hijo de Jacinta.

\- Todo como él dijo -añadió. Luego mostró una flecha de plumas negras-. Comanches.

Alonso pareció notar tranquilidad en su voz, que no desprecio, o alarma. La gravedad de la situación volvió a posarse como un plomo entre el recién ascendido y los otros tres. El cabo pareció el primero en reponerse. Dio órdenes para registrar lo que quedaba de misión y las chozas, por si quedaban supervivientes o huidos.

\- Cuando llegaba, vi partir al menos a una docena de jinetes antes del anochecer -informó Alonso-. Hacia el Oeste. Si salimos ahora...

\- Si salimos ahora mataremos a nuestros caballos de sed y agotamiento -replicó el cabo-. Haremos guardias, descansaremos, repondremos y mañana por la mañana saldremos después de enterrar a los muertos y de buscar más rastros con luz.

\- ¡Nos llevarán un día de ventaja! -protestó Alonso.

\- ¿Nos? -se sorprendió el pálido.

\- Si mis amigos han estado aquí -respondió Alonso-, esos jinetes han de saber dónde están. Me llamo Alonso de Entrerríos. He sido soldado al servicio del Rey. Ustedes son cuatro. Permitan ustedes que seamos cinco.

Alonso vio los blancos dientes del cabo aparecer en una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hombre de habilidad es usted, señor de Entrerríos -dijo tras una pausa-, si tiene a las yeguas de García en su mano. Si viene usted con nosotros obedecerá mis órdenes, como uno más -advirtió.

\- Así será, hasta que encuentre a mis amigos.

Sin bajarse del caballo, el cabo se acercó y le tendió la mano.

\- Bienvenido al cuerpo de dragones, compañía volante de San José, lo que queda de ella al menos, bajo las órdenes del difunto capitán Ezquerro.

\- Espero que le guste jinetear amigo -dijo el del mosquete, tendiéndole también la mano.

* * *

Decidieron salir al mediodía, tras clavar la última cruz. Cada dragón llevaba dos caballos de refresco. Acordaron turnos para ir dejando descanso a las yeguas de Alonso.

Tuvo que aceptar que esperar al sol no había sido mala idea. Por un lado había podido darle reposo al cuerpo después del veneno; por otro, el indio había encontrado rastros de carros en la parte Norte del poblado. Muy cargados. Carros y reses. El rastro seguía más al Norte. Alonso no había visto a aquel grupo, así que debía haberse ido mucho antes; el ataque a la misión, tuvo que admitir y agradecer a la india Juani por el aviso, había debido suceder poco después de que ellos fueran a ver al curandero.

\- Se llevaron a los paisanos en los carros al Norte -resumió el dragón que tenía acento de la tierra, mientras montaba-. Pero algo no cuadra...

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Alonso.

\- Se llevaron poca cosa -continuó el indio-. Había comanches entre ellos, pero no actuaron como comanches. Para empezar, llevaban carros.

Alonso asintió. Habían podido encontrar suficiente grano para iniciar una persecución y en la misión aun había faroles, candiles y herrajes que, los soldados le informaron, nadie en un saqueo suele dejar.

\- Llevaban prisa entonces -aventuró Alonso.

\- Que salieron rajando es claro. Lo que dice el amigo Alvarado es que parece que venían más por la gente -corrigió el criollo-. Y que no sólo venían comanches.

\- Si venían por la gente y van al Norte, sólo pueden ir a un sitio -informó el cabo, montando a su vez-. Quizás estemos de suerte.

\- Van a la feria de Taos, amigo -explicó el que no era criollo, sin esperar a que Alonso preguntara-. Van a pedir rescate por la gente allí.

\- ¿Rescate? No entiendo...

\- Harán pasar a los del poblado por salvajes cautivos -explicó el indio-. Sin los frailes y sin nadie que dé palabra por ellos, venderán a las mujeres a quien mejor pueda pagar y a los hombres los dejarán para alguna mina del Sur, hasta que puedan devolver el dinero de su liberación. Lo que viene a ser, nunca. Todos ganan. Excepto los rescatados.

\- Esclavos -comprendió Alonso-... ¡Pero eso va contra las leyes del Rey!

\- El Rey de España está en España, amigo -replicó el de la tierra-. Por aquí la miseria jala parejo. Rece usted para que encontremos a sus amigos en Taos y no en una ranchería.

\- Los que se los llevaron pararán en alguna ranchería primero si la encuentran -aclaró el cabo-. Dejarán parte de las mujeres allí. Y a la mayoría de los niños. La feria no agarrará tanta gente: los rescates serían menos ventajosos para los comanches.

Alonso asintió, sintiéndose angustiado. Montó a Marquesa y dejó que los dragones iniciaran camino mientras él clavaba una nota en lo que quedaba de la puerta de la capilla, con una flecha rota.

" _Aquí Alonso de Entrerríos encontró, el día 17 de Mayo del año de nuestro señor de 1785,_

 _seis cadáveres y una misión desierta. Partí con cuatro dragones al Norte el 18,_

 _probablemente con destino a la feria de Taos, en busca de la gente raptada por quien creemos son comanches._

 _Otro grupo de al menos doce jinetes, creo que relacionados con el ataque, partió al Oeste._

 _A Julián, Amelia y Pacino: si leéis esto, amigos míos, sabed que espero de corazón que no estéis entre los cautivos._

 _Encontradme en Taos, si no sabéis dónde ir, pues es donde os busco._

 _Es mi intención volver en un mes, a la misión, si por ese lugar, Taos, no os encuentro._

 _Suerte y valor._

 _Vuestro amigo en el Tiempo,_

 _Alonso de Entrerríos._

 _PS: Desensillad a las yeguas todas las noches, y no os olvidéis de cribar el grano que les pongáis en el morral. Vigilad la salud de sus bocas. Antes de dormir, tapadlas con manta y atentos quedad a heridas que puedan hacerles las bridas o los herrajes. No olvidéis darles el agua a menudo, aunque no lo pidan, y no las dejéis acercarse a pozas que no sepáis seguro tengan buen beber. Cuidadlas, pardiez, es lo que digo. Y mantened en recuerdo el aviso de esos indios traidores. Aun con todo, y por cómo han ido las cosas en este desdichado lugar, creo que algo de razón pueden tener."_

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

Hola:

Como temía, este capítulo me ha convertido en su perra. Espero haber conseguido reflotarlo y que la lectura haya sido amena.

Técnicamente no es un _crossover_. Homenaje. Cuarta pared. Meta. Da igual. Lo importante es que las yeguas tendrán algo de protagonismo a lo largo de la historia, así que creí importante presentarlas adecuadamente. Yo siempre las he imaginado como caballos reales con un sorprendente parecido. Dejémoslo así. :)

Con respecto a los dragones, obviamente, protagonismo tendrán aunque no en los capítulos que vienen inmediatamente a continuación, que aun he dejado a los otros tres de la patrulla con resaca post-peyote. Me he tomado la libertad de usar acentos actuales y jugar un poco con tópicos, espero que nadie se ofenda. :)

Este capítulo va dedicado a "Il Sogno di Roma", aunque sea un alter ego :)

Me queda fridda, a quien voy a tardar en dedicarle un capítulo porque tiene que ser el 7 :)

Además los próximos capítulos prefiero no dedicarlos a nadie porque son un poco más... Complicados.

Os espero en el próximo capítulo: "El nombre indio de Amelia Folch"


	5. Capítulo 4- El nombre indio de Amelia Fo

Capítulo 4

El nombre indio de Amelia Folch

 **Algún lugar de la frontera norte de Nueva España. Diecisiete de Mayo de 1785.**

 _(…) que con luz juiciosa_

 _de orden distributivo, repartiendo_

 _a las cosas visibles sus colores_

 _iba restituyendo_

 _entera a los sentidos exteriores_

 _su operación, quedando a la luz más cierta_

 _el mundo iluminado, y yo despierta."_

 **Primero sueño (1692).**

 **Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz**

El olor pegajoso y el tacto áspero de la manta hicieron que se despertase con algo de asco bajo la nariz. Un sueño intranquilo, febril, la había invadido durante la noche: cánticos de tambores y oraciones indias, imágenes de televisión y palomitas que había compartido con Pacino y con Alonso... De Julián, maldito fuera por meterla en su cabeza, había tenido que presenciar con horror la interpretación de "Cuidado con el cyborg" de Ojete Calor, en un imposible arreglo _a capella_ del Orfeón Donostiarra.

Y luego... Luego... Había oído una lengua irreconocible en una pradera seca y polvorienta, y finalmente el amanecer la había convertido en una serpiente.

¡El curandero!

¡Les había drogado!

Amelia salió de la neblina de la duermevela y se incorporó de golpe, lo que la hizo vomitar casi inmediatamente. Agua apenas. Aguantó las arcadas lo que pudo sin éxito, queriéndose morir. Cuando su cuerpo le dijo que había terminado miró en derredor en busca de los demás, sin éxito; en lo que parecía una pequeña acampada al raso la india Juani estaba apagando una hoguera con tierra. Al fondo, dos de las yeguas de Alonso observaban su despertar con interés.

\- ¡Qué has hecho! -demandó Amelia-. ¿Dónde estamos? ¡Quiero saber dónde están mis amigos!

La india la observó con cara neutra.

\- Los amigos de usted están donde sus visiones les hayan llevado -fue toda la contestación que quiso darle-. Ellos no importan. Usted sí.

Amelia sintió el pecho llenársele de una rabia incontenible. Se levantó mareada con intención de dirigirse al caballo, pero le costó trabajo que las piernas la sostuvieran; cuando lo logró, comprendió que llevaba puesta una falda y una blusa larga, también de piel, cogidas ambas en la cintura por abalorios y un rústico cinturón de nudo, finas cintas de cuero cayendo de sus puños, mocasines en los pies. Alarmada, se echó mano a los muslos. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaban...?

\- ¿Dónde...? ¿¡Dónde están mis enaguas india loca!? -gritó más alto de lo que pretendía.

\- Sus ropas españolas no ayudan -fue la seca contestación de la otra-. Las enterré.

\- ¡No ayudan para qué!

\- Para esconderla de los que le quieren mal -contestó la otra con naturalidad-. Hoy es día que usted se muere. O la matan. Padre de mi padre no sabía seguro. Sólo quedo yo para protegerla. Él permaneció para cumplir con los espíritus. Él se murió ya.

Amelia observó en silencio y durante unos segundos cómo la india seguía desmontando el campamento, recogiendo mantas y borrando rastros. No tenía tiempo para aquella estupidez. Debía ir a buscar a los otros. Si su experiencia con la droga había sido desafortunada, podrían estar heridos o perdidos en mitad de la nada, sin caballos. Se dirigió a Sabionda y desamarró la rienda del cactus donde la mamporrera la había dejado junto a Bufona. Cuando fue a montarla, descubrió que no tenía estribos: la silla había desaparecido. Probablemente la habría enterrado también. Y con ella, el móvil.

India loca del demonio.

Tardó varios intentos en lograr subirse al lomo, torpezas que la yegua aguantó con estoicismo y paciencia. Buena chica, le dijo una vez hubo logrado subirse, arremetiéndose la falda por entre las piernas para no acabar con todo en carne viva.

\- Piense bien AmeliaFolch -observó la india con calma, sin mostrar alarma alguna por verla marchar-. Que no sabe usted dónde está.

Sabionda había recorrido un par de pasos cuando de pronto se paró, como si acaso hubiera entendido las palabras de la otra. Amelia tragó saliva antes de insistirle con los talones en continuar. La condenada tenía razón. ¿Dónde estaba? El paraje de tierra blanca y roja que tenía alrededor no le era familiar. Buscó con la vista las lomas que habían atravesado para llegar al riachuelo y a la tienda del curandero, sin éxito. Mientras la tenía drogada debía haberla llevado a saber dónde; en aquella tierra, había advertido Alonso, bastaban un par de millas en la dirección equivocada para perderse y no encontrar agua. Y morir.

Como si le leyese el pensamiento, la india Juani se acercó sobre Bufona y le entregó un pellejo, del cual Amelia, tenía la garganta seca y no podía más, tuvo que beber un par de cortos sorbos. Si la volvía a drogar, al menos sería sin sentir sed.

\- ¿Qué propones? -claudicó al fin, incapaz de encontrar más solución.

\- Yo la protegeré -se ofreció Juani-. Con Padre de mi padre muerto, soy la única que queda para honrar su promesa. Vendrá usted conmigo unos días. Una luna, a lo mucho. Luego la acompañaré a un presidio o a una misión. Allá se valdrá sola.

\- Ni hablar -se negó Amelia-. Debo encontrar a mis amigos. Debemos saber quién está detrás de esto, quién quiere matarme y por qué.

\- Eso está riesgoso. Y además, no confío en sus amigos -informó la otra iniciando camino-. Padre de mi padre vio a uno traicionarles.

\- Eso es absurdo. ¿A quién vio? ¿Cuándo?

\- En sus visiones le vio -aclaró la india-. Vio a JuliánMartínez. JuliánMartínez les traicionará antes de que acabe todo. Es lo que Padre de mi padre vio. Es lo que Padre de mi padre me dijo.

* * *

Fue inútil intentar razonar con la india, como también fue inútil saber a dónde demonio la llevaba. El día se fue desarrollando, de camino, al trote.

Amelia volvía a barajar sus opciones a cada polvoriento paso que las yeguas daban, porque cada minuto era alejarse de los demás, perderse en la inmensidad. Por sus respuestas, por su forma de hablar, por su comportamiento, comenzaba a creer que Juani quería protegerla de veras dentro de su demente lógica. Podía haberla matado durante sus pesadillas, sin ir más lejos; podía haberla maniatado, o haberla herido para impedirle marchar.

Lo único que parecía claro era que la quería con vida.

Cuando siguieron a pie, para dejar descansar a las yeguas, Amelia siguió intentando sacarle información. Sin delicadezas, le había aconsejado siempre Julián: los indios van al grano.

\- Tú no naciste india.

Juani la observó con sorpresa, quizás molestia en la mirada. Tardó en contestar, como si sus ojos, bailando, trataran de leer palabras en una lengua por mucho tiempo olvidada.

\- No... Mi papá y mi mamá vinieron de un sitio llamado... Cuenca -recordó la Juani-. Quizás lo conozca usted.

\- He oído hablar de él -se sorprendió Amelia-, es muy bonito.

\- Yo nunca lo vi -aclaró la otra-. Nací aquí. Mi mamá murió al poco de nacer yo. Hasta que estuve casadera, pues que viví con mi papá. Buenos años.

Amelia estudió el silencio en la cara de la india. Antes de atravesar la puerta del Ministerio, cuando no había sido Julián, había sido Pacino el que había intentado "culturizarles" a Alonso y a ella a base de películas del Oeste para preparar el viaje. Julián había elegido "El último Mohicano" (la cual había tenido una honda impresión en Alonso), mientras que Pacino había optado por lo que llamaba clásicos, cuyo valor fílmico era notable, pero de histórico quizás no tanto. Recordaba entre ellas "Centauros del Desierto" y aquel grito helador de la infortunada Lucy, al comprender por qué apagaban las luces del rancho.

Amelia decidió seguir el consejo de Julián.

\- Fue entonces cuando te raptaron los apaches.

La otra la miró, entre sorprendida y confusa. ¿Raptaron?, repitió. ¡Ah!, acabó por comprender. Quiere decir usted que se me llevaron.

\- Pues no me raptaron -aclaró-. No entonces. Mi segundo marido sí que se me llevó, pero yo me fui con el primero.

Amelia la miró, sin saber bien qué decir.

\- ¿Te...? ¿Te escapaste? -pudo preguntar al fin-. ¿Te fuiste a vivir con los indios?

La india le devolvió la mirada de sorpresa.

\- Pues yo quería mucho a mi papá -explicó-, pero es que me quería despose con un ranchero amigo suyo que tenía muchas vacas. No era un buen hombre. No me gustaba. Un padre y un hijo Pueblos venían a cambiar con mi papá, de vez en cuando. Yo conocía al hijo desde chicos, pues porque éramos así como vecinos.

"Llegó ese verano recién hecho guerrero, ¿sabe usted? Se le había puesto el pecho de hombre y mi papá ya no quiso dejarme jugar con él. Ahí fue cuando supe que me tenía que ir con él."

Amelia guardó silencio. Que la india no andaba con todos los tornillos en su sitio era algo que quizás sólo podía notarse al hablar con ella, ver sus gestos, o su forma alarmada de mirar las cosas. Había veces que parecía hablar con ella misma, alterada, para luego inmediatamente calmarse y volver a lo que en su habitual desenvolverse podía llamarse normalidad. Se preguntó si su locura llegaría al punto de inventarse historias para tapar una triste realidad. Había algo dulce en sus ojos, en todo caso, algo sincero al recordar aquel tiempo. Quizás, pensó Amelia, había algo de verdad en aquella historia que la había puesto de repente de buen humor.

\- Chingábamos mucho mi primer marido y yo -rememoró la india, sorprendida y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara-. De aquellos primeros años, no la voy a engañar, es que casi que sólo recuerdo coger...

\- ¿Coger? ¿Chin... gar?

La india se paró, confusa. Pues... Chingar, respondió.

\- Pues ya sabe, lo que usted y el alto bien parecido seguro que hacen -sonrió la india haciendo un sonido hueco y carnoso con las manos-. No tiene que mentirme. Vi como se miraban. Ustedes también son marido y mujer.

Amelia sintió subirle el rubor. Ah, claro. Eso.

\- Os... Relacionabais -pudo decir, con un murmullo-... Maritalmente.

\- Pues bien fino le quedó eso de marital... Sí. Maritaleábamos todo el tiempo, usted sabe -sonrió la india-. Por la mañana, por la noche, por la tarde... A todas horas. La juventud. Buenos tiempos... De tanto chingar... Bueno, ya sabe. Llegaron los chavos...

La india Juani detuvo la charla. Una expresión gris se puso en su rostro, no supo Amelia por qué hasta que señaló al horizonte. Por delante de una pequeña polvareda Amelia pudo distinguir las figuras de varios jinetes.

\- Los hombres de mi tío vienen a guiarnos a su ranchería.

* * *

El campamento indio ocupaba varios cientos de metros, a poca distancia de un arroyo casi seco. Un pequeño número de caballos, casi veinte pudo contar, pastaban tranquilos tras un improvisado cercado de cuerda. A su alrededor, tipis de diversos tamaños y algunas hogueras iluminaban la noche. Lo que Juani llamaba ranchería no parecía más una veintena de tiendas esparcidas en un tramo de tierra un poco más fértil.

Técnicamente, descubrió Amelia, no era su tío, sino el sobrino de Padre de su padre. Sobrino el cual, al parecer era el jefe de un pequeño poblado. Sobre qué tipo de relación guardaba Juani con su tío, no lo aclaró, pero por su forma de apartarse a su paso, los apaches de aquel poblado parecían respetarla. Llevadas ante él por los hombres que se habían encontrado de camino, Juani intercambió varias secas palabras para, finalmente, salir del tipi ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que se habían congregado allí.

Luego, Juani entró con ella a otro tipi vacío, mientras la gente encontraba cosas mejores que hacer que estudiarlas con sorpresa.

\- Podemos descansar aquí unos días -explicó Juani-. Le he tenido que mentir a mi tío y decirle que es usted mi _chíníí_.

\- Tu... ¿chi-qué?

\- Pues... Como una sirvienta, ya sabe -explicó Juani-. Mejor así que traerla como mujer soltera. Pues la hubieran casado ya. No es común tener esclavas güeras -prosiguió-. Los demás creen que trae problemas. Por eso la miraban tanto.

\- ¿Malos espíritus?

\- A los dragones -negó Juani con la cabeza-. Los soldados. Si se corre la voz de que una española está presa, puede que vengan. Son muy fieros cuando se lo proponen.

Amelia asintió y tragó saliva al reparar en el "la hubieran casado ya". Durante la entrada al poblado las miradas de los indios habían sido huidizas y de sorpresa, no de otro tipo; incluso el tío, más deseoso quizás de quitárselas de delante que de discutir, había intercambiado palabras con Juani rápidamente y sin paciencia. Por lo que había leído Amelia las sociedades indias eran en extremo patriarcales, dando un rol a la mujer muy secundario o centrando su área de influencia en lo familiar. Aunque suponía que eso dependería de cada tribu y de cada grupo, dudaba de que aquel campamento de apaches fuese una excepción.

Una mujer entró entonces a la tienda, con la cara más tiesa que un tablón, y les tiró unas pieles. Se fue sin mirarlas, una palabra demasiado escupida en los labios al salir como para ser un amable "adiós".

\- ¿Qué ha dicho?

Juani evitó su mirada.

\- Puede que... Puede que en ranchería de mi tío piensen... Que soy un poco bruja.

* * *

Un poco, no. Mucho, comprendió Amelia.

Era una mezcla de respeto hacia Padre de su padre y miedo a Juani lo que había obligado a su tío a acogerlas. Quizás debido a ese miedo, mezclado con abierto desprecio, ambas pudieron moverse con cierta libertad por el campamento sin llevarse nada más que malas miradas y cuchilleos.

Durante el primer día, el dieciocho, Juani le enseñó las tareas que se esperaban de ella, como ir a por agua o buscar hierbas o pasto para poder quemar. Le enseñó a encontrar y cocinar el nopal y otras plantas, así como a distinguirlas. Satisfecha Amelia de haber atrapado un pez en el arrollo mientras lavaba las mantas, Juani le indicó, abofeteándola en público, que los peces eran tabú y que los apache no los comían.

Al segundo día, el diecinueve, como para disculparse decidió empezar a enseñarle a usar arco y flechas. También la informó de que ya podía ir sola sin peligro y, como toda precaución, le entregó un basto cuchillo de herrumbroso filo y puño de asta de ciervo que Amelia se apretó por debajo de la blusa, contra el cinto, oculto.

A pesar de que toda la aldea parecía despreciarla, a la india se la veía contenta.

Sólo la aparición ocasional de algún niño que se acercaba demasiado al tipi o a las yeguas, la ponía de mal humor y la hacía echarles a gritos, o con malas palabras, a veces hasta patadas. Cuando Amelia, en privado, recriminó tras la última vez que no hacía falta ser tan brusca, la india alegó que no estaba bien que las viesen con niños y zanjó la discusión sin siquiera darle oportunidad a réplica.

Fue la primera vez que supo que mentía. Sus palabras se tornaron más torpes y su tono, más entrecortado. Antes de querer darle más explicaciones, Juani volvió a meterse en el tipi, una ristra de palabras apache en la boca que parecieron maldiciones.

Cada noche Amelia se acostaba pensando en qué habría sido de Pacino, de Alonso, de Julián. Por un lado, sentía que estaba mal esconderse allí, sin que supieran de ella, alejándose cobardemente de lo que realmente tenía que hacer que era encontrarles y hallar respuestas al mensaje de Irene. Por otro, cuando cada mañana se levantaba con ganas de montar a Sabionda y alejarse de allí en cualquier dirección, quizás siguiendo el río llegaría a algún lado, se recordaba que aunque diera con el camino correcto para llegar a la misión Irene habría tenido que mover cielo y tierra para entregar aquel mensaje. Y que debía tomarlo en serio.

Quizás la estrategia de la india Juani, era la mejor por el momento.

Desaparecer, perderse... Si alguien la quería muerta, ¿qué mejor modo de delatarle que obligar a que la buscaran? Todos sus movimientos hasta el momento habían sido torpes, predecibles. Ser la esclava de Juani no era la mejor de las experiencias, pero ocultarse, no pudo evitar pensar, parecía la mejor opción por el momento.

* * *

Al tercer día, el veinte por la mañana, tocó práctica de arco. Se tuvieron que volver a alejar un poco del poblado, a una loma cercana ya que, según la india, no llevarían bien los hombres que las vieran soltar flechas. Pasaron un par de horas y un par de dedos ensangrentados hasta que Amelia acertó con soltura en la primera diana: una manta a veinte pasos contra una cortada de tierra.

Juani fue a decirle algo cerca de la diana cuando fue a sacar las flechas perdidas, pero se le mudó el gesto. En vez de palabras de premio, o de censura, le gritó que corriera.

Ocho indios bajaban la quebrada.

No parecían apaches. Varios llevaban jubones, otros pantalones. Amelia dudó. Se llevó la mano al carcaj, para recordar que había hecho diana con su última flecha. Vio a Juani plantarles cara y cómo la derribaban de un puño en la cara.

Corrió.

Oyó los pasos en el polvo, siguiéndola detrás, a la carrera. Notó el peso del indio sobre ella, en su espalda cuando la alcanzó, derribándola. Forcejeó, mientras le daba la vuelta tirada sobre el suelo. Oyó a Juani entonces, recuperar el sentido. El tono de la india fue de desmayo, angustia, apremio quizá. Desesperanza. Miedo.

\- Déjese hacer -le gritó a lo lejos la india Juani-. Déjese hacer o la matarán... Déje...

La frase se le cortó porque, Amelia pudo verlo, uno de los comanches la golpeó en la cabeza, tirándola otra vez por tierra.

El aire le quemó en el pecho. Le ardió la cara cuando el indio se la cruzó, dos veces, al ver que no se estaba quieta. Le dio la vuelta, y la puso nariz contra el polvo. Pataleó, pero él era más fuerte. Demasiado. Notó cómo le subía el vestido. Forcejeó, para pararle. Gritó él, una advertencia, quizás, molesto; le dijo algo que no entendió. Amelia logró darse la vuelta y soltarse un brazo. Volvió a atizarla él, con el puño cerrado.

Algo se encendió en ella, desde el dolor de la mejilla.

Algo líquido, espeso y caliente, que comprendió que era odio. Pudo levantar la rodilla y se la clavó en la entrepierna. Él se sorprendió, sin caer y soltó sus manos.

Amelia aprovechó para levantarse, tirando polvo. No esperó. No pensó. Corrió ladera abajo de vuelta a la ranchería.

El pecho le ardía, de nuevo. La herida de Barcelona empezó a quemar como una brasa. No tenía tiempo para dolerse, ni para lamentarse. Debía llegar al poblado. Avisar. Gritar. Pedir ayuda. El indio la alcanzó por segunda vez y oyó los vítores de sus compinches, a lo lejos, mientras rodaban ladera abajo, clavándose romeros, piedras y polvo. Quedó aturdida, desorientada, boca arriba, ¿dónde estaba?, hasta que el indio volvió a ponerse sobre ella. Le cerró el puño sobre el ojo, una, dos veces. Amelia oyó el chaf, chaf, que hicieron sus mejillas al ser golpeadas, a punto de perder el sentido de los golpes, cien clavos quitándole las ganas de pensar. Más dolor. Volvió a subirle el vestido. Volvió a darle la vuelta, cara sobre el polvo, para someterla.

Déjese hacer, había recomendado Juani.

Algo en su cabeza saltó, que se comió el terror y las lágrimas.

Un resorte. El dolor en el pecho, en los codos, en las manos, en las rodillas, desnudas, a su merced. En sus mejillas. Una rabia que había creído perdida en Barcelona, y que le hizo no desmayarse, los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Se deshizo del agarre cuando el indio se destapó la entrepierna y pudo alcanzar una piedra que le estampó en la cara.

Le derribó.

Amelia volvió a levantarse, aturdida, dolida.

Comprendió que no llegaría a tiempo a la ranchería. Gritó. Renqueó de camino, de todos modos, oyendo las risas de los comanches, detrás. Eran comanches, comprendió. Los jubones, los tocados, los pantalones. Aquellos no eran apaches, como el tío de Juani, sino comanches.

La derribó por tercera vez, y la hizo rodar por tierra.

Le gritó algo sobre ella, jadeando, dolido. Tenía la sien ensangrentada. La pateó en el suelo y se volvió a poner sobre ella. Amelia oyó entonces los cascos sobre el polvo.

Las yeguas de Alonso, pensó.

Las yeguas de Alonso habían llegado.

Oyó los relinchos. El piafar. Los gritos de los compinches, sorprendidos.

El que tenía encima también se sorprendió y le perdió los ojos, sin bajarse de ella.

Y Amelia, el odio guiándola, pudo sacar el cuchillo y se lo clavó en las tripas.

Relinchos, gritos, cascos contra el suelo. Cayó el indio con la espalda a tierra, la mano en la herida, soltando sangre. Brotaba rápida, una pequeña fuente, encharcando el suelo. Miró el cuchillo en sus manos. Logró ponerse en pie.

Tras un relincho que sonó como una advertencia, un golpe en la cabeza volvió todo negro.

* * *

Amelia despertó, aturdida.

La cabeza... Le ardía en la sien; intentó moverse sin éxito. Estaba de pie, comprendió, pero como atada, y con un peso insoportable constriñéndole el cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio pasar un alacrán frente a su nariz, lo comprendió.

La habían enterrado hasta el cuello y junto a ella, a la pobre Juani.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -acertó a preguntar.

\- Mató usted a Lobo Chico -explicó Juani, un tono neutro, paciente-. Tío mío ha tenido que castigarnos. Al menos está usted viva -añadió-. Aunque no por mucho.

Amelia recordó entonces la sangre y un escalofrío la recorrió al comprender que dentro de ella volvía a no haber ningún remordimiento. Guardó silencio al ver que la india no decía nada.

Cuando al fin el dolor le dejó pensar en algo, varias mujeres del poblado se acercaron. Con los perros y los caballos alejándose en busca quizás de otro lugar para montar el campamento, eligieron para despedirse estar casi un minuto sobre Juani, escupiéndola. Amelia se sintió aliviada y a la vez mortificada, al comprobar al abrir los ojos que únicamente habían descargado su mala baba, literalmente, sobre la pobre Juani.

\- No lo entiendo -dijo Amelia-. He sido yo la que ha matado al comanche. ¿Por qué te castigan a ti?

Juani tardó en abrir los ojos el tiempo que le llevó sacudir vigorosamente la cabeza, repartiendo escupitajos por todas partes. Amelia notó uno aterrizar en su pelo pasando así de la mortificación al asco absoluto.

\- Pues es que yo la traje -contestó-. Es usted mi sirvienta. Además, así mi tío aprovecha y se deshace de mi. No le simpatizo. Lo de las mujeres... Bueno... Es complicado.

\- Pero esos eran comanches -protestó Amelia-. ¿No podías explicárselo a tu tío?

\- Pues si ya lo sabía. Ya le he dicho que era Lobo Chico. Aquí le conocían todos. Era como... Un emisario.

\- ¿Entonces? ¡Creía que los comanches y los apaches se odiaban!

\- Es complicado. Mi tío tenía las manos, pues como atadas -explicó-. Cosas de jefes. A nadie le caía bien Lobo Chico; pero era un emisario. A los emisarios no se les mata, ¿sabe usted? Pero por otro lado no es usted la primera que intenta maritalear a la fuerza. Era un pinche emisario muy incómodo. El caso es... Por un lado mi tío no nos quería dejar con los amigos de Lobo Chico y por otro, no podía dejarnos sin castigo. Él teme a Lobo Grande, el padre de Lobo Chico. Acabará sabiendo de esto y si se entera de que no le ha castigado a usted, pues que se enfadará con mi tío.

Amelia trató de girar la cabeza para ver del todo a Juani, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Y por qué no le caes bien a tu tío?, pudo preguntar. "Es larga historia", contestó la india.

Lo que importa ahora es que vamos a morir.

\- Pero si le gustan las alegrías -informó la india sin demasiada-, pues la adoptó la gente de mi tío, ¿qué le parece? Es usted una más de la familia.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que la adoptó. Matando a Lobo Chico ganó usted muchas amistades. Ahora que lo pienso, quizás las mujeres no la escupieron por eso -razonó la india-. Hasta le pusieron nombre, fíjese.

\- ¿¡Me adoptan y luego me condenan a muerte!?

\- Pues es que la gente de mi tío es muy tradicional.

Amelia trató de que las pulsaciones de dolor en la sien no le hicieran perder el sentido. Mató las ganas de preguntarle qué nombre indio le habían puesto, aunque después de varias horas de silencio bajo el sol, tuvo que acabar haciéndolo. Juani volvió a mentir alegando que la traducción no tenía un significado directo y que no debía preocuparse por ello ya que, era cosa clara, iban a morir.

Amelia tardó unas horas más en comprender que la india tenía razón.

El sol se hacía insoportable y, como una pesada losa, la tierra que las cubría iba lentamente quitándoles las fuerzas. Pudo oír a Juani llorar un par de veces, lamentándose en voz alta por haber fallado a Padre de su padre. Se preguntó Amelia si no sería aquella forma de morir lo que precisamente había venido a prevenir el mensaje y si, como uno de esos momentos que el ingeniero Joaquín había mencionado, su muerte no sería acaso un punto fijo en el tiempo. Trató de consolar a Juani, sin éxito.

Ni siquiera ella misma sentía que sus palabras fueran convincentes.

Sin ayuda, comprendió después de intentar por última vez hacer hueco en la tierra para salir, no había manera de escapar de aquello.

Las fuerzas se iban y, lentamente, sentía cómo el resuello se perdía aplastada por la tierra.

Era el fin.

* * *

Amelia despertó, sin apenas resuello, oyendo su propia ronquera y la de Juani, a su lado, peleando por no ahogarse. Un ruido y el resoplido de unos ollares y un apestoso aliento a...

Yegua...

Trató de decir algo, pero los labios cortados y la tierra no le dejaron apenas ni abrir la boca. Era Sabionda, comprendió. Y el otro par de cascos, a su lado, debían ser los de Bufona. Con ellas, Amelia distinguió en la noche lo que parecía un par de mocasines indios.

Y antes de perder el sentido oyó, quizás deliraba, el sonido de una pala clavándose en la tierra.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 4

* * *

Hola:

Aunque Juana Inés de la Cruz era un poco anterior, me he permitido poner el final de su "Primero Sueño". El significado es un poco más complejo que únicamente despertar y admito que de Góngora soy un poco _hater_ , pero creo que merecía la pena ponerla.

Ahora a por el siguiente: "Rifa y balacera en el rancho de las Golondrinas".

Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaan...


	6. Capítulo 5 - Rifa y balacera en el ranch

Capítulo 5

Rifa y balacera en el rancho de las Golondrinas

 **Dieciocho de mayo de 1785.**

" _I don't think it's nice you laughing... You see..._

 _My mule don't like people laughing._

 _He has this crazy idea you are laughing at him._

 _And if you apologize, like I know you are going to,_

 _I might convince him that you really_

 _didn't mean it."_

 **A fistful of dollars (1964)**

Pacino leyó al atardecer el mensaje de Alonso, antes de irse al pozo.

Comprendió que la polvareda que había visto alejándose hacia el Norte al llegar al valle debía haber sido él y los dragones.

Concentró todos sus esfuerzos en sacar un cubo de agua y echárselo sobre la cabeza, con la boca abierta; luego sacó otro y se lo puso a la pobre Manzana, que bien se lo tenía ganado: le había traído de vuelta a la misión, después de un día y una noche perdidos en mitad de campo reseco repletito de alacranes, piedras y serpientes.

Aquella mañana, la del 18, había podido encontrar los restos del narco-abuelo gracias a los buitres y sin tiempo ni para espantarle a los bichos, había deshecho camino a la misión. Al llegar, atardecía.

Y todo estaba muerto.

Al menos Alonso lo había conseguido, pero no tenía ni idea de si la enfermera y Amelia estarían a salvo. Trató de pensar. Desensilló a la pobre Manzana y la llevó a la sombra de las cuadras, sin molestarse en meterla en el cajón.

¿Qué podía hacer?, trató de decidir.

Alonso había optado por seguir las carretas e ir a Taos, al Norte. Eso quizás era lo más razonable. Si las setas mágicas vomitonas habían sido una treta para separarles, Amelia estaría con la tal Juani o con quienquiera que lo hubiera preparado todo. Con respecto a Julián, estaría perdido aun, o quizás se lo hubieran llevado también. Buscarles el sólo, concluyó, era inútil.

Corría el riesgo de ponerse a buscar donde no estaban. Alonso parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión. Por otro lado, quedarse en la misión, quizás era más inútil aun.

Las únicas opciones que veía posibles eran unirse a Alonso o ponerse a perseguir a los otros jinetes que mencionaba en su mensaje. Había que cubrir todas las posibilidades y si Amelia había podido volver, aquellos jinetes igual se la habían llevado.

Deseó no haberse tragado con Julián la primera temporada de " _WestWorld_ ". Esta serie no es para Alonso ni para Amelia, que le había dicho quedando con él a solas, de tapado. Les puede traumar y necesito hablarte de un tema.

Gracias al puñetero Julián sólo podía imaginarse a Amelia como la pobre Dolores.

* * *

Pacino registró lo que saqueo y dragones habían dejado en la misión y además de algo de maíz y tortas, pudo encontrar un viejo hábito de fray Emilio que olía a rayos. Mejor eso que nada. Recordaba poco de la experiencia con las setas; sólo que se había despertado sobre la yegua, montado del revés, los calzones largos y el Stetson como única ropa encima. Amelia le había advertido que salir de fiesta con la patrulla tenía su peligro, pero desde luego no había esperado despertarse perdido y casi en pelotas en mitad del desierto de Nuevo México.

Suspiró al recordar que no le quedaban parches de nicotina.

Joder. Se moría por un pito.

Dónde estás Amelia, pensó al salir camino a las cuadras.

¿Dónde coño te tengo que ir a buscar?

Manzana se asustó al verle llegar disfrazado fraile. El hábito le iba corto, picaba y apestaba, pero por lo menos las sandalias eran fresquitas. Comprobó que el móvil seguía sin cobertura y que la puerta también seguía bloqueada; en silencio ensilló a la yegua mientras se terminaba el morral que le acababa de poner y por si aca, decidió llenar un par de pellejos con agua. Mejor pasar hambre que sed.

Antes de salir, añadió una nota bajo la de Alonso.

" _Aquí Pacino._

 _Habiendo llegado la tarde del 18, procediendo inicio persecución segundo grupo de asaltantes, sin tener aun noticia de Folch ni de Martín, pretendiendo reunirme con Alonso en Taos en caso de no encontrar nada, se procede a salida al anochecer del 18, rumbo Oeste._

 _Suerte a todos._

 _PS: Encontré muerto al chamán soba-culos. Como pille a su nieta, le va a hacer compañía."_

Luego salió. Supuso que sería mejor hacer camino por la noche y descansar por el día, al resguardo del sol. Manzana giró el cuello en su busca cuando pasaron frente al corralito del cementerio.

\- Estarán bien, maja -susurró-. Mejor aun cuando les encontremos.

* * *

Al Oeste sólo podía estar el Camino Real de Tierra Adentro.

Amelia le había hablado de él entre baño y baño, aunque en honor a la verdad nunca había pensado que podría ser importante; si se suponía que existía en 1770 tenía que existir en 1785, así que como poco, asumió que los jinetes camino del Oeste debían haber pasado por allí. Galopó con Manzana hasta casi entrado el amanecer. Luego, con el sol fuera y después de hacer a pie varias horas, descansaron medio día bajo la sombra de unas rocas.

Al ver a la pobre yegua agotada, Pacino comprendió que no tenía ni idea de caballos.

Había salido a montar con Alonso alguna vez y sabía poner y quitar una silla, pero no tenía ni guarra de cuánto podía aguantar Manzana a galope tendido. La idea de reventar a aquel pobre bicho no le llamaba, pero quizás no le quedaría otra: el segundo grupo le debía llevar día y medio de ventaja, casi dos.

Y si Amelia iba con ellos, cada hora descansada era una hora perdida.

Fue la yegua la que, tras despertar a eso de las seis de la tarde, le levantó de un hocicazo, como avisando, vago Pacino, venga, que ya estaba lista para continuar; sin quitarse las legañas le dio un poco de agua del pellejo y continuaron.

Poco antes de entrar la noche Pacino pudo distinguir el Camino.

O lo que debía ser.

No parecía más que una senda un poco más limpia de piedras y espinos, con algún rastro de carretas y caballos. En él lo que parecía un carro abierto estaba acampado en un lateral, al abrigo de una pequeña loma. Pacino desmontó y se acercó andando, Manzana de la brida.

Les saludó el cañón de un mosquete en las manos de un hombre menudo y moreno de piel, un poco desharrapado. Al verle de cerca bajó el arma, sin bajarla mucho.

\- Con Dios -dijo.

\- Con Dios -saludó Pacino recordando que iba vestido de fraile-... Hijo mío.

La carreta era tan menuda y tosca como él, e iba tirada por un par de bueyes demasiado flacos para llevar tanto bulto. ¿Un colono?, se extrañó Pacino.

Trató de no hacer gestos bruscos mientras se acercaba. ¿Pues qué le pasó a su sombrero, padre?, le dijo el hombre, el ceño fruncido, mirada a su cabeza. Pues qué le pasa, contestó Pacino sorprendido. Pues bien parece que se le mojó y se le secó mal, sonrió el otro. Está todo doblado... Así no le protegerá del sol, hombre. Sin ofender, padre, sin ofender.

Pacino sonrió. No hay ofensa, hijo mío.

Observó el Stetson en sus manos sin saber muy bien qué decir. El sombrero de vaquero era, como había indicado mil veces Amelia, un anacronismo imperdonable: era normal, supuso, que al buen hombre le hiciera gracia. Los sombreros que Pacino había podido ver por allí eran de paja o tipo cordobés, de ala recta. Como de costumbre, Amelia tenía razón.

Trató de no pensar en ella, por un momento. Dios, cómo necesitaba un cigarrito.

\- Busco a unos jinetes -decidió ser franco Pacino-. Quizás pueda usted ayudarme.

El hombre se le quedó mirando unos segundos, entre perplejo y preocupado.

\- Malos hombres son, padre. ¿Pues por qué los busca?

\- Los pecadores son mi especialidad, hijo mío -respondió-. ¿Les ha visto?

El hombre se levantó un poco el sombrero de paja y se secó el sudor. Le estudió atentamente antes de bajar del todo el mosquete.

\- Supongo que se refiere a los quince que vi bajando por el Camino; debió ser ayer a esta hora -informó-. Dos de ellos se separaron y se vinieron a mi.

\- Qué pasó.

\- Pues que yo creí que querían robarme y matarme -se rió el paisano-, pero se conformaron con robarme algunas mercaderías tan solo. No hice venta, pero sigo vivo.

\- Pues... -se sorprendió Pacino- ¿Es que vende usted?

Se rió el hombre de nuevo.

\- No es usted de por acá -sonrió apuntándole con el dedo-. Por su acento me lo figuro, no se ofenda. Soy un llanero, padre. Cambio cosas. Es mi oficio.

Pacino se frotó la barba, al tiempo que sentía el cielo abrirse y trompetas celestiales acompañar el "Aleluya" de Häendel.

\- No tendrá usted tabaco, ¿verdad?

* * *

El llanero tenía tabaco de liar, puritos finos, algo de forraje que Manzana ventiló en un santiamén y un sombrero nuevo, plano, negro, de ala ancha, que insistió en que Pacino se llevara porque aquel sombrero maltrecho no era propio de un hombre de Dios, padre. El nuevo sombrero era un punto, porque se le traía un aire al que siempre llevaba Lee Van Cleef. Supermalote. También le dio carne seca y dos monedas de plata que fueron las vueltas, eso aseguró, de la pieza de oro que Pacino sacó de la faltriquera de la alforja. Hubiese preferido no gastar el oro (Irene se ponía hecha una furia con los gastos injustificados), pero la verdad era que no le quedaba otra para ganarse del todo al hombre. Dudaba en todo caso de que los cambios estuvieran bien dados, pero al encenderse el purito con una brasa, no pudo negar que la bronca de Irene iba a merecer la pena. ¡Oh, qué bueno! Antes de ponerse a liar tabaco, los puritos iban a caer en nada. El buhonero le informó que los hombres le habían pedido también tabaco y que le habían preguntado cuánto quedaba para llegar a Alburquerque y que si había algún pueblo cerca, hacia el Sur.

\- Pueblos hay más cerca al Norte de aquí -siguió hablando alegre el hombrecillo, mientras mordía ensimismado la moneda de oro, con satisfacción-. Santa Fé y Taos, tirando Camino. A Sur... Al Sur y un poco al Oeste les envié al rancho de las Golondrinas, Dios me perdone.

\- Por qué dice eso.

\- Pues porque no eran buenos hombres -contestó el otro mirando el anochecer-. Se los vi en el mirar, ¿comprende? Cuando me llegaron y de cerca los vi, pues que me supe muerto. Me sorprendió que no me mataran tras robarme. Los que quedaron lejos eran muchos, pero no eran soldados. Pensé que braceros, quizás, pero los dos que se me llevaron las mercaderías... Ah... Esos eran malos como el diablo.

\- Tampoco eran indios, por lo que me cuenta.

\- ¿Salvajes? -rió el buhonero. Sacó una petaca plateada a la que le dio un trago-. No, no eran salvajes... Alguno extranjero había. Alguno como yo, alguno como usted. Indios yo no vi.

\- ¿Iban mujeres con ellos?

\- Pues los que se me acercaron no -respondió extrañado-. Los de lejos, lejos estaban. No vi faldas y todos montaban como hombres.

\- ¿Y por qué se arrepiente usted de haberles enviado al rancho?

\- Salí de las Golondrinas hace dos días -informó el buhonero-. No están los braceros, ni los capataces. Sólo dos mujeres, algunos chavos y el viejo -continuó, lúgubre-. Quince hombres tan juntos pueden hacer lo que quieran si se lo proponen, ¿entiende?

Pacino asintió y decidió no esperar más. Si salía ya mismo, informó el buhonero, podría llegar al amanecer. Si el grupo se había detenido en el rancho quizás podría alcanzarlos allí. Pacino se despidió y advirtió al llanero que San José había sido atacado por comanches. El hombre se santiguó y juró algo por lo bajo. Luego se disculpó y pidió bendición. Pacino se la dio, "hábeas corpus" hijo mío. "In nomine Patri", " _in dubio pro actione_ ".

\- Esta tierra -se lamentó el llanero negando con la cabeza-... Con Dios, padre.

* * *

Pacino volvió a cabalgar toda la noche y llegó antes del amanecer al rancho de las Golondrinas.

Aunque había caminado con ella varias horas, la pobre Manzana estaba exhausta. Cuando giraron el último recodo del camino, comprendió cagándose en la puta, no había tiempo para descansar: de lejos veía seis caballos atados a un porche de parras y cañas, y en el madero que servía de arco de entrada, unos cuervos le sacaban los ojos a un ahorcado reciente.

Pacino sacó la _Colt Detective_ de las alforjas y tras desensillar a Manzana, le dio una palmada en los cuartos traseros para que se perdiera del otro lado del camino. Ella se dio la vuelta, como sorprendida, y se le quedó mirando sin moverse, aun jadeando.

\- Se supone que tienes que irte asustada. ¿No hacéis eso los caballos?

Manzana dejó de jadear durante un momento, como si evaluase la pregunta. Bueno, vale, se resignó Pacino. Sígueme si quieres, pero en cuanto empiecen los tiros te escondes, ¿vale?

Y ya que estás, sígueme el rollo.

Sacó el Stetson de las alforjas y tras hacerle unos agujeros en el ala por el que cupieran sus orejas, se lo puso a la yegua. Ella, tras un par de sacudidas de cabeza, acabó por acostumbrarse al disfraz.

\- La verdad es que no te queda mal -sonrió, llevándola de la rienda.

La yegua dio un bufido y le siguió hacia la sombra del ahorcado.

* * *

Seis hombres, seis balas, pensó.

Quizás con suerte no tendría que disparar a nadie.

Pacino se santiguó visiblemente al pasar bajo el ahorcado y fingió de rodillas rezar en el suelo al ver que, sentados en el porche, dos hombres (el tercero no se movía) parecían observarle con interés, las manos en los fajines. Acabó de rezar y ató con un nudo flojo a Manzana cerca de un pilón seco. Al subir las escaleras del porche, comprobó que uno de los hombres dormía y que los otros dos, entre risas, señalaban a la yegua con más copas que Chicote.

En sus fajines, las culatas de lo que parecían pistolas de pirata garrapata, parecían tranquilas.

\- ¡Pues con qué se le mojó el sombrero a su caballo, hermano! -se carcajeó el del sombrero de paja.

\- Casi mejor que tapa a la yegua con otra cosa -rió el de más allá-, no vaya a ser que la luna le queme la cabeza.

Pacino aguantó el tipo fingiendo la mirada perdida. Si la borrachera les daba valor para intentar algo, al menos les tendría con los reflejos más lentos.

\- ¡Busco a pecadores! -reveló tras santiguarse-. ¡Ovejas descarriadas! ¡Como ese pobre pecador colgado! ¡Dios Padre le acoja en su seno a pesar de sus pecados!

Los hombres rieron a carcajadas sin interponerse en su camino. Entre, entre, invitaron. Los pecadores están dentro...

Pacino suspiró aliviado. Si había seis caballos, faltaban otros tres. Debía evaluar la situación y comprobar que el llanero no exageraba. Dos mujeres. Chavos. El viejo, probablemente, era el ahorcado. Entró la puerta de la casa principal del rancho, entreabierta.

 _¿Dónde estás Amelia? Por favor, no estés aquí._

Las rústicas paredes de adobe estaban blanqueadas por dentro; el amanecer aun no entraba por los ventanucos, y todo era penumbra de candiles y velas gastadas. Tarros y jarras rotas y los pocos enseres que parecía haber, tirados por el suelo. Pelea o juerga loca. O ambas cosas.

El olor. A sobaco y licor.

Un tío enorme, apestando a tequila, roncaba en una mecedora apaciblemente cuando pasó el recibidor; había otro, también dormido, en un tosco sillón de madera cubierto de pieles en lo que parecía un comedor. Sobre sus rodillas una mujer, en enaguas y corpiño desatado, le observó entrar, la respiración entrecortada, en silencio. El dormido la tenía agarrada por la cintura, la mano perdida bajo la tela.

Pacino se llevó el dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio.

La mujer asintió, la respiración sin calmarse, y sus ojos fueron a la derecha, a lo que parecía la entrada a una cocina.

Pacino fue despacio hacia allí, la mano y el arma escondidas en las mangas de fraile.

Sólo oía los ronquidos del armario ropero, las risas de los borrachos fuera y sus pasos, indiscretos, sobre la tierra fina de la casa. Al llegar a la cocina, oyó madera de un cuenco contra la loza de un garrafón.

\- Se perdió usted el jolgorio, padre -oyó que dijo el de dentro, sin levantar la mirada-. Poco queda que beber.

Pacino quedó en el umbral de la cocina, sin entrar. El borracho tenía un pistolón apoyado en la mesa, apuntándole, el dedo en el gatillo.

\- No busco jolgorio -contestó Pacino, sin salir del papel-. Sino extender la palabra de Dios. Busco la misión de San José, hijo mío. Quizás pueda ayudarme.

Rió el otro, la mirada vidriosa por el licor.

\- Ya no hay San José -sonrió-. Los comanches lo saltearon. ¿No lo sabía usted?

Pacino observó la pistola de Curro Jiménez; tendría un solo tiro, pero más peligro que un mono con un hacha. Puso los ojos en el que debía ser el líder de la banda; el cabrón parecía sacado del descarte de extras, por chungos, de una peli de Sergio Leone: estaba tuerto, un sucio surco donde debió haber ojo, barba rala de varias semanas tostada por el sol, cara brillante de grasa; camisa abierta, postura tranquila. Le miró sin apartar el ojo bueno, mientras apuraba el cuenco, la pistola aun apuntándole.

\- ¡Indios salvajes! -exageró Pacino lentamente santiguándose, mientras se sentaba frente a él. Se quitó el sombrero, despacio, y volvió a esconder la mano en la manga del hábito-. Esta tierra necesita saber de Cristo, ¿no cree usted?

\- En esta tierra sólo está el diablo -contestó-. Por eso hay que saber de Satanás -rió-. Dígame "hermano" -añadió con un especial énfasis en la palabra hermano-, ¿le enseñaron a usted en la patria sobre Satanás?

Pacino evaluó meterle un tiro allí mismo.

Acostumbrado a pistolas como la que tenía en la mano, el tamaño de la _Detective_ escondida en la manga hacía que el tuerto no le viera como un peligro.

Por el momento.

No obstante, una vez empezara a disparar a peña, muy probablemente tendría que matarles a todos. Dejó que aquella certeza se fuera asentando en él como un plomo. Al menos la situación estaba evaluada. Un rehén y un muerto. De los niños y la segunda mujer no había noticia, por lo que debían estar escondidos o muertos.

Y en aquel orden de cosas, sacar información era lo prioritario.

Por cómo el tuerto había dicho "hermano", comenzaba a dudar de que la tapadera fuera sólida.

A ver cómo le saco a este dónde coño está Amelia.

Acarició el gatillo intranquilo al no poder evitar imaginarse a Amelia como la pobre desgraciada del sillón.

\- A Satanás, hijo mío -recomendó despacio Pacino-, hay que saber de él para evitarlo.

\- Sí, pero es que yo... Yo hice un trato con Satanás, hermano -repuso el otro, pasando del cuenco y dando un trago directo de la jarra, empinando el codo, sin quitarle el ojo de encima-. Y le he fallado. Me prometió plata y me la dio, pero es que yo no cumplí mi parte.

\- ¿Y qué parte era esa en tal impío trato?

\- Debía matar a una mujer, en San José -dijo despacio el otro-. Pero no la encontré. Los comanches, ¿sabe usted?

Pacino apretó la culata del revólver, en su mano.

Fallar a Satanás no es pecado, hijo mío, sino fallarle a Dios. Ya hermano, contestó el otro, despacio. Pero es que este Satanás...

\- Tiene una cicatriz que le corta la cara -sonrió el tuerto-. Y le he visto obrar... No es hombre con el que convenga estar a mal, ¿sabe usted? Le he visto morir varias veces ya... Sin que muriera... Por eso... Por eso, me preguntaba, si quizás... Si quizás, si en vez de la mujer le llevo a uno de sus amigos, quizás me perdone. La plata me costará, pero la vida igual la guardo.

Pacino aguantó la mirada del otro.

Casi agradeció tener que dejar el papel de fraile, pero por otro lado, su única ventaja resultaba que nunca había existido. Si _Scarface_ había enviado a esos tíos a matar a Amelia a San José, les habría descrito a Alonso, Julián y a él. El teatrillo _is over_ , como decía Julián. Aun quedaba un interrogante. ¿Quién coño había convertido al curandero en alpiste?

\- Los otros nueve jinetes, no tenían miedo a Satanás -sonrió Pacino-. ¿Por eso no se escondieron como ratas aquí?

\- Los otros nueve jinetes -le devolvió la sonrisa el tuerto-, es que no le conocían. No le habían visto los cuernos y el rabo, como yo -añadió, empezando a reír, tenso.

Pacino comprendió que no podía esperar más.

Siguió riendo el tuerto, cada vez más calmo y durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, los ecos de unas gotas de licor que caían sobre la mesa fue lo único que Pacino fue capaz de oír.

Luego se tiró de la silla, al tiempo que oía el disparo atronador de la pistola del tuerto. De su _Colt_ apretó dos veces y le dieron al otro dos balas, que le dejaron por tierra.

Todo se precipitó.

Vino a la cocina el del sillón, la mirada perdida, un espadón en la mano. Desde el suelo, Pacino pudo herirle. Cayó en el salón. En cuanto asomó la cabeza para rematarle, el armario ropero apareció desde el recibidor y descargó, torpe y desorientado, un tiro de mosquete que hizo saltar una repisa de platos. Dos tiros a bulto del revólver.

Otro muerto.

Pacino buscó con la vista la mujer, sintiendo que el aire faltaba entre tanta pólvora. Le había agarrado la espada al herido, tumbado, y se la metía por el pecho, ahogándole un grito. La puerta se abrió de una patada y aparecieron los dos del porche. Uno se llevó la última bala del _Colt_ , en la frente.

El otro, tras fallar su tiro, se embarazó con Pacino tratando de clavarle un cuchillo. Acabaron por el suelo, sobre loza, metal y maderas rotas, ostia va, ostia viene. Cuando le tenía sobre él, la hoja a un palmo de la cara, le vio morir con una mueca de ahogo después de que la mujer le clavara el espadón por la espalda.

* * *

El sexto se despertó sobre uno de los caballos, manos a la espalda y una soga al cuello.

Pacino observó su pánico al ver a la mujer sujetando la brida.

También vio los ojos de la mujer. No había dicho nada al vestirse. No había dicho nada al recogerse el pelo. La oyó llorar cuando sacó a su hermana y a sus hijos del escondite, y cómo les pedía quedarse dentro un poco más.

La hermana andaría por dentro, sacando los cuerpos.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Sólo sabía que aquel pobre desgraciado estaba condenado. Echó de menos a Victoria. Ella le hubiera agarrado de los hombros y le hubiera hecho volver; ella le habría dicho que aquello estaba mal. Que había otro modo. Que no debía acabar así.

Pero Victoria no estaba allí.

\- ¿Quién os contrató?

\- Un diablo... -pudo decir el otro-. Con la cara cortada. Don Ernesto, le llamaban.

\- ¿Por qué fuisteis a San José?

\- Nos dijo que en la misión habría plata. Nos dijo dónde encontrarla. Nos dijo que los soldados no estarían. Nos dijo que no nos buscarían si matábamos a la mujer. Que la plata era el pago.

\- Tu jefe -señaló Pacino-. Tenía miedo de él. ¿Por qué?

El otro tragó saliva cuando el caballo bufó y se movió, tensando la cuerda.

\- ¡Pues porque está reloco, güey! Pues debíamos llevarle prueba de que estaba muerta. ¡Y pues no la tenemos! ¡El tuerto lo conocía! ¡Nos dijo que si volvíamos sin prueba, pues nos mataría!

\- ¿Qué prueba? ¿A dónde?

\- Su cabeza... A Alburquerque.

\- ¿Qué hacíais con comanches? ¿Fueron a Alburquerque los otros jinetes?

\- No íbamos comanches, se lo juro -carraspeó el otro-. Cuando llegamos a la misión, los pinches salvajes ya se habían llevado a todos. Se nos adelantaron. Pues que cogimos la plata y nos volvimos. Los demás se fueron a Alburquerque. Les dimos la plata y nos quedamos atrás.

\- ¿Y el curandero? ¿Por qué le matasteis?

\- ¿Pues qué curandero güey? -lloriqueó el otro-. ¡No matamos a ningún pinche curandero! ¡No matamos...!

La cuerda volvió a tensarse, el otro agarrando al caballo por los estribos, a la desesperada.

-Por favor -rogó con un hilo de voz-... No me maten... No les quería mal a su padre ni a usted -le dijo a la mujer en la brida-. Pero es que el viejo no se debió encarar al Tuerto. Se lo juro... Se lo...

La mujer tiró del caballo y observó, impasible, el pataleo y la agonía del sexto bandido.

Pacino aguantó mirarle las temblorosas piernas apenas unos segundos en su desesperado jadeo por aire.

Cuando hubo muerto, no antes, la mujer se le acercó.

\- Su yegua, la del sombrero, morirá si no descansa, peregrino -apreció, seca-. Llévese alguno de los caballos. Si se lleva dos podrá cambiarlos a mitad de día. Irá más rápido así.

\- Gracias -respondió Pacino.

\- Si no es ser metiche -añadió-, ¿de qué mujer le platicó al tuerto?

\- De mi esposa.

Asintió ella. No le veía a usted fraile, la verdad.

\- Si lo que dijo la pinche escoria es cierto -razonó la mujer-, su esposa estará camino de Taos o de Santa Fe. Los comanches pedirán rescate por ella allí. Cuando llegaron estos -añadió-, entre los quince no vi mujer.

Pacino asintió.

Debía volver. Amelia nunca había estado con los jinetes. Al menos había podido confirmar que el mensaje de Irene era cierto. Y que todo aquello lo había montado un Ernesto con cicatriz. Podía ir al Sur siguiendo el camino, a Alburquerque, pero allí no estaba Amelia. De andar con alguien era con la tal Juani y puesto que los hombres de _Scarface_ seguían con las manos vacías, quizás no estaba tan indefensa como había temido.

La opción era Taos, su puta madre.

Contactar con Alonso y ver si de camino podía encontrar a Julián.

Luego organizarse para encontrar a Amelia.

Sintió la punzada entonces. Le recorrió la espalda desde el costado. Se llevó la mano al dolor y la sacó teñida de sangre. En la pelea con el quinto, comprendió, se había llevado una cuchillada.

Vio los ojos preocupados de la mujer, al comprender, antes de desmayarse.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 5

* * *

Hola:

Sergio Leone. Aunque los _spaghetti_ de aquella época no se salvaban de ser una fiesta testosterónica, hay escenas, personajes e historias que son clásicos. En youtube hay un montón de escenas sueltas. Disfrutad en VO. :)

Si os da por buscar info sobre el rancho de las Golondrinas, dadme la licencia artística de imaginar que a finales del siglo XVIII podía ser un poco diferente.

Los próximos dos capítulos vienen en pareja. Os veo en "Los muchos nombres de Amelia Folch".


	7. Capítulo 6- Los muchos nombres de Amelia

Capítulo 6

Los muchos nombres de Amelia Folch (I)

 **Diecinueve de Mayo de 1785.**

" _Le monde lui parut trop méchant et trop misérable._

 _En effet, l'histoire n'est que le tableau des crimes et des malheurs._

 _La foule des hommes innocents et paisibles disparaît toujours sur ces vastes théâtres._

 _Les personnages ne sont que des ambitieux pervers."_

" _El mundo le pareció demasiado malo y demasiado miserable._

 _En efecto, la historia no es más que el retablo de los crímenes y de las desgracias._

 _La multitud de hombres inocentes y apacibles desaparece siempre en estos inmensos teatros._

 _Los personajes no son más que perversos ambiciosos"_

 **El ingénuo, capítulo 10**

 **Voltaire**

Julián abrió los ojos por enésima vez sin poder levantarse del suelo. Le despertaron los insistentes lametazos de Mari, sobre él, lo que provocó que empezara a escocerle la cara. Debía tenerla quemada por el sol. Al poco consiguió sentarse y cuando pudo ponerse en pie, le dolía todo, lo primero que hizo fue acariciar a la yegua y buscar algo de agua calentuzca en sus alforjas.

\- Pobrecita -le susurró sin que él mismo pudiera entender sus palabras-. Te has quedado toda la noche con la silla puesta.

Debía ser mediodía. Por instinto se llevó la mano al móvil y se lo encontró descargado. ¿Cómo iba a estar descargado? Si lo había... ¡Mierda!, comprendió. El móvil tardaba en fundirse por lo menos dos días, le dijo muy lentamente su cerebro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Y qué cojones había...?

El peyote, el fantasma de Maite, la carrera, la despedida.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Viejo indio hijo de la gran puta. Nota mental: no confiar en curanderos indios nunca más. Sentía como si su cerebro fuese una cebolla y alguien le hubiese quitado una de esas capas finitas que se quedan pegadas a todo. Lo peor no era sentirse como una mierda cagada en tres tandas: lo peor era que Amelia estaba en peligro y por la pinta, los demás debían de estar tan perdidos o más que él. O peor aun.

Vació el resto del pellejo de agua en la boca de la pobre yegua, sedienta, y acto seguido se subió como pudo cruzando los dedos.

\- Espero que sepas llevarme a la misión, Mari -le dijo al iniciar la marcha-. Porque yo no tengo ni puta idea de dónde estamos.

Cuando Mari encontró la misión, anochecía; aunque visto lo visto la alegría de haber llegado se le pasó rápido, porque todo estaba tranquilo, sí, pero como en un puto cementerio. Al encontrar las seis tumbas recientes y leer los nombres grabados en los maderos, sólo se alegró de que ninguna fuera la de Amelia.

Puto Oeste de mierda.

Después de leer las notas de Alonso y de Pacino, confirmó que había estado inconsciente y al raso dos hermosos días. Había podido cargar el móvil de camino, con la batería solar, pero no había dado crédito al reloj; lo que peor llevaba era comprender cómo seguía entero después de dos noches en el desierto de _Breaking Bad_ sin que coyotes o buitres le hubiesen hincado el diente.

\- Eres una santa, Mari -le dijo acariciándola y quitándole la silla por fin-. No sé cómo te las has apañado, pero creo que te debo la vida.

La yegua le dio un amoroso cabezazo y se fue sola a las cuadras, con paso cansado.

Tras unos momentos de duda y después de comprobar por enésima vez que el móvil estaba sin cobertura, decidió buscar supervivientes por entre las chozas. Quizás algunos de los chavales se habrían escapado de quienquiera que se les hubiera llevado. Quizás alguno se habría escondido. Quizás pudiera encontrar información. Si Alonso y Pacino se habían pasado por allí lo habrían hecho ya pero no... De eso hacía un día... No costaba nada probar.

Se pasó hora y media a grito pelado por lo que quedaba de árboles, sembrados y chozas, sin que nadie le contestara.

Cuando con la luz de la linterna encontró el cuerpo de Amelia, a pocos pasos de dos guerreros apache muertos, debían ser como las diez de la noche.

* * *

Julián la observó, aun dormida, sobre el jergón de lo que había sido su cuarto en la misión.

Los apaches le habían dejado algunos golpes en la cara: un labio partido algo hinchado, una mejilla morada, un ojo que empezaba a ponerse negro.

La primera idea había sido llevarla al dispensario, pero la decoración sacada de una mala peli de terror de casquería, además de dar grima, por salubridad no era el mejor lugar para recuperar a nadie de una herida de cuchillo. La pista definitiva de que no era Amelia se la había dado la falta de cicatriz con forma de estrella a cuatro dedos por debajo de la teta izquierda: aquella Amelia no tenía la herida de Barcelona.

O sea, que no era Amelia, sino Martina.

Gracias a Dios, no pudo evitar pensar. Y de paso, marronazo. Vuelvo a casa y me encuentro con la mala. Carrusel de emociones, oiga.

Sobre qué Martina exactamente, eso ya era otro cantar, porque lo de no ser el tiempo central ponía a aquel encuentro muchas coloridas opciones. ¿Era la Martina que les había ayudado con lo de la americana? ¿O era la que al parecer iba a cargarse a Amelia? Estar en mitad de los restos de un ataque indio que sin aviso les hubiera pillado en bragas, era cosa a considerar en el esquema general de la putada. También estaba la opción de que hubiese pillado a una Martina intermedia en un viaje, o a un clon. Venga, cyborg también. Replicante, sintética, etc... Ya puestos... En cualquier caso lo de que la bella durmiente quería a Amelia muerta se lo había dicho el viejo, y el muy cabrón les había sometido químicamente dejándolo a él más tirado que a una colilla y a Amelia, la importante en aquella historia, en paradero desconocido.

El nervioso despertar de Martina le sacó de la pirada de pinza.

Antes de volver a acercar la silla permaneció en silencio, en la oscuridad. La vio notar con sorpresa las muñecas amarradas al cabecero, sin gritar, práctica; luego le miró al darse cuenta de que estaba allí; le estudió en silencio, unos segundos, antes de hablar. Julián se acercó entonces y trató de recordarse que aquella no era Amelia y que, en palabras de Joaquín y por todo lo que habían visto hasta el momento, aquella tía pilotaba.

Y venía del futuro, como la de la lejía.

\- Hay un infusor en mi bolsa -informó, con una punzada de dolor en la cara-. Me sería de más utilidad que el apaño que me has hecho.

Cosido de emergencia aprovechando que la pared abdominal estaba intacta. Antibióticos y un pequeño drenaje. Julián sonrió al ver su expresión firme. Ni siquiera un "tienes que creerme, soy tu Amelia". Se puso la bolsa en las rodillas y la abrió con cuidado; la había encontrado junto a su cuerpo desvanecido y ya le había echado un vistazo antes. Excepto la libreta de puertas, tenía la suya propia supercuqui, todo eran trastos futuristas que no se había atrevido a tocar.

Julián sacó con cuidado lo que parecía un inyector de epinefrina plateado y neón.

\- Tienes que ponerlo cerca de la herida y apretar el pulsador -ordenó Martina-. Eso me ayudará más que este remiendo que me has hecho.

Julián jugó con el inyector en sus manos. La creía. Lo que pa era que tocaba cambalachear y con remiendo chapucero mediante, ella estaba fuera de peligro.

\- ¿Eso es todo? -preguntó con tranquilidad-. ¿Ponme la inyección que no me fío? ¿Qué tal un "me encantó conoceros en la sala de atrás de ingeniería"?

\- Ya os conozco a todos -respondió ella-. Por si no os han informado bien, nuestras líneas bifurcaron con los atentados. Antes de aquello, compartimos todos nuestros recuerdos. A todos los efectos, soy Amelia.

\- No la mía -sonrió Julián, sin alegría-. La mía está perdida en algún lugar de este agujero del demonio por culpa tuya y de tus bifurcados. Eso por no mencionar lo que ha pasado aquí, que todavía no me queda nada claro. ¿Qué habéis hecho con la pobre gente de la misión?

Martina apretó el gesto y sacudió varias veces los brazos atados al cabecero con fiereza y frustración.

No me vas a poner el inyector, ¿verdad?, acabó diciendo después de tranquilizarse. No puedo decir que te culpe, añadió. Julián se levantó y volvió a la oscuridad, dejándola en el globo de luz de la vela de sebo.

\- Depende -contestó-. Si me cuentas qué haces aquí y por qué intentas matar a Amelia igual te lo pongo. Dónde están mis amigos también ayudaría, fíjate. Y dónde están las casi ochenta personas del poblado, se me olvidaba. Bueno, ochenta no. Setenta y cuatro. Alguien ha cavado seis tumbas y no son de los malos -acabó-. Lo sé porque los conocía.

Martina pareció evaluar el tono y giró la cabeza, ojos a la pared, incómoda.

\- Aun no sé qué ha pasado aquí -gruñó ella al fin-. Y desde luego no pienso decirte a qué he venido. Demasiados cambios -farfulló-. Demasiados ajustes.

Julián cogió la puerta. Pues aquí está el inyector. En mi mano, digo. Púdrete, guapa.

\- ¡Espera! -maldijo Martina-. Vale. Está bien -le costó decir-. Puedo decirte qué hago aquí. Pero primero... Necesito un favor.

\- ¿Y lo esperas gratis?

\- No puedes negarte a este -rogó-. Por favor.

* * *

Julián abrió el apartado del botiquín que siempre llevaba y que nunca había deseado abrir. No deseaba abrir ninguno, pero aquel menos que los demás.

Repasó mentalmente el procedimiento, porque sólo había tenido que llevarlo a cabo una vez. Le había tocado atender a la chiquilla él mismo, en la ambulancia, en compañía de una nacional bien maja que iba ayudando con el parte de lesiones, con el procedimiento forense y de apoyo. Profilaxis de ETS, antitetánica, antiembarazo y apoyo psicológico.

De este último, Martina iba a tener poco.

Con el espéculo para la evaluación hospitalaria, lejos de allí en Madrid, la pobre cría había llorado; al levantar la cabeza para pedir perdón, había visto la cara; había visto muchas veces antes aquella mirada perdida y gesto compungido, en víctimas de accidentes o de robos o de la noche jodida de Madrid: la cara de que te han engañado y que la vida, hijos de puta mediante, a veces es otra cosa mucho más chunga. La vida, vamos. Punto.

Martina no tenía aquella cara. Ella no era una cría y con sus saltos atrás o adelante con su Ministerio, de marrones y de vida iría bien servida; no lloró en ningún momento, ni con el examen, y se limitó a mirar la pared, incómoda. Julián apreció algo de daño, pero no mucho. Inflamación de la mucosa, heridas de reloj, algo de sangre. Cero carúnculas. Se saltó la recogida de muestras para ETS y para el forense. Limpieza con suero, para retirar semen y minimizar riesgos. Es posible que cuando la inflamación disminuya sangres un poco, le informó bajándole la falda y quitándose los guantes.

Luego le hizo tragar las tabletas de ceftriaxona, metronidazol y doxiciclina. De la doxi, dos al día, durante una semana. Gammaglobulina antiHb y antitetánica con jeringas de toda la vida. Y la última tableta que quedaba, para adentro, de levonorgestrel.

\- No necesitaría nada de esto si me pusieras el inyector -murmuró.

\- Veo que en el futuro pensáis en todo -contestó Julián, sin querer mirarla-. Yo estaba primero aquí así que, mis reglas.

Siguieron así, en silencio, él recogiendo y ella mirando a la pared.

Se alegró de tener que ser el malo por un momento, porque de cómo hacer frente a aquello, sólo había aprendido el protocolo médico. Apartó la idea de imaginar que era su Amelia la que estaba sobre la cama, de intentar encontrar las palabras que decirle, o los silencios que la hicieran hablar. No hubiera sabido. Ni qué decir ni qué hacer, descubrió. Afortunadamente, aquella no era Amelia. Era una desconocida que probablemente la quería matar.

Que estaba allí porque la quería matar, trató de recordarse.

\- ¿Y bien? -acabó preguntando Julián, al cerrar el botiquín-. Elige qué pregunta responder.

Ante su silencio, Julián le cogió las partes de la cara que no estaban magulladas y la obligó a mirarle. "Me lo debes", le recordó. Y como me sigas tocando los huevos ya veremos si en vez de ponerte la inyección, te dejo atada y en pelotas en la primera ranchería que encuentre.

Lo de la ranchería era una cabronada, pero la situación es que era muy cabrona; estando sensible, en resumen, igual se tragaba el farol. Aguantó su mirada otro par de segundos y no aflojó en los dedos clavándose en las mejillas. Se estaba jugando la vida de la Amelia buena, recordó para darse fuerzas; la que tenía delante ni debía irle ni debía venirle.

\- Detecté una anomalía en este lugar -aceptó por fin-. Por eso vine. Al llegar me sorprendieron esos dos saqueadores. Puedes imaginar el resto.

\- ¿Qué anomalía? ¿Por qué viniste sola? -siguió Julián. Ella no contestó, mirada huidiza. Debía aprovechar. Había dicho anomalía, no alarma. No le soltó la cara-. Estabas vigilando este lugar, ¿verdad? -comprendió-. ¿Nos estabas vigilando? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡No os estaba vigilando! ¡Vosotros no deberíais estar aquí en primer lugar! -saltó-. ¡Esto no debería estar pasando!

\- Vale -aceptó Julián-. Así que estabas vigilando por otra cosa. ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡CONTÉSTAME!

\- Vamos a impedir el abrazo de Santa Fe -murmuró Martina cediendo por fin-. ¿Contento? ¿Era eso lo que querías saber?

Julián decidió no darle el gusto de preguntarle qué coño era el abrazo de Santa Fe.

\- Por qué. ¿No puedes hacerlo en tu realidad y dejarnos en paz?

\- Esta es mi realidad, mendrugo -explicó ella-. Las líneas se bifurcan después de los atentados, como ya te he dicho. Compartimos el mismo pasado.

\- ¿Y por qué parar lo de Santa Fe?

\- No tienes ni idea de qué es el abrazo de Santa Fe, ¿verdad? -contestó ella con un atisbo de satisfacción en la cara-. Sabotear la paz entre el virreinato y los comanches dificultará la expansión de los Estados Unidos al Oeste, dentro de 80 años.

\- Cómo.

\- ¡No lo entenderías ni aunque me pasara explicándotelo toda la noche!

\- Explícame entonces por qué quieres matar a Amelia.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no quiero matar a Amelia!

Julián soltó la cara de Martina y se separó de ella.

En eso se había convertido. Era verdad. El mensaje de Irene, era verdad. La Amelia chunga se estaba marcando un Felipe II en toda regla, y al hacerlo estaba jugando al ajedrez con la Historia como quien se echa una partida rápida de _Civilization_. Solo que no podía hacerlo en su línea, no sólo allí. Para que le funcionara, tenía que ir más atrás y meterse con el pasado lejano.

Habrá una guerra, que decía el mensaje de Irene. O la hay. O la hubo. Ya tenía el motivo.

\- Ya veremos si te pongo tu inyección -acabó diciendo Julián, seco-. Aun no he acabado contigo.

A Martina se le endurecieron las mandíbulas y Julián pudo ver sus puños apretarse bajo las cuerdas. Luego los relajó, controlándose. Ojos húmedos que volvieron a mirar a la pared.

\- Dormiría mejor si me desataras -tentó ella cuando él se fue a la puerta.

Julián ni evaluó la posibilidad. Iba a dormir en la silla, a su lado, como un buen carcelero. Antes de eso necesitaba ir a ponerle agua a Mari y asegurarse de que la pobre había encontrado grano y ponerle una manta, como decía el pesao de Alonso en la nota; a eso y a que le diera el aire. Desatarte los cojones, guapa. Te has cargado a dos bravos a cuchillo tú solita. No me fío un pelo de ti ni de tus ojos llorosos.

\- Duerme lo que puedas, Regan McNeil -le dijo seco, cerrando de un portazo.

Al pasar cerca del ventanuco, camino de las cuadras, la oyó hacer esfuerzos para no llorar.

* * *

El sol entró a la mañana siguiente y le despertó, poniéndole tras los párpados un resplandor naranja. Puto sol. La cara aun le dolía. Iba a soltar pellejitos asquerosos durante semanas. El riesgo de melanoma, mejor ni pensarlo.

Al incorporarse se arrepintió de no haberse acostado en el suelo: su espalda después del caballo lo último que necesitaba eran malas posturas; luego se fue a encontrar algo para desayunar y al volver despertó a Martina para la segunda limpieza de chimpi. Algo había sangrado, pero no demasiado, así que todo en orden. No necesitaría ni apósitos nuevos. Después de limpiar, incómodo momento el durante, mató la tentación de coger el crucifijo que había en el cabecero y ordenar con voz firme que Satanás saliera y que el poder de Cristo le obligaba.

Por un lado no hubiera matado el mal rollo y por otro, mucho menos necesitaba matarlo.

Se preguntó qué hubiera hecho Ernesto o Irene en aquella situación; la tortura no entraba dentro de su entrenamiento como agente, pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba el resto de la gente de la misión y dónde Amelia y los demás. Tocaba ponerse duro. ¿Rollo macarra con el envés de la mano? No estaba seguro. Nota mental: para la próxima, además de los antipsicóticos para el VIP, pillar pentotal sódico.

\- Tú decides cómo va a ser -dijo volviendo a acercar la silla-. Supongamos que te creo. Vienes a parar lo de Santa Fe. ¿Qué carajo haces aquí? Esto no es Santa Fe.

\- Ya te lo dije anoche -contestó, seca-. Detecté una anomalía en este lugar.

\- No te creo. Tú lo que quieres es matar a Amelia. Responde. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

\- Eso podría preguntarte yo -respondió ella-. Qué hacéis vosotros aquí.

Julián la miró, mesándose la barba. Vale. Si el interrogado te hace preguntas, es que es un interrogatorio de mierda. Sopesó volver a jugar la carta de dejarla con los apaches, pero una segunda vez no iba a colar. Tenía que haber continuado anoche, pensó, cuando la tenía blandita.

\- ¿Dónde está mi gente?

\- Y yo qué sé. ¿Crees que si supiese qué está pasando me hubiera dejado atacar por dos condenados apaches?

Mal. Mal iba, pensó Julián. Evaluó la mirada firme de Martina. Aquella no era la que había peleado por no llorar anoche; no sabía de qué pasta estaba hecha, pero tenía toda la pinta de que sin apoyo psicológico le había ido muy bien en menos de doce horas. Se acordó de que con el marrón de Felipe II, Amelia había aguantado terapia electroconvulsiva de la Santa Inquisición.

Mierda.

\- La pobre gente de este poblado ya tiene bastante con vivir en este tiempo de mierda -volvió a intentar-. Dime dónde están. Lo que sea que esté pasando entre tu línea y la mía no les concierne.

\- Si lo supiera, Julián Martín -le soltó, casi escupiendo cada palabra-, no te lo diría. Ahora desátame -ordenó enérgica-. Tengo que ir al aseo.

Julián, sintiéndose más cabreado que una mona, ante la atónita mirada de su prisionera le puso la cuña de barro en posición, ahuecando la falda. Durante la convalecencia de fray Emilio, un Pueblo con unas manos para el barro que ni que fuera de Talavera se había currado en tiempo récord un recoge-todo bastante curioso. En previsión de la situación Julián había podido pasarse por el dispensario y había lavado el elemento con agua hirviendo. Por su cara, Martina tardó unos segundos en comprender que aquello no era una broma.

\- No pretenderás...

\- También puedo sondarte -ofreció-, pero supuse que esta opción es la menos humillante para ambos.

\- ¿Ambos?

\- Si te da cosa que te recoja la cuña, prometo apartar la mirada -sonrió Julián con la mano en el pecho-. De todos modos, quiero recordarte que puesto que ya te he visto todo el potorro no...

\- ¿Po...Torro? -tomó aire Martina, cada vez más ofendida-. ¿Es esa la terminología médica?

\- Perdón. He visto tu femineidad. Tu flor. Tu interna diosa. A lo mejor eso te parece más...

Martina, interrumpiéndole, aguantó la mirada de Julián en desafío conforme el lento sonido de la cuña llenándose se imponía incómodamente entre ambos.

Julián decidió no darle la satisfacción de apartar la mirada, al tiempo que no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en algún tipo de fantasía retorcida de alguien muy estropeao de la vida. Martina acabó y, sin mostrar alivio, apartó las piernas aparatosamente para que pudiera recoger la cuña.

\- ¡Ya puede usted recoger mi pis -exclamó con sequedad-, señor Martín!

* * *

La opción macarra subía enteros mientras salía del cuarto con la cuña.

Eso o asfixiarla con la almohada. Qué hija de puta. La atada era ella y era la que tenía la puta sartén por el mango. Logró tranquilizarse mientras salía. Tiró la orina por encima del muro, después de comprobar que tenía el color del que está hecha la falta de infecciones en el tracto urinario. La opción de dejarla allí sin molestarse en desatarla, comenzaba a sumar puntos también.

Cuando Julián volvió al cuarto, descubrió que Mari había asomado el hocico por el ventanuco de la habitación como si buscase una conversación de chicas con Martina. Lo absurdo de la situación no contribuyó a calmarle. Al verle, la yegua apartó la mirada, en su línea, como avergonzada.

\- Yegua traidora...

\- ¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó Martina con un atisbo de sonrisa en la cara.

\- Mari -explicó Julián, volviendo a acercar la silla a la cama-. Diminutivo de Mariposa, creo. No es culpa mía -añadió-. Pregúntale a Alonso.

Lo de Mariposa, Pacino y Julián habían convenido hacía tiempo, era ciertamente gay; el nombre se lo había puesto la mañana en la que un grupo enorme de monarcas había aparecido en la misión. Por algún motivo la gran mayoría habían elegido posarse sobre la tranquila yegua, estando Alonso delante. Después de aquello, se había encogido de hombros, no podía llamarla de otra forma.

En ese momento en la habitación de Martina en vez de mariposas dos rascadores le hacían compañía sobre la frente, haciendo chip-chip-chip-chip-chiiiiiip y todo, en plan desvergonzado plagio de peli de Disney.

\- Es muy hermosa.

\- Es muy rara -repuso Julián-. Aunque comparada con sus amigas, es de lo normalito.

Julián intentó sacar al animal empujándole la frente, ankawa Mari, ankawa, pero el gesto sólo consiguió asustar a los pájaros y hacerles revolotear por el cuarto. Al apartar la frente en un "no", Mari consiguió que Julián cayese sobre la cama torpemente, en perpendicular al cuerpo de Martina quien, divertida, después de un quejido de dolor sincero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Como intentando consolarle, Mari le dio un lametazo a Julián en la barba para, acto seguido, quedarse atenta a lo que pudiera ocurrir, dejando claro, tras lo que pareció un instante de duda en el que sacó la cabeza del cuarto, que no, que pensándolo mejor, que no quería irse.

Julián se levantó jurando escocido por la sincera risa de Martina, la cual encontró que tardaba de más en detenerse. La miró entonces, al levantarse. Era como Amelia. Demasiado como Amelia.

\- Me recuerdas a cuando calentaste al pobre Lope -dijo Martina, calmando la risa-. Al verme en la cama entonces pusiste esa misma cara de enfado.

\- No iba a estar cabreado -respondió, aun quemado-. Te había comido el tarro como a una _fangirl_ calentorra.

\- Pues claro que lo había hecho -sonrió Martina-. Yo me dejé llevar por él y tú te dejaste llevar por lo que sentías.

Julián volvió a sentarse y calló una respuesta.

\- No necesitaba que me lo dijeras -siguió recordando Martina-. Pero me lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Cuando...

\- Yo no...

Martina cambió el gesto de una dulce sonrisa a unos labios tensos. Apartó la mirada. Él nunca le había dicho lo que había empezado a sentir por ella. Aunque claro, no había sido él. Si había una Amelia, habría un Julián.

\- ¿Estáis juntos el otro Julián y tú? -preguntó, sin pensar.

Martina tardó en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, miraba a la yegua. Los pájaros llevaban ya algún tiempo posados sobre el cabecero de la cama, soltando algún chip-chip de vez en cuando.

\- Murió... Todos... Todos lo hicisteis.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 6

* * *

Hola:

Iba a decir que Átame! (inclasificable peli de Almodóvar que ha envejecido bastante mal), es una referencia, pero no; mejor, olvidad Átame. Es una rayada. ¿Por qué la escena del buzo? ¿Por qué? ¡Hay cien formas mejor de contar lo mismo sin tener que contratar a una doble de cuerpo! Perdón. En fin. Victoria Abril. Qué buena actriz es y qué loca está.

Volviendo al fic, no, no soy un estropeao de la vida. La traducción de Voltaire es bastante libre. Y parece que me he leído el libro y no; no tengo tanto tiempo.

El desenlace del capítulo lo he puesto en el siguiente. Me quedó largo. Si éste os ha rayado es bastante probable que el próximo os deje bastante chinaos. De eso irá (con suerte) "Guerra Civil". De chinar a la peña. Yo ya estoy chinao sólo de pensarlo.

Podría estar montando mis chismes para desafiar (aunque sea patéticamente) a la interpretación de Copenhague, pero aquí estoy, escribiendo un fanfic sobre unos personajes que no me pertenecen, en un mundo del que nunca supe y haciéndoles pasar por dramas que me hacen preguntarme si soy un asqueroso sociópata.

Dios... Cuando escriba un fic de MLP voy a sufrir una crisis existencial...

Perdonad, se me pira la pinza. Próximo episodio disponible ya. No chinarse, peña. Recordad que es sólo un fic.


	8. Capítulo 7- Los muchos nombres (II)

Capítulo 7

Los muchos nombres de Amelia Folch. (II)

 **Veinte de Mayo de 1785.**

" _Déjame buscar en tu mente_ _  
_ _un lugar para la amistad._ _  
_ _Déjame alguna experiencia,_ _  
_ _déjame participar._ _  
S_ _i tú quieres ver la luz_ _  
_ _búscala en tu interior,_ _  
_ _deja entrar otras opiniones_ _  
_ _de quien tienes alrededor."_

" **Aprendiendo a escuchar"**

 **Leño.**

Todos habían muerto. Todos. Sólo Ernesto, Lola Mendieta y Salvador seguían con vida. El primero en morir había sido Alonso. La última, Irene.

El recuerdo la había puesto blanda. O a lo mejor era que estaba tratando de ponerle blando a él. O ambas cosas. Julián trató de escuchar sin dejarse engatusar, pero lo encontró difícil. Había veces en las que veía a Martina, pero otras... Otras veía a Amelia. A una Amelia con peor suerte que se había levantado una mañana en el lado equivocado del puto Tiempo de los cojones.

\- Nuestra línea temporal era inestable, caótica -explicó Martina-. Nosotros seguíamos siendo el tiempo central, pero puertas aparecían día sí y día también que daban al futuro. Futuros sin un Ministerio. Al principio no sabíamos qué ocurría. Las reglas de los viajes, cambiaban. A veces llegaban informes de patrullas que aun no habían salido, rompiendo la sincronicidad y la causa-efecto. Otras veces, las puertas se cerraban en bucle, sin aviso. Imagina que un día llegas al Ministerio y todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco, sin saber por qué. Eso nos pasó.

\- ¿Cuándo os disteis cuenta de que erais la bifurcación?

Amelia le observó, tranquila.

\- Mis padres -respondió-. Lo comprendí al hablar con ellos. Mis viajes no cuadraban. Comprendí que había otra Amelia, que no era yo. Y todo de repente encajó.

"Cuando comprendimos qué ocurría, era tarde para hacer otra cosa: acabamos por comprender que estábamos en una línea paralela, tras unos atentados de Darrow que no habían sucedido para nosotros. Era como si el Tiempo se hubiera partido en dos para protegerse, para no desaparecer en caso de que la sobrecarga acabara con él, con vuestra línea; había sido una separación imperfecta, de emergencia. Decidimos llevar al Ministerio al tiempo más avanzado e ir ajustando nuestra realidad, nuestro presente y nuestro futuro, desde allí. Fueron años de pesadilla. Al principio no entendíamos por qué aparecían cambios y alarmas de la nada, sin que nadie interviniese. Era como si el Tiempo hiciese ensayos sobre si mismo, para crear toda suerte de realidades alternativas. Nos costó mucho entender las nuevas reglas, y cómo lidiar con ellas. Finalmente comprendimos que el problema estaba en el motivo que había generado nuestra línea: la sobrecarga en ingeniería había sido un evento inestable y como resultado, todo era diferente."

\- Cómo murió el otro Julián -pudo preguntarle cuando Martina quedó en silencio.

\- Intentó impedir el atentado contra Pablo Iglesias -desveló al fin-. No lo consiguió.

\- Que yo sepa el fundador del PSOE no murió en un atentado.

\- El fundador de Podemos sí lo hará en tu tiempo -corrigió Amelia-. Un perturbado de extrema derecha le pegará un tiro mientras camina por la calle con su pareja y su perro. Tú intentaste impedirlo, contra todas las órdenes. Y te mató a ti también.

Julián quedó en silencio unos segundos, asimilando.

Amelia cambiaba sujetos y complementos indirectos como quien barajaba cartas. A ella, comprendió, le pasaba como a él: era difícil recordar con quién hablaba cuando, en el fondo, hablaba con la misma persona. Respecto al atentado contra el coletas, no estaba seguro de querer saber más. La política no solía importarle más de lo necesario y eso, en España, no encontraba que fuese productivo ni útil. Un asesinato, en cambio...

A ver cómo le aviso al pies negros de que van a por él, pensó Julián, sin que se crea que le amenazo. Un comentario en algún foro de internet, quizás. O alguna historia que pudiese parecer otra cosa, pero que le valiera para no dejarse matar. Un relato corto. O un _fanfic_ de esos.

"El atentado era un punto fijo en el tiempo", prosiguió Amelia. "Cuando entras en un punto fijo, no puedes cambiar lo que sucede y lo que es peor, si algo te pasa dentro, la gente de fuera tampoco puede cambiarlo. Gracias a lo que te sucedió, o por su culpa, pudimos empezar a comprender la naturaleza matemática de estos eventos. Las ecuaciones se parecen bastante a las de atractores de orden en sistemas dinámicos. Los puntos fijos en el tiempo no son en el fondo más que eso: variaciones centradas en focos, que, de manera inevitable, acaban por converger en una serie de sucesos que, aunque pueden tener leves variaciones, no evitan su desenlace."

\- Me perdiste en "ecuaciones".

\- Lo de Maite es un punto fijo en el Tiempo -resumió Amelia-. El suicidio del padre de Pacino, no. En mi línea podemos distinguir de antemano cuál es cuál.

\- El viejo de Pacino murió de todos modos -discutió Julián-. Nos contó que otro poli se lo cargó.

\- En una situación distinta, con sucesos diferentes -repuso Martina-. Yo me refería al suicido, no a su muerte. La muerte violenta de su padre -aceptó-, sí es un punto fijo. Es un ejemplo de atractor oscilante, algo parecido a un ciclo límite. Hemos identificado diez clases diferentes. ¿Quieres oírlas?

Julián negó con la cabeza.

\- Si hay tantas formas de que las cosas no puedan cambiar -juzgó-, no entiendo cómo...

\- En mi línea hemos aprendido a saber lo que podemos cambiar y lo que no -explicó Amelia-. Y cómo afectará a la línea del Tiempo el que algo se cambie o no. Debes pensar que estamos jugando a Felipe II. No es así. Hemos desarrollado un plan. Uno que no acaba en algo distópico y horrible.

\- Uno que incluye que Amelia muera -recordó Julián.

De nuevo, silencio. Los pájaros volvieron en un revoloteo a la frente de Mari sin que la yegua cambiara su postura, atentísima a la conversación.

\- La muerte de tu Amelia es un punto fijo en el Tiempo, Julián -dijo Martina, buscándole la mirada-. Ella morirá en este viaje, no importa lo que hagas, no importa cómo lo intentes. Lo que es peor es que, si algo os pasa a ti o a los otros, tampoco podrá evitarse. Esa es la anomalía que detecté. El punto fijo apareció donde no debía estar. Vine a investigarlo. Estoy convencida de que está aquí.

* * *

Tras aquella última frase, Martina volvió a cerrarse en banda y Julián no logró sacarle nada más.

Salió del cuarto, frustrado, y tras deambular por el patio se sentó en el umbral de la capilla, bajo la nota de Alonso y el anexo en gerundios de Pacino, contemplando el destrozo que el saqueo había dejado en los cuatro bancos y el altar de madera seca, convertido en astillas. No hacía ni cuatro días había tenido que tragarse el oficio en honor a San Pedro, con aquella tontería del fútbol, allí mismo. Joder, si ni siquiera le gustaba el fútbol. Todo habían sido risas entonces. Hasta que llegó el zasca. Siempre había un zasca.

La muerte de Amelia era un punto fijo en el Tiempo. Ya, claro. Oportuno de la muerte. Como que ellos hubieran acabado en el mismo tiempo en el que aparecería ella. Qué casualidad.

No estaba consiguiendo nada, maldijo. En todo caso era ella la que estaba consiguiendo ganar tiempo. Levantó la vista hacia la nota de Alonso: Taos, al Norte, se recordó. Era allí a donde debía ir y dejarse de juegos.

Pero no podía.

No podía. No aun.

Era la única oportunidad que tenía, como Amelia deseaba, su Amelia, de saber cómo adelantarse a ellos.

Volvió a mirar la capilla, destrozada. Se acordó del hijo de la Bernarda, y de los otros chavales.

Pateó lo que quedaba de los bancos, rabioso.

Luego, solo en mitad de la nada, lloró.

* * *

Como si al hablar de la muerte de Amelia hubiera revelado demasiado, a la mañana siguiente Doña Orgulloso Pis se volvió a cerrar en banda, exigiendo ser liberada, negándose a comer o siquiera a beber. Tuvo que ponerle una vía en el brazo y meterle suero para que no se deshidratara. Le alejó la vía de los dientes lo más posible, y cuando en un descuido estuvo a punto de arrancarse el tubo en una imposible postura de yoga que le saltó varios puntos de la herida de cuchillo, amenazó con atarle los tobillos si no se tranquilizaba, lo que la hizo, por lo menos, no volver a intentarlo.

Después de aquello cambió de estrategia.

Martina no volvió a la furia.

Sin saber si era alguna treta o si el secuestro la había dejado depre de veras, se pasó dos días más en absoluto silencio. Nada dijo cuando le volvió a poner la cuña y nada dijo cuando, de nuevo escapándose de su cajón, Mari pasó a hacerle una visita.

Dos. Putos. Días.

Julián sentía que se volvía loco.

Martina dormía la mayor parte del tiempo y él, tras insistir sin éxito en los interrogatorios (el farol de la ranchería ya no funcionaba), se limitaba a comprobar que no le subía la fiebre. Para no volverse tarumba del todo y quitarse las ganas de ahogarla con la almohada, salía a ver cómo estaba Mari o a buscar, sin éxito, a algún regresado que pudiera decirle qué había pasado allí.

Pero no regresaba nadie.

En aquel cementerio abandonado sólo estaban Martina, Mari y él y así seguiría, no pudo evitar pensar, hasta que la acabase soltando. Porque no podía hacer otra cosa, acabó por comprender. En algún momento, y cada segundo contaba, tendría que ensillar a la yegua y marchar hacia Taos.

Al atardecer del tercer día le desató uno de los brazos para limpiarle las rozaduras de la cuerda, porque comenzaban a tener mal aspecto. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, volviendo a atar el primero envuelto en vendas, ante la penetrante mirada de ella, ante su respiración, en silencio. Esperó un manotazo o un intento de soltarse, pero en vez de eso se prestó sumisa y colaboradora, algo que Julián descubrió le daba bastante peor rollo. Ya no era la rabiosa prisionera, ni la confidente cómplice de aventuras pasadas; ya no era la huelguista de hambre, ni la depre secuestrada, pobrecita. De la mujer herida de la primera noche, no quedaba casi ni el recuerdo.

Era otra cosa. Que le miraba de otra manera.

Ternura, quizás.

A lo mejor simplemente, no pudo evitar pensar, después de dos días tirada sobre una cama, sólo quería hablar con alguien.

\- Me contaste cómo superaste lo de Maite -le dijo al acabar de atarle el otro brazo, cuando sus caras estaban más cerca-. Me lo contaste.

El tono había sido dulce, pero firme. Era eso, comprendió Julián. Como el silencio no funcionaba, empezaba otra vez a comerle la olla. Casi que prefería que intentase matarle con un cuchillo escondido en el escote o algo así. O tirarle un mordisco al cuello.

Mejor alejarse un poco, ahora que lo pensaba.

\- Esas cosas no se superan -le dijo cerrando el último nudo-. Aprendes a vivir con ellas.

\- Puede que para otros -contestó ella-. Pero tú lo superaste. Me dijiste hace años que le diste sentido. Que si ella no hubiera muerto, jamás habrías llegado al Ministerio. Seguro que tú has hecho lo mismo. O que lo harás, dentro de poco. Si no lo has hecho ya.

\- ¿Hace años? -sonrió Julián, evitando el tema-. Acabo de caer... Con esa línea tuya y esos viajes... ¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?

Ella sonrió, la primera vez en mucho, lejos de mostrarse molesta. ¿Por qué?, contestó. ¿No aparento los que ves? Digamos que no estás igual, sonrió él, pero tampoco diferente.

\- Tengo setenta y siete años -le dijo mirándole desde la cama, cuando él se levantó.

La observó buscando la coña. No la había. Si tenía un inyector que lo curaba todo, los tratamientos antiedad serían la pera, claro. Empezó a guardar el resto de vendas y antiséptico, con media sonrisa. Abuela...

\- El futuro, supongo.

\- Supones bien.

Setenta y siete años, pensó Julián. Todo lo visto de ella hasta el momento, por no entrar en detalles, tampoco daba pistas.

\- Yo también le di sentido a tu muerte, a la de Alonso, a la de Pacino -continuó Martina, al verle desprevenido-. Como tú hiciste con Maite. Lo hice hace años. Por eso creamos el plan.

\- Para salvar a tus amigos.

\- No -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Para salvarlo todo.

Julián guardó silencio. Su tono había dejado de ser dulce. La firmeza se había impuesto. Una firmeza que escondía rabia, una rabia profunda y sincera, pero dominada; mandando, dirigiendo, pero con la cabeza para no elevar el tono, para no resultar histérica, para ocultarse. Julián sabía que no podía esperar un comportamiento tranquilo y razonable de una persona atada contra su voluntad a una cama, pero aun así, no dejaba de ver algo inquietante en ella. Algo peligroso.

Algo de lo que se debía alejar.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que viene", continuó ella. "No tienes ni idea. En mi línea todo se va al traste, todo se tuerce. Empieza con los asesinatos de políticos y jueces, con la desidia de la gente, con la corrupción. Lo que se creía superado vuelve otra vez, como si nada hubiera aprendido el mundo de su Historia; como si las lecciones del pasado fueran mensajes sin forma, desgastados, olvidados, deformados por la desidia de los memos y la torticería de los tiranos y los ladrones. El mundo empieza a vivir en una crisis continua, que carga de más y más cadenas a la gente. Vuelve la guerra, vuelve el hambre, vuelve no esperar nada del futuro y lo peor de todo es que no es necesario un holocausto nuclear o un meteorito que lo arrase todo; no es necesario nada espectacular, ni apocalíptico, ni nada que salga en tus películas: es sólo la naturaleza humana, en su inútil codicia y su insuperable estupidez la que nos lleva al abismo y con nosotros a todo lo que hemos sido. En España y en todo el planeta."

"Tú no lo has visto", continuó, "no has estado allí. Júzgame cuando lo veas. Júzgame cuando veas por lo que estoy luchando; lo que estás impidiendo por tenerme aquí. Júzgame cuando veas lo que voy a conseguir. Crees que en esta historia que tienes en tu cabeza soy una de tus malos, que quiere robar algo, o que quiere sacar provecho del Tiempo. No es así. **No. Es. Así**. El mundo se va a ir a la mierda, Julián. ¡Sólo nosotros lo estamos salvando y tú lo estás impidiendo!"

\- Ahora es cuando me dices que la muerte de Pablo Iglesias lo empieza todo.

El fuego se apagó en sus ojos, comprendiendo quizás con su respuesta que el discursito no había sido muy efectivo en él. No se rindió, comprendió Julián. Cambió el tono. Volvió a la dulzura. Al desespero. A ser la atada Amelia herida y en necesidad de ayuda, que nada esperaba de él sino que la creyera.

\- Es sólo una pieza más, posterior al inicio. Lo malo realmente empieza con el eclipse de agosto de 2017 -resumió Amelia-, y con el asesinato poco tiempo después del presidente americano.

\- ¿Matan a Trump? -volvió a sonreír Julián, sin creerla. Ahí, avisar a Trump iba a estar más jodido que avisar al coletas: si había algo que debía sobrar en EEUU eran lunáticos que le decían cosas así todos los días-. Bueno, lo siento por él y por los suyos, pero no puedo decir que me entristezca.

\- Pues debería -continuó Amelia-; porque el golpe de Estado desencadena una serie de acontecimientos que venían fraguándose de mucho antes. La disolución de la Unión Europea, conflictos de baja intensidad con Rusia... El Este de Europa arde, mientras el Oeste mira al otro lado, atenazado de miedo. En España se abre otro frente, contra una coalición de países del Magreb.

\- ¿Nos invaden como en el siglo VIII? ¿Viene el moro Muza? -sonrió Julián. Amelia le observó, en silencio, sin que pareciera desesperarse por sus coñas-. No te ofendas -se disculpó Julián-. Pero suenas como uno de esos pirados apocalípticos.

\- Ven conmigo, si no me crees.

Julián sintió las ganas de coña escapársele de pronto, al ver cómo le miraba.

Lo decía en serio.

Lo decía en serio, la grandísima hija de su madre.

\- Ven conmigo -insistió-. Necesitamos ayuda. Ayúdanos.

Aturdido, cerró el botiquín en silencio, y dejó que Martina le viera irse, seria, por la ventana vacía entrando un atardecer menguante de luz.

* * *

Julián decidió dejarla a solas de nuevo.

Necesitaba aire, porque no pensaba con claridad.

De camino a las cuadras encontró que aquella situación había pasado el límite saludable hacía mucho; a lo mejor seguía tirado en mitad del desierto, bajo los efectos del peyote, imaginando aquella rayada. Decidió no pensar, no quería, y dedicó lo que quedaba de luz a encontrar lo poco que se pudiera comer por allí que no hubiera recogido ya.

Encontró mijo, algo de maíz, un par de manzanas demasiado verdes y algunas verduras para aguantar un par de días. Menos aun si, como había pensado al principio, tenía que volver a ensillar a Mari para ir a buscar a la pandilla.

Cuando llegó a las cuadras se alegró de respirar el infecto aroma a animal y caca.

Mari seguía allí, contenta por verle, sin aspavientos, sólo un ligero y tímido piafar contra el heno; le preparó el morral en silencio, después de acariciarle el morro y darle una de las últimas manzanas, tras lo cual la yegua le arreó un par de amorosos cabezazos. La observó comer con calma, sin atreverse siquiera a pensar en la idea que se le estaba empezando a poner en la cabeza.

Porque podía...

Porque podía irse con ella.

Si su plan era convencerle para irse con ella... Podía hacerlo.

¿Qué mejor manera de enterarse de qué iba aquel juego de medias verdades? Si iba a haber una guerra, o si la había, ¿qué mejor que tener un espía dentro del enemigo?

\- Joaquín tenía razón -acabó por decirle en voz alta a la yegua-: esta tía pilota. Eso significa que controla. Que sabe. Que no es manca. Tú me entiendes.

Mari le observó tranquila desde su lento tragar. Sin los pájaros en la cabeza parecía una conversadora seria. No le extrañaba que Alonso hablase con las yeguas día sí y día también. Era casi... Terapéutico.

\- Esto es más rayante que un clip de Lorn -pensó en voz alta-. Es ella, pero no es ella Mari. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Dejarla irse sin más? No puedo dejarla aquí, y tampoco puedo dejar que se vaya. Y con respecto a irme con ella... ¿Qué hago?

Mari dejó de mascar. Tenía una expresión dulce y algo inquieta, lo que para ser un caballo, observó Julián, tenía bastante mérito. Volvió la cabeza un momento, como si un pensamiento la hubiera abochornado o algo la incomodara lo suficiente como para sufrir un ataque de timidez extrema.

\- Tienes razón -pensó Julián en voz alta-. Estoy racionalizando. Sólo busco razones que me disculpen para hacer lo que me pide el cuerpo. Y lo que me pide el cuerpo, lo que pasa en el fondo, va a ser que me quiero ir con ella.

Julián se quedó quieto, perplejo, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir.

Por un momento volvió a él la olvidada quemazón de saber a Pacino con Amelia.

Había querido olvidarla.

Había querido que hubiera buen rollo.

Les había conseguido habitación con la tapadera. Se había apartado. Amelia había elegido, no había más que decir; pero en el fondo, a pesar de todo, la quemazón seguía allí. Una quemazón que cuando volvía a verla, de vez en cuando, seguía igual, con la misma intensidad, sin cicatrizar. Y de repente había aparecido una Amelia nueva, que igual en el fondo no era mala, y que... Y que...

Le necesitaba.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Mari frente a él, observándole. Luego, antes de darse la vuelta en su cajón, le dio un cabezazo suave, en el pecho. Y le dio la espalda, para volver a comer tranquila.

* * *

Julián dejó a la pobre Mari y volvió al cuarto de Martina.

La única respuesta posible era irse con ella.

"Cuando traiciones a tus amigos", recordó entonces que el viejo indio le había dicho. "Recuerda por qué lo haces."

Viejo de los huevos. Igual hasta se refería a eso. Sí, se iría con ella.

Pero aun no.

Antes de devolverle la bolsa, volvió a meter la libreta de puertas junto a los otros cachivaches tecno. Entre rato y rato había ido echando fotos a las páginas, de tapado, sin que doña discursos se diera cuenta; al parecer la muy hijaputa se fiaba más del método Salvador para el catalogado. Había tenido tiempo para estudiar el contenido, y adivina dónde aparecía la puerta más cercana en tiempo y en espacio. La hermosa villa de Santa Fe. Puerta a 1948, la siempre feliz posguerra; de allí, preguntando se llegaba a Roma.

La despertó al desatarla de la mano derecha.

\- ¡Vaya! -se sorprendió-. Si me acabas de curar las rozad...

\- ¿Dónde te pongo el inyector?

Martina parpadeó, perpleja y dijo que cerca de la herida. Julián así lo hizo y oyó el siseo suave del chisme descargar, junto con el quejido de molestia. Luego le pasó su bolsa de trastos futuros antes de desatarle la otra mano.

\- La puerta de aquí, como ya sabrás, sigue bloqueada. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Digamos que hemos mejorado las pulseras de Darrow -contestó ella, sin perder la sorpresa-. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Vas a venir conmigo? Ven conmigo. ¡Ven!

Julián la miró, con una sonrisa. Ya te digo yo que volvernos juntos de la mano, va a ser que no. Contigo no, bicho.

\- Buscar a los míos, parar a los malos. Salvar el día -contestó-. Luego salir, beber, el rollo de siempre.

Cuando Julián volvió la cabeza de desatar el otro brazo, se encontró con su cara a dos dedos. La cara de Amelia. Pero no era Amelia. Volvía Martina. Con una mirada nueva, que le recordó a un gato, fija, abierta, interesada.

¿Qué haces?, encontró que se decía a sí mismo, sin encontrar respuesta. ¿Qué haces, gilipollas? Aparta la cara. Aparta la cara, se dijo Julián. Pero no encontró fuerzas. La mantuvo a dos dedos, sin querer, sin poder moverla del lugar donde olía su boca.

\- ¿Y si resulta que al final soy yo la mala? ¿Y si te he mentido todo el tiempo?

Julián aguantó las ganas de tragar saliva. Demasiado cerca. Olía a piel sudada y a sábana. Y a saliva. ¿Qué haces?, se repitió. Y a mirada que no recordaba haber visto en los ojos de la otra Amelia jamás. Y a muchas cosas suaves y cálidas que no le hacían pensar con claridad. Setenta y siete años, setenta y siete años, setenta y siete años...

\- Entonces probablemente te tendré que curar heridas nuevas -pudo contestar-. Vieja de los coj...

Sintió las manos libres rodearle el cogote y traerle a sus labios. Iba a apartarle los brazos, pero fue lento, ¿qué haces?, se repitió, apártate gilipollas, ¡apártate!, y sintió el beso. Húmedo y tranquilo, frío y tierno. No pensó en nada más; no pensó en Maite, no pensó en su Amelia, ni en Pacino, ni en Alonso, ni en la pobre gente de la misión. Por un instante sólo sintió que el Tiempo se paraba y lo supo de vuelta, sin aliento, cuando se separó de él.

\- Ven conmigo -volvió a ofrecer-. Ayúdame a arreglarlo todo.

\- Quizás -se oyó decir-, otro día.

Le volvió a besar y entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, Julián vio cómo el envés de la mano izquierda de Martina brillaba en lucecitas como si las tuviera bajo vendas y piel. Tecleó en ella con la otra mano libre, activando una secuencia, o algo, pero no se fijó con exactitud, no pudo, porque sólo sentía sus labios contra los suyos, ni abiertos ni cerrados, saboreándole, al tocarse, en otro suspiro de detenido tiempo y de su puta madre, qué bueno sabía, quería más, hasta que, Martina, beso y una última advertencia se desvanecieron en su boca.

\- Puede que logres parar lo de Santa Fe -le dijo envuelta en luz-; pero no te engañes: lo de tu Amelia sigue siendo un punto fijo en el Tiempo.

Luego un estallido de brillo que acabó en cien luciérnagas dejándole solamente a él en mitad de un cuarto vacío.

Sin aliento.

A él y a una ojiplática Mari, de nuevo curioseando por la ventana.

Julián respiró pesadamente. ¿Qué había dicho antes de teletransportarse? Luego revisó las fotos para confirmar lo que los vistazos sobre el papel ya le habían dicho: había una puerta accesible en Santa Fe, en un par de semanas.

Siempre eran un par de semanas. Puto Tiempo de lo huevos.

\- ¡Tú, Carmele! -dijo Julián asomándose por el ventanuco cuando Mari escapó cobardemente-. Átate los machos. Nos dejamos de rayadas y vamos a buscar a los nuestros.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 7

* * *

Hola:

Este capítulo va dedicado a fridda, por hacerme encontrar lo que me faltaba para hilar "Dragones" con "Guerra Civil". Lugares donde nunca pasa nada, pero pasa todo. Sí, bueno. Y algún besete.

Con respecto a lo de Pablo Iglesias, no contestaré ninguna pregunta. Sólo diré que no sería un relato del Ministerio del Tiempo si no se rompiera la cuarta pared de vez en cuando. Y de que, si algo pasa (que espero que no), quiero aclarar que no tengo conocimiento ni información relativa a ningún atentado y/o complot.

Esperemos que me equivoque, con él y con Trump. Se aproximan años rayantes, peña. Ojalá no sea así, pero vienen. Cuando todo casque, mirad qué hicieron los que dejamos atrás; mirad a la Historia y aprended de ella. No como os la cuenten, sino como la descubráis, espíritu crítico, no creyéndoos ni la mitad. Todo el mundo miente, que decía House. Descubrid por qué. Nos quieren marionetas y atados en corto. Como siempre ha sido y ahora parece que se esfuerzan en ocultar. Me he puesto abuelo cebolleta, sorry. Siguiente capítulo: "El Camino Real de Tierra Adentro"


	9. Capítulo 8- Los Dragones en el Camino Re

Capítulo 8

Los Dragones en el Camino Real de Tierra Adentro

 **Diecinueve de Mayo de 1785.**

"Sin embargo, las denuncias de descontrol, corrupción, cohecho y despilfarro eran tan habituales y estaban tan generalizadas a todos los niveles -empezando por los mismos capitanes de presidios-, que cabría preguntarse si, dado que esto parecía inevitable, no hubiera sido igualmente factible llegar a los mismos resultados – por otra parte muy pobres antes de 1730 – con un gasto sensiblemente menor."

 **Aportaciones metodológicas y económicas al sistema presidial de Texas, 1720-1772**

 **Dr. José Manuel Serrano Álvarez**

 **Dr. Allan J. Kuethe**

Alonso cabalgó con los dragones durante el día y tras descansar apenas horas la noche del dieciocho, cambiaron caballos y siguieron los rastros al amanecer del diecinueve. Hablaron de cómo los rastros se dirigían hacia el Camino Real de Tierra Adentro, lo que parecía confirmar que las carretas iban a Taos.

En los breves descansos no hablaron mucho con él, ni se interesaron en saber dónde había servido; parecieron satisfechos al comprobar el tiempo que tardaba en cargar un mosquete y observar, en un cruce de aceros con el llamado Alvarado, cómo manejaba la espada. En todo momento se mostraron taciturnos; pensaba Alonso que el descubrir la aldea saqueada les había afectado el ánimo, pero acabó por comprender también que, de camino hacia allí, habrían perdido a otros miembros de su compañía. Evitó preguntarles; no parecían hombres acostumbrados a hablar más de lo necesario y llegó a la conclusión de que quizás se parecían más a lo que él había sido antes de llegar al Ministerio: si un desconocido le hubiera preguntado entonces por camaradas caídos, hubiera necesitado más de una jarra de vino para siquiera dignarse a enviarle al infierno.

Llegaron poco antes del mediodía del diecinueve a una bifurcación en el Camino.

Alonso observó al indio Casimiro leer los rastros. Los demás dragones habían podido presentarse a lo largo de la marcha. El cabo se llamaba González. El soldado de la tierra, Bartolomé Alvarado. El criollo, don Santiago Abreu. El don, que no faltara.

El indio no quiso decirle otro nombre que no fuera el cristiano; aseguraba estar bautizado desde chamaco y llamarse Casimiro Mendoza. Era un pueblo de tez morena y negro cabello que como los otros, menos el cabo quién era más pelón, recogía en una trenza a la nuca; colgaba del cuello por debajo de la casaca abalorios indios de lo que parecía hueso blanco.

\- Se acerca usted sin tanto sigilo como la otra noche -musitó el indio, los ojos perdidos en los rastros.

\- Será porque la otra noche -respondió Alonso-, quería mataros... Matarle. A usted.

El indio asintió con la cabeza. Para alguien de la patria debe hacerse raro ver a un indio con uniforme, prosiguió tras levantarse y seguir unas huellas por unos pasos.

\- Para algunos de los paisanos ya lo es -continuó el rastreador, todavía sin mirarle-. Supongo que para un cachupe también lo será.

Alonso sintió torcérsele el bigote.

Alvarado, el dragón de la tierra, le había recomendado hacer las paces con él. Es un güey muy susceptible, había explicado al fuego. "Creo que en el fondo le duele que no le oyera venir. Cosas de indios."

\- Esperaba encontrar un indio junto a las yeguas y lo encontré -contestó Alonso-. Acostumbrado usted a paisanos o a cachupes de esos, comprendo que piense que soy uno más.

El indio no contestó. Dejó de estar de cuclillas y se acercó al sendero que iba por la izquierda, donde volvió a estudiar el suelo. Alonso observó los rastros entonces; los perseguidos parecían haberse separado. Por un lado las carretas, a la izquierda, siguiendo lo que parecía el camino a Taos. Por otro, varios caballos por la derecha; se reconoció incapaz de contarlos, debido a las pisadas de lo que supuso era el ganado. La tierra por donde habían ido las carretas, andaba todavía más revuelta.

\- ¿Qué ve usted?

El indio siguió sin contestar. Volvió del camino y se acercó al cabo, dándole la espalda a Alonso.

\- Se separaron. Veinte jinetes a la derecha. Los carros con al menos otros veinte, a la izquierda -explicó-. Los de la derecha iban cargados los caballos, pero no mucho.

\- Los nenes -murmuró González-. Se los llevan a ranchería.

\- Eso pensé -confirmó el indio.

Alonso volvió a Colores y la montó a la espera de órdenes. Sin duda habían ganado terreno a los carros: elegir ese camino les llevaría a alcanzarlos antes de que pudieran llegar a Taos, pues iban lentos. Escoger esa ruta, sin embargo, les alejaba de los jinetes quienes sin duda irían más rápido.

Seguir a los carros les haría perder a los niños.

\- Seguimos a los jinetes -ordenó González-. Ya nos dará tiempo de llegar a Taos.

* * *

Acamparon a la noche, bajo una cortada que les daba algo de abrigo. González ordenó no hacer fuego y sin hablar mucho más repartieron las guardias. Tras dejar a Marquesa y Colores descansar merecidamente, Alonso tomó la primera.

A un ruido, al poco rato, estuvo a punto de volarle la cabeza al cabo González.

La amplia sonrisa volvió a aparecerle, blanca en lo oscuro. El pelo debía afeitárselo porque, como la barba, le había crecido desigual durante al menos varias semanas. Sólo el bigote parecía cuidado, no tan espeso como el de los otros dragones, pero aseado y afinado al grueso labio superior con buen porte.

\- Tranquilo, señor Entrerríos. No está mal -aceptó-. Ya creía que se nos había dormido. Voy a tener que creer que es usted soldado de verdad.

Alonso volvió la pistola al fajín. Se la habían prestado junto a la lanza, el mosquete y la espada ancha. Además de las armas, una cuera y una adarga. No había querido preguntar a quién habían pertenecido, pero había podido observar, al salir de la misión, que habían dejado allí varios conjuntos de armas más.

\- Soy soldado. No mentí. Y busco a mis amigos.

\- Pues eso yo lo sé, Enterríos -sonrió González-. Lo que no sé es qué hacían sus amigos de usted y usted en San José. Verá, dentro de poco llegaremos a una ranchería -explicó-. Y con la suerte que arrastramos los míos y yo, no hallaremos un grupo con el que solucionar las cosas hablando. Habrá que matar si queremos a los nuestros, ¿entiende usted?

Alonso asintió.

\- Lo que quiero decir -siguió el cabo cuando tomó asiento-, es que no le conozco a usted. Le traje porque mejor cinco que cuatro, pero esa historia de que vinieron de mercaderes a San José... No la creo; tampoco que saltearan la misión sin motivo. Cuando dos casualidades vienen juntas, es que no son casualidad.

Alonso no se sentó. Estaba de guardia y de guardia debía seguir. Estudió en la oscuridad lo poco que podía ver de la expresión del cabo y comprendió que no podía mentirle. No lo merecía. Y sabría que le mentía. De aquel tiempo no conocería mucho, pero no podía imaginar fácil historia que llevara detrás un hombre negro que hubiere llegado a cabo; mucho menos podía creer que lo hubiera conseguido siendo un necio.

\- Creo que quien nos envió a San José, sabía que atacarían la aldea. O que la atacaron por nosotros -aceptó Alonso-. Su gente quedó en medio. Nosotros no sabíamos nada, eso se lo aseguro.

\- Por qué. ¿Quién les envió? ¿Quiénes son sus amigos de usted?

\- Con nosotros iba una mujer -explicó Alonso-. Creemos que la quieren muerta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es?

\- Alguien de calidad.

\- No me aclara mucho, Enterríos.

Alonso se encogió de hombros.

\- No puedo aclarar más, mi cabo -añadió-. Sólo que estamos al servicio del Rey de España. Y que aquí todos queremos lo mismo: rescatar a los nuestros.

González le observó, los ojos clavados en él. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que, levantando las manos en un ademán razonable, volvió a descansar tras un "buenas noches". Alonso volvió la vista a la noche, la luna menguante en un claro cielo. Oyó de pronto el sonido de lo que creyó una roca y luego comprobó, el indio Mendoza se mostró de entre las sombras sorprendiéndole, era un arco destensándose lentamente.

\- Vigile su guardia señor Entrerríos -murmuró el indio, su rostro en sombras, cuando pasó por su lado camino a dormir-. Tras los que vamos también saben de sigilo.

* * *

El día veinte aumentaron el ritmo para ganar terreno a los jinetes. En el último cambio de montura, el criollo, Abreu, sonrió al verle ajustar las cinchas sobre el prestado mesteño. Era un animal menudo y resistente, cañas blancas, con crines claras en el cuello y negras en el copete, todo él pardo y blanco en mezcla hermosa. Bajo los ollares resaltaba una línea negra que recordaba un mostacho. Alonso le acarició el belfo y luego las varillas. Los dragones le llamaban Estrella de plata.

\- Mejor con silla, ¿verdad? -dijo por fin Abreu.

Alonso no contestó. No le tenía cogido el tono a Abreu. Si bien Alvarado le parecía más franco, quizás por estar acostumbrado al acento, no sabía decir si la socarrona expresión acompañada con la parla de más al sur, iba a veras o no. Abreu era platense. Algunas expresiones se le habrían pegado de Alvarado o de la tierra, pero tenía ese tono que a Alonso no hacía otra cosa que recordarle al Gran Lombardi, aunque no se pareciera a él. Junto a su castaña trenza, un bigote más cuidado y una golilla le daban un aspecto de señor con clase, de alta cuna.

Abreu se refería a Colores, claro. Aun la montaba sin silla cuando le tocaba el turno.

\- Mejor con silla -aceptó al fin Alonso. Luego palmeó el cuello a Colores-. Es la única yegua que no conseguí domar del todo. Que me deje montarla ya me parece un milagro.

\- De donde vengo -comentó Abreu-, esa yegua estaría metida en vereda ya, no se ofenda.

\- No hay ofensa -suspiró Alonso, conteniéndose-. ¿Qué me sugiere, don Santiago?

El otro quedó pensativo unos momentos, quizás sorprendido porque le pidiera opinión.

\- Pues rebenque y palenque -explicó-. Arreador y espuelas si no se vence. Las espuelas no me gustan personalmente, pero si el potro es difícil, pues es mejor que un jinete con el cuello roto.

Alonso torció el bigote, al tiempo que montaba al mesteño.

\- Con vara y cuerda, así sólo me temerá la yegua -pensó en voz alta.

\- ¡Ahh! -sonrió Abreu-. ¡Veo que es usted entonces más de doma india! Conocí un indio pampa una vez que era capaz de domar un potro sin darle un solo golpe. Tenía un don. ¡Ex-tra-or-dinario! Tumbaba al potro en la tierra y se echaba sobre él, como un amante. Luego le ponía la cara en la suya, como si le diera besos pero sin darlos. Y le acariciaba lindamente el pecho hasta que...

\- No se ofenda, amigo Abreu -le interrumpió Alonso incómodo-. Pero tampoco sé si eso valdría.

Alonso observó a Colores al final de la cuerda y, mal rayo le partiera si no le había visto poner cara de enfado hacia el plantense; tendría que explicarle cuando acamparan que jamás se tomaría esas confianzas. Marquesa en cambio le pareció atenta, casi interesada, pero al poco cambió la mirada a otro lado, Cristo fuera testigo, como si... Disimulara...

\- ¿Pues cómo domó usted a las otras? -se sorprendió Abreu-. Excepto la que usaban los frailes para arar, el resto las tenía casi salvajes García.

\- Pues, las cuidé, y les di confianza hasta que ellas me la dieron a mi -explicó Alonso.

El otro le miró unos momentos, quizás evaluando si estaba de chanza. Tras parpadear un poco frente a él, pareció sorprenderse aun más.

\- ¡Inventó usted un nuevo tipo de doma, amigo Entrerríos! -rió Abreu-. No hay doma pues. Las yeguas son sus amigas. ¡Se dejan montar porque le aprecian!

Siguió riendo el platense, unos momentos. Alonso temió que fuese con la burla a los otros, pero no lo hizo; en cambio, se subió a su caballo y se tranquilizó para volver a ser un serio y educado soldado.

\- Es usted un pibe sorprendente, si me permite el decírselo -añadió mientras se iba.

Alonso se sintió entonces observado por el indio Mendoza.

No reía, nunca lo hacía, pero le miraba diferente.

* * *

Alcanzaron a los comanches ya anochecido; habían acampado, pero no estaban en ranchería.

Se habían dispuesto al raso, los quince chavos de San José sentados en corro aparte, dos mujeres con ellos, también las manos atadas. Los veinte guerreros, mal rayo le partiera a Alonso, estaban alimentando una pequeña hoguera.

\- ¡Pila de huevones! -exclamó en susurros González-. ¿Pues no están haciendo fuego?

\- Sin disimular la hoguera siquiera -pensó en voz alta Abreu.

\- Bisoños o confiados -razonó Alvarado.

Los cinco estaban con el viento de cara, agazapados en un resalte de tierra, los caballos atados atrás, sus cascos cubiertos con trapos. Alvarado había cargado ya su quinto mosquete y estaba preparando el sexto. Alonso no le había visto, pardiez, tanto hierro antes en los caballos. Los demás atendían en silencio a la casi completa oscuridad.

\- ¿Tiene usted alcance Bartolomé? -le preguntó el cabo.

\- Mejor más cerca -contestó el otro-. Pero tengo.

\- Bien -explicó González-. No nos esperan, así que aguardamos a que duerman. Luego vamos por ellos, rápido y en silencio. Alvarado irá detrás. Usted, Entrerríos, vendrá con nosotros. Medoza... ¿Dónde está Mendoza?

Alonso miró en derredor en busca del indio. Lo vio correr, de camino de vuelta a los caballos.

\- ¡Ahhh! -madijo Alvarado-. No esperará, mi cabo.

\- ¿Qué demonio...?

\- Creo que aquella es la Roxana -informó Alvarado con un gesto de cabeza-. El collar de plata que brilla, se lo regaló él.

Alonso apretó los ojos en la oscuridad. Apenas era capaz de ver sombras y una hoguera donde los otros dos habían visto un collar de plata.

\- ¡Condenado indio boludo!… -murmuró Abreu.

González apretó el gesto. Conseguirá que nos maten a todos ese hijoeputa de indio, murmuró.

\- Entrerríos, a los caballos. Cargamos. Alvarado, detrás.

\- Ustedes cuídense de la hoguerita encendida -sonrió Alvarado sin levantar la vista de su séptimo mosquete-. Y yo me cuidaré de ustedes. Señor Entrerríos -añadió como despedida hacia Alonso-, todo aquel que lleve armas nos lo tiene que matar, no dude.

Alonso no acabó de entender a Alvarado, mientras acompañaba a la carrera a González y a Abreu de vuelta a los caballos, todo lo deprisa que pudo. Saltó sobre Colores y se encajó la cuera lo mejor que supo mientras los otros salían. Mendoza les había esperado junto a los caballos, para iniciar la carga.

\- ¡Casimiro, le voy a meter un paquete! -juró González.

\- La hoguera es para andar calientes sin ropa -gruñó Mendoza como toda explicación- y tienen ya dos jarras abiertas -añadió.

Tras lo cual, azuzó a su mesteño lanza en ristre.

La carga fue silenciosa y veloz. Pasaron el resalte donde Alvarado ya estaba apuntando y cuando la hoguera les hizo visibles a los salvajes, ya fue tarde. Alonso vio venir el círculo de luz en un suspiro, Colores galopando sin freno. Al ensartar al primero se le rompió la lanza y la velocidad excesiva le hizo perder la línea. Cuando logró redirigir a Colores, González y Abreu acababan su segunda carga. Vio a Mendoza, pie a tierra, enzarzado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como un demonio contra dos comanches.

Un trueno rasgó la noche y uno de los comanches que le iba por la espalda a Mendoza, cayó. Alonso azuzó a Colores y se fue al tumulto del indio; lanzó con la espada mandobles para quitarle hombres de encima sin bajarse de montura. Otro trueno, otro comanche al suelo, tras un eco zumbante. Sintió Alonso un agarre en las piernas que sin estribos le descabalgó fácil. Colores se quedó a su lado ahuyentando a dos más. Él se trabó con el que le había agarrado, pudiendo pararle el cuchillo y clavarle un puñal en la garganta. Todo eran sombras, gritos. Otro trueno. Pasó silbando la bala de Alvarado a su lado, derribando a uno que le venía por detrás. Buscó a Mendoza y trató de cubrirse la espalda con él.

Abreu y González tiraron con los caballos quietos, varios tiros. Luego, cuando les vinó otro grupo, lanzaron otra carga.

Otro le vino a Alonso con un hachuela en la mano, de lejos y con un grito. Sólo tuvo que adelantar la espada lo suficiente y quedó ensartado. Le vio entonces el rostro, de cerca, al claroscuro de la hoguera.

Era sólo un muchacho.

Todos lo eran.

Otro trueno, otro caído.

Alonso observó la situación, al ver que no le atacaba nadie. El cabo y el criollo cazaron a dos más que huían, sin haber bajado del caballo. Mendoza daba cuenta del último, que pedía piedad, degollándole. El último tiro de Alvarado, silbando grave, derribó en su carrera a otro que se alejaba en la oscuridad.

Ninguno de los salvajes, comprobó Alonso, tendrían más de dieciséis años.

Vio Alonso cómo Mendoza buscaba a una mujer y la abrazaba; cómo llegaba Alvarado y empezaba a cortar las cuerdas de los niños de San José. Sintió cómo los dos pequeños chiricahua que le habían amargado con sus travesuras en las cuadras, venían corriendo y le abrazaban las piernas. Los dejó junto a Colores, una vez les hubo revuelto el pelo y secado las lágrimas.

Y se fue hacia Alvarado.

Estaba de pie, observando a un comanche muy mal herido.

Era uno que Colores había pisoteado. Intercambió palabras con él, en su lengua. Luego le degolló en silencio antes de que Alonso pudiera decir nada.

\- No lo hizo mal señor Entrerríos -comentó Alvarado al limpiar cuchillo-, pero me pareció que le falló el pulso al final.

\- Sabía usted que no eran más que muchachos -pudo decir Alonso, el enfado en su tono.

\- Pues lo pensé -respondió el otro-. Los comanches suelen ser más cuidadosos. Bisoños, dije. Muchachos o no, agarraron armas y guardaban a los nuestros.

Alonso sintió enfriársele la sangre un poco; sabía que el dragón tenía razón, pero no podía... No podía...

\- ¿Qué le dijo?

González, Mendoza y Abreu se acercaron mientras los niños, en lo oscuro, recogían caballos y ganado disperso. La mujer del indio quedó con la otra, ayudándoles.

\- Me dijo que llevaban a los chavos a una ranchería, a una semana de aquí y que el otro grupo, apaches y españoles, llevaban los paisanos a Taos.

\- ¿Españoles en el saco? -se sorprendió el cabo.

\- ¿Apaches y comanches? ¿Juntos? -añadió Abreu-. No puede ser. Ese comanche, compadre, era un bolacero.

\- No sé si mentira -intervino Mendoza-, pero recuerden San José. No sólo había comanches. Y llevaban carros.

\- Los chavos eran su parte del saco -aceptó Abreu-. Por eso se separaron.

\- Eso me dijo -asintió Alvarado-. Eso y que la ranchería a la que volvían era la de Lobo Grande.

La mención del nombre puso mal ánimo a las caras de los dragones. Mendoza, al oírlo, soltó una maldición en su lengua. González, silencioso en todo momento, se pasó la mano por la cabeza en ademán pensativo. Alonso quiso preguntar, pero decidió evitarlo. No era el momento.

\- ¿Dijo algo más? -pudo preguntar González.

\- Que cumpliera mi palabra -respondió Alvarado, enfundando el puñal-, y le matara.

* * *

\- ¿Qué opina usted, señor Entrerríos?

Alonso observó al cabo González. La pregunta había sido hecha en sincera espera de su opinión, o eso le pareció; casi llegado el amanecer se habían encontrado con quince niños y dos mujeres por los que velar. No podrían llevarles con ellos a perseguir a la gente de Taos y tampoco podían dejarles volver a solas a San José; por ser inseguro, lo era hasta dejarles a solas en la misión. Lo que Alonso hubiera preferido era irse a buscar a la gente al Norte, pero hacerlo solo, sin los dragones, sólo le hubiese permitido traer información: según las mujeres, el grupo de los carros contaba con más de cuarenta jinetes, mitad apache, mitad españoles.

Un rescate en esas condiciones era imposible.

\- Estoy con Abreu y Mendoza -dijo por fin Alonso-. Debemos acercarles a San José. Luego ir a Taos.

Si se daban prisa, había razonado el platense, podían llegar a Taos a tiempo.

Además, los de los carros no eran guerreros nuevos y esperar al rescate en Taos o cerca, podría igualar las cosas si contactaban con soldados allí; algo le decía a Alonso que en condiciones distintas el cabo hubiera preferido saber de aquella ranchería comanche. Aquel nombre de jefe, Lobo Grande, les había causado a todos una onda impresión.

\- Hagámoslo así -aceptó González.

Continuaron a galope su regreso sin que niños ni mujeres, exhaustos, se quejaran en ningún momento por la falta de sueño o alimento. Iban silenciosos, obedientes, sin las diabluras que hasta la saciedad había podido ver en la misión; sobre por qué los comanches querían sólo niños, pudo preguntarle a Abreu, que le informó que probablemente buscaban guerreros nuevos. Alguno de los jóvenes que habían matado por la noche, era seguro que no era nacido comanche, explicó. "Llevarse niños les hace subir en número. Algunos forros entre los indios, ¿sabe usted?. No hay santos en esta tierra."

Pero es mala cosa lo mire por donde lo mire, añadió.

No buscan nuevos guerreros para hacer alpedismo.

Alonso tuvo que esperar a la noche del domingo, la siguiente, para indagar más.

A la guardia, cuando Alvarado fue a relevarle, se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- ¿Quién es ese Lobo Grande?

Alvarado cambió el mosquete de mano, otros dos a la espalda en aspa, mirándole desde detrás de su negro mostachón. La luna comenzaba a crecer, sin que nube alguna se viera en el cielo. Alonso no pudo ver bien su expresión en la oscuridad, pero las sombras en su cara parecieron moverse en una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es por él que los suyos están aquí?

\- Los míos estamos aquí para servir al Rey -gruñó Alonso-. Si ese jefe puede tener a mis amigos, asunto mío es también.

Alvarado levantó la vista por encima de su hombro para comprobar quizás que no había nadie cerca.

\- Nosotros tampoco sabemos mucho. Lobo Grande es un jefe comanche que nos llegó hace poco de Texas -aceptó explicar-. Es hijo de un capitán de Cuerno Verde. ¿Le suena el nombre?

\- No.

\- Para servir al Rey anda muy mal informado, amigo.

\- Ya le dije que el saco nos pilló de sorpresa.

"De sorpresa", volvió a sonreír Alvarado, "pero lejos de la misión". Suspiró. "Si González no le ha matado ya", acabó por encogerse de hombros, "supongo que será usted de fiar."

\- Cuerno Verde era un comanche pendejo que no daba tregua -acabó por explicar-. Iba siempre con un pinche curandero bien reloco que se creía inmortal. Aprovecharon que los ánimos estaban revueltos por varias afrentas y reunieron un grupo de pillaje bien duro, pendenciero, ¿me entiende? El que ahora es el gobernador, Anza, pudo reunir a unos cientos de hombres y se fue por su ranchería. Se les unieron unos apaches que no podían ver a Cuerno Verde ni en palabra. Se los encontraron muy al Norte de aquí, cerca del río Colorado.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues que les rompimos la madre -rió un poco Alavarado-. Le sorprendimos y fue dura rifada, pero al final cayó Cuerno Verde y sus capitanes. González estuvo allí, podrá contárselo mejor. Fue hace seis años. Lobo Grande era hijo mayor de uno de sus capitanes. Aceptó la paz, pero todos dicen que en secreto juró vengarse.

\- Y se fue a Texas.

\- La comanchería es más fuerte allí. Ezquerro, nuestro difunto capitán -continuó-, vino de allá, de Texas, hace casi un año con órdenes de encontrarle. O eso decía. Hará unas semanas ordenó a nuestra compañía, doce hombres no más, que fuéramos a buscar pistas de Lobo Grande, pues le creían por acá. Allí nos fuimos y a poco no regresamos. Nos topamos con una partida que nos emboscó y perdimos a ocho amigos. Nunca habíamos visto tantos comanches por acá, ni tan relocos. De regreso a San José, nos encontramos con usted.

\- ¿Se fueron sin teniente? ¿Y sin sargento? ¿Sólo doce?

\- Sólo doce éramos -se encogió de hombros Alvarado-. González le pidió a García que se quedara. Poco hubiera ayudado, pinche gordinflón. Me caía bien, pero era un desastre. Se ofreció a cuidar que el capitán no nos robaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- El capitán nos mandó fuera con las pagas a punto de llegar -sonrió, el bigote torcido-. Si envía usted fuera a doce hombres y alguno no vuelve -quiso acabar Alvarado-, pues se puede quedar usted con la plata de la soldada. Cosas de capitanes.

* * *

Cosas de capitanes, había explicado con naturalidad Alvarado.

Alonso no podía hacer otra cosa que darle vueltas. Los recuerdos de Flandes, de cómo le había encontrado Ernesto y le había reclutado para el Ministerio. Cosas de capitanes. La muerte de García cobraba cierto sentido ahora: el duelo había sido por dinero como habían dicho los frailes sí, pero por la plata de los sueldos. Valiente capitán traidor.

Todos aquellos pensamientos se fueron diluyendo el lunes veintitrés, al llegar a la bifurcación de los carros por la mañana y al encontrar por la tarde, que volvía de la misión, a Julián.

El primero en verle fue Alvarado.

"Allá un cachupe", dijo, "que aprendió a jinetear ayer mismo".

Alonso se fue con Marquesa, Colores siguiéndole sin esperar permiso y arrastrando al pobre Estrella al final de su cuerda. Cuando le llegó, la cara abrasada por el sol, el aspecto cansado, Julián le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo está Mariposa? ¿La habéis cuidado bien? ¡Pardiez! ¿Qué le habéis hecho? ¡Tiene pinta de estar agotada!

\- Yo estoy bien, gracias -dijo Julián al desmontar. Alonso hizo lo mismo y se dieron un abrazo que sacó de sus chaquetas nubes de polvo.

Las yeguas, excepto el mesteño que estaba allí de invitado, parecieron intercambiar saludos y cuellazos de afecto, olisqueándose los ollares con gran excitación.

\- Tengo mucho que contaros amigo mío.

\- Yo también, Alonso -dijo Julián-. Yo también.

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 8

* * *

Hola:

La cita inicial es de un estudio sobre los presidios en Texas. En Texas parece que la cosa estuvo históricamente más complicada por falta de organización y corrupción (España!), pero sobretodo porque las tribus daban bastante más guerra allí, especialmente los comanches.

Cuerno Verde. Cuerno Verde es importante. Junto con la resistencia de Tucson, la persecución de Cuerno Verde hasta Colorado es una de las epopeyas más fáciles de encontrar con respecto a los dragones, porque quizás es a la que más peso histórico se le acabó dando. Los dragones tuvieron momentos no tan épicos. No pienso ya en derrotas, sino en acciones bastante más crueles como los asaltos de represalia contra los indios Pueblo, como un siglo antes. Recordad: no hubo malos ni buenos.

Próximo capítulo: "La terrible venganza de las brujas de Abiquiú."

 **Anotación extra** : Es posible que me retrase y tarde dos semanas con "la terrible venganza". Me he dejado liar para la iniciativa de "tiempo de relatos/tiempo de emisión 2" y en breve postearé un relato _standalone_ , sin continuidad (aparente) con "Tiempo de Futuros".


	10. Capítulo 9- La terrible venganza de las

Capítulo 9

La terrible venganza de las brujas de Abiquiú

 **Veintiuno de Mayo de 1785.**

"Está para bien saber si fuere mentira, ya está urdida, y si fuere verdad, para allá va."

 **Inicio popular de cuentos**

La lluvia volvió a despertarla.

Una niña a su lado cavaba la tierra que empezaba a convertirse en barro bajo los aterradores truenos; siguió haciéndolo hasta que Amelia, sin fuerzas, pudo sacar un brazo y escapar del hoyo con su ayuda y la de la brida de Sabionda. Tras salir, tomó la tosca pala de madera y junto a la niña cavó hasta que Juani, medio muerta, un grito animal y desgarrado, logró salir de su trampa de barro.

Truenos y más truenos en una tormenta que parecía el fin del mundo.

Juani gritó sin freno y rió en una carcajada ronca que se perdió en palabras apache. Amelia, entretanto, abrió la boca para beber lo que el cielo quiso darle, agradecida.

Apartó de su mente a Lobo Chico, sobre ella, a punto forzarla, ni en cómo lo había matado. Ni en cómo se había sentido al hacerlo.

\- Gracias -pudo decirle a la niña cuando se hubo recuperado un poco.

La niña fue a contestar algo, pero Juani, la interrumpió haciendo aspavientos y trató de ahuyentarla como quien asusta a un animal. ¡Fus! ¡Fus! ¡Ándale!, le gritó pisando charcos. La pequeña se sobresaltó al verla, pero tras recular unos pasos se mantuvo firme. Molesta, Juani levantó el envés de la mano en un gesto que tenía más de acción que de amenaza.

\- ¡Nos ha salvado la vida! ¡Estate quieta! ¡No hagas eso! -ordenó Amelia agarrando a la india del brazo. Juani se volvió, sorprendida. Iba a protestar, pero Amelia se le adelantó-. ¿Qué ha dicho?

\- ¿Qué importa lo que dijo? -gritó-. Es una chamaca, no más. Se habrá escapado. Si alguno la ve ayudándonos la darán peor muerte que enterrarla viva.

Amelia no se amilanó y siguió agarrando el brazo. Juani mentía, de nuevo. La gente de su tío se había ido hacía mucho y aquel tono de duda, huidizo y torpe, había vuelto a sus labios. No quería a la niña cerca como no había querido cerca tampoco a ninguno de los de la ranchería. ¿Qué ha dicho?, insistió Amelia. Pues anda mal de la cabeza la chava, contestó Juani gritando entre los truenos.

\- No pregunta no más que si le pertenece a usted ahora -tradujo.

Luego fue a acercar las yeguas las que, se habrían escapado de otro dueño durante el traslado, alguien había dejado con empapadas mantas, arcos y flechas.

Al iniciar camino los truenos se alejaron.

* * *

Encontró que la edad de la niña era difícil de decir, pero Amelia estaba segura de que no podría tener más de doce años; al parecer, según tradujo Juani, era una esposa de Lobo Chico.

"Debía de viajar con la partida de Lobo Chico. Puede creer que como le mató usted, pues ahora es ella su esposa de usted. Yo lo que creo es que estará sola, pues porque no es comanche: habla como los jicarillas. Si los amigos de Lobo Chico no se la llevaron será que la repudiaron. De haber estado en ranchería, habría pasado a su hermano o a su primo."

Amelia asintió, sin encontrarle sentido. Habían iniciado camino en la tibia noche, la lluvia detenida, ellas y las yeguas empapadas.

\- Debieron casarla a Lobo Chico en alguna ranchería jicarilla -supuso la india-. Recién cumplida la ceremonia del amanecer. Cosas de emisarios y diplomacias.

\- Pobre niña.

\- Pobre mujer -corrigió Juani-; no le quite lo único que tiene. Y no se encariñe con ella, que la tendremos que tirar por donde mejor podamos. A donde vamos, si mal ven a dos indias, a tres nos verán peor.

Amelia acarició el pelo negro azabache aun mojado de la pequeña, dormida, delante de ella en la grupa de Sabionda. La esposa de aquel animal. No quería ni imaginarlo.

\- A dónde vamos.

\- Mejor se lo digo cuando lleguemos.

\- Debemos ir a buscar a mis amigos, Juani. Llévame a la misión.

\- No, señora -se negó la india-. La misión no es segura. Ese amigo de usted que no es amigo de usted podría andar por allí.

\- Julián nunca me haría daño -protestó-. Y ya que hablamos de seguridad, te recuerdo que hemos estado a punto de morir.

\- ¡Pues no fue culpa mía! -protestó Juani-. ¡Ya le dije que se dejara hacer! ¡Pero no quiso usted! Si llego a saber que es usted tan remilgadota, no le hago promesa a Padre de mi padre.

Amelia no se dignó en contestar. Al menos, pensó al mirar a través de la noche, se movían y existía la posibilidad de que pudiera orientarse con la llegada del día. Repasó mentalmente los mapas que había podido ver en la documentación para la misión; descuidada de ella había confiado en tener el móvil a mano; saber que Santa Fe y Taos estaban al Norte de San José ayudaba poco. Necesitaba accidentes geográficos: montañas, ríos, algo reconocible. Y luz.

\- Dejaré que me lleves sólo si la niña se queda.

Gruñó Juani, molesta.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Amelia supo que la niña decía llamarse Yucca y que tenía catorce inviernos. Tras explicarle que no debía quedarse con ellas si no quería y que ya no era esposa de nadie, aceptó ser dejada en el primer campamento apache que encontraran.

Aunque Amelia dudaba de la traducción de Juani en esto último.

Bebieron de cactus, comieron lo que se dejaba recoger o cazar y, entre dificultades, continuaron camino a donde Juani tuvo en mente llevarlas. Cuando dejaban descansar a las yeguas en los pocos pastos que pudieron hallar, la india quiso seguir con sus lecciones de arco; cuando tocaba dormir al resguardo de alguna roca o una cortada, era Yucca la que buscaba a Amelia de la forma que más la separara de Juani.

La sola presencia de la muchacha enervaba a la india, en sentimiento ciertamente compartido por la pequeña. Después del enésimo desencuentro (culpa de que Yucca no hubiera encontrado nopales de la calidad que Juani consideraba adecuada), la niña tuvo a bien empezar a pisar la sombra de Juani y llamarle algo apache que ninguna se dignó en explicarle significado, lo que enrareció más aun el ambiente.

Yucca, por su lado, intentaba enseñarle apache sin demasiado éxito; cuando Amelia creía haber entendido la palabra caballo, Juani explicaba que se refería a la monta; cuando creía que hablaba de arcos y flechas, Juani aclaraba que hablaba de cazar. Amelia se encogía de hombros y trataba de llegar a ella compartiendo comida o agua de cactus; la niña, como si nunca nadie hubiera hecho cosa tal por ella, tardaba en aceptar lo que le daba como disculpándose por no tener nada a cambio.

Cuando llegaron a un riachuelo, cercana la noche del segundo día de marcha, las tres, junto con las yeguas, metieron la cabeza dentro hasta saciar la sed.

\- Ojalá tuviéramos algo más que daros -se lamentó Amelia al acariciar el cuello de Sabionda.

La yegua dejó de beber un momento y le dio un cabezazo tranquilo y suave, esperando una caricia en la frente que Amelia le dio. Bufona, aguardando paciente a que Juani sacara la cabeza del agua, le escupió un chorro que le arrancó una carcajada a Yucca.

\- Pinche yegua loca -murmuró Juani, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

* * *

Según sus cuentas debía ser ya veintitrés de Mayo.

Llevaba viva seis días más desde la fecha anunciada para su muerte; como para celebrarlo, al anochecer, Juani trajo cuatro serpientes que tiró a la niña para que las preparara; entretanto, al abrigo de unas rocas caídas cerca de una loma, Juani se aventuró a hacer un pequeño fuego en un hoyo para cocinar la cena.

Perdido el sol ya y alimentadas Bufona y Sabionda con nopales (auténticos), Amelia volvió al fuego.

\- Hoy cenaremos padrísimo -sonrió Juani mientras oían crepitar la carne sobre la piedra.

Amelia observó las serpientes abiertas, cocinándose, con un olor que le pareció delicioso. Serpientes, recordó. Como en su visión.

\- Tuve un sueño extraño con la droga que nos disteis, Padre de tu padre y tú.

\- Son cosa extraña las visiones -pensó en voz alta Juani-. ¿Pues vio un animal?

\- Me convertí en serpiente.

Juani la miró, extrañada.

\- La serpiente es sabia -explicó-. Pero también traicionera. Y con poder. Cada tribu le dirá una cosa. Yo creo que es que se cree usted mala.

\- ¿Lo soy?

\- No lo sé, ¿lo es?

Amelia se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a Yucca, quien salivaba viendo la carne sin prestar atención a la conversación. Quizás lo era. Quizás era como una serpiente, pensó. Había matado al traidor en Barcelona sin mediar necesidad; había matado a Lobo Chico por miedo, pero sobretodo, recordó sin tratar de engañarse, por odio. Había algo dentro de ella. Algo que había salido. Algo que había salido y que temía, no deseaba que fuera así, se acabase apoderando de ella.

El ulular de un búho interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ve? -dijo Juani, algo de molestia en la voz-. Las serpientes no tienen por qué ser malas. Los búhos, en cambio... Pueden ser brujas en disfraz -añadió con tono tétrico-. ¡Cambiapieles!

Apartó la piedra del fuego y acercándose lentamente al búho le preguntó, tono serio, si tenía sal. El ave la estudió con un giro imposible de cuello y, al poco, aleteó para ir a posarse cerca de las yeguas. Amelia temió que las asustara pero, tranquila, Sabionda pareció observar al pájaro cerca sin aparente alarma.

De repente, unos pasos en la tierra hicieron que Juani cambiara de sonrisa a un gesto seco; como un rayo agarró el arco y tensó apuntando hacia la oscuridad.

\- ¿Tienen ustedes sal? -preguntó, apareciendo a la luz humildemente, Martina.

Juani mantuvo firme el arco tensado, su rostro en una mueca de confusión y miedo.

Martina levantó las manos lentamente. Bajo la falda y el blusón de la época, Amelia vio lo que parecían botas y algo que le recordó a un uniforme táctico; muy despacio la visitante se echó la pamela de ala ancha tras los hombros.

\- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? -acertó a decir la india, perpleja-. ¡Quédese requieta ahorita mismo!

Amelia dejó a la niña detrás, en la sombra, cogió su arco e imitó a Juani. Sintió la carga del tensado contra sus hombros y el afilado cordel de tendón en sus dedos. Al verla Martina se detuvo, una magullada expresión, casi curada, fija en ella.

\- Mis recuerdos no están cambiando -dijo despacio la intrusa-, así que debes ser tú y no yo.

\- ¿Vienes a matarme?

\- Vengo a evitar que te maten -aclaró Martina-. De evitar que nos maten a las dos, espero. Parece que te has convertido, Amelia Folch, en un nuevo tipo de punto fijo en el tiempo.

* * *

Amelia observó a la mujer frente a ella, en silencio.

No era ella. Era la Amelia de la otra línea, Martina, la que según el viejo curandero quería su muerte. O eso habían entendido. En vista de que no parecía portar armas, Amelia había convencido a Juani para que bajara el arco y, manteniendo las distancias, se habían sentado en torno al fuego, armas a mano, como gente civilizada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

\- Que vivas. Evitar que mueras. De los otros no sé nada; pero dejé a Julián en la misión.

La india, junto a la niña, se mantuvo atenta mirándolas de hito en hito; tamborileaba los dedos sobre el mango de asta de ciervo de su cuchillo.

Amelia estudió la forma de mirar las cosas que tenía Martina. Tranquilidad, sosiego, esa... Calma. Recordó las conversaciones con Joaquín: aquella mujer le sacaba por lo menos siete años. Y sin embargo, excepto las huellas en su rostro de una pelea reciente, no se veía diferente en lo externo. En la forma de mirar, en la forma de moverse, en la forma de hablar, en cambio, era incapaz de reconocerse. ¿Cuánta edad tenía realmente? ¿De dónde venía? ¿De cuándo?

\- Nueve jinetes van hacia donde os dirigíais -informó-. Deberían llegar un poco antes que vosotras. Os buscan. Te buscan, Amelia. Quieren matarte. Te matarán.

Amelia observó las lucecitas que, por debajo de la piel, a veces le aparecían con colores diferentes en las manos. Del futuro. Aquella Amelia venía del futuro, se recordó.

\- Yo digo que la matemos -interrumpió Juani, práctica-. La visión decía que ella la quería a usted muerta. Todo lo que diga será embuste. No es más que una pucha bruja que tomó su forma.

\- No soy una bruja -respondió Martina sin perder la calma-. Son cosa extraña las profecías -añadió sin separar sus ojos de Amelia-. Una no sabe nunca a cuándo se refieren. Podrían ser para mañana. Para pasado mañana... Para ayer... Hoy por hoy no te quiero muerta Amelia Folch. ¿Me crees?

\- Pero me querrás muerta mañana.

\- Puede. Una no sabe nunca lo que deparará el futuro. ¿No decía eso mamá?

Amelia estudió la sonrisa sin ver en ella mentira.

\- ¿Por qué me quieres viva?

\- Evitar tu muerte me dará la respuesta a un misterio que llevo tiempo buscando -explicó-. Es largo de explicar y, lo creas o no, voy justa de tiempo.

\- Inténtelo -intervino Juani señalando a las yeguas, las cuales se habían acercado al fuego, chafarderas-. Pues las yeguas se mueren de ganas.

* * *

Martina guardó silencio unos segundos, como buscando las palabras, tras sonreír en dirección a las yeguas.

\- ¿Qué harías si entendieras al Tiempo? -preguntó a Amelia-. ¿Qué harías si ya no guardara más misterios? ¿Te atreverías a cambiarlo? ¿A mejorarlo? ¿A llevar al mundo a un lugar mejor?

\- Así hablaba Leiva. Lola Mendieta. El Rey Felipe.

\- Todos los agentes del Ministerio se enfrentan a esta pregunta tarde o temprano -sonrió Martina-. Mi elección hubiese sido la tuya, de haber pasado tú por lo que pasé yo: no pienses diferente. En el fondo, somos la misma persona.

"Tu muerte es un punto fijo en el tiempo, Amelia. Pero no es como ninguno que haya visto, como ninguno que hayamos catalogado o estudiado todavía. El Libro de las Puertas habla de cinco diferentes. Hemos encontrado diez. Tú, Amelia Folch, aquí, ahora, eres el número once.", explicó Martina.

\- Plática de bruja me parece lo que dice -intervino Juani, seca.

\- Zorras, putas y brujas -sonrió Martina acercando las manos al fuego-. Las mujeres nunca somos más que eso para la Historia, ¿verdad?

"La Historia. Siempre la Historia", continuó Martina. "¿Qué la cambia? ¿Qué la hace mejor? Si salvo a mil, mueren diez mil. Si salvo a diez mil, mueren mil. Comprendes, al final de cada día, que los números no importan: sólo importa que todo continúe, entre puntos fijos, de la mejor manera posible. A eso he dedicado mi vida, Amelia. A eso hubieras dedicado la tuya en mi lugar."

\- No entiendo qué pinto yo en tu ordenado esquema de cosas, ni en el de tu línea.

\- ¿Tú? Tú, nada. Tu muerte, o mejor dicho tu no-muerte, es lo que pinta -sonrió-. Alguien ha enviado esos jinetes a matarte. De hecho, querida Amelia, técnicamente ya lo ha hecho. Yo estoy aquí para tratar de evitarlo.

\- Por eso sabías que estábamos aquí -razonó Amelia con un escalofrío-. Por eso nos has encontrado. Esto ya ha pasado.

\- La primera vez -explicó-, no vine a avisarte. Yo tampoco sabía dónde estabas. Ahora sí lo sé. Ibais camino de Abiquiú. Allí os encuentran los jinetes. Y os matan.

No vio mentira en las palabras de Martina, como tampoco vio motivo alguno para que le dijera aquello sin beneficio para ella; exactamente igual que lo que ya había pasado con los atentados y la americana. Martina parecía mover invisibles hilos que lo controlaban todo, siempre en su provecho; quizás, aquel cuento sobre entender los puntos fijos en el tiempo, no era un cuento.

\- Me he convertido en una cobaya en tu gran esquema de las cosas -pensó en voz alta Amelia.

\- Puedes pensar así -respondió Martina-, o hacer algo útil con la información.

La niña no había perdido el miedo en los ojos y seguía sin comprender, tal vez, cómo Amelia podía estar hablando con su propio reflejo. A pesar de ello no había dejado pasar que su serpiente se enfriara entre mordisco y mordisco. Juani había apartado su mano del mango del cuchillo, pero tampoco parecía tener todas consigo; al mencionarse el nombre del lugar, Abiquiú, había perdido la fortaleza en su rostro. Amelia comprendió que era allí donde pretendía esconderla.

\- Dice que el que la busca nos encontrará en Abiquiú -pensó Juani en voz alta-. Y que usted lo sabe porque ya pasó.

\- Sí.

\- Pinche bruja -dijo con desprecio antes de escupirle a los pies.

Amelia no trató de discutir. Lo que decía Martina, antes de los atentados al menos, era imposible: antes de ellos existían líneas paralelas al tiempo central en el que las cosas seguían una causa y un efecto, pero siempre bajo las acciones últimas de quien viniera de 2017. Con el ataque a la Fuente, sin embargo, las reglas habían cambiado. Así podía haberse enviado Pacino la nota a si mismo, en el libro de las Puertas de Victoria; así podían haber dejado el mensaje que había descifrado Irene, avisándoles de su muerte. La sincronicidad, el hecho de que el Tiempo no pasara después de que agentes del Tiempo central hubiesen actuado, se había perdido. Irene lo había dejado claro en su mensaje. "Ya no somos el tiempo central, lo que complica las cosas". Para Martina, el Ministerio de 2017 no era diferente de como ellos veían al de 1917. Con la salvedad de que ella estaba en una suerte de bifurcación temporal, un mundo duplicado, que no acababa de estar nada claro.

Martina, en silencio, tecleó sobre su muñeca izquierda en una sucesión de lucecitas de colores.

\- No me queda más tiempo -suspiró. Sólo déjame decirte que ni soy una bruja, ni una mala de cuento. Hago lo que puedo con lo que tengo, que es lo que harías tú. Ahora, haznos un favor a ambas -dijo antes de desaparecer en centellas y luz blanca-, y mantente con vida.

La niña Yucca quedó petrificada mientras Juani, una mueca de molestia, volvió a meter el cuchillo en su funda.

\- Pinche bruja de la chingada no me va a estropear la cena -masculló.

Luego agarró su serpiente y le dio un mordisco.

* * *

Con el amanecer, Juani por fin aceptó llevarla a la misión.

O al menos eso dijo.

La india parecía de nuevo superada por la situación; ni siquiera sus habituales peleas y malos gestos con Yucca aparecieron; haberse encontrado con Martina y aquel juego de luces y desaparición, quizás la había hecho recapacitar. Tal vez, pensó Amelia, el que Martina hubiera sabido el destino de su viaje, Abiquiú, la había dejado sin más opciones para esconderla. Yucca tampoco parecía totalmente repuesta de la experiencia. Aquella mañana, Amelia supuso que por miedo, pidió montar a Bufona con Juani.

La otra no se negó.

Tras casi un día de marcha, al atardecer llegaron a la orilla de un río de respetable tamaño, aunque no muy caudaloso. El paisaje, con cada vez más árboles y menos cactus, ya había anunciado su presencia. Amelia comprendió que al extenderse al Norte y al Sur, aquel debía ser el que los mapas llamaban río Grande.

\- Es el río Bravo -presentó Juani-. Es bien relindo.

\- ¡Kótsol! -señaló Yucca.

Amelia sonrió. Tres nombres para un mismo río. Nombres...

\- Aun no me has dicho qué nombre me pusieron en la ranchería de tu tío -recordó Amelia.

Juani sonrió y decidió avanzar con las yeguas, antes de contestar. Al hacerlo, lo hizo en apache. Algo que sacó una carcajada de Yucca, a su espalda. Cuando Amelia trató de repetir la palabra compuesta, sólo sacó más carcajadas de la pequeña.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué significa?

\- Ahh... Pues... No todos los nombres apache tienen significados, ¿sabe usted? -mintió Juani.

Yucca se levantó un poco de Bufona y tras palparse la entrepierna, hizo un gesto de negación con el dedo. Amelia tardó un poco en comprender.

\- Me han llamado...

\- VerijaQueNo -aceptó por fin Juani, con un suspiro-. La llamaron VerijaQueNo.

Tras alcanzar la ribera, las yeguas vadearon el cauce sin renuncios, aunque Bufona se entretuvo de más chapoteando en el agua; estaba fría y la corriente era suave. Pararon al otro lado para llenar los pellejos y dejar que los pobres animales calmaran la sed.

VerijaQueNo.

Condenados apaches.

\- Es una pena -suspiró Juani-. Ya casi estábamos en Abiquiú. Solo un día y medio más.

\- ¿Qué hay allí? ¿Por qué me llevabas?

\- Genízaros -explicó Juani-. Hay pocos españoles y muchos genízaros. Sin rescate de por medio, podíamos ocultarnos durante un tiempo sin llamar mucho la atención.

Yucca, por fin, parecía haberle perdido el miedo a Amelia; se metió en el agua varias veces, hasta la rodillas, pidiéndole que fuera con ella, a lo que no pudieron evitar que se uniera Bufona.

Al poco rato Juani las detuvo en el chapoteo, alarmada.

Tres españoles venían a caballo, desde el Norte.

Amelia esperó, deseó, que fuesen Alonso, Julián y Pacino.

\- No -contestó Juani, trayéndoles las yeguas, premura y miedo en su voz-, esos no son.

Huyeron hacia el Este, los jinetes detrás.

* * *

Fue una persecución larga, lenta, que duró hasta entrada la noche.

Sabionda y Bufona parecían más frescas que los caballos del trío, lo que les hizo ganar algo de ventaja, pero con la noche encima, oyeron a los jinetes recortar distancias entre las sombras.

Tras una cortada que las ocultó del horizonte, encontraron grutas ciegas al pie de una formación rocosa.

\- Si no paramos -maldijo Juani-, mataremos a las yeguas.

\- ¿Qué hay de las cuevas? -propuso Amelia-. ¿Podríamos escondernos en ellas?

La otra negó con la cabeza.

\- No escondernos -corrigió-. Esperarles. Mejor aquí que con las yeguas muertas.

Juani dio instrucciones a Yucca tras darle su cuchillo. Esperarles. Eso incluía, comprendió cuando Juani le pasó el arco y un carcaj, emboscarles.

No más prácticas AmeliaFolch, dijo.

\- ¡No se me achique ahora, güera cabrona! -le dijo Juani agarrándola de los hombros, quizás al leer su mirada-. ¡Nadie sigue medio día a nadie para dar las buenas noches! Si vinieron del Norte y su bruja amiga tenía razón, esos son de los que la venían a matar. ¡Toca ser serpiente ahora, carajo! ¡Sea serpiente!

Amelia asintió, encontrando fuerzas cuando oyó a lo lejos los cascos de los caballos. Juani dio una palmada en los cuartos de Sabionda y Bufona y las lanzó a correr paralelas a las rocas. Luego, pidiéndole a Amelia que hiciera lo mismo, se ocultó en la entrada de otra gruta.

Aparecieron al poco los tres hombres, alumbrados por media luna. Calzas, casacas y tricornios negros. Asesinos, comprendió al ver las armas.

Amelia trató de recordar las prácticas con arco. Respirar. Esperar a que estuviesen a distancia.

\- Los caballos se fueron por ahí -señaló el que parecía un guía, de origen indio.

Los otros dos hombres asintieron. Cuando iban a seguir el rastro de las yeguas, el guía les detuvo con un gesto de la mano y les ordenó silencio. Los hombres desmontaron y sacaron pistolas de los fajines.

Sabían que estaban allí.

El que parecía más joven, el tono de voz le delataba, fue el primero en perder la calma.

\- ¡Sabemos que están escondiditas! -gritó en ecos que rebotaron en las piedras-. ¡Pues salgan ahora! ¡Sólo queremos platicar!

Amelia observó desde su escondite cómo el guía le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Ya lo estropeaste todo, Guzmán! -susurró el otro español arreándole con el tricornio.

Cuarenta. Treinta pasos. Debía esperar. Debía esperar sólo un poco más. Sacó lentamente la flecha del carcaj y esperó para tensar al último momento. El indio apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, casi al alcance. El que no era Guzmán, detrás, encendió un farol con un chisquero.

Cuando el indio se dio cuenta de la luz y fue a tirársela de un manotazo, una flecha de Juani silbó hasta clavarse en el cuello del infeliz.

Amelia no esperó más. Tiró una flecha al indio quien, rápido como una culebra, buscó refugio en el suelo; otra flecha salió de Juani, dándole al tal Guzmán en el hombro, derribándole. Amelia tensó otra, en busca del indio. No lo vio. Oyó un disparo en dirección al escondite de Juani, del herido en el cuello. Amelia soltó sobre él al pecho, matándole, al ver que volvía a apuntar con su otra pistola.

¡El guía!, se recordó.

Salió de la gruta, tratando de ver dónde estaba, dónde estaba el guía, y mientras preparaba la flecha se lo encontró de pronto sobre ella con un hachuela en la mano. La derribó contra una roca, en un golpe que le quitó el aire.

Aquel no era Lobo Chico. Aquel iba a matarla. Paró a duras penas el hacha sobre su cabeza, trabando el antebrazo y logró zafarse por poco. Como un relámpago, el indio atacó de nuevo, hiriéndola en el brazo, intentando agarrarla del otro; se le escapó un grito de dolor, al sentir el corte. Cayó de nuevo al suelo, a su merced.

Oyó el grito de guerra indio, entonces, que hizo volverse al guía, la pistola sacada del fajín.

Un disparo, una nube de pólvora. Amelia logró levantarse y le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda, arrancándole un grito. Una flecha le voló al pecho, casi a la vez.

Otra, haciéndole caer.

Cuando la pólvora se disipó, el dolor del brazo sin dejarla pensar, Amelia vio al guía muerto y más allá, sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Yucca, a la india Juani.

\- ¡Le ordené que no saliera! -sollozó-. ¡Pinche chamaca idiota...!

Luego se perdió en palabras apache, destrozada.

Amelia dejó de pensar en la herida y buscó al que aun no estaba muerto; al joven, al tal Guzmán.

Se arrastraba de lado hacia su caballo, la primera flecha de Juani aun en el hombro.

Se fue a él, el arco a mano. Le puso boca arriba de un puntapié.

\- ¡Por favor! ¡No! ¡Déjeme vivir, señorita! ¡Por favor!

Amelia tensó el arco, todo borroso por las lágrimas.

\- ¡Fue un hombre! ¡Con la cara cortada! ¡Nos dijo que teníamos que llevarle su cabeza a Taos! ¡Nos dijo que estarían en Abiquiú! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme vivir!

Amelia soltó la flecha, sobre él.

Le miró a los ojos y soltó la flecha sobre su cuello y oyó, antes de que llegara Juani, las súplicas del tal Guzmán ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Y no le importó.

Porque mientras moría, ante sus ojos, Amelia sintió su piedad morir con él.

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 9

* * *

Hola!

Brujas! Si esperabais conjuros, lo siento. Hubo un famoso proceso de brujería en Abiquiú, unos años antes de la trama. Nuevo México es una tierra con mucha espiritualidad y leyendas. No soy muy fan de la superstición, pero no me parecía bien no mencionar algunas aunque fuera de pasada.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Jorge y a Miguel y al resto de fickers y artistas gráficos que se lo han currado con la iniciativa "Tiempo de Relatos"

A esto le queda poco! Os espero en "Los dragones de San José al Rescate en Taos".


	11. Capitulo 10- Los dragones de San José al

Capítulo 10

Los dragones de San José al Rescate en Taos

 **Veintiuno de Mayo de 1785.**

"As a term, _genízaro_ usually refers to American Indians of nomadic Plains tribes

who were captured in Indian wars or raiding expeditions and then sold to Hispanic colonists as slaves.

These transactions occurred most often at _rescates_ , or trade fairs, which attracted both Pueblo

and Plains Indians, as well as New Mexican traders who eagerly "ransomed" Indian

captives from their "barbarous, heathen" captors. (…) "

"Although the New Laws of 1542 officially abolished slavery in the

Spanish Empire, the Crown tolerated the _genízaro_ trade because it provided a means to

carry out Spanish policies of converting and assimilating native peoples in the Americas.

The Crown considered the genízaros' servitude as compensation for their ransom and

thus did not consider them slaves."

 **Into the Den of Evils: The Genízaros in Colonial New Mexico**

 **Doris Swann Avery (2008)**

Pacino logró abrir los ojos con un dolor en el costado que le hizo querer volver a dormirse.

¿Dónde estaba? En el rancho de las Golondrinas, recordó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

\- No sea usted remolón, peregrino -oyó-. Si abrió los ojos es que puede despertar.

Dio un vistazo alrededor. Estaba en una cama, colándose por el ventanuco de la habitación la poca luz que le quedaba al atardecer. Apoyó con cuidado el brazo del lado de la herida y se levantó.

\- ¡Le dije que despertara, no que se levantara! -dijo alarmada la dueña.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

\- Un día y medio. Llegó usted al amanecer del viernes y ya es sábado y anochece. Es día 21 de Mayo. Le pude cerrar la herida y no suelta pus -informó-. Creí que cogió fiebre, pero no. Sólo debía usted descansar.

Pacino vio tres cabezas de niño asomarse por el resquicio de la puerta. La mujer las asustó, dulce, y luego le señaló lo que parecían unos pantalones de pirata, camisa, chaleco y fajín negros.

\- La herida es carne abierta no más, pero aun así no debería usted viajar, peregrino -pensó en voz alta la mujer-; por si no puedo convencerle de no ir por su esposa, le dejamos preparado algo mejor que un hábito de monje.

\- Gracias.

Pacino tardó en reconocer a la mujer del rancho, porque parecía alguien distinto: la dulzura de su voz, sus gestos. Viéndola costaba imaginar cómo le había ayudado a matar a tres hombres.

\- El calzón le quedará algo corto, pero mi hermana le subió las medias. Es el traje de domingo de nuestro hermano el alto, pero lo entenderá -sonrió la dueña.

"Es lo menos que podemos hacer. Hay una yegua ceniza que puede usted llevarse también. Es nuestra yegua más rápida; se llama Torpona. Llévesela. Ella y cualquier otro caballo que le guste. Dos caballos con un hombre cargan morrales para varios días y no se fatigan tanto".

\- Me llevaré a la yegua que traje y a ese caballo rápido, si no le importa -pudo decir Pacino al comprender con alivio que por calzón se refería a los pantalones pirata-. No sé si podré devolvérselo.

\- Los chavos la echarán de menos -se encogió de hombros-, pero ya me la tenían malcriada de tanto darle magdalenas.

\- ¿Magdalenas?

\- Un dulce francés -sonrió la dueña-. No se preocupe por la yegua. Tenemos seis animales nuevos.

Pacino se sentó en el borde de la cama, tapándose con la sábana. Observó cómo la mujer miraba por el ventanuco de adobe y cal y veía a su hermana, una muchacha que no llegaría a los 20 años, jugar con los pequeños en el porche. Sus risas y juegos les llegaban, como de otro mundo.

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? -intentó decir Pacino-. Esos hombres...

\- Que la usen a una unos desalmados no es lo peor que puede pasar -le interrumpió con el tono de voz algo tembloroso. Luego se contuvo y volvió a serenarse-. Los que quiero están a salvo. Es lo único que importa.

\- ¿Estarán ustedes bien?

\- Mis hermanos y mi hombre llegarán con braceros nuevos mañana o pasado. Echaremos los cuerpos a los puercos y ya enterramos a mi padre. Lo bueno -añadió-, ya llegará.

* * *

Pacino se despidió de las mujeres tomando camino a Taos.

Según la dueña no tenía pérdida. Llegaría primero a Santa Fe y luego bastaba seguir el Camino hacia el Norte.

"Muchos paisanos por allí. Si se engaña puede preguntar."

Tres días de marcha y por sus cuentas podría llegar el martes 24; eso si no se perdía o si no le asaltaban. Había perdido mucho tiempo. Demasiado. ¿Dónde estaba Amelia? ¿Dónde podría encontrarla? Taos era la mejor opción pero, ¿y si no la encontraba allí? ¿Qué tocaba luego? Se echó al cuerpo otro purito sin que le calmara.

Entendió a la primera parada por qué a su segunda yegua la llamaban Torpona.

Era un animal gris, con una crin muy clara. Aunque montándola era fiable y tan rápida como Manzana, en los descansos tenía manías extrañas, como apoyarse contra las rocas o moverse en pequeños pasos para no salirse del sitio. Cuando le acarició la rubia crin, Pacino creyó ver que un ojo se le iba para arriba y otro para abajo.

\- Parece que te he buscado otra amiga rarita, Manza -dijo Pacino mirando a Manzana.

Por toda respuesta, la yegua observó a la recién llegada con calma y luego le dio a Pacino un suave cabezazo.

\- No -se negó él-. No te voy a volver a poner el sombrero.

Otro cabezazo.

\- No. Eres una yegua. Las yeguas no llevan sombreros. Es raro.

Mirada triste.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Vale! Pero en cuanto veamos gente, te lo quito.

* * *

Subiendo por el Camino no encontró gente hasta llegar a Santa Fé. Carros llevando mercaderías, algunos llaneros. Se quedó el tiempo suficiente en el pueblo para que las yeguas abrevaran y enterarse de que ya era noticia sabida que los comanches habían atacado San José.

Nadie supo decirle si alguien parecido a Amelia había pasado por allí.

Se miró en el reflejo de la fuente, el sombrero y el traje de domingo, negros, contra la luz.

No supo por qué, pero se acordó entonces del curandero indio: no podía recordar qué le había dicho; no podía recordar nada.

Siguió por el Camino al Norte, avanzando por la noche, adentrándose de nuevo en poco tiempo en lo que parecía un páramo abandonado; había más árboles y menos espinos, el Camino cada vez con menos pinta de camino. Entre cambio y cambio de yegua no podía dejar de pensar en Amelia; lograba calmarse difícilmente, acabados los puritos y liándose cigarrillos de tabaco negro que sabían a suela de zapato. Estaba bien. Tenía que estar bien. Era lista, más lista que nadie. Sabría qué hacer para tirar p'alante. Si la india se la había llevado era porque la quería viva. Los jinetes que habían ido al Sur no la habían encontrado y si había ido con los de Taos, pronto la encontraría. Quizás Alonso ya estaba allí, esperándole, con Amelia. En el peor de los casos, si estaba aun perdida con esa india, en Taos Alonso y él podrían pillar a algún rastreador o a alguien que pudiera ayudarles a encontrarla antes que el Ernesto con la cara cortada.

Al amanecer del lunes 23, llegó a una bifurcación en el camino, revuelta de rastros.

¿Izquierda o derecha?, pensó.

Las huellas de la derecha estaban más borradas, mientras que las de la izquierda, al menos las de cascos, eran más recientes. Decidió seguir a la izquierda y continuó en silencio hasta pasado el amanecer.

Al menos, parecía que seguía en el Camino.

Al mediodía, descansó a la sombra de una roca.

Le despertaron los relinchos alarmados de las yeguas y cuando abrió los ojos, un indio vestido con casaca azul y sombrero de Tío Pepe le apuntaba con una flecha preparada a distancia prudencial.

\- Se nos llena el Camino con cachupes ruidosos -comentó con una seriedad que le hizo a Pacino querer moverse despacio-. Debe ser usted uno de los conocidos del señor Enterríos.

\- Podría ser -acertó a contestar Pacino aun con la legaña pegada y los brazos en alto-, que le conociera.

\- Dígame -se interesó el indio sin dejar de apuntarle-. ¿Podría decirme usted por qué le ha puesto un sombrero a la palomina?

* * *

El indio Mendoza le acompañó hasta la avanzadilla del grupo. Allí, Alonso saltando de una de sus yeguas corrió a abrazarle. Julián se acercó y le palmeó el hombro.

Un jinete negro, con acento cubano, se les acercó.

\- Cuando Mendoza decía que alguien nos seguía, no podía creerle.

\- Mi cabo, este es mi amigo Pacino -les presentó Alonso sin perder la sonrisa-. Este es el cabo González, y estos los dragones de la compañía volante de San José. Ahí Alvarado. A Mendoza ya le conocéis. Y allí, don Santiago.

\- ¡Pacino! -exclamó el tal don Santiago con acento que parecía argentino-. Pues eso es italiano, ¿no? Conocí a un italiano una vez. Un pibe alegre.

Pacino se sorprendió por el recibimiento. La falta de sueño, llevaba viajando por la noche demasiado tiempo, le hacía pensar con lentitud. Alonso le había llamado Pacino. La tapadera al parecer ya no estaba de moda.

\- Ehh... Mi padre... Era italiano -acertó a decir hablando con las manos-. _Ma_... Me temo que yo no recuerdo mucho de la Italia.

Pacino iba a preguntarle al argentino que si era gaucho, a lo que Julián, como viéndole venir, le tapó la boca a tiempo. Mejor no le llames gaucho, sonrió señalándose un ojo hinchado.

No se lo toma muy bien.

\- Veo que tu historia con los argentinos sigue sin ser buena -murmuró Pacino.

\- Este no es argentino aun -puntualizó Julián bajito-. Es platense. Además, nunca dije que me cayeran mal los argentinos.

\- Eh -pudo articular Pacino de vuelta al platense- … Encantado señor...

\- Abreu -contestó el jinete-. Don Santiago Abreu y Nao, para servirle.

Tras estrecharle la mano y asegurándose de que el platense volvía a sus cosas, se dirigió en voz baja a Julián y Alonso.

\- ¡Decidme que tenéis noticias de Amelia! ¡Por Dios! ¡Decidme que sabéis algo!

Alonso y Julián aguantaron su mirada, con preocupación.

\- Nada -contestó Julián-. Cada uno nos despertamos de resaca en mitad de ninguna parte. Yo fui el último en llegar a la misión.

\- Creemos que esa india Juani se la llevó -aclaró Alonso-. Si no está en Taos, la seguiremos buscando.

\- No quiero interrumpir el reencuentro, caballeros -sonrió el cabo-. Pero tenemos camino que hacer.

* * *

Pacino intentó seguir hablando con Alonso y Julián, pero resultaba difícil al galope y con los dragones, descubrió, no existía otra forma de avanzar. No paraban a menudo y cuando lo hacían, era para cambiar de montura. En los pocos tramos al trote Alonso se dedicaba a corregirle vicios a Julián, las manos bajas pardiez, agarraos con las rodillas o caeréis, voto a Satanás os vais a destrozar la espalda, porque la enfermera se las veía y las deseaba para controlar otro caballo que no fuese la yegua Mari.

Pudieron, eso sí, explicarle a Pacino que estaban apenas a una jornada de Taos y que tras hacer noche, llegarían al día siguiente por la mañana. No habían logrado alcanzar los carros, pero puesto que los rastros seguían el Camino, estaban seguros de que los cautivos iban a Taos. Si no habían llegado ya, poco les quedaba.

Según sus cuentas por tener que volver a San José con los niños, aun les llevaban medio día de ventaja.

\- ¿Qué haremos al llegar? -preguntó Pacino-. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a encontrar en ese pueblo?

\- Si me preguntas a mí -pudo contestar Julián, resoplando-, me imaginaba una puja de esclavos como en "Raíces". Pero aquí la caballería latina nos ha descrito cosas diferentes.

Los rescates con tanta gente al parecer solían consistir en poner en cordadas de media o una docena de cautivos, explicó que habían contado. La idea era rescatar prisioneros, no comprar esclavos, así que el paripé era que un intermediario trataba con los indios y pedía si alguien daba palabra por la cordada.

\- ¿Palabra?

\- Palabra de soltar pasta, supongo -siguió Julián-. Si alguien da palabra, la cosa se soluciona en privado y se sigue sacando el siguiente lote. Si hay varios que den palabra, la puja se hace entre esos, también en privado. Todo supercivilizado de la muerte. Lo que más rescatan son niñas o mujeres jóvenes, así que por cordada ponen a una o a dos y el resto a hombres para subir el precio y poder quitárselos de encima.

\- ¿A los hombres que les den?

\- Al parecer suelen quedar para el final -gruñó Alonso-. Los que rescatan sólo hombres se los llevan de mineros al sur. Son más problemáticos. Al parecer se rebelan más.

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué nadie se carga a esos hijos de puta en vez de regatear con ellos? -gruñó Pacino.

Abreu entró en la conversación, desde delante, girándose lo imprescindible para que supieran que estaba hablando con ellos.

\- ¡Ah, el carácter italiano! -exclamó-. Si mata usted a los indios, tendrá en pocos días a cien más para hacerle cautivo a usted. Mercadear con apaches o comanches no es tanto mercadear como darles motivos para que no le maten a uno.

\- ¡A veces no funciona ni eso! -añadió con una carcajada Alvarado-. Además, ¿quién les conseguiría mamitas a los paisanos si no? Si va por ahí matando a los que se las traen, pues no se las trae nadie.

\- Amigo Alvarado -intervino Alonso-, mejor estaría que las mamitas se fueran con quien las mamitas quisieran. ¿No cree usted?

\- ¡No se enoje, amigo Entrerrios! -rió Alvarado, con tono conciliador-. Sólo digo que mamita de indios o mamita de españoles, yo me quedaba con mamita de españoles. Más evangelio, pero más comida. Para lo que es esta tierra, compadre, no es lo peor.

Pacino observó delante al cabo y al indio, quienes no habían intervenido ni una vez.

\- ¿No se extrañará la gente de Taos de ver a la gente de la misión de San José? -preguntó a Abreu cuando lo tuvo cerca.

\- Los Rescates entre vecinos -contestó el otro-, como que dan más garantías. De todos modos es posible que encontremos mucha gente de fuera de la comarca. Fray Luis y fray Emilio llegaron a traerse gente de Nueva Navarra y Nueva Extremadura a San José. Incluso de Texas.

Pacino, sorprendido, miró a Julián para comprobar si él sabía de aquello.

\- Pues parece sorprendido, amigo -intervino Alvarado-. No toda la gente que llegó a San José vino queriendo; sólo quisieron San José los que se quedaron. Como le digo, la tierra.

\- Basta de plática, caballeros -interrumpió el cabo desde delante, con tono firme-. Ya haremos planes esta noche. De momento me avancen, que igual no llegamos a tiempo de rescatar a nadie.

Dicho lo cual, ordenó galope.

* * *

Pacino logró mantenerse despierto todo el día.

Torpona y Manzana aguantaron bien el cambio de horario, pero él se sentía hecho puré. Al parar, Julián le pudo mirar por fin la herida y le dio unos antibióticos; analgésicos quedan menos, explicó. "Llevo gastada casi la mitad de la reserva para poder seguir a caballo; a eso de la monta inglesa no le acabo de pillar el punto."

Ya acampados, cuando Julián y Alonso le acabaron de contar las movidas gordísimas que llevaban detrás y cómo acababan de dejar a los niños en San José, él pudo hacer lo mismo con lo sucedido en el rancho.

\- No puedo creer que el que quiera a Amelia muerta sea Ernesto -acabó por comentar Alonso, tras unos momentos de silencio.

\- Era él o la Lola Mendieta alterna -se encogió de hombros Julián-. O Salvador.

\- Eso si creemos a esa Martina -opinó Pacino-. ¿Qué coño es eso del abrazo de Santa Fe, por cierto?

Julián volvió a encogerse de hombros.

\- Algo que traerá la paz con los comanches -recordó Julián-. Pero ni idea. De estar aquí Amelia, lo sabría. Por lo pronto, propongo ayudar a la gente del poblado y si Murphy nos la cuela otra vez y Amelia no está con ellos, con la ayuda de aquí los dragones multinacionales, quizás podamos rastrear a la Juani.

\- ¿Qué multinacionales? -objetó Alonso-. No tengamos esta discusión otra vez, Julián, por favor: son españoles.

Observó cómo Julián no entraba al trapo y aceptaba la bronca; parecía bastante tranquilo, lo que quizás se debía a los analgésicos.

Aprovechando el silencio producido, Pacino trató de aclararse mientras miraba al fuego.

Por un lado, el mensaje de Irene les avisaba de que Amelia iba a morir. Y de que iba a haber una guerra entre las líneas bifurcadas; si esos cabrones estaban en un tiempo posterior, lo que Julián decía de que aquello era como la película esa del robot del tío de Conan, cogía peso: Ernesto quería muerta a Amelia porque era una baza importante de cara a esa futura guerra.

De todos modos y por lo que había contado el propio Julián, si la guerra iba de evitar cambiar la Historia tenían todas las de perder: ellos estaban en el pasado.

\- Estamos jodidos -pensó en voz alta-. Para ellos somos el pasado. No tienen más que esperar a ver qué pasa y luego volver atrás. Todo lo que hagamos, aunque tengamos éxito, no servirá de nada.

\- A menos que acabemos con ese Ernesto que no es nuestro Ernesto -protestó Alonso-. Si le matamos, no podrá volver atrás.

\- Otro de su equipo podrá volver y avisarle.

\- Martina no parecía saber qué ocurría -expuso Julián-. No sé quién manda en esa línea bifurcada; es posible que Ernesto esté jugando a esto por su cuenta.

\- Es mucho suponer -negó Pacino.

\- Lo sé -dijo Julián-. Pero hay algo más. Martina dijo que la muerte de Amelia era un punto fijo en el tiempo. Que no podíamos cambiarlo. También dijo que si alguien quedaba atrapado en un punto fijo en el tiempo y moría, nada de lo que se hiciera podía cambiar el resultado final. Si acabamos con ErnestoChungo aquí y ahora, no creo que puedan salvarle.

\- ¿Queréis decir como cuando salvamos al rabino de la Inquisición? -intervino Alonso-. ¿Habláis de una puerta de esas atrapada en un bucle?

\- Algo así -aceptó Julián-. Pero no del todo. Algo más parecido -explicó- y perdona por sacarlo a colación -dijo mirando a Pacino-, a lo que le pasó a tu padre.

Pacino se revolvió en su asiento. Su viejo. No podía negar que había pensado en más de una en volver atrás y apartarlo de la investigación de Galindo. Pero tal y como habían ido las cosas con los atentados, no estaba seguro de que andar jugando en ellos volviera a traer la línea apocalíptica de Victoria.

\- Al final acabó muriendo -recordó Pacino-. Evitar una manera de morir es retrasarlo a otra. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

\- Exacto -confirmó Julián-. Creo que si acabamos con Ernesto, toda esta mierda acaba. Nadie de su línea se atreverá a venir a cambiarlo. O si lo intenta, será en vano. Si nos lo quitamos de en medio antes de que mate a Amelia, cero líos.

\- ¿La crees? ¿Crees a esa otra Amelia?

\- La creo. A cachos.

\- ¿Y en dónde deja eso a Amelia? -razonó Pacino-. Por lo que dijo la copia, está muerta hagamos lo que hagamos.

\- Mira macho -se exasperó Julián-; no tengo puta idea de los detalles, pero si nos cargamos al cabrón que intenta matarla, me parece razonable pensar que Amelia correrá menos peligro.

Alonso asintió satisfecho con el último razonamiento.

\- Eso me basta -dijo atusándose el bigote, pensativo-. Suena casi como un plan.

\- ¿El qué suena como un plan? -les interrumpió Alvarado, llegando al fuego-. Aun no hemos planeado lo que haremos en Taos.

\- Hablábamos sobre qué hacer cuando encontremos a mi esposa, señor Alvarado -contestó Pacino-. Nos encantaría escuchar qué tienen en mente para cuando lleguemos a Taos.

\- Y cómo podemos ayudar -completó Alonso.

* * *

El plan era dar palabra por todos los cautivos.

Simple y eficaz. Si aparecía algún postor, se le invitaba amablemente a irse a chingar a su puñetera madre y una vez a solas con los apaches, negociar un precio que pudieran pagar o matarles allí mismo, con discreción y sin dejar a ninguno vivo que pudiera informar de la afrenta.

Pacino comprobó que para cualquier opción los dragones contaban con la plata de sus sueldos.

Algo que, si lo que el bandido ahorcado había dicho era verdad, no tendrían a mano al volver a San José. Julián, en su aura anestesiada pero enterándose de todo, le miró como diciéndole que mejor esconder el detalle.

Por lo demás, la presencia de otros soldados en Taos podría complicar la solución, pero González contaba con poder hablar con ellos ya fuera para que no intervinieran o para que les ayudaran. Conocía al sargento mayor de Taos desde hacía unos años, un tal Miranda, y confiaba en saber convencerle.

Zanjado el asunto repartieron guardias y, agradeciendo al cielo, Pacino pudo hacer la primera.

Julián y Alonso se quedaron a su lado, para que no se durmiera.

Salieron al amanecer y llegaron a Taos poco antes del mediodía.

* * *

El pueblo estaba petado. Pero petao. Por lo que le habían contado, Taos no era más que un poblado con un par de cientos de habitantes; pero pudo ver que fácilmente más de mil personas iban de aquí para allá, a codazos entre las carretas de puestos, el top manta de pieles y piezas de caza llenas de moscas y los arreglos y tratos entre indios, españoles y genízaros.

González se fue en busca del sargento mayor en compañía de Alvarado, llevándose los caballos de reserva a la guarnición; mientras, Mendoza y Abreu, sin desmontar propusieron ir a la plaza.

Allí estaban las cinco carretas, con la gente de San José que estaba empezando a ser descargada sobre una tarima contra lo que parecía el muro de una iglesia. Pacino contó a los apaches. Había cinco sentados en una mesa, mientras que otros diez iban colocando y controlando a la gente.

No había soldados.

Un fraile y quienes parecían por las ropas gente de postín, asistían desde bambalinas al espectáculo.

\- Aun no empezó -suspiró con alivio Abreu-. Hemos llegado a tiempo.

Julián se dio la media vuelta en la silla pesadamente, con una mueca de dolor; aquella mañana no había querido empastillarse.

\- Somos los únicos con caballo -apreció-. Estamos llamando demasiado la atención.

\- Así lo esperamos -asintió serio, como siempre, Mendoza-. Fíjese: los nuestros ya nos vieron.

Pacino observó que era verdad. Algunas de las mujeres se santiguaban y levantaban las manos al cielo. Los rostros de algunos hombres pasaron de tristeza y rabia a algo parecido a esperanza. Algunas niñas dejaron de llorar. Los apaches sentados, avisados por los que sacaban a la gente de la primera carreta, se mostraron inquietos; murmullos y excitación se empezó a ver entre los cautivos, que señalaban y se pasaban la noticia de que los dragones de San José estaban allí.

Pacino buscó con la vista a Amelia, sin éxito. No iba en los tres primeros carros, así que de estar, tenía que estar en los que quedaban a la sombra de la iglesia.

\- ¿Dónde están los españoles? -gruñó Alonso-. Sólo veo a los apaches. Las mujeres nos dijeron que con los apaches iban españoles.

\- Quizás se hayan ido ya -murmuró Julián-. Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero la gente del pueblo no llevará bien que sean españoles los que traigan cautivos.

\- Pues no serían cautivos entonces -contestó Mendoza-. Pero si me pregunta usted, le diré que el cachupe bien alimentado de allá no parece tener miedo de sus compadres apaches.

Pacino observó cómo el indio pasaba los dedos por el hachuela que llevaba al cinto con la mirada fija en el tío más gordo de la tarima, un calvo con bigote y una casaca repleta de adornos de plata.

Cuando la última de las campanas dio las doce, el fraile tomó el escenario.

\- ¡Quién desea dar palabra por los cautivos!

* * *

Ni formalismos ni leches, observó Pacino. Pusieron delante a la primera cordada y varios entre el público de la plaza levantaron las manos, algunos enseñando bolsas de monedas. Dos niñas, una mujer y tres hombres.

Abreu pegó un tiro al aire, logrando silencio.

\- ¡Antes de empezar! -informó gritando más para los presentes que para la tarima-. ¡Esos de ahí son los genízaros de San José! ¡Están bautizados! ¡Sepan los presentes lo que rescatan! ¡No son indios bárbaros!

La revelación arrancó murmullos que el fraile acalló.

\- ¡Pues les encontramos ídolos! -objetó desde lo alto-. ¡Mejores amos tendrán que encontrar ahora que los suyos murieron por los salvajes!

\- ¡En ese caso -continuó Abreu a gritos-, convendrá usted en que nosotros, los dragones de San José, tenemos privilegio en este rescate!

El comentario cerró la boca del fraile, pero arrancó risas del gordo de la casaca.

\- ¡Para tener privilegio hay que pagar a los salvajes! -intervino- ¿Y pues cómo van a pagar los dragones de San José, si les robaron la plata?

Se hizo el silencio.

Pacino observó que Mendoza y Abreu se miraron con ojos entrecerrados; fue apenas un instante, el tiempo que a Abreu pareció ocurrírsele una respuesta.

\- ¡Pues, mal le informaron! -gritó Abreu-. ¿Quién dijo tal cosa?

El tipo vaciló, unos segundos, antes de contestar.

\- ¡Es cosa sabida! -zanjó-. ¿Tienen ustedes la plata aquí, señores soldados?

Mendoza miraba al gordo con fiereza. Pacino no le había visto nunca mirar con otra cosa que no fuera cierto grado de fiereza, pero la de aquel momento tenía como un puntito más fiero.

\- ¡Mierda! -murmuró Julián-. ¡Esto no funciona!

Pacino asintió. Observó cómo Alonso agarraba la rienda de su yegua blanca y se llevaba la mano al puño de la espada.

\- Habrá que liarla -susurró Pacino llevándose la mano a la _Colt_ -. ¿Dónde están González y Alvarado?

Sin esperar más, los dos primeros postores subieron a la tarima con bolsas de plata, para discutir por las primeras cordadas.

\- Caballeros -musitó Mendoza con media boca, sacando el hachuela despacio-, rifa toca.

Cuando Pacino fue a decir que necesitaban una distracción, le pareció oír algo por encima del gentío. Algo que venía del otro lado de la plaza, donde le habían señalado la fonda. Gritos.

Y de repente disparos, que hicieron que todos se volvieran.

Y un grito a lo lejos. Uno, que resaltó por encima del tumulto en el que se convirtió la plaza del pueblo de Taos al oír el tiroteo en la fonda.

\- ¡Eres una maldita zorra, Amelia Folch!

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 10

* * *

Hola:

¡Lo siento! ¡Lo dejo todo en el aire! ¡Pero no me queda otra! ¡Esto de repartir los capítulos en personajes me está matando! Debería ir intercalando los párrafos, sería todo más fluido. Umhh...

Voy a intentar acelerar capítulos. Esto se acaba y aunque me gustaría dedicarle a esto más tiempo, no me queda :(

El siguiente capítulo: "La Magnífica Zorra".

Edit: REBELAR! Son las fotos las que se revelan... Lo siento :(


	12. Capítulo 11- La Magnífica Zorra

Capítulo 11

La Magnífica Zorra

 **Algún lugar de Nuevo México, veinticuatro de Mayo de 1785.**

"En su corcel, cuando sale la luna

aparece el bravo Zorro

al hombre del mal él sabrá castigar

marcando la Z del zorro.

¡Zorro! Zorro! Su espada no fallará

¡Zorro! ¡Zorro! La Z les marcará

¡Zorro! ¡Zorro! ¡Zorro! ¡Zorro!

¡Zorro!"

 **El Zorro**

 **(Intro serie TV, 1957)**

Amelia no quiso enterrar a la pobre Yucca bajo una pila de piedras.

Cubrirían la tumba con ellas para que los coyotes no sacaran el cuerpo, pero antes la enterrarían. Cuando sus manos abrasadas dejaron la pala con el trabajo a medio hacer, Juani lo continuó sin decir palabra, una lágrima resbalando su mejilla cuando, acabado el trabajo, colocó la última roca en el montón.

\- Parece que a esta pinche tierra sólo la regamos con sangre -murmuró después de balbucear algo en apache.

Luego siguió con una canción, triste, que tuvo que interrumpir varias veces porque se le quebraba la voz.

Amelia la observó sin saber, otra vez, qué pensar de ella.

Con una mirada salvaje y vacía en los ojos, en vueltas de cuchillo tan lentas como frías, de los cadáveres había arrancado una a una las cabelleras; al acabar, las había colocado al pie de la pila de piedras, para luego, vuelta la humanidad de repente, ser incapaz de contenerse y ponerse a llorar. Si Juani había sentido cariño por la pequeña apache lo había escondido hasta su muerte. Quizás siempre lo había sentido, o evitado, y de repente todo salía; quizás la última jornada en la que habían compartido caballo; quizás verla jugar en el río Grande; quizás, pensó, le recordaba a algo o a alguien y por eso lloraba.

Era por eso, comprendió.

Por eso no quería a los niños cerca, por eso mentía; había dicho que su primer marido era de los indios pueblo, pero Padre de su padre y su tío, eran apaches. "Mi segundo marido sí que se me llevó", recordó. Con tanto huir y tantas desventuras presentes, Amelia comprendió que aquella pobre mujer llevaba su propia carga de miserias pasadas.

\- Perdiste a tus chavos -dijo en un murmullo Amelia-. Por eso no querías niños cerca.

\- Mi segundo marido mató al primero -contó, seca-. Luego mató a mis hijos y me llevó como esposa.

A la ranchería de tu tío, comprendió Amelia en voz alta.

\- Mi tío era padre de mi segundo marido -explicó, secándose las lágrimas-. Dancé para mi segundo marido, para el casorio. Pues ya me había hecho su mujer, pero ya conoce a mi tío: la tradición había que honrarla. Pues él quería una esposa güera -añadió a punto de volver a sollozar-. ¡Me los mataron por mi culpa! -siguió con el tono de voz roto-. ¡Porque yo era güera!

Amelia quiso abrazarla, pero el lloro se interrumpió y un tono oscuro, más seco, aterrador, se apoderó de la india tras secarse las lágrimas.

\- Pues yo me quería morir -continuó-, así que después de danzar para él en el casorio, lo maté delante de todos. Primero le clavé los dientes al cuello. Luego le tomé el cuchillo y se lo clavé bien redentro mientras le decía los nombres de los que me había quitado.

Así pensé que me matarían y que estaba todo cuadrado, ¿sabe usted?

"Tío mío no era jefe aun, pero ya mandaba mucho. Iban a matarme cuando Padre de mi padre apareció. Él me defendió. Él entendió mi dolor. Y convenció a los demás. Pues porque yo había vengado afrenta contra segundo marido y pues porque, como me habían casado, era yo apache ahora. Con el tiempo me dijo que entendía qué era ser diferente y las penas que traía. Y que mi segundo marido bien muerto tenía que estar, que bueno no era. Ayudé a Padre de mi padre en todo lo que pude y les hizo saber que yo era bruja, como él, para que no me buscaran la espalda. Funcionó."

\- Por eso en la ranchería de tu tío, todos te odian.

\- Muerto Padre de mi padre -explicó-, sólo la tradición obligaba. Y ser tradicional no es seguir la tradición siempre. Tío mío siempre me odió. Tiene otros hijos. Pero segundo marido era su favorito. Muchos años de eso.

\- Por eso quieres protegerme -comprendió Amelia-. Por eso quieres cumplir la promesa de Padre de tu padre. Él te ayudó.

\- Él me salvó. Me acogió cuando nadie más quiso. Esa IreneLarra que relata el mensaje -explicó-, ayudó a Padre de mi padre de joven. Padre de mi padre me ayudó a mi. Yo le ayudo a usted. Todo queda parejo, ¿entiende?

Amelia levantó la vista al oscuro cielo de la noche, la luna creciente.

\- Ya me has ayudado -trató de decirle Amelia-. Dime dónde queda Taos. Dime cómo llegar al Camino Real de Tierra Adentro y habrás cumplido tu promesa. No puedo pedirte más, Juani.

La india puso la mano sobre la última piedra de la tumba.

\- Aun no -se opuso-. Sólo veo manera una de cumplir la promesa -dijo Juani tras sorberse aparatosamente los mocos y volver al tono ronco, salvaje-. Ya ha oído a los asesinos. Esperan su cabeza en Taos. Vamos a por quien la quiera muerta a usted y le rompemos la reputa madre.

* * *

Taos.

El que la quería muerta aguardaba su cabeza en Taos.

Abrazó a Juani al pie de la tumba y antes de dormir lo que pudieron, saquearon los cadáveres y desensillaron los caballos de los asesinos llevándose dos. Encontraron a Sabionda y Bufona al pie de unas rocas; había algo distinto en ellas o eso le pareció a Amelia. Más nervio, menos calma, desconfianza. Se acabaron por dejar poner una cuerda al cuello y algo más dóciles, las llevaron detrás hasta el río Grande.

Allí lavaron las apestosas ropas de los muertos y siguieron camino al Norte, remontando el río.

Excepto dolor tras las vendas del brazo, Amelia volvía a no sentir nada.

No lo sentía. Trataba de pensar en Yucca, en que las lágrimas le vinieran como le habían venido a Juani, pero no le venían. ¿Qué me pasa?, se preguntaba.

La niña había muerto por defenderla.

Y no era capaz de sentir pena.

No estaba triste, no estaba alegre; ni siquiera estaba harta de cabalgar, o de quitar púas al nopal todos los días. No estaba cansada de sentir sed, no estaba cansada del camino. No acudían a ella malos recuerdos de Lobo Chico, de estar a punto de morir apretada por tierra, o del guía indio hiriéndole el brazo.

Pasaron dos días, sin encontrar a nadie, sin sentir nada.

Cambiando monturas, descansando lo que podían. Juani no decía nada y ella tampoco.

Sólo la idea de acabar con quien quería su cabeza la hacía llenarse de un calor cómodo y agradable que la avergonzaba; cuando eso sucedía trataba de pensar en otras cosas, porque aunque sabía que no debía sentirse bien por ello, precisamente porque sabía que no debía sentirse bien por ello y no podía, trataba de dejar la cabeza irse a otros sitios, a otros pensamientos, en busca de algo que la alejara de la otra. De la serpiente.

"La que quiere tu muerte ha tomado tu forma", recordó que le había dicho el curandero.

Quizás ya la había tomado.

Quizás la Amelia que había sido antes, ya no era más.

Quizás ya estaba muerta y en su lugar había otra.

\- Deberíamos llegar a Taos mañana -informó Juani una tarde.

Amelia levantó los ojos del cuello de Sabionda y la imitó al descabalgar.

Había perdido la cuenta de los días, descubrió de repente. Ya no estaba segura de la fecha.

Por inercia sacó lo que quedaba de nopal viejo de las alforjas y empezó a quitarle púas, otra vez. Más allá, llevaba un par de tardes haciéndolo, la india Juani dedicó un rato a desenredar y aplanar la crin de Bufona antes de preparar el fuego; la yegua rojiza nunca había estado tan hermosa, y nunca tan triste.

Taos estaba cerca.

¿Qué debían hacer una vez llegaran allí? ¿Sería Martina la que buscaría su cabeza? ¿Debían matarla a ella? El asesino había hablado de un hombre con cicatriz. ¿Un intermediario?

Se perdió en ideas oscuras mientras le arrancaba las púas al nopal.

Poder comprender los puntos fijos en el Tiempo era lo que buscaba su doble.

Poder saber qué se podía cambiar de antemano y por qué. Recordó las conversaciones con Joaquín al respecto, recordó aquella forma ondulante en tres dimensiones que pudieron sacar del casco de Victoria hacía mil años, parecía, en el Madrid del 83.

¿No había pensado eso mismo ella mil veces? ¿Por qué no habían podido cambiar lo de Maite y sí lo del padre de Pacino? ¿O su propia muerte, en su tiempo, en Barcelona? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar su lápida.

Aquella lápida también había sido la de Martina.

La idea vino a ella entonces, una púa entre su pulgar y el cuchillo.

Ahí lo supo.

Por eso debía ser tan importante para Martina comprender la naturaleza de su muerte, evitarla incluso. Si era cierto que su existencia estaba en un punto fijo en el tiempo, su muerte era inevitable. Y como su muerte, la de Martina también. ¿Pues no eran la misma persona? Todo el mundo tenía que morir, claro, pero conocer las circunstancias en las que sucedería, se le ocurrió, le daría el tiempo necesario a su otra yo para prepararse.

Prepararse sí, pero para qué.

¿Qué plan tenía Martina? ¿La había querido con vida todo el tiempo? ¿Alguien más que no era ella la quería muerta? Irene había sostenido en su mensaje que habían sido conducidos a una trampa... ¿Alguien más de la línea bifurcada la quería muerta? Salvador les había llevado allí, pero podía haberlo hecho engañado; había sido Ernesto quien había atacado a Irene, según el mensaje. ¿Era él el causante de todo? ¿Debía ser a él a quien buscara en Taos? Pronto lo sabrían. Según el último de los asesinos, era un hombre con la cara cortada.

\- Parece usted muy pensativa -sonrió Juani, aprobando su trabajo con los pedazos de nopal.

\- Cuando nos vino la bruja...

\- Olvide a la bruja -interrumpió Juani-. Las brujas hacen y dicen lo que sea que las beneficie. Son enredadas y arteras...

\- Nos avisó -protestó Amelia-. Sin ella hubiésemos encontrado nueve hombres en vez de tres.

\- O nos engañó para que esos tres nos encontraran -repuso la india-. Una no sabe nunca.

Amelia, tras dudar, asintió. Juani quizás tenía algo de razón. Si como temía era una rata de laboratorio para la otra Amelia, no podía estar segura de nada. A los ratones de laboratorio, después del experimento, recordó, se los sacrifica.

\- Cuando lleguemos a Taos -repitió Juani el plan, para darle ánimos-. Nos vestimos como los hombres, buscamos la taberna, mostramos la cabeza y quien vaya a por ella, a ese pendejo le mandamos con sus muertos. No habrá brujerías que les valgan.

\- Y luego, de vuelta a la misión, lo que den las yeguas.

\- Y luego de vuelta a la misión -concedió Juani-. Los suyos deberían andar por ahí. Dentro de poco, piénsese en brazos de su hombre -sonrió pícara la india, dándole un codazo, para animarla, entre risas-. Ya sabe, maritalear. Incluso Verija-que-no tendrá que ser que sí de vez en cuando.

Amelia intentó sonreír, sin mucho éxito.

Observó el saquete colgado de la silla; llevaba días plagado de moscas, soltando una peste a carne podrida a la que ya se había acostumbrado. Había tenido que ayudar a Juani a arrancar la cabeza. En aquel siniestro viaje, mutilar un cadáver había sido, quizás, lo más soportable.

\- ¿Qué harás tú luego? Cuando me dejes en la misión, ¿qué harás?

\- Pues aun no lo sé -admitió la india-. No lo pensé. Supongo que encontrar peyote -sonrió-. Luego, ya veré.

* * *

Con lo que debían ser las montañas de la Sangre de Cristo al Norte, entraron a Taos desde el Oeste, evitando el Camino Real de Tierra Adentro, no fuera a ser que más de nueve jinetes las anduvieran buscando. Entraron a la población un poco antes del mediodía.

Lo que Juani había descrito como pueblito sin importancia, no lo parecía. Habría poco más de un par de docenas de casas de piedra y adobe en torno a una plaza central y a una calle, pero el lugar hervía de actividad con cientos de personas de aquí para allá. Decenas de carros abiertos se agolpaban por la entrada del sur, así como muchísimos jinetes; lo que parecía una muchedumbre a pie se apelotonaba en la plaza y en los puestos que, a los lados de la calle principal, se extendían casi cien metros más allá de la entrada del pueblo, a lo largo del Camino.

Pieles, grano, caza, verduras, caballos, armas, pólvora, cabezas de ganado vivas, herrajes, artesanía, ropa... Como en un caótico y enloquecido mercado de abastos, españoles, genízaros, indios bárbaros y todo aquel que tuviera algo que cambiar, se agolpaba en el lugar regateando, discutiendo, comprando y vendiendo.

Fue irreal entrar en aquel lugar, hinchado de humanidad y de palabras, después de tanto páramo desierto y silencio. Los olores, el polvo, los gritos, la actividad, todo se metió en su cabeza mareándola, antes de que Juani se parara a su lado.

\- No esperaba llegar en día de mercado -maldijo Juani-; creía que la feria anual es en varias lunas. Debe ser que hay algún rescate y se corrió la voz. Venga usted. Dejaremos a los caballos por unas monedas en algún pajar.

La plata no era lo único que habían sacado de los asesinos. Vestidos como ellos, calzones, casacas, gastados tricornios, el mozo de un establo no pareció poner pegas si acaso las identificó como mujeres. Aceptó la plata y dejaron a las yeguas a la sombra, mientras el muchacho les ponía unos morrales de grano. Sabionda la miró, inquieta, mientras se marchaban.

\- Descansa, compañera -pudo decirle mientras le acariciaba el cuello-. Dentro de poco tendremos que salir rápido de aquí.

Juani no le dijo nada a Bufona. Parecía otra yegua, con toda la crin perfectamente alisada, calma, sin juegos, perdida en lo que parecía una absoluta tristeza. Nunca tan hermosa, nunca tan apagada.

\- Además del arco, no olvide las pistolas -susurró la india.

Amelia comprobó las armas cargadas, en la espalda de su fajín, ocultas por la casaca. Sobre ella, cruzados el carcaj y el arco.

\- Nunca.

Las pistolas pesaban como un demonio, casi tanto como el saquete con la cabeza del asesino Guzmán, en su mano derecha.

* * *

Pasaron desapercibidas entre el gentío, camino de la taberna tras preguntar por ella.

Cabezas bajas, tricornios encasquetados y pañuelos listos al cuello para subirlos y así cubrirse el rostro.

¡Va a empezar el rescate! ¡Va a empezar el rescate!, se oyó.

Gran parte de los paisanos que no estaban regateando fueron atraídos a la plaza. Amelia trató de ver qué ocurría, sin poder observar más que varias carretas con lo que parecían prisioneros en ellas.

\- Es un rescate -explicó Juani-. Los paisanos darán palabra por las cautivas y a cambio de dinero o mercaderías se las quitarán a los indios.

Amelia asintió. Había leído algo al respecto, pero como todo en aquel momento, no tenía nada claros los detalles.

\- Por eso hay tanta gente hoy, y pocos del pueblo -pensó en voz alta Juani-. Debió correrse la voz. A las que rescaten se las llevarán bien lejos.

Amelia sintió algo revolvérsele en el estómago, a pesar de todo. No estaban allí para eso. No estaban allí por eso, se repitió varias veces. Aquello sería Historia, retorcida, podrida y maldita Historia, que no debían ni podían cambiar.

\- Si todo el mundo mira hacia otro lado -murmuró llegando a la entrada de la taberna-, no nos mirarán a nosotras.

Amelia esperó a que Juani trepase al tejado de la fonda.

Lo que parecía una discusión empezaba en la plaza, a sus espaldas, tras un disparo que sonó como advertencia, o como una orden de silencio. Trató de apartar todo aquello de su mente y se subió el pañuelo a la nariz, para taparse la cara; se quitó de en medio la manta que dejaba las moscas fuera del local y entró apenas unos pasos.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención era que no había una barra.

Varias mesas, rústicos tablones, suelo de tierra fina, bancadas contra la pared. Frente a la entrada y al fondo de la estancia, unas escaleras de piedra tras una mesa un poco más grande que las demás; allí, un par de barricas goteaban vino y algún tipo de licor de olor fuerte y herbáceo. Pocos parroquianos; tres tan solo en una mesa, a la izquierda, ajenos a todo en una partida de grasientos naipes. El que parecía el mesonero, llevaba un mandil, apareció bajo uno de los rayos de sol que se colaban por un ventanuco.

La peste a vino y hombre que emanaba el lugar escondía la del saquete con la cabeza cortada en su mano.

Amelia trató de poner el tono de voz grave.

\- Traigo la cabeza de Amelia Folch -dijo.

Los de la mesa la oyeron y la observaron de arriba a abajo, parándose sus ojos en el saquete trufado de moscas. El dueño hizo ademán de no haber oído y se puso la mano en la oreja.

Repita usted, dijo.

Amelia iba a gritarlo cuando uno de los jugadores se levantó, tembloroso, y lo repitió.

\- ¡Dice que trae la cabeza de la mujer...!

Los otros dos dejaron la mesa y buscaron la pared, lejos de ella.

\- Quiere usted que llame a... -dijo el dueño, tragando saliva aterrado.

\- Quiero que le llame -dijo más alto Amelia- y que le diga que le espero fuera.

El hombre desapareció en una carrera por las escaleras y Amelia salió al sol y a la plaza. Contó veinte pasos desde la puerta y vio, oculta tras una viga del plano tejado, cómo Juani ya había tomado posición.

A su espalda, en la plaza, parecía haber bronca.

Mejor. Con una distracción, podrían tener tiempo para salir de allí a galope tendido.

\- ¿Eres tú quien me ha llamado? -dijo un hombre saliendo de la fonda. Su tono era ansioso, impaciente, descuidado-. ¡Enséñamela!

Iba flanqueado por seis hombres más y por la voz bajo el sombrero plano, comprendió, era Ernesto.

Tenía que alejarle del porche de la fonda. Ponerle a tiro de Juani.

Sin decir nada, mostró el saquete delante y lo tiró rondando a diez pasos. Ernesto sonrió. Se echó para atrás el sombrero de ala plana y salió a la luz, en su busca. Una cicatriz horrenda le recorría el lado derecho de la cara. Andaba diferente, parecía diferente, pero era él. A diferencia de sus lacayos, vestía de forma sutilmente anacrónica, con botas, pantalones y una chaqueta que recordaba vagamente a una casaca descolorida.

Tres de sus matones le acompañaron hacia el saquete tirado en el polvoriento suelo.

Amelia buscó sin apartar la mirada algún sitio donde refugiarse.

La fuente, a su derecha, le estropearía la pólvora, pero parecía la única opción. No habían contado con que Ernesto estuviera tan acompañado; se venía un tiroteo y metidas en él, sólo podrían usar flechas. Mató las ganas de mirar al tejado: el gesto delataría a Juani.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentir algo, el corazón saltándole en el pecho varias veces a cada segundo, la cabeza a punto de explotar; todo acababa allí, para bien o para mal, y en aquel orden de cosas ya no se sentía preocupada por matar, ni por hacer el bien o el mal; ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera miedo lo que hacía que su pecho se estremeciera con cada respiración.

Quizás lo era; quizás era miedo. Pero miedo a fallar.

Ernesto se agachó a recoger el saco. Lo abrió despacio y examinó el despojo lleno de gusanos sin poder sacarlo de su envoltorio por la falta de cuero cabelludo.

Tardó poco en darse cuenta.

\- ¡Qué broma es esta! ¡Esta no es la cabeza de Amelia Folch! -gritó con rabia-. ¡Vas a pagar caro intentar engañarme, insensato!

Las flecha de Juani le atravesó el cuello entonces, entrándole por la nuca. Otra flecha, mientras Amelia descargaba las pistolas contra dos de sus hombres, se le clavó en la espalda.

Oyó disparos y gritos mientras tiraba las pistolas y se zambullía en la fuente, sólo el arco y las flechas en la mano.

Varias balas zumbaron contra el murete, ella sumergida en el pilón.

Cuando asomó la cabeza para volver a soltar, Ernesto seguía en pie con tres flechas de Juani clavadas; los tres hombres de su lado estaban muertos y en el porche, por algún motivo, sólo había uno cargando su pistola la torpeza que le ponía el apremio en las manos.

Amelia soltó su flecha e hizo blanco en el pecho de Ernesto.

\- ¡Eres una maldita zorra, Amelia Folch! -berreó Ernesto al recibir otra flecha desde el tejado.

Otra flecha. Otra.

El pánico y el griterío de la gente en la plaza de Taos, tras ella, se hizo atronador.

El último proyectil le hizo caer de rodillas y aunque manchas oscuras teñían su ropa, sangre manaba del cuello empapándole, sus gestos entorpecidos no perdían fuerza.

Algo iba mal. Algo iba mal, comprendió Amelia.

Ernesto seguía de rodillas, pero no caía.

Amelia tiró otra flecha al que desde el porche le venía a auxiliar. Lo paró en seco. Aquel parecía el último. Las otras dos ratas se habrían refugiado en la fonda.

Sólo Ernesto, de rodillas, asaeteado como un San Esteban quedaba frente a ella a menos de diez pasos. Calada de arriba a abajo, Amelia se levantó por completo de su escondite chorreando agua y tensó de nuevo, apuntando a la cabeza.

Rió. Ernesto rió.

\- Eres una necia, Amelia Folch.

Soltó la flecha, atravesándole las mejillas.

El otro, como toda respuesta, sin mostrar dolor, molestia o agotamiento, sacó de debajo de su casaca lo que parecía una ametralladora de mano moderna.

Y acribilló la fuente.

* * *

Amelia se vio de repente rodeada de agua, el sonido de los disparos en ecos que se colaban en sus oídos, lejanos, irreales.

Algo, alguien, la había empujado y la mantenía sumergida.

Abrió los ojos y vio, el borroso filtro del agua desdibujando el cielo, las balas hacer añicos el centro de la fuente. Sobre ella, a punto de besarla, pinchosa barba de varios días y aspecto de no haber dormido ninguno.

Pacino.

Pacino la mantenía bajo el agua, guardándola con el murete de la ráfaga de lo que fuera que fuese que aquel Ernesto disparaba. La besó. La besó Pacino en frío y agua, pasándole el apestoso aire de su aliento a tabaco y sed, pero que ni le supo a tabaco, ni le supo a sed, ni a días sin lavarse los dientes sino a él, a Pacino, a Jesús Méndez, a todo lo que había echado de menos de él y sus amigos, perdida en mitad de la nada. No se preguntó qué hacía allí, no se preguntó si saldrían vivos de aquello; por primera vez, las balas de lo que la quería muerta silbando y destruyendo el mundo a su alrededor, en una tumba de agua helada, su amor dándole la vida sobre ella, abrazándola, besándola, respirando por ella, volvía a sentir algo que no era odio.

Volvía a sentir algo que no era odio.

Las balas cesaron y Pacino se asomó, manteniéndola a ella abajo, a salvo, ahogándola.

Tras retorcerle el brazo, asomó con él los ojos por encima del murete.

El mundo a su alrededor estalló en gritos, disparos lejanos y los sonidos de la espada de Alonso de Entrerríos, peleando con aquel Ernesto, inmortal, salido de una pesadilla.

\- Se llevaron a la gente de San José cuando vinieron por nosotros -informó Pacino, cuando sacó su Colt-. Julián está con los dragones, liberándolos. El Ernesto de la otra línea, quiere matarte. La Amelia de la otra línea, no lo tenemos tan claro. Ella sólo busca acabar con el abrazo de San José. Y te quiero. Creo que te quiero, catalana.

Amelia le observó, buscando a tientas su arco y las pocas flechas que le quedaban bajo el agua.

\- Ordeno acción correctiva temporal, agente Pacino -dijo Amelia, sintiendo en mucho tiempo volver las lágrimas a sus ojos-. Neutralizamos a Ernesto. Ayudamos a la gente de San José. Por último nos aseguramos de que el gobernador Anza firme el tratado de paz con los comanches de aquí a menos de un año.

\- Así que era eso -sonrió Pacino.

\- Y te quiero -suspiró Amelia, sintiendo que se le iba el alma en cada palabra-. Yo también creo que te quiero.

Y antes de que se fuera de su lado quiso rascarse la cara con un beso, un poco más.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 11

* * *

Hola!

La cosa acaba en 4 capítulos, siendo uno de ellos el epílogo! Ya estamos cerca! Espero no decepcionar.

Lo sé. El Zorro era un personaje californiano, y algo posterior al periodo. Además, no me cae bien. En "La marca del Zorro", me deja claro que es un sociópata manipulador, con sospechoso gusto por las jovencitas, que además organiza un golpe de estado en connivencia con el _stablishment_ económico y religioso. Y por su culpa matan a los padres de Batman. Ya está. Lo he dicho.

¡Ya están todos juntos! ¡Qué pasará!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Los Magníficos Siete".


	13. Capítulo 12- Los Magníficos Siete

Capítulo 12

Los Magníficos Siete

 **Veintisiete de Mayo de 1785**

"Esta es la naturaleza de la guerra:

Protegiendo a otros, te salvas a ti mismo.

Si solo piensas en ti mismo,

conseguirás, solamente, destruirte a ti mismo."

 **Siete Samuráis (1954)**

Julián cogió el hachuela del primer apache muerto e hizo palanca contra la cadena de la puerta del carro-jaula; gritos, disparos, lucha y muerte a unos metros en la tarima, donde Abreu y Mendoza repartían tiros, mandobles y hachazos contra todo lo que no fuera colega.

Intentó no mirar en la confusión qué hacían Abreu y Mendoza con los apaches y prohombres de la tarima; no estaba seguro de que el tipo de la casaca de adornos de plata fuese el cargo correspondiente a alcalde, pero algo le decía, por ser fino, que de serlo pronto habrían elecciones.

O lo que hubiera en el siglo XVIII.

\- ¡Señor Panadero! -le avisaron los cautivos.

Julián pudo darse la vuelta a tiempo, sacar el _tomahawk_ de la palanca y clavárselo al apache que iba a por él. ¡Jesús! ¡Eso había estado cerca! ¡Puto Oeste de mierda!

Cuando pudo volver al tema liberación y romper la cadena con la ayuda de los chavales de dentro, otro tiro, ya iban varios, le sonó cerca para impactar contra otro apache que le venía con más impulsos homicidas que cariño. Pudo abrir la puerta por fin y enviar a la mitad de la plantilla del Sporting a vaciar los otros carros.

Luego cayó al suelo, la espalda matándole.

La gente ya se salvaba sola. Le tocaba ir a ayudar a la pandi, a salvar a Amelia, y tal. Punto fijo en el tiempo. Profecía india. Mal rollo y todo el tema.

\- ¡Que carajo pasó! -le soltó una sombra al pasar a su lado.

Julián miró a Alvarado desde el suelo. El charro- _sniper_ parecía impresionado tras el bigote por lo que ocurría en la tarima. González se había unido a la refriega para ayudar a Abreu y a Mendoza y sobre el escenario del rescate quien no andaba muerto estaba soltando juramentos y trabando espadas, adargas, uñas y dientes, "órale", "chingada", y cosas en apache que piropos no eran.

La plaza se estaba vaciando en tiempo récord, eso sí, el mercado a lo lejos empezando también a coger las de Villadiego.

Cuando sin más palabras Alvarado tiró el mosquete y se fue a ayudar a los suyos espada en mano, Julián buscó con la vista a la pobre Mariposa, sin éxito. Las yeguas se habían ido con la gente, arrastradas, asustadas o robadas.

Bueno, trató de pensar, paso a paso.

Logró levantarse y tras comprobar que la gente de San José rompía ya cierres y jaulas por ella misma, se dirigió a la pelea de la puerta de la fonda con pinchazos en la espalda que le hicieron desear no haber puesto el botiquín en las alforjas de Mari. Al recorrer unos pasos, el polvo levantado en una niebla que colaba el sol a jirones, pudo ver cómo Alonso tiraba de espada contra un tío con más heridas que un Ecce Homo.

El Ernesto de la otra línea, debía ser, que le paraba los estoques y los cortes con los antebrazos en plan Lynda Carter _._ O Gal Gadot. Para gustos.

Vio de lejos a la que debía ser Amelia, en la fuente, tensar un arco y soltarle al tipo, toma flechazo, sin que el otro cayera. Puto Ernesto, puto futuro y puto Murphy. Dios.

Con lo de puta madre que estaba yo en el SAMUR.

Lo de Murphy se lo confirmó ver que Alonso, tras una nueva estocada sobre Ernesto, recibía un galleta de revés que le enviaba volando varios metros por el aire.

\- Genial -maldijo hablando solo-. Ya lo decía _Ojete_. Cuidadín. Dónde encontramos ahora en el siglo XVIII una puta metalurgia. O un par de rusos con una prensa hidráulica. Eso valdría también.

Miró a la tarima donde los dragones daban cuenta del último apache que había participado en el rescate. La gente, frente al muro de la iglesia, se reunía y se abrazaba, cortándose las cuerdas que los tenían atados. Al menos iban cerrando temas por ese lado.

¿Y a todo esto, cuándo se había convertido Amelia en la _JLaw_ de Nuevo México?

A ver, tocaba pensar. Pixie y Dixie habían ido a la guarnición a ver si encontraban más soldados, pero habían vuelto solos. No había más soldados, pero había una guarnición. Y si había una guarnición...

\- ¡Señores dragones! -trató de sonar formal sin perder el cuajo por la macedonia de cadáveres en la que se había convertido la tarima-. ¡Me preguntaba si nos podían hacer un último favor!

* * *

Cuando Ernesto fue hacia Alonso, sin sentido sobre el suelo y a su merced, Pacino le vació la _Colt_ en la cabeza a menos de tres metros de distancia. El repiqueteo metálico de las seis balas en su sien se escuchó en ecos por encima de los pocos sonidos de pánico que aun quedaban en el lugar.

Pacino guardó la _Colt_ y recogió la espada de Alonso, en el suelo, cagándose en la leche.

Porque Ernesto, por toda muestra de dolor, únicamente soltaba un humillo indefinible por los agujeros de bala que le recorrían la piel.

Genial, murmuró. Como en la peli del tío de Conan. Puta madre.

Y yo aquí con una espadita.

El Ernesto frente a él, cubierto de sangre y heridas, le buscó con cara de quien afronta una molestia entre mínima y ridícula. Poquita cosa. Ya que te has molestado en dispararme, hombre, pues me dejo a Alonso p'aluego. Hay que ser _educaos_.

\- Puesto que parece que estáis todos aquí -dijo escupiendo la sangre por el agujero que la flecha de Amelia le había hecho en las mejillas-. Acabemos con todos.

Pacino escuchó el grito de Amelia, advirtiéndole que no lo hiciera, pero nena, oye, había que ganar tiempo que el pobre Alonso estaba grogui. Se lanzó a por Ernesto clavándole el estoque, apartándole la atención de Alonso, quedando, mierda, mierda, mierda, a un palmo de su cara.

El estoque lo tenía dentro en el pecho, pero el tío tan campante.

Las manos de lo que fuera que fuese aquel Ernesto se pusieron en su barbilla y en su sien, a un gesto de partirle el cuello como a un pollo.

\- ¡Basta Ernesto! -chilló Amelia-. ¡Basta! ¡Es a mi a quien quieres! ¡Déjalos ir!

Pacino respiró rápidamente lo que debían ser sus últimos instantes de vida. La última vez que no hacía caso a Amelia, literal; observó por el rabillo del ojo la cara de Ernesto, mirándola a ella y luego mirándole a él. Hizo fuerza tratando de que le soltara, pero fue inútil. Las zarpas de aquel animal parecían hechas de...

Metal.

\- ¿Quién os avisó en Abiquiú? -preguntó, frío-. A las indias y a ti. ¿Quién os avisó en Abiquiú?

Amelia tardó unos instantes en contestar, el tiempo suficiente para que Pacino sintiera el abrazo rompecuellos soltarse y volver a cerrarse, en vez de en su cuello en su brazo, apretando y rompiendo huesos del codo para abajo como si fuesen ramitas que hicieran "clac".

El dolor le recorrió el hombro y lo vomitó por la boca, abrasador, perdiendo el equilibrio.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Fue Martina! ¡Tu Amelia! -chilló Amelia, por el tono con lágrimas en los ojos-. Ella quiere ver... Quiere ver si esto es un punto fijo en el tiempo.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Ernesto lo suficiente como para sacarse la espada de Alonso del pecho y ponérsela, por el filo, a Pacino en el cuello mientras con la otra mano le agarraba del pelo.

El dolor no le dejaba pensar. Trató de soltarse, el brazo roto caído como un colgajo sin fuerza. ¡Piensa Pacino, piensa! ¡Ahora qué!

\- ¡Corre! ¡Corre Amelia! ¡Corre¡ ¡Coño! ¡Nena! ¡Joder! ¡Vete! -fue todo en lo que se le ocurrió.

Ernesto río, escupiendo sangre como quien tiene la saliva manchada de caramelo de fresa.

\- No lo hará, hombre -explicó, paciente-. ¿No ves que te quiere demasiado?

Pacino vio la cara de Amelia, los ojos bailando, pensando a toda velocidad. Quería ganar tiempo. A toda costa. Al precio que fuera.

\- Nos avisó Irene -siguió Amelia, desesperada-. Pudo darle un mensaje a un curandero indio que nos sacó de San José a tiempo. ¿Es obra tuya? ¿Lo de San José? ¿Por qué?

Picó, suspiró aliviado Pacino.

\- Conozco al curandero -sonrió Ernesto-. Le he matado ya cinco veces y siempre se me adelanta, el viejo cabrón. Hacemos un trato, consigo una garantía y cuando creo que ya os tengo en la tienda, me la cambia de sitio. Dos veces cuando supo que iba a quemarla, os cambió por peleles de ramas. Irene tuvo suerte de encontrar a alguien como él. No sé quién le avisa siempre aunque, ahora que has mencionado a tu otra tú -añadió-, todo cobra más sentido. Comenzaba a creer que la magia india era de verdad.

\- Tú mataste al viejo -comprendió Pacino.

\- Hizo un trato conmigo. Varios. Es complicado -zanjó Ernesto-. Los puntos fijos siempre lo son. Si además vienes y vas en el tiempo, ya ni te cuento, pimpollín.

¡Tire a los ojos Alvarado!, se oyó.

¡A los ojos, joder, mecagonmivida!

Era la voz de Julián.

Un zumbido impactó, metálico, contra la cabeza de Ernesto, en un pequeño estallido de sangre y líquido purulento. El tiro le hizo perder el agarre sobre el pelo y Pacino pudo desembarazarse, a la desesperada. Un segundo tiro, al instante, le acabó por dejar ciego del todo.

Pacino pudo arrastrarse hasta Amelia y se alejaron de allí.

Ella sujetándole, tirando de él, cargándole.

\- La próxima vez que te diga que te vayas -jadeó Pacino-, vete.

\- La próxima vez que te diga que no te acerques a lo que no podemos matar -jadeó Amelia-, no te acerques.

Cuando la flecha salió del tejado de la fonda y la cazó por la pierna, ambos rodaron por el suelo.

Pacino, antes de proteger a Amelia con su cuerpo, oyó cómo González ordenaba a Abreu tomar el tejado. Un vistazo en la dirección de Ernesto le reveló que aquella cosa estaba sacando un cuchillo y metiéndoselo en un ojo.

Del tejado les vino otra flecha que se clavó en el suelo a un pelo de darles.

Del cielo en plan _frisbee_ , entonces, le llegó una adarga.

\- ¡Guárdense! -chilló Abreu en plena carrera hacia la fonda.

* * *

¡La concha de su madre!, pensó Abreu al ver al tipo sacándose la bala del ojo como quien se jala de una astilla. ¡Cachupes locos! ¡Misión para el Rey! ¡Y una remierda! ¡Ese pibe era el mismísimo diablo!

Sin tiempo para quedarse y sin ganas de hacerlo, Abreu saltó a las vigas del porche de la fonda y se balanceó hasta poder subir el pie. Suba al tejado, que le había ordenado el cabo. No iba a mandar a Mendoza, que andaba herido ni a Alvarado, que seguía llenando mosquetes. Como si él hubiese estado boludiando en el rescate, pues qué. En fin. Tocaba trepar.

Mejor no quemarse la cabeza.

Al menos el amigo italiano podría guardarse del arquero hasta que le pudiera llegar.

Cuando llegó arriba, vio a una mujer vestida de hombre peleando a cuchillo con un pibe y a otro, en el borde del tejado, tirando flechas al italiano y a su señora.

\- ¡Caballeros! -gritó para llamar su atención, al desenfundar espada-. ¡Si se me rinden ahora, acá paz y después gloria!

La respuesta del arquero fue tirarle una a bocajarro que esquivó por lo poco. ¡Boludo traidor! El otro juraba y juraba, porque la india se batía bien perra, trabando el cuchillo y tirándole cortes que le habían saltado media nariz. Ella se veía herida, pero aguantaba la vara conveniente.

Primero al del arco, supuso Abreu, y luego ya vería quién seguía.

El del arco sacó la espada al verle acercarse y empezaron batida, la tierra del tejado bajo los pies. Bregaba bien, muy cerrado, sin dejar huecos. Lástima de falta de tiempo, se lamentó Abreu; hubiera disfrutado quedando para otra vez.

\- No se ofenda usted, pero andamos acabando ya, ¿eh? -sonrió Abreu-. Subir hasta acá me dejó un poco paja.

\- ¡Chinga a tu madre puto!

\- ¡Oh, ah, eh! -protestó al desviar tres estocazos seguidos-. ¡No tenemos confianza vos y yo para andar boludiando con bromas de mamás!

El grito de la mujer le sacó de ser razonable, loca tierra esta de matarse por nada, pensó Abreu, y despachó al pollo con una apertura de guardia y un ataque de abajo a arriba, al pecho, que le dejó seco como chaparral. Cuando se volvió a ayudar a la dama, la vio degollar al otro pibe, ella con un puñal clavado en la pierna.

Hembra bien alta.

Se aguantó el arma en la herida y apuntó la otra hacia él.

\- ¡Dos igual que tres! -maldijo mirándole.

\- ¡No sea reloca, señora! -trató de apaciguar Abreu, levantando la espada-. Lamento la desconfianza pero... ¿Está usted con el demonio o contra él?

La india pareció volver a una mirada más serena y, renqueante, se acercó al tejado sin contestar. Por toda respuesta agarró el arco que había dejado el mal esgrimista y tiró a donde el demonio se estaba acabando de sacar el segundo ojo.

Desagradable cuadro.

\- Ahhh... -señaló Abreu, mientras recogía pólvora y balas de los cuerpos sobre el tejado-. Eso pensé. Contra el demonio. ¿Me permite que la ayude?

\- Pues hable menos -gruñó la india-, y tire más.

Sonrió Abreu, mientras cargaba una pistola.

\- No lo puedo evitar, señora -explicó-. Verá usted. Soy platense. Del Río de la Plata. ¿Sabe dónde queda? Está muy al sur de acá. Relinda tierra.

Y disparó.

¡Repucha! ¡Blanco directo en el pecho y el pibe sólo se paró para limpiarse la cara!

La mujer parecía una india. Valiente situación extraña aquella, pensó al hacer otro blanco en la cabeza del Satanás tras otra nube de pólvora.

Mientras baqueteaba nuevas cargas, el silencio de la dama entre flecha y flecha, pudo ver las nubes de polvo en el horizonte. Una al Oeste, enorme.

Otra al Sur, por donde se iban los paisanos de la feria, pero que se acercaba.

* * *

Mendoza acabó de baquetear otro mosquete con el brazo que le quedaba sano.

El plan del cachupe no era malo; si su idea no detenía a ese demonio, supuso, sería cuestión de irse de allá de ordenada manera.

La única pega era que necesitaba más tiempo para volver con González de la guarnición. Sin soldados en Taos y aunque los muchachos de San José les ayudaban a traer la pieza, esos cachupes haciendo frente a Satanás no aguantarían tanto tiempo.

\- Se queda solo, compadre -le dijo a Alvarado tras entregarle el último mosquete cargado.

Su amigo le miró sorprendido antes de dar el siguiente tiro. No mame usted, Casimiro, le espetó.

\- Si tengo que cargar los mosquetes yo -informó Alvarado-, tardo el doble en tirar. Y está usted herido, hombre.

Mendoza no necesitaba que le recordaran que estaba herido. Le costaba pensar en otra rifada que le hubiera pasado tanta sangre. El hombro lo llevaba abierto de una hachuela, el brazo en cabestrillo. Dos tajos de cuchillo en una pierna que le daban trabajo quedarse en pie. La cara algo golpeada. El dolor. Del dolor, hablar mejor no.

Aun con todo, con lo que se había montado en la tarima, suerte habían tenido de quedar vivos.

\- Como si los tiros le hicieran mucho, compadre -gruñó Mendoza-. Si no puede matarlo -recomendó antes de irse por la yegua alba-, consiga usted que se mueva lento. Parece usted nuevo, no se ofenda. Pendejón.

Dejó a Alvarado soltando juramentos y cagándose en su india madre de usted, pueblo-idólatra-de-la-chingada-hago-lo-que-puedo-chingue-a-su-madre-de-usted-o-tire-con-los-mosquetes-si-tan-bien-lo-hace-y-deje-de-mamar, para irse a por la yegua blanca de Entrerríos.

La observó con dudas, parecía, de si unirse a la refriega; al menos había encontrado la plaza, lo que ya era algo; se acercó a ella mientras el soldado cachupe volvía a levantarse, cerca de la puerta de la fonda, a lo lejos, para hacer frente a lo que no podía hacer frente.

Cuando llegó a unos metros del animal, levantó la mano sana. Vaya locura es esta, pensó, el hablarle a un caballo.

\- Su amigo Entrerríos, morirá -le dijo a la yegua-. Morirá si no le ayudamos.

La yegua reculó unos pasos, inquieta. Miró a donde estaba Enterríos. Luego se le acercó. Mendoza trató de no levantar juramento, pero que le embrearan si aquellos animales no parecían cosa de otro mundo. Cuando se le acercó lo suficiente, la montó de un salto, tratando de no gritar por el dolor.

\- Busque usted a sus amigas -ordenó-. Busque a las otras yeguas del señor Entrerríos. Las necesitamos también.

Mendoza, sobre el lomo de Marquesa, se perdió por las calles de Taos mientras la yegua blanca, oteando el aire, relinchaba y piafaba entre las casas de adobe y las temerosas caras de los vecinos ocultas tras ventanucos. Mendoza vio llegar a la gris mal domada sin silla y al girar otra esquina, a la tímida yegua del cachupe torpe, desorientada.

\- Cuatro habrán de valer -dijo Mendoza al ver a la yegua del sombrero tirar a un paisano que se le había montado encima.

Cuando enfiló la calle de la plaza, dos yeguas más se les unieron, seguidas de un apurado mozo de cuadras que dejó de gritarles en cuanto vio que se dirigían a donde se oían los tiros.

* * *

Alvarado tiró de nuevo, y evitó que el pobre de Entrerríos se llevara otro golpe.

Cuando fue a cargar, se dio cuenta de que la mitad de los genízaros de San José veían la pelea desde el muro de la iglesia, persignándose los que abiertamente no rezaban.

\- ¡Pues no se queden ahí pendejones! -les gritó Alvarado-. ¡A Dios rezando y a Satanás chingando! ¡Tengo siete mosquetes que cargar carajo! ¡Vénganse acá y ayúdenme!

Se hicieron los paisanos una cuerda que primero llenaba la pólvora, luego cargaba, luego baqueteaba y por fin les pasaban sus siete santas, de una en una, en sucesión.

Alvarado empezó sólo a oler pólvora, oír tiros, no ser más que una cosa que apuntaba y tiraba plomo, como si dejase de ser hombre; un par de balas le salieron rebotonas, pero no se le podía pedir mucho a los paisanos en la carga, que bastante habían tenido ya.

Sólo veía el tiro, el cañón, la piedra soltando la chispa y la nube. Apuntaba a rodillas, a codos, fallando varios tiros, dando en otros. Volvió a tirar a los ojos y cuando, molesto, el Satanás le puso el mirar encima; se los vio rojos, de brasa, volada parte del rostro en metal golpeado.

¡Los Santos del Cielo se me lleven el bigote!

\- ¡Estópenme los plomos y remojénlos en la pólvora! -ordenó-. ¡Vamos a quemar a ese demonio!

Las siguientes tres balas salieron trazando el aire en humo y rojo, dándole al diablo al bulto, encendiendo su carne, sus ropas, sin prenderlo del todo.

Molesto, el demonio se tuvo que volver a apartar de Entrerríos y se metió a la fuente.

Cuando salió de la pila, dándole la espalda a Alvarado, pudo ver como de huesos por los rastros de la carne que aun tenía, aquella cosa tenía piezas de plateado y brillante metal.

Fue a pedir el siguiente mosquete, apenas las palabras saliendo de su boca, pero los paisanos informaron que se les habían acabado las balas.

-¡Invéntenselas, carajo! ¡Matará a Enterríos!

* * *

Alonso se levantó por vez última, cuando vio que Ernesto salía de la fuente y se iba, paso monstruoso y decidido, hacia Amelia y Pacino.

Buena pareja hacían, la una con una pierna estropeada y el otro con un brazo que no valía para sujetarla.

Tiros y flechas volaban sobre aquella máquina, mitad carne, mitad metal, que había sido su amigo. La india y el platense se habían desembarazado de los últimos lacayos de Ernesto y ayudaban lo que podían.

\- ¡Aun no hemos acabado! -rugió Alonso.

\- Por Dios, Alonso -musitó Ernesto al detenerse, una voz cada vez más metálica-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que matarte?

\- ¿Cuántas veces has muerto tú? -gritó Alonso, el cuerpo molido, sintiendo la cara hinchándose-. ¿Qué te han hecho? ¡Tú no eres así! ¡No eres un asesino!

Alonso suspiró aliviado, al verle venir.

Había conseguido algo más de tiempo para sus amigos.

Ernesto no contestó. Con una ligera cojera en la rodilla derecha se abalanzó contra él, el hombro por delante y le empotró contra el adobe de una fachada, con una nube de polvo. Alonso sintió el aire perdido y el sentido a punto de írsele. Sacó su vizcaína y se la clavó en el cuello, perdiéndola allí con un quejido metálico. Ya estaba, pensó. Ya estaba todo hecho.

Ya no podía hacer nada más, ¿verdad?

Amelia le había parado hablándole. Por qué no probar.

\- No sólo eres un traidor contra nosotros -escupió Alonso-. También lo eres para tus amos, ¿verdad?

\- Hace mucho tiempo -gruñó Ernesto, humanidad perdida, sacándose la trabada vizcaína del cuello con lentitud-, que me llevo sin amos. Tú mejor que nadie, Alonso de Entrerríos, debería comprenderlo. Lo que tienes ante ti, es lo que el Ministerio ha hecho conmigo. Es lo que hubieran hecho contigo, si hubieras vivido lo suficiente.

\- ¡Ayúdanos a detenerlos entonces! -protestó Alonso, ahogado por el peso del metal contra su pecho-. ¡Si estás contra ellos, ayúdanos a detenerlos! ¡Sabemos que va a haber una guerra! ¡No tiene por qué haberla!

\- Es lo que he estado tratando de detener, necio soldado -musitó Ernesto-, tratando de matar a Amelia Folch.

Alonso trató de dar sentido a las palabras de aquella cosa frente a él, a punto de rematarle con su propio puñal. No lo consiguió.

Las oyó entonces, rápidas, como el viento, cascos acercarse como un relámpago en silenciosa carga, que golpearon primero, quitándoselo de encima, y arrollaron después a Ernesto, una dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis.

Le alejaron de la muerte.

Al menos, por un rato más.

-¡Cuerdas! -oyó que gritó Mendoza-. ¡Agárrenle con cuerdas!

\- ¡De los brazos! -oyó que, casi desmayada, ordenaba Amelia-. ¡Impídanle que se pueda tocar los antebrazos!

Luego perdió el sentido, en el suelo cascos y ollares, a su alrededor.

* * *

\- ¡Amarrénle! ¡Los brazos! ¡Se rompen! ¡Se rompen!

\- ¡Las sogas no aguantarán!

González repitió el cálculo en su cabeza, tratando de recordar qué se le escapaba.

Algo se le escapaba, ¿qué era?

Cartucho, bala y estopa, agujero en el oído y acollador listo para la detonación. Hacía veinte años. Veinte años que no preparaba carga, y aun así, joven necio y estúpido, sólo lo había hecho una vez, casi un niño, cuando sin otra a mano los pocos gastadores que quedaban en el castillo del Morro, aguantaban el último asalto inglés. Solo que no iba a preparar carga contra el inglés, sino contra Satanás, reducido y no por mucho con cuerdas, atadas a caballos, que le separaban los brazos como a un Cristo.

\- ¡Apúrense! -ordenó González a los jóvenes de la misión quienes, agotados, giraban en una última maniobra la pieza de a 18 libras.

\- ¡Qué falta! ¡Qué falta! -repetía el cachupe Martín, acabando de prensar la bala contra el cartucho, con la ayuda de otros tres jóvenes.

González miró la distancia. Menos de cuarenta pasos. Elevación correcta. No había fallo posible.

\- ¡Que se aparten falta! -gritó González echando atrás el acollador. Si algo se le había olvidado, tarde era, porque aunque dos de las yeguas de Enterríos aguantaban al demonio quieto, las cuerdas comenzaban a destrenzarse.

El acollador bajó, metálico ruido, y un trueno salió en humo, estrellándose la pieza contra el muro de la iglesia y arrasando la bala, en sentido contrario, con todo lo que encontró en su camino hasta el pecho de la bestia y los pilares de la fonda.

Las cuñas de freno, recordó González, al ver la pieza estrellada del retroceso.

Eso se había olvidado.

Y un poco menos de pólvora en el cartucho hubiese hecho el mismo efecto, comprendió, una humareda gris y excesiva llenando de picante olor el aire.

Silencio, tras el humo.

Se acercó a lo que quedaba del demonio y vio cómo Martínez iba de uno en uno a sus amigos, a Entrerríos, al italiano con el brazo estropeado y a la mujer, una flecha clavada en la pierna, tocados, pero vivos. Abreu saludó desde el tejado antes de que, con un estruendo de cañas partidas, vigas hechas jirones y adobe venciéndose, se derrumbara la fonda y acabara por el suelo cerca de la fuente junto a una mujer vestida de hombre.

¡Vaya una mañana!, no pudo evitar pensar.

El humo se disipó al fin, mostrando lo que quedaba de la criatura.

Su cuerpo, descabezado, estaba estrellado contra los escombros de lo que había sido la fonda, en estertores mecánicos. La cabeza, a varios pasos de allí, había sido arrancada y sus ojos de brasas, apagados por fin, parecían dar cuenta de su muerte.

\- Bueno -suspiró González, recordando que tenía una marca de hachuela en el costado-. Lo que ya pase, poco peor puede andar.

\- ¡Pues qué le hicieron a mi cañón! -se oyó del fondo de la plaza, un caballero de sombrero emplumado recién llegado a la villa.

* * *

Mientras los dragones iban a dar explicaciones a quien debía ser el condenado gobernador Juan Bautista de Anza, Amelia se apoyó en Pacino, ayudó a levantarse a Juani y se fue, todo lo que le dejó la pierna, hasta el punto brillante que era la cabeza metálica del Ernesto alterno. De camino, también cojeando, se encontraron a un Julián con la cara cubierta de pólvora quemada y los rizos estirados un poco hacia atrás.

\- Estás hecha una pena -sonrió Julián, lo blanco de los dientes resaltando en la ceniza de la cara.

\- Díselo a Alonso -sonrió Amelia, la pierna matándola a cada paso.

Alonso, comprobó Amelia, llegaba apoyado en Marquesa y en Sabionda, tan renqueante como todos, la cara empezando a convertirse en algo morado e hinchado tras el bigote.

La yegua Colores y las otras cuatro, se movían inquietas delante del cuerpo de metal y carne de lo que había sido Ernesto, clavándole un casco cada vez que una automática sacudida aparecía en él.

Se quedaron los cinco, observando la cabeza de Ernesto en la tierra.

\- Propongo meterla en el cañón -murmuró Julián-, y dispararla contra una roca.

\- No -comprendió Amelia en voz alta-. Nos la tenemos que llevar.

\- De momento, amigos de IreneLarra -jadeó Juani-, les sugiero que la escondan. Del sur venían españoles, pero del Oeste vi que llegaban partidas.

\- ¿Cuántas? -se alarmó Amelia al comprender que aquello no había terminado.

\- Nunca vi tantas juntas, AmeliaFolch.

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 12

* * *

Hola!

Nos aproximamos al final!

La cita es de "Siete Samuráis", película un poco lenta y melodramática (sobretodo el principio), pero que me parece bastante más curiosa que los _remakes_ americanos. La escena final, quizás no tanto. Sólo nos queda el capítulo final (doble) y el epílogo.

No puedo creer que por fin esto esté acabando...


	14. Capítulo 13- (I)

Capítulo 13

La anunciada e inevitable muerte de Amelia Folch (I)

 **Veintisiete de Mayo de 1785**

" _(…) la segunda parte del plan fue llevada a cabo y tuvimos éxito en aislar a Cuerno Verde de su gente; (…) y todos aquellos que le seguían (…) ofrecieron bizarra pero gloriosa defensa en la cual, sin embargo, Cuerno Verde y su primogénito y heredero, murieron con cuatro de sus más famosos jefes, un curandero que le había declarado inmortal y diez otros (…)_

 _Muchos más habrían muerto, pero preferí que escaparan para que muchos años después se recordara el azote de este reino contra él, quien había exterminado muchos pueblos, matado a cientos y tomado muchos prisioneros que fueron luego sacrificados a sangre fría, trayendo la culpa a su entera tribu, a quienes forzó a tomar armas contra los españoles, dominado por el odio después de que su padre fue matado por nuestras armas (...)"_

 **Diario de Juan Bautista de Anza, viernes 3 de septiembre 1779 (texto adaptado)**

Julián limpió el asta de flecha de cacota tras quitarle las plumas.

Luego un chorrazo de betadine a la piel de la pantorrilla, a un palmo del tobillo. La flecha había quedado por detrás de tibia y peroné, entrada de lado. Revisó el palo por enésima vez para asegurarse de que no desprendería astillas _;_ finalmente, el hierro al rojo cerquita, por si aparecía una arteria rota de artista invitada. Si todo salía bien, sería el mecanismo de un sonajero. Si todo salía bien.

\- Te va a doler un huevo -le avisó a Amelia.

Asintió Amelia, mordiendo el cinto que le había pasado Pacino, a su lado.

¡Vaya día! Esto no sale en las pelis, pensó Julián. Matas al malo, pero la tarde después está todo lleno de vendas, analgésicos y heridas lejos de un tratamiento decente. El pobre Alonso parecía Rocky -incluidas costillas rotas de las que no quiso quejarse- y Pacino volvía al cabestrillo con colocación de hueso y entablillado, como el indio Mendoza, vamos, pero sin puntos ni más heridas abiertas que un alfiletero; la india Juani -la muy perra no le quitaba ojo en plan De Niro en el "Padre de la Novia"-, había salvado de milagro la femoral con quince puntos e inmovilización y Abreu, desolado tras la caída desde el tejado de la fonda, se había roto la nariz y el tobillo lo tenía como un tonel. El único que se había escapado con sólo arañazos y un par de quemaduras en el jeto por tirar con cargas de pólvora mal medidas era el afortunado cabrón de Alvarado. González, tras la bronca de Juan Bautista de Anza, ¿qué le hicieron a mi cañón pendejones?, le había revelado que en la tarima se había llevado una majá como un piano y que se lo tenía callao porque los viejos gastadores de La Habana eran muy duros y tal, ingleses sobre el castillo del Morro, qué tiempos, etc.

Y al final quedaba Amelia. A Amelia había querido dejarla para el postre, porque la flecha no sangraba, ni le amenazaba nada vital y si se complicaba, mejor no tener a nadie en la lista de espera y poder ponerse con ella _full-time._

Dolerle, debía de dolerle peor que tragarse una de Garci.

\- ¿A qué esperas? -balbuceó Amelia, boca llena de cuero, al verle la mano temblar.

Suspiró Julián.

\- Pensaba que esto podía ser parte del punto fijo en el tiempo de los cojones -explicó-. Que igual aquí tu amiga la poligonera apache tiene razón y vas y te mueres por culpa mía. Ya sabes. Como te he contado que me dijo tu hermana gemela malvada. La revieja. La de antebrazos de lucecitas. Lo de la inevitabilidad del destino y eso.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esa tonte...

¡Zasca!

Flecha fuera a traición.

Vendas, presión, algo de sangre, Amelia las lágrimas saltadas, la expresión abierta en un grito que pudo contener volviendo a morder el cinto. Ni puntos le iba a poner, apreció. Apósitos, un drenaje, vendas y que cerrase de dentro hacia fuera, porque si se complicaba habría que tirar de hierro o, literalmente, cortar por lo sano.

\- Gracias -pudo decir Amelia tras resoplar un par de veces.

\- Aun no me las des -suspiró Julián-. Todavía nos queda Anza el _hipster_. Y una semana para llegar a Santa Fe, si el tema Fort Apache no se nos pone cuesta arriba, que sobre eso hay opiniones.

Alonso se acercó, pasos torpes y torso tieso por las vendas. El gobernador _hipster_ quería verles.

Una fuerza combinada de doscientos guerreros apache y comanche se interponían entre aquel momento y poder decir que aquella mierda había terminado.

* * *

El gobernador Anza quiso verles cuando hubo constatado, supuso Pacino, que la versión de los dragones coincidía con la de la gente del pueblo. Con apaches tan cerca, justificar la muerte de los que habían ido a Taos a hacer rescate, estaba complicado. También estaba complicado, había explicado Alvarado, el que se hubieran venido tantos apaches antes de saber siquiera lo que había pasado en la plaza.

"Parece que les querían sacar primero la plata a los paisanos.", había resumido Alvarado. "Ya ni te puedes fiar de un apache. Dónde vamos a parar, compadre."

Pacino observó al gobernador. El sombrero de pluma sobre el altar de la iglesia, él de pie, recibía en notas las últimas novedades de la ranchería que se les había montado a menos de una legua de Taos. Había montado el centro de mando en la iglesia, a un grito de que el vigía del campanario pudiera dar alarma. La guarnición estaba siendo preparada para soportar sitio, los paisanos y todo el que pudiera buscando refugio tras los muros.

Contento, lo que se decía contento, no parecía.

Anza debía rondar los cincuenta años y la fortaleza física no se le parecía escapar por las canas que le poblaban la barba y el pelazo graso.

A lo mejor la pose de cabreo era su forma natural de ver las cosas, quiso pensar Pacino.

\- ¡No me he pasado dos años cerrando la paz con los comanches para que ahora todo se vaya al carajo! -gritó el gobernador Anza así, sin más, al verles cojear hasta allí.

En ecos por toda la iglesia se repitió su ira, sencillas paredes, sencillos bancos.

Iba a ser que no, que estaba cabreado, sin poses.

\- Nosotros no hemos traído a esos indios bárbaros aquí, su Excelencia -contestó calmo y seco Alonso-. Mis amigos agradecerían presteza en el trámite, pues deben descansar de sus heridas.

Pacino observó el bigote torcido de Alonso.

Nunca le había visto responder así a algo parecido a un superior y por lo que les había explicado Amelia de camino allí, Anza lo era; por lo que había entendido por encima de él sólo estaba el virrey, con lo que tocarle las narices o andar con exigencias era algo que había que evitar. En lo personal, Amelia había explicado que decían de él que carácter dificilito. Ascendencia militar vasca, pero de la tierra, se había comido campañas contra los indios en primera persona para aburrir. Y se había estado currando un tratado de paz con los comanches a base de salivilla y mucha bagatela, estilo francés y sorprendentemente resultón.

Con tanto indio cerca, aceptó Pacino, podía ser un poco normal que estuviese hecho una hidra con echar todo el trabajo de la paz a perder. Ya no tanto que les culpara a ellos.

Pacino vio a Anza mirar a Alonso, rayos por los ojos.

\- Me dicen mis hombres -informó alzando las notas en su mano-, que lo de allí fuera son más de doscientos guerreros lipanos y comanches. ¿Podrían ustedes explicarme qué les ha puesto de acuerdo para no matarse entre ellos y venir a chingarnos a nosotros?

\- Es posible que la criatura que pudimos detener frente a la fonda tenga algo que ver -intervino Amelia.

Anza cambió los ojos hacia ella. Iba a decir algo que Alonso le atajó antes de que abriera la boca.

\- Estamos aquí en misión para el Rey -informó Alonso, sin perder la sequedad-. Y ella está al mando. Atienda su Excelencia a lo que tenga que decir y quizás mañana a esta hora sigamos todos con vida.

Anza iba a replicarle cuando fue Amelia esta vez la que volvió a llamar su atención.

\- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que el jefe comanche al mando de esa partida es Lobo Grande?

"Partida", repitió Anza sin humor en la palabra. Son doscientos guerreros bárbaros, señorita; "partida" es término pequeño. Y con los hombres que van conmigo y si podemos convencer a algún vecino con hijas para que pelee, explicó Anza, nosotros quizás lleguemos al medio centenar.

\- Y sí -aceptó Anza tras el arrebato-. Los manda Lobo Grande. Veo que conoce al indio en cuestión. ¿Puede describírmelo? Me temo que yo no tengo el gusto.

\- No le conozco -confesó Amelia-. No al menos a él. Conozco a su hijo.

\- ¿A Lobo Chico? Si se lleva tan bien con la familia -ofreció el gobernador entre sorprendido y burlón-, quizás podría acompañarme usted cuando venga aquí al amanecer para parlamentar.

\- Eso sería complicado, Excelencia -intervino Pacino.

\- ¿Pues cómo? La herida en su pierna no será un problema, espero.

\- Puede que... Haya matado a Lobo Chico -reveló Amelia.

Anza se quedó parado frente a ella las manos a la espalda, la expresión burlona desapareciendo; la información le cambió la cara a lo que tras la barba parecía perplejidad. ¿Puede o ha?, acabó por preguntar tras unos parpadeos. He, contestó Amelia. Definitivamente "he", su Excelencia.

\- Aunque es posible que no lo sepa -añadió-. Por lo que sé, los apaches que me ajusticiaron por ello aun deben creer que estoy muerta.

Tamborileó Anza los dedos contra el pomo de la espada. Ajusticiaron, repitió pensativo.

\- ¿Qué misión dicen ustedes exactamente que hacen para el Rey?

\- Veníamos de vacaciones, su Excelencia -informó Julián-. Pero la cosa se complicó. Murphy, ya sabe.

\- ¿Qué pintan en esto irlandeses?

\- Lo que queremos -interrumpió Amelia, volviendo a llamar su atención-, es asegurar la paz que su Excelencia busca. ¿Han demandado algo los indios? ¿Sabemos por qué no han atacado aun?

Anza se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, como evaluando si les debía explicaciones. Antes de darlas, sus ojos se pararon en Alonso y en su aspecto de boxeador la noche después.

\- Han pedido ver a un tal "Cara Cortada" -suspiró Anza-. Para eso se ha fijado el parlamento al amanecer. Tengo a algunos de mis hombres buscándole por el pueblo. Con respecto a por qué no han venido aun -aclaró-, es seguro que esperan que se les unan más jefes. Así que aquí estamos todos. Tratando de ganar tiempo -murmuró-. Dígame, señorita. ¿Conoce al tal "Cara Cortada" o lo ha matado usted también?

Pacino observó la mirada de Amelia, entre desolada y mortificada.

\- Eso fue más un trabajo en equipo, Excelencia -intervino Pacino-. Cara Cortada es la... Cosa que pudimos matar frente a la fonda. Créanos que está mejor muerto. Mal bicho. Mu malo.

\- ¡Ah, claro! -asintió Anza, por la pinta sin haberse creído una palabra-. ¡La criatura! El demonio del que hablan los hombres de San José. Ahora todo encaja -añadió con sorna.

\- Al menos ya sabemos quién los ha traído hasta aquí -pensó en voz alta Amelia-. Ahora sólo falta saber qué quieren.

\- Eso se lo puedo decir yo, señorita -sonrió Anza-. Además del saco y los cautivos, Lobo Grande me quiere muerto. Y como sepa de usted y de lo de su hijo, su linda cabellera se la va a querer también colgar del cinto.

* * *

La orden del gobernador para la noche fue hacer todas las hogueras posibles, dentro y fuera de Taos. Al menos que se piensen que somos más, había dicho; en caso de que el parlamento no fuera todo lo bien que debiera, había enviado un par de mensajeros de vuelta al sur para pedir ayuda a Santa Fe.

Pero tardarían varios días en llegar. Muchas cosas podían pasar en varios días.

Alonso tragó la pastilla que le pasó Julián, para la inflamación dijo, mirando el fuego de su hoguera frente a sus amigos al tiempo que trataba de dar sentido a lo que había sucedido. La india Juani se había ido cojeando a encender un par de hogueras y a echarle un ojo a las yeguas, amarradas a unos metros de allí. Era la primera vez que la habían visto separarse de Amelia en todo el día.

\- Así que decís que el Ernesto de la otra línea tuvo que ser el que matara al viejo curandero -trató de resumir Alonso-. Fue él quien envió a los indios a hacer el saco en San José. Fue él el que mandó, casi a la vez, a los asesinos por si Amelia había sobrevivido al ataque, para rematar el trabajo, y fue él quien luego los mandó a ese pueblo, Abiquiú, para mataros.

\- Creo que el Ministerio alterno le envió para conseguir que sucediera lo que está pasando ahora: su plan debía ser que Lobo Grande matara a Anza. Para los comanches, todos los lazos diplomáticos van a él y al respeto que le tienen. Sin él, dudo que en febrero del año que viene Ecueracapa, el último jefe comanche que le queda por convencer, acuerde tratado en Pecos. Sin Anza no habrá paz con los comanches -pensó Amelia en voz alta-, ni alianza para hacer frente a los apaches. El plan de matarme, supongo que era algo secundario.

\- Algo que al menos Martina no parecía saber -recordó Julián.

\- Mientras bregábamos, Ernesto confesó que desobedecía órdenes -recordó Alonso-. Eso me cuadra. Ignoro qué motivo tenía realmente para quereros muerta, pero dijo que creía que así evitaría la guerra.

\- No estoy seguro de que podamos creerle en eso -se encogió de hombros Julián-. Quizás se refería a que con Amelia muerta, la perderemos tan rápido que será como si no hubiera habido guerra -aventuró-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no se encargó él mismo de todo. En plan _terminator_ era imparable. Esta mañana hemos podido con él de pura chiripa.

\- Probablemente -razonó Pacino-, temía que alguien le descubriera desde su línea. Si estaba siendo observado, era más fácil ordenar a otros hacer el trabajo sucio y dedicarse a manejar el asunto desde las sombras.

\- Eso por no mencionar el punto fijo en el tiempo -razonó Amelia-. Probablemente temía quedar atrapado en él y morir. Como finalmente ha ocurrido. Supongo que en eso sí podemos tomar la palabra de Martina como cierta.

Alonso vio la expresión triste en los grandes y hermosos ojos de Amelia.

En el tiempo que habían podido ponerse al día les había contado sus desventuras y cómo, por defenderla, la niña apache que les había salvado la vida había muerto por ayudarla. Alonso veía una mujer diferente en ella. De ser una sabelotodo había pasado a alguien con muchos silencios y una calma falsa, tras los ojos, que ya había visto muchas veces en soldados nuevos.

Amelia había matado, recordó que les había contado.

No había necesitado oírselo decir para saberlo. Su valeroso plan para hacer frente a Ernesto, junto con la india, era algo que aclaraba en qué se había convertido, más allá de quién hubiese muerto por su culpa.

En todo caso, como si hubiese retrasado el juicio sobre su alma por esas muertes hasta aquel preciso momento, todas le venían como una fría losa sobre el rostro.

\- No dejaré que nadie más muera por mi culpa -murmuró.

\- Nadie ha muerto por tu culpa -corrigió Pacino-. Además, nos hemos cargado al malo. Ya nadie te quiere muerta. Ahora toca aguantar hasta Santa Fe y olvidarnos de todo esto.

Amelia hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la herida le pudo. Apretó las quijadas sin quejarse y tras un juramento leve habló, sin perder los ojos de la hoguera.

\- No podemos olvidarnos de todo esto -replicó, mirándoles entonces de uno a uno-. Anza corre peligro y con él la Historia. Ernesto ha preparado algo y poco importa si está muerto: creo que ya está en marcha. Debemos proteger la Historia. Y es esta es buena Historia. ¡Es buena Historia! ¡Esta gente necesita paz! El tratado traerá la guerra con los apaches, pero en la práctica supondrá acabar con los saqueos en Nuevo México durante al menos treinta años. ¡Recordad San José! ¡Esa gente no se merece más calamidades!

Alonso observó a su amiga con una mezcla de admiración y miedo: miedo por ella. Tenía algo en la cabeza. Tenía algo pensado que no les incluía necesariamente a ellos y, comprendió, sí lo tenía ponerse ella en peligro. Se debatió en dudas, en silencio, mientras Pacino y Julián trataban de dar con una solución propia. Los observó mientras discutían. Ellos no lo habían visto. En su afán por ver a Amelia como lo que sentían por ella, no eran capaces de darse cuenta aun en qué se había convertido.

Ellos no lo habían visto.

No habían visto a la soldado.

\- Entonces claro, ¿no? -zanjó Pacino-. Nos encerramos en la guarnición, aguantamos el tirón si los indios atacan y luego a casa.

\- No hay mejor forma de proteger al gobernador -añadió Julián-, que quedarnos junto a él si hay movida. Y luego, en una semana, al Sur y a otra cosa.

Alonso se debatió en pensamientos grises. Cuando cambió la postura las costillas le devolvieron al familiar dolor de las heridas recientes. Frente a él, Pacino y Julián acordaban detalles del curso de acción sin darse cuenta, Amelia apenas intervenía, que ella ya había encontrado el suyo.

Ella estaba al mando. Debía obedecerla, especialmente si, como temía, llevaba razón.

De nuevo ante la duda de desobedecer a su capitán, pensó Alonso, pero esta vez, con motivos muy diferentes.

Se acercó Alvarado a su fuego, casi con la discusión acabada.

Aprovechando que el cabo González había cedido en el asunto, les ofreció compartir con ellos un poco de tequila.

\- Por si mañana las cosas se complican -se justificó-, mejor relajarse un poco y dormir bien, que otros hacen guardia esta noche. Así podrán relatarnos qué carajo fue eso que matamos en la fonda -añadió al ayudar a levantarse a Julián-. No me malinterpreten: recuperar la plata que nos robaron fue de agradecer, pero concederán conmigo en que no todos los días se mata a un demonio.

\- No estoy segura de que podamos contarle, señor...

\- Alvarado, señora.

\- No estoy segura -continuó Amelia-, que podamos darle muchos detalles, señor Alvarado. Pero sí lo estoy de que disfrutarán de la historia que va a contarles el señor de Entrerríos -añadió con una sonrisa, mirándole.

Alonso se extrañó, por el inesperado cambio de rumbo.

\- ¿De que historia habláis?

* * *

Cuando Alonso terminó la historia, a Amelia le pareció ver los rostros impresionados de los dragones reunidos a la luz de la hoguera. Desde la misión con Cervantes no había olvidado que cuando se ponía, el bueno de Alonso de Entrerríos podía ser hábil declamando.

La historia del "Último Mohicano" ayudó bastante en el efecto.

Tras unos segundos de estupefacción y aprobación por el cuento, sólo la contagiosa risa de Alvarado empezó a oírse por encima del crepitar del fuego.

Empezó suave y subió de intensidad, delirante, hasta casi hacerle caer del murete donde había buscado asiento.

\- ¡Se tiró! ¡Se le arrojó la vieja! -se empezó a carcajear Alvarado como si no hubiera un mañana-. ¡Le chingó lo vivo al pinche indio hurón! ¡La primera vieja se buscó a otro esposo y la cautiva se le arrojó por la quebrada! ¡Nadie ama al pobre Magua!

Alonso cambió su bigote torcido por una mueca de sorpresa.

\- Confieso que nunca lo había visto de esa manera -aceptó.

A lo cual, empezó a reír también sinceramente contagiado.

Todos acabaron haciéndolo, llevados por el tequila y Alvarado, excepto el indio Pueblo que le habían presentado como Mendoza y que les miraba con algo de irritación desde su cabestrillo y su posición de guardia, a unos metros.

\- Es una historia muy trágica -repuso-. No le veo la gracia.

Alvarado se lanzó al brazo sano de Mendoza, para animarle. "Pues no se me enoje usted, amigo Mendoza. Hay que ver las cosas tristes con buenos ojos", dijo.

\- ¡Ya sabe! Es lo que siempre decía el bueno de...

Alvarado se paró como si le hubiera venido un mal recuerdo.

\- Lo decía Contreras -acabó el cabo González, tras unos segundos-. Un buen soldado.

\- No era mal pibe -añadió Abreu, entristecido-. Venía de Nueva Granada. Siempre andaba en pendencias con el boludo de Santana.

\- Santana siempre andaba en pendencias con toda la pinche compañía, incluso con el andino, con Flores -sonrió Alvarado-. Ahhh... Me caía bien ese güey bajito de Flores. Era bien chingón. Recuerdo la casa de doña Manuela, en Alburquerque, hará unos años...

\- … La Dueña le sacó la castiza aquella -explicó el cabo-. Muy hermosa. Muy joven.

\- ¡Pues por qué se enfadó Flores que no recuerdo! -exclamó Abreu.

\- Pues le dijo, muy serio, así mirándola desde abajo a la Manuela: "Es muy hermosa la niña, pero yo vine por mujer"

\- "Pues qué mujer le voy a sacar" -recordó Abreu sonriendo, de repente-, "a un niño como usted"

\- Ahhh... Qué enfado agarró Flores -recordó el cabo-. Era muy susceptible con su talla.

\- No más que cuando bajaba ya con mi ramera de la habitación pues ya estaba el primer piso ardiendo porque había tirado una lámpara, rifándosela con dos hombres el muy pendenciero -rió Alvarado-. ¡Todas las busconas corriendo despavoridas por la calle! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

La anécdota sacó carcajadas de todos, incluso de Mendoza quien, tras mirar a sus compañeros, los acompañó en la alegría un poco para luego perder los ojos en el fuego.

Amelia no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, a pesar del mal gusto de la anécdota.

\- Perdone por la brusquedad de la historia de soldados -se disculpó el cabo González, quizás leyendo su mirada-. Eran algunos de los hombres de nuestra compañía -explicó a Amelia-. Murieron hace poco, antes de que atacaran San José.

Amelia asintió. "Lo siento", pudo decir. No lo sienta, suspiró Mendoza.

Es el oficio de soldado.

El cabo González se levantó e hizo un brindis. "Por los compañeros y los amigos", dijo, solemne, y apuraron los cuencos con el último tequila, el aire meditabundo.

Tras unos segundos de triste silencio, Amelia volvió sorprendida la vista hacia Julián, quien empezaba a tararear una canción:

 _Que no se rompa la noche,  
por favor, que no se rompa._

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué bueno! -exclamó Alvarado- ¡Dele señor Martínez, dele! Ese poeta suyo Iglesias es bien chingón.

Mientras Julián, tocado por el tequila, entonaba "Que no se rompa la noche", de Julio Iglesias, Amelia pudo preguntarle a Alonso que qué había sido de Leño. Alonso se encogió de hombros y dijo que él estaba viendo también a Julián muy diferente últimamente; y que el tal Julio Iglesias había sido muy apreciado por sus compañeros de viaje antes de la llegada de Pacino. Después de "Que no se rompa la noche", llegó la que Julián llamó "Soy un truhán, soy un señor", que fue acompañada armoniosamente por el tequila que llevaba dentro Pacino.

Y la hoguera, olvidadas peligrosamente las guardias por un momento, siguió crepitando entre alguna risa y algún que otro buen recuerdo.

Luego Amelia se llevó a Pacino para despedirse de él.

* * *

Julián se fue a meter media pasti al cuerpo, lo que quedaba después del reparto a los heridos, pero se lo pensó mejor al tener la cabeza nublada por el tequila y porque no era cuestión de quedarse sin nada para mañana.

Aunque quizás, sonrió, no lo contaban después de mañana.

Pasti p'a dentro.

Suspiró, agradado por el fresco y por la luz de las hogueras. Observó a Alonso acabar el tequila con los dragones que aun estaban despiertos y a la india, no lejos de las yeguas, echar un sueño. Le había podido preguntar por Amelia a lo que la Juani le había explicado que estaba maritaleando con su esposo y que no anduviera usted chingando, JuliánMartínez.

Y que sepa que no le quito ojo.

Julián ya tenía decidido que después de aquello buscaría a Martina.

Después de aquello, mientras les dejaba encontrarse con Irene y darle vueltas al tema de la guerra, se pondría de acuerdo con ellos en cómo comunicarse para pasarles información del otro lado. No estaba especialmente ilusionado en convertirse en un agente doble, pero tampoco podía ser mucho más estresante que estar esperando un ataque indio al amanecer. La pastilla empezó a hacerle efecto y notó como la espalda le daba un descanso. Mientras una parte de su cabeza le decía que se estaba empezando a convertir en el nuevo doctor Casitas, observó al grupo de yeguas de Alonso. Estaban... ¿Estaban...?

Llamó a Alonso con la mano cuando se levantó a echar una meada.

\- Alonso -informó Julián-. Tus yeguas han hecho un círculo.

\- Les gusta mirarse -contestó Alonso-. Hace tiempo que no se ven todas juntas. Es como se saludan los caballos, Julián. Se resoplan en los ollares y se huelen. Es totalmente normal.

\- Es que... Parece que estuvieran discutiendo algo. Eso no es normal.

Julián pudo constatar que Alonso observó de reojo cómo, del círculo, por turnos cuando no era Marquesa era Sabionda la que levantaba el cuello y miraba en su dirección.

\- No digáis tonterías amigo Julián -trató de zanjar Alonso, un punto nervioso en la voz, le pareció captar a Julián-. Son animales. Hermosas, inteligentes y fieles, pero animales. El que Pacino le haya puesto un sombrero a Manzana no la hace persona. Ni hacen cosas como las personas. Eso es absurdo.

\- Sólo digo que... ¿No te parecen un poco...?

\- Totalmente normales -insistió Alonso, con poca paciencia.

Julián miró hacia el corro entonces y señaló rápido para avisarle.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! -señaló-. Han hecho todas que sí con la cabeza a la vez. ¡Como si se pusieran de acuerdo en algo!

\- Habéis bebido mucho tequila, amigo mío -sonrió Alonso-. Descansad. ¿Dónde está Amelia?

\- Con Pacino -contestó Julián-. Dales tiempo para ponerse al día, hombre. Descansar -añadió agradado por la imagen-... La mejor idea que he oído en todo el día.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 13

* * *

Hola:

¡Antes del epílogo, es el capítulo final! ¡No esperéis que sea corto! ¿Título? ¿Qué le pasa al título? No sé de qué me estáis hablando...

El desenlace en el siguiente.


	15. Capítulo 14- (II)

**Capítulo 14**

La anunciada e inevitable muerte de Amelia Folch (II)

 **Veintiocho de Mayo de 1785**

"Infiero que su muerte [Cuerno Verde] fue causada por su propio arrojo, valor o desprecio que quiso hacer de nuestras gentes, cebado de las muchas ventajas que había conseguido sobre ellas por los desórdenes que siempre se han gobernado en la guerra."

 **Diario de Juan Bautista de Anza, viernes 3 de septiembre 1779 (texto adaptado)**

Alonso se acercó a donde Amelia, en silencio, desataba la rienda a Sabionda.

Atada en la silla, a mano, tenía aun la adarga de Abreu que le habría quitado a Pacino.

Estaba allí. Había tenido la secreta esperanza de no encontrarla; pero, por otro lado, ¿dónde iba a estar si no? ¿Con Pacino? ¿Guardada por Juani? El amanecer, cercano, empezaba a rebajar la intensidad de las hogueras. En poco tiempo Anza se encontraría con los jefes a medio camino entre la improvisada ranchería y Taos, para el parlamento.

\- ¿Cuál es vuestro plan?

Amelia se sorprendió, el susto poniéndole un viejo y herrumbroso filo en la mano. Guardó el cuchillo al ver que era él, sin perder del todo la alarma. Alonso, mostrando las palmas junto al pecho, se quedó donde estaba. No pienso deteneros, informó.

\- Tampoco deseo que os juguéis la vida -añadió-. Pero vos estáis aun al mando. Esta decisión os concierne a vos y solo a vos.

La tranquilidad, o al menos una tensa tranquilidad, volvió a los ojos de Amelia tras oírle.

Alonso había pensado largo y tendido en qué hacer, las horas de sueño que le habían faltado, al llegar aquel momento. Sin duda Pacino y Julián le habrían agradecido hasta el fin de los tiempos el haber agarrado su cintura, haber cargado con ella y haberla atado en un lugar seguro hasta que todo terminara. Podía hacerlo. Aun podía. Una parte de él quería hacerlo. Una parte de él quería guardarla de todo peligro tal aprecio sentía por ella.

Pero eran soldados y ella estaba al mando.

¿Qué respeto mostraba si no acataba su decisión?

\- He pensado que Lobo Grande intentará matar a Anza durante el parlamento -dijo al fin Amelia.

Asintió Alonso. Es lo que él hubiera intentado. Decían los dragones que los parlamentos eran y siempre habían sido respetados, pero con el Ernesto alterno moviendo los hilos, era difícil saber contra qué se estaban enfrentando. Si como Anza había advertido el jefe comanche quería su cabellera, lo más lógico era intentar algo teniéndolo cerca.

Julián y Pacino, sabiendo esto o no, había acordado quedarse en la guarnición de todos modos, a la espera de acontecimientos. Una decisión que Amelia no había discutido, pero que obviamente no compartía.

\- Anza no es bisoño en estas lides. Irá bien guardado a esa reunión -señaló Alonso al tiempo que ensillaba a Marquesa-. Que vayamos, cambiará poco lo que pueda suceder.

\- No vayamos. Voy. Tú debes quedarte, Alonso. Es una orden -gruñó-. Bastante me ha costado drogar a Juani para quitármela de encima, para que ahora me pongas tú las cosas difíciles -murmuró molesta.

Alonso se pasó la mano por el bigote, encontrando en el gesto la calma que comenzaba a faltarle.

\- No despertaré ni a Julián ni a Pacino si no lo queréis -aclaró-. Pero demasiado os ha dado el sol estando con esa india si en verdad pensáis que voy a permitir que os juguéis la vida sola.

Amelia soltó la rienda de Sabiona y acarició su cuello, pensativa.

\- No me la voy a jugar. Voy a morir, Alonso -corrigió-. Y si vienes conmigo, morirás también.

\- ¡Qué locura decís!

\- Lo que hablamos anoche, lo que propusieron Julián y Pacino es el mejor plan -explicó-. Quedarnos en Taos, aguantar el ataque y luego ir al sur. Pero si me quedo allí, os pongo en peligro. ¿No lo entiendes? La muerte me persigue y a cambio de mantenerme con vida, la llevo a quien me rodea. No importa que Ernesto haya muerto. ¡Mi muerte es un punto fijo en el Tiempo! Si me quedara con vosotros en el presidio, os acabaríais llevando una flecha por mi, o los indios acabarían entrando. Si muero, hoy, aquí, protegiendo a Anza, todo acaba. Y nadie más -añadió, seca-, muere por mi culpa.

Alonso fue a decir que qué tontería era aquella. Que vaya idea estúpida. Lo pensaba. Lo pensaba de veras. Pero, ¿para qué discutir con ella si no la haría cambiar de opinión? Irse a proteger a Anza era intervenir en el plan del Ernesto alterno de una manera que a buen seguro esos condenados bifurcados no habían previsto y, por ello, quizás lo único que podían hacer para frustrar su plan, fuera cual fuese finalmente. De ahí a creer que Amelia arrastraba su muerte como una maldición, había clara diferencia. Discutir, por otro lado, no la convencería.

Y no le dejaría protegerla.

\- Tenéis mi palabra de que no moriré por vos -mintió-. ¿Es suficiente?

\- No -dijo Amelia montando a Sabionda de un salto cojo, la mirada perdida un momento por el dolor de su pierna.

Alonso agarró a Sabionda de la rienda.

\- Tal y como lo veo, Amelia Folch -ofreció Alonso, la paciencia perdida-, podéis permitir que vaya con vos o no. Vos decidís. Pero si no lo permitís y no me contáis el plan que tenéis, sólo conseguiréis tenerme a ciegas a vuestro lado, con más posibilidades de morir por vuestra culpa. Porque no dudéis, pardiez, que me vais a tener a vuestro lado de una o de otra. Con vuestro permiso, o sin él.

Amelia bajó las manos de las riendas, tras unos momentos. Señaló el saquete con la cabeza mitad máquina, mitad humana, colgado de las alforjas de Sabionda.

\- Buscan a Cara Cortada -informó-. Vamos a dárselo.

Alonso asintió. Aquello intimidaría a los indios, si acaso habían hecho algún trato con él. Quizás, se le ocurrió, los haría desistir de sus intenciones.

\- ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Matamos a los jefes antes de que maten a Anza.

Alonso asintió al tiempo que cerraba las cinchas; tras acariciar a la inquieta Marquesa, se subió.

\- Alguno de los dragones podrían ayudar -propuso.

Amelia negó con la cabeza.

\- Si ven a más soldados que los del séquito de Anza -señaló-, se prevendrán. Y necesitaremos a todos los dragones en su lugar si esos guerreros acaban cayendo sobre Taos.

Nada se esperarán, añadió ajustando arco y flechas, de una mujer.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde está? -le despertó a Julián la india Juani- ¡Qué hizo usted con ella, pinche traidor!

Julián abrió los ojos, perdido el sopor del tequila y el analgésico tras las sacudidas de pechera que la india coja le dedicó con especial violencia. Zasca, zasca. Soplamocos de palma y revés. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué hostias! ¡Hija de puta!

Amanecía. Faltaba poco, pero amanecía. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién?

¡Amelia!, comprendió.

\- ¡Estará donde tú me dijiste anoche loca de los cojones! -contestó Julián quitándosela de encima-. ¡Me dijiste que estaba con Pacino!

\- ¡No está donde los dejé! ¡Ninguno de los dos! Como les haya hecho usted algo le juro que...

Las hogueras apagadas, ya todo el pueblo tras los muros de la guarnición, Julián y Juani salieron y se pusieron a buscarles por cuadras y casas vacías. Faltaba Sabionda y faltaba Marquesa, comprendió Julián, despertándose del todo. Y Alonso.

Faltaba el cabrón de Alonso.

Encontraron al fin a Pacino, atado y amordazado a un camastro cuando siguieron sus enmudecidos gritos.

\- ¡Se ha ido! -pudo decir cuando le quitaron la mordaza - ¡Me ha dejado una nota y se ha ido!

\- ¡Dónde fue, largo! ¡Dónde fue!

Julián se puso pálido, al desdoblar y leer el papel.

A dónde se iba a ir, claro.

\- Va a acompañar a Anza en el parlamento -anunció Julián, asomándose por el ventanuco-. Alonso tiene que ir con ella.

La india Juani le cortó a Pacino las cuerdas y le ayudó a levantarse y ponerse el cabestrillo. Julián, entretanto, pudo ver la nube de polvo que salía del pueblo a punto de encontrarse con la correspondiente a los putos indios.

\- ¡Aghhh! ¡Catalana cabezota! -rugió Pacino-. Sabía que no la dejaríamos ir y ha liado a Alonso. ¡Tenemos que ir a por ellos! ¡Es una locura!

\- ¡Es peor! -gruñó Julián enseñándole la nota, los ojos de la india abriéndose con peligro de salírsele de las órbitas-. ¡Esa idiota cree que tiene que morir para que nos salvemos nosotros!

* * *

El séquito de apaches y comanches se acercó a ellos, armado, pero sin mostrar amenaza. Los jefes, cuatro hombres maduros tocados con melenas de plumas hasta los hombros, saludaron ceremoniosamente: lanzas, chimales y caballos pintados para la guerra, el paso tranquilo. Sólo un comanche y el resto apaches, observó Amelia. El comanche se distinguía por usar casaca, más aparatosos sus adornos, más llamativos, un bastón de mando adornado con plumas en su mano.

El sol, al Este, comenzaba a tirar débiles y alargadas sombras sobre la pradera polvorienta.

Anza volvió a mirar a Amelia de soslayo, tras devolver el saludo de los indios, como arrepintiéndose de haber cedido a la petición.

\- Es la idea más estúpida que he oído en todo el año, señora -repitió conforme descabalgaba para ir al encuentro de los otros.

\- Y sin embargo, no nos ha pedido que volvamos -contestó Amelia.

Anza se mantuvo serio tras la barba.

\- Debo admitir que se me había pasado por la cabeza entregarla como gesto de buena voluntad -murmuró-. Siendo la asesina de Lobo Chico, sería una prenda nada despreciable. Una vida por muchas parece un buen trato, ¿no cree?

Amelia observó al gobernador, ya descabalgado, varios hombres por delante guardándole. Había esperado morir rápido, no despellejada viva o arrojada al antojo de lo que quisieran hacerle varios cientos de guerreros. La perspectiva, quizás poniéndose en su rostro, arrancó de Anza algo parecido a una sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe -dijo antes de volverse a los jefes-. Entregar cautivos de buenas a primeras es visto como debilidad. Si la diese a usted, esos guerreros caerían sobre Taos de todos modos. No serviría de nada.

\- Bueno es saberlo -contestó Amelia después de tragar saliva.

Dicho lo cual, Anza caminó unos pasos acompañado por cuatro de sus hombres. Detrás, mosquetes cargados y sobre las sillas, los otros seis dragones de su séquito observaban la escena con inquietud; tenían los ojos fijos en sus homónimos indios, tras los jefes, las manos a punto en sus arcos.

\- El gobernador tiene un sentido del humor un tanto retorcido -murmuró Alonso.

Amelia asintió. Al menos no les había dicho que no al plan B si la negociación fallaba.

Y, tras unos minutos, Amelia comprendió que estaba fallando.

No necesitaba una traducción para entender el sentido del batiburrillo de palabras apache, comanche y españolas, que los jefes y Anza intercambiaban con diplomacia, pero firmeza. Amelia se fijó en el séquito de los jefes. Uno de ellos, parecía un poco mayor que los demás. Y el que estaba a su lado, no podía estar segura, pero... Recordaba aquellos chillones pantalones rojos.

\- Creo que aquel es Lobo Grande -señaló con la vista Amelia.

\- ¿Qué decís? -se extrañó Alonso-. ¿No se suponía que era un jefe?

\- Reconozco al comanche que está a su lado -explicó-. Iba con Lobo Chico. Y la edad no cuadra. No sé quién es el que dice que es jefe, pero creo que Lobo Grande es el otro.

\- ¡Es un ardid! -murmuró Alonso-. ¡Teníais razón!

Alonso, disimuladamente previno uno a uno a los hombres de Anza.

Delante, la diplomacia había pasado a una abierta discusión, palabras elevándose de tono.

Anza, comprendió Amelia, pronto daría la espalda a los indios. Y pronto aprovecharía Lobo Grande para hacer lo que tuviera planeado.

\- Este parlamento, entonces -declaró a voz en grito Anza, solemne-, ha terminado.

No esperó Amelia a que el gobernador la mirara, tal y como habían acordado. Movió a Sabionda del séquito y se interpuso entre la espalda de Anza y los jefes, respetando distancia.

Amelia paró a Sabionda entonces, ante la vista sorprendida y tensa de apaches y comanches, y lanzó a Lobo Grande en su caballo, no a los jefes, el saquete con la cabeza de Ernesto.

Luego, se quitó el tricornio y el pañuelo, descubriéndose.

\- ¡Tened ahí a Cara Cortada! -gritó sacudiendo a Sabionda, orgullosa, delante de ellos-. ¡Desafió a Anza! ¡Desafió a las brujas de Abiquiú! ¡Pagó el precio! ¡Escojan los jefes! ¡La paz o acabar como él!

* * *

Amelia volvió al séquito, sin saber si había acertado o no.

El indio a caballo, Lobo Grande, la miró fiero, su respiración acelerándose, sus manos crispadas en la rienda cuando el ayudante de los pantalones rojos, tras mirarla con sorpresa, la reconoció. Tras informar a su amo sacó del saquete la cabeza entre metálica y carnosa de Ernesto.

Las miradas sorprendidas de los jefes, a pie, les paró el gesto de volver a los caballos.

\- Ahora veremos si su idea funciona, señorita -murmuró Anza montando, sin mirar a los indios-, o si nos tenemos que matar antes de tiempo.

La discusión se inició entonces entre los jefes.

Dos montaron, dos se quedaron a pie. Lo que al principio eran palabras tensas, se acabó por convertir en gritos después de que, uno a uno, la cabeza de Ernesto pasara por sus manos.

Amelia no necesitó que Anza tradujera.

La mirada de infinito odio de Lobo Grande explicaba a la perfección lo que sucedía.

\- Parece que los lipanos se lo piensan mejor -informó Anza-. Habrá que ver qué dice Lobo Grande.

\- Es el del caballo, gobernador -informó Alonso.

\- Umhhh -asintió Anza-... Ya me parecía a mi.

Tres de los cuatro jefes montaron y se fueron con su séquito, haciendo señas a la multitud, lejos, que esperaba instrucciones.

El cuarto, junto con dos hombres más, montó y se puso al lado del auténtico Lobo Grande.

\- Lobo Grande no tiene motivos para sentirse agraviado -dijo desde su caballo, solemne, Anza-. Yo tampoco. Podemos ir en paz, ambos.

\- ¡No soy un lipano cobarde, gobernador! -contestó Lobo Grande, el auténtico, sobre el caballo, con fuerte pero claro acento-. ¡A esas ratas apache les llegará su hora tarde o temprano! ¡No los necesitamos para acabar con Anza!

Dicho lo cual, tiró la cabeza de Ernesto a los pies de Sabionda.

\- Mataré a esos embusteros lipanos del arroyo -escupió mirándola a ella-. A los que me aseguraron que habían dado muerte a la asesina de mi hijo.

Amelia no contestó.

\- La paz no se hace con los amigos, Lobo Grande -insistió Anza-. El comanche y el español no tienen por qué ser enemigos. ¡Míralos! -señaló en la lejanía al contingente apache, alejándose-. Lipanos y jicarillas se hacen más fuertes mientras peleamos entre nosotros. ¡Mientras nos debilitamos los unos a los otros! Atacan granjas, matan colonos. A los comanches hacen cautivos y les arruinan la caza. Del comanche, el apache toma lo que no puede llevarse del español. Únete conmigo y con los otros jefes, Lobo Grande. Entre nosotros no tiene por qué haber guerra.

\- ¡El gobernador Anza odia al apache porque el apache mató a su padre! -señaló el otro, rabioso-. ¡Lobo Grande odia al español porque el español mató al suyo! ¡Es lo mismo! -finalizó con un rugido.

Luego sacudió su montura, se dio la vuelta y levantó el brazo, en un chillido de guerra que sobresaltó a los caballos.

Lo que debía ser el contingente comanche se puso en marcha, cargando en su dirección.

Esos tardarían en llegar.

Más cerca de ellos, a unos cien metros, ocultos bajo mantas y polvo de pradera, una partida de veinte comanches salió de su escondite, por sorpresa, tirando con sus mosquetes.

* * *

El soldado en la puerta volvió a cruzar su mosquete, molesto por la insistencia.

\- ¡Por última vez! ¡Dejadnos pasar! -rugió Pacino.

\- ¡Son órdenes del gobernador! -insistió el otro-. ¡Arruinarán el parlamento!

Pacino le arreó una patada en la puta boca al soldado que guardaba la puerta y espoleó a Manzana sin esperar más. Cuando salía por la puerta lo vio. ¡Joder! Casi al tiempo que el vigía daba la voz de alarma.

¡Tenían que haber salido antes!

¡Atacan al gobernador! ¡Atacan al gobernador!

Clavó talones en la yegua y salió disparado hasta allí. Tiros a lo lejos, el séquito de Anza trabado con un grupo de indios que había salido de la nada.

Y del fondo, una nube de polvo, más indios aun, que se les venía encima como una tormenta.

Pacino no sintió el traqueteo sobre sus rodillas, ni el polvo entrándole en la boca, sólo el galopar de Manzana, el sombrero volado hacía tiempo, bajo sus pies. ¡No llegaba a tiempo!, comprendió. Miró atrás. Julián hacía lo que podía, pero su yegua no daba más. Abreu y Alvarado, consiguieron adelantarle. González, azuzando a su mesteño, se mantuvo a su altura y le acabó adelantando, para ponerse en línea con sus hombres.

Mendoza, brazo en cabestrillo como él, y la india Juani, detrás del todo, se unieron al avance.

\- ¡DRAGONES DE SAN JOSÉ! -rugió el cabo González-. ¡CAAAAAAAARGUEN!

Y se perdieron delante, lanza en ristre, en el caos.

Pacino saltó de Manzana al llegar y llevarse a un comanche por delante. Otro le vino casi de inmediato y se llevó un tiro. Sólo le quedaban cinco balas. Tendría que usar la cabeza.

\- ¡Amelia! ¡Amelia! ¡AMELIAAAAA!

Un claro en la lucha le permitió ver a Amelia, junto a Alonso y Anza, aguantando las acometidas hachas en mano de varios comanches. Tres más les venían por la espalda. Alonso se trabó con uno, Pacino tiró al otro, Amelia tensó el arco y paró en seco al tercero. Anza, decente, dejó que el impulso desequilibrara a otro antes de atravesarle el costado con la espalda.

Lluvia de mandobles, hachazos, chimales y adargas, manos en cuellos, polvo, cuerpos volando y tiros, de la nada, que mataban a quien encontraran en su camino.

Pacino llegó a su lado.

\- ¡Amelia! ¡Estás bien!

\- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Protege al gobernador!

\- ¡AL GOBERNADOR QUE LE DEN POR EL CULO, NENA! -chilló Pacino, harto.

Pacino sintió una mirada de fuego clavársele en la espalda.

\- ¡Llévese a su esposa de una vez, italiano! -rugió Anza-. ¿Dónde están los caballos?

Llegaron Julián y Juani, trayendo a las yeguas, Mendoza apartando a otro comanche de un mandoble, las riendas perdidas. El trío de dragones, cargó de nuevo, barriendo a los últimos que les impedían huída.

\- ¡Los otros se nos echan encima! -oyó a Alvarado-. ¡Apúrense!

Pacino apuntó el arma en la dirección.

Demasiados.

Eran demasiados.

Toda la condenada nación comanche parecía venírseles encima, el suelo temblando por los cascos como en un terremoto.

Ya no quedaban comanches a pie, comprendió Pacino. Los de la trampa estaban muertos.

Pero los otros, fácilmente cien jinetes, llegaban gritos de guerra y aullidos que helaban la sangre.

Los primeros tiros de la carga de los comanches les alcanzaron entonces.

Pacino sintió uno cruzándole la pantorrilla, con un dolor ardiente que le tiró por el suelo.

No le importó.

Cómo pudo, cómo podía.

El dolor que le subió por la pierna se convirtió en otro, más duro, feo y real, porque otro disparo había alcanzado a Amelia en el pecho y por la espalda cuando la muy loca se había tirado sobre Anza para protegerle.

* * *

\- ¡AMELIAAAA! -oyó Julián que chillaba Pacino.

Saltó de la pobre Mari y se fue a donde Pacino berreaba como un animal.

No, pensó. No quiso pensarlo. No quiso pensarlo. Sacó el botiquín, casi vacío, los putos comanches echándoseles encima. Taponar hemorragia, subirla a un caballo y fuera, pensó. Ya la curaría tras los muros del presidio. Ya la curaría allí, a salvo.

Tapar la hemorragia. Tapar la hemorragia. Llegó con la india Juani, arco tenso guardando, tirando, jurando, Pacino llorando y moqueando como un animal. Herida en el pecho. Cerca del corazón. Demasiado cerca.

Respiraba, pálida, una salpicadura de sangre llenándole el moflete, la sangre saliéndole del pecho sin control. Orificio de entrada, sin salida. Anza estaba tirado de culo bajo ella, la expresión perdida en sorpresa, comprendiendo quizás qué había pasado. Julián trató de parar la hemorragia. Compresión. No se detenía. No se detenía. Sintió los ojos llorosos. Sólo podía ser... Sólo podía ser... El cayado de la aorta. ¡Dios! ¡Dios no! ¡No! ¡NO!

\- Llevaos al gobernador -repetía-. Lleváoslo.

Podía... Podía abrirla. Podía abrirla, pero no allí.

\- ¡HAZ ALGO JULIÁN! -chilló Pacino.

\- ¡HAY QUE LLEVARLA DE VUELTA! -chilló él.

Vio los ojos de Pacino, tan llorosos como los suyos. Se aguantaron la mirada, apenas un instante. Lo supo. Lo supieron ambos, entonces.

Amelia iba a morir.

El terremoto se sentía más cercano, más intenso. Julián metió un sellante. Era el cayado de la aorta, pero con el pulso tan débil quizás conseguía, quizás conseguía... Taponar... Lo sintió resbalar. Sintió resbalar el sellante... Una, dos veces.

\- Miradme -pidió Amelia entonces, la vida yéndosele-. Miradme. Llevaos al gobernador -ordenó con una sonrisa-. Lleváoslo.

Y sus ojos se apagaron, mirando al infinito.

Luego los primeros hombres del gobernador, llegando a tiempo desde Taos, rebasaron al galope su posición, haciendo frente a los primeros jinetes comanche, conteniéndoles. Cuando el resto de los dragones de Anza desbarató la primera carga, el resto de los guerreros, muerto en el campo Lobo Grande, varias flechas apache en su pecho, se retiró al Oeste dejando a Taos finalmente en paz.

* * *

Aun quedaba media semana para que la puerta se abriera en Santa Fe, así que decidieron enterrar el cuerpo de Amelia en el cementerio de Taos.

Alonso se persignó por última vez, los oficios terminados.

Cuando el gobernador y los dragones les dejaron a solas delante de la tumba, la india Juani fue la última en irse. Colgó de la cruz un amuleto indio, de hueso, que había pasado las dos últimas tardes haciendo.

Alonso la vio irse tocando el hombro de Julián.

\- Le pido disculpas, JuliánMartínez -murmuró-. No fue culpa suya. Nada de esto lo fue -luego se volvió hacia Alonso un desprecio infinito en la mirada-. Fue culpa de él.

Alonso observó el dedo acusador de la india sobre él, como toda despedida.

La había visto llorar, la había visto cantar en apache y la había visto rezar, fuera su dios el que fuera. El bien había querido para la desdichada Amelia en todo momento, en sus dementes pero bien intencionadas formas.

Alonso encontró que no podía culparla en su odio.

Todo acabado, encontraba que hubiera sido mejor haberla bajado de la yegua a la fuerza y haberla atado. Anza hubiera muerto, o quizás lo hubieran hecho todos. En aquel momento no veía que la diferencia importara demasiado.

Alonso vio a la india irse a Pacino. ¡Usted!, le dijo.

\- La bruja cambia-pieles dijo que nos salvó en Abiquiú, sin habernos salvado -recordó-. Dijo que había vuelto atrás y nos avisó. ¿Es eso posible? ¿Tienen ustedes ese poder? ¿Pueden avisar a AmeliaFolch?

\- No lo sabemos -respondió Julián, ante el silencio amargado de Pacino-. Hay cosas que... No se pueden cambiar.

\- ¡Pues inténtenlo carajo! -respondió la india de mala manera, tirándole el sombrero de un soplamocos-. ¡No dejen que todo esto haya sido en vano! ¡Padre de mi padre murió! ¡Esa pinche chamaca murió! ¡Cámbienlo! ¡O váyanse al infierno!

Alonso la vio partir, murmurando palabras indias, llorando, una cojera importante aun. Había pedido irse con los dragones a San José. González y los demás no habían puesto pegas. Pacino le había regalado la yegua a la que llamaba Torpona.

Alonso se acercó a sus amigos, al pie de la tumba.

No habían cruzado una palabra con él desde que les confesara que había podido detener a Amelia y no había querido. No podía culparles por su odio: había fallado en protegerla.

Después de un silencio que se hizo eterno, Pacino sacó un papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

" _Para Pacino, Alonso y Julián:_

 _Sé que no voy a volver de ese parlamento. Sé que moriré hoy. No intentéis seguirme, no intentéis evitarlo. Habéis hecho todo lo posible por mantenerme con vida. Dejadme que sea yo la que, ahora, haga todo lo posible para salvaros la vuestra. Decidle a Juani que lo siento y que ha cumplido de sobra su promesa._

 _Una última orden, si me lo permitís. Llevo estos días tratando de encontrar la manera de proteger la Historia de mi otro yo, de Martina. No la hay. No es posible. Los bifurcados no están atados por puertas, ni por tecnologías. Siempre podrán evitar cualquier cosa que hagamos. Creo que por eso perderemos en la guerra que sin duda va a suceder: si su objetivo es cambiar la Historia, sólo nos tendrán a nosotros enfrente. Como nos advirtieron, temo que será una guerra que no podamos ganar._

 _Sólo veo una manera de detenerlo todo. Tenéis que cambiar la Historia. Recordad la primera misión del padre de Victoria, de Alonso, en aquella otra línea de desesperanza y caos. Él deseaba evitar el punto de bifurcación._

 _Debéis buscar ese punto. Debéis evitar que el ataque de Darrow suceda en primer lugar. Debéis evitar la sobrecarga en ingeniería._

 _Al precio que sea._

 _Es la única manera. El problema añadido es que me temo que, mi otra yo, también comprende que esa es nuestra única posibilidad y se habrá preparado para ello._

 _Suerte, amigos míos. Sabed que os quiero._

 _Vuestra amiga en el Tiempo,_

 _Amelia Folch._

 _PS: He llegado a apreciar mucho a Sabionda y a Bufona. Llegado el momento, confío en que Alonso sabrá qué hacer con ellas."_

Alonso sintió lágrimas ponérsele en los ojos, otra vez.

Julián, sin mirarle, se alejó de la tumba todo lo deprisa que pudo, apartándole de un empujón.

En un estallido de centellas blancas entonces, frente a Julián, apareció Martina.

* * *

Alonso sacó la pistola sin dudar, presto a vaciar la carga sobre ella.

Pero Julián la protegió con su cuerpo.

\- ¿¡La vas a matar también!? -le chilló, rabioso-. ¡La vas a matar también, hijo de puta!

Alonso era incapaz de dar crédito.

\- ¿Qué decís? ¡Qué decís, pardiez! -acertó a preguntar-. ¡Es obra suya! ¡TODO ESTO ES OBRA SUYA!

Pacino se acercó, perplejo por el prodigio y la aparición. Eligió quedarse al lado de Alonso, y bajó su mano y el arma.

\- Siento que esto haya sucedido de todos modos -trató de calmar los ánimos la bruja.

\- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! -rugió Alonso-. ¡TÚ Y TU CATERVA DE ASESINOS! ¡TODO ESTO ES OBRA TUYA! ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA!

Julián se lo llevara Satanás, pensó Alonso, tomó la mano de Martina.

Tomó su mano.

\- No, Alonso -dijo como despedida, amargado, furioso-. La india tenía razón. Esto es sólo culpa tuya.

Y desapareció, yéndose con ella, en blanca luz y un chasquido.

Alonso cayó de rodillas, sintiéndose sin aire, sin alma, la pistola tirada por el suelo.

Pacino se acercó a su lado, el brazo sano abrazándole, buscando su oído.

\- No te muevas. No digas nada -pudo susurrarle-. Tranquilo. No. Digas. Nada. No hagas nada. Ahora me levantaré, te empujaré, te insultaré y te dejaré solo y sin decir una palabra más, nos iremos a Santa Fe. Fue idea de Julián -aclaró-. El teatro. Tenía que estar seguro de convencerla, cuando viniera a por él.

\- ¿Nos ha traicionado? -pudo susurrar Alonso, incapaz de detener las lágrimas.

\- No -insistió Pacino-. Pero ella tenía que creerlo así.

Luego se levantó, empujándole, tirándole por tierra con un insulto y le dio la espalda, de nuevo.

Con el hervidero en el que se le había convertido el pecho saltando, Alonso sólo acertó a recoger el arma y secarse las lágrimas frente a la tumba de Amelia.

\- No os fallaré, Amelia -juró al levantarse-. No os fallaré.

* * *

Dos días después, Alonso observó las afueras de Santa Fe, el ánimo algo recobrado.

Sería un buen paseo hasta el pueblo, pero quería estar seguro de dejarlas lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie estuviera tentado de llevárselas.

Por un instante, tras tantas miserias, sintió un poco de felicidad al poder verlas por última vez.

El amanecer, la infinita pradera al Oeste de Santa Fe, era lo único que los acompañaba.

La puerta, si Julián no se había engañado, aparecería de un momento a otro en la sacristía de la iglesia de Santa Fe; allí estaría Pacino, esperándole.

Tiró sus sillas, tiró las cuerdas y las riendas, los bocados, las cepilló por última vez, dejando que le olieran. Una a una las colmó de golosinas, a las seis, y tras alejarse, las invitó a partir.

Alonso las vio marchar, tras varios momentos de duda en los que estuvieron a punto de seguirle; se fueron seguras después cuando Colores y Sabionda empezaron marcha en dirección contraria, la inmensa pradera frente a ellas.

En la libertad serían felices, los inviernos que aquella tierra ingrata las dejase sobrevivir. No eran tontas. Sabrían evitar a indios y a españoles que las quisieran capturar y si por ventura encontraran a un puma o algún mal animal, sabrían sin duda hacerle frente.

Si así lo deseaban encontrarían potros con los que criar y en poco tiempo de tropilla pasarían a manada que ni comanches ni apaches podrían detener. Bueno, admitió Alonso, quizás Colores no buscaría un potro con el mismo ahínco, pero lo hiciera o no, no dudaba de que acompañaría a las demás dondequiera que fuesen.

Y así sus cimarrones cabalgarían las praderas, acompañando a las solitarias estrellas, el mundo entero, si lo deseaban, bajo sus libres cascos.

* * *

FIN CAPITULO 14


	16. Capítulo 15- Preludio a Guerra Civil

Capítulo 15

Preludio a una Guerra Civil

 **En la actualidad, en algún momento anterior al eclipse de Agosto de 2017**

" _Examina tus sentimientos,_

 _juntos dominaremos el universo._

 _No hay escapatoria, no tengas miedo;_

 _en esta historia no hay malos ni buenos._

 _Olvida todo lo que has aprendido,_

 _dominaremos la galaxia como madre e hijo._

 _No te imaginas lo hermoso,_

 _que es el reverso tenebroso, Luke..."_

 **Luke, soy tu madre. 2009.**

 **Ultraplayback.**

Joaquín se ajustó el _Tractenhut_ por enésima vez, hacía viento, y le dio vuelta a la enésima tanda de _Weißwursten_ en la parrilla. Los _Lederhosen_ picaban, los _Haferlschuhe_ apretaban y aunque la cerveza más o menos gratis no estaba mal, aquel _minijob_ apestaba a mostaza dulce.

Estudia ingeniería, recordó. Así no tendrás que trabajar en hostelería. Justificación del esfuerzo y disonancia cognitiva, gruñó. Buscarlo en la wiki era ponerse a llorar.

En honor a la verdad, el trabajito de los findes se lo había sacado por estar cerca de Sigrid y por avaricia, más que por necesidad: el trabajo de verdad, el de programador, pagaba el alquiler y le daba algo de suelta. Los cuatrocientos pavos que se sacaba dándole vueltas a salchichas bávaras en el puesto a la puerta principal del _Westpark_ era más por hacer algo y no pensar. Y por echarle un ojo a Sigrid, que desde que la vio llegar a casa con un _Dirndl_ que parecía sacado de una porno barata, no le había molado nada que se pasase el día sirviendo jarras a turistas alegres.

Dios, pensó dándole un mordisco al _Pretzel_. _Ich bin ein typisch spanisch_. Me echo una novia y me busco un curro al lado por celos.

Al menos, pensó, no estoy con los malos rollos del Ministerio.

Fue pensarlo y sonarle el móvil, advertencia hijoputa y electrónica. Lo cogió con el manos libres, no fuera a ser que se pasase por allí el Arda y le echase la enésima bronca sobre la ética de trabajo alemana. Tras el " _Hallo_?", le contestó la conocida e irritante voz de Irene Larra.

Qué pasa, qué ases, friki.

\- ¿Cómo tienes este teléfono? -preguntó Joaquín-. ¿Qué quieres? Déjame en paz, estoy currando. ¿No puedes llamar más tarde? No, mira. Mejor ni llames.

\- Te necesitamos, Joaquín. Tienes que volver a Madrid. ¿Puedes escaparte un par de días?

\- ¡Ya no trabajo para el Ministerio! -contestó, sintiéndole que la mala uva le iba creciendo-. ¿No te lo contó el cabrón de Salvador? Pues te lo cuento yo.

Irene le intentó dar cera, que si tus amigos dependen de ti y tal, que si no se acordaba de lo que habían pasado, que si la pobre Victoria y cual. Pues claro que se acordaba. ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Si precisamente por eso se había ido. No quería más malos rollos. Estaba harto. La discusión con Salvador había sido la gota que colmaba la _Mass_ y había pasado de todo. De la experiencia, además de las pesadillas con doctores abriéndole las tripas aconsejados por Jordi Hurtado, le quedaba la cicatriz en el abdomen. De la cicatriz no podía quejarse. Había encontrado a Sigrid gracias a ella. Larga historia.

\- Amelia ha muerto -le soltó la hijaputa de Irene a traición.

Joaquín sirvió las salchichas en el plato y esperó a que Sigrid se las llevara a las mesas, antes de contestar. La observó mirándole de reojo, preocupada probablemente por la cara que debía haber puesto.

\- Pues volved atrás y cambiadlo -fue lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, antes de sentirse extrañamente vacío. Amelia muerta. Puta mierda-. Las reglas siempre os la pasasteis por el forro. Saltároslas otra vez y dejadme en paz.

\- Es complicado -suspiró Irene-. Para eso te necesitamos aquí.

Joaquín observó cómo Sigrid retorcía el brazo al italiano de la mesa después de un intento de cachete en el culo. Tontos había en todos los países, pensó. Sopesó decirle que qué le parecían unas vacaciones en España.

Pero luego recordó Madrid en el 39, y al Julián Agonías, y al explosivo, al post-operatorio.

A Amelia.

Y a Martina.

Y comprendió que, tanto si conseguían cambiar lo que se había llevado por delante a Amelia Folch como si no, aquel viaje era sólo de ida.

* * *

\- ¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, pardiez! -gruñó Alonso por enésima vez.

Pacino vio cómo Irene colgaba el teléfono prepago y disimuladamente lo metía en la jarra de agua. Ya está, informó. El ingeniero viene para acá.

Pacino observó a Alonso, el bigote rebotao boca abajo sobre la mesa del quiropráctico. Pardieces y hagamos algo de una vez, voto a tal, etc. Pacino aun se sentía mal por él; había sido idea de Julián engañarle para que la otra Amelia no se oliera tongo. No estaba seguro de haberle perdonado, pero otra cosa era echárselo en cara con trabajo pendiente.

\- ¡No discutas, Alonso, por Dios! -gruñó Irene-. Me dijo tu yo futuro que aun te dolían las cajas de Tenerife -recordó-. No quiero ni pensar cómo tendréis la espalda después de dos semanas de caballo. No nos servís de nada si en mitad del fregao os da un ataque de ciática.

Pacino aceptó que Irene probablemente tenía razón. Pero estaba con Alonso. Cuanto más tiempo tardaran en hacer algo, menos probabilidades de éxito. Ya habían perdido casi una semana en Santa Fe hasta que había aparecido la puerta.

Llamar al ingeniero y esperar que volviera de Alemania no era perder el tiempo, pero estar recibiendo masajitos con todo lo que había pasado, pasaba lo rayante para meterse en el terreno del absurdo.

Los quiroprácticos eran dos primos suecos de brazos jamoneros quienes, alternativamente entre dobleces de hueso y colocación de lámparas de calor, lo cierto era que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo. Pacino levantó la vista para ver cómo el cabreo de Alonso se apagaba un poco, perdida la cara en el aro acolchado de la camilla de curas.

El salón de masajes estaba en Chueca. Otro de los contactos de Irene. Dejaron de hablar cuando los primos volvieron para poner cremita y hacer crack-crack con todo lo que pudiera hacer crack-crack en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Sabemos algo de Julián? -pudo decir Alonso después de un quejido de dolor.

\- Nada -contestó Irene.

\- Contactará, estoy seguro -repitió Alonso.

Siempre lo repetía, cada dos por tres.

A Pacino, las repeticiones habían pasado de darle pena a sacarle de quicio. Con los días y con las lágrimas, había pasado a no importarle. Como todo.

Cuando los primos suecos volvieron a ponerles las lámparas de calor, pudo dormir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Julián se levantó del camastro futurista al oír la llamada del comunicador, también futurista.

Todo en aquel lugar era futurista de la muerte y, por la pinta, sólo le habían enseñado las celdas. Doscientos años en el futuro, le había contado Amelia en las pocas visitas que le había podido hacer. "Aun no me creo que estés aquí."

Era fácil no pensar en la muerte de Amelia, descubrió, cuando Amelia venía a visitarle.

No querer pensar ayudaba también.

Llevaba tres días en el futuro y nada más llegar le habían curado, inyectado, desparasitado, estudiado y ultrasonideado; luego, llevado a varios sistemas de examen médico que parecían sacados del sueño húmedo de un director de arte de la Marvel. Lucecitas, palabros raros. Ahora el paleto cavernícola, se había sentido todo el tiempo, soy yo.

Volvió a sonar el comunicador, con poca paciencia.

Julián se acercó a la puerta y apretó el botón de autorización para que la visita entrara. Era Martina, claro. Aunque debía tratar de acordarse y llamarla Amelia.

\- Ven conmigo -le ordenó ofreciéndole una chaqueta.

Julián vio en su mirada una sonrisa suave, una alegría contenida. La siguió fuera de su celda y tras llegar a un elevador comenzaron a ascender niveles de lo que acabó por identificar como el pozo del Ministerio. Reconocerlo era difícil. Sus paredes de piedra y viejo habían sido remozadas por una textura blanca que cubría casi todo por completo, dándole un aire entre modernísimo y acojonantemente guapo.

Los pintores eran un enjambre de arañitas mecánicas que iban de aquí para allá echando escupitajos blancos hexagonales y uniéndolos, dejándolo todo fino-fino filipino. Amelia, al comprender qué miraba comentó que el sindicato de arañas pintoras era una cruz, pero que al menos hacían un buen trabajo.

\- Hay un sindicato de arañas pintoras, claro -sonrió Julián.

\- Hace más o menos un siglo las inteligencias artificiales consiguieron sus primeros derechos laborales -explicó Amelia-. Su lucha sigue. Nuestro convenio incluye recargas periódicas que maximicen la vida de sus baterías y recambios de piezas que no sean de segunda mano. Somos la administración pública que ofrece mejores ventajas para los entes sintéticos.

\- Me alegro por las inteligencias artificiales -suspiró Julián, sin perder la sorna-. ¿No piden vacaciones?

Amelia se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que no están programadas para eso.

Julián iba a replicar que en aquel planteamiento había un importante fallo de concepto, pero el elevador se detuvo en torno al nivel veinticinco. Allí, tres lacayos con bata blanca esperaban que Amelia les pusiese el pulgar en varias tabletas transparentes. Acabados los papeleos (o cristaleos) y tras varias miradas de soslayo que dedicaron los chupa-ledes a Julián, los lacayos les acompañaron hasta la puerta.

Al pasarla, Julián se vio en lo que parecía un observatorio y luego comprendió, esa cosa azul con nubes grande que se veía por las ventanas debía ser el planeta Tierra, era el puente de una puta nave espacial.

\- Vale -suspiró Julián-. Estoy oficialmente impresionado.

* * *

El olor a humanidad no se notaba apenas. En previsión de las horas muertas delante de la mesa con los cuatro machos alrededor, Irene había distribuido un par de velas aromáticas por la habitación del hotel de carretera. Estaban en el año 74, lejos de miradas indiscretas, el sonido de camiones solitarios que recorrían la nacional II, interrumpiendo el silencio con sus luces a través de la veneciana de chapa.

En el centro de la habitación, la mesa protegida por un plástico; un foco improvisado en el techo iluminaba el trabajo del ingeniero sobre la cabeza del Ernesto alterno. Una ensalada de líneas y cables le salían al cyborg por el cuello en una pesadilla postmoderna entre peli de David Cronenberg y tebeo de Pepe Gotera y Otilio.

\- No sé si os lo he dicho ya -murmuró Joaquín-, pero esta es la mierda más rara que me habéis hecho hacer nunca.

Irene repiqueteó los dedos sobre su antebrazo. Mierda rara, que decía el friki; probablemente tenía razón. Meter destornilladores, cables, sensores, conectores y tésters en la cabeza funcional de un cyborg decapitado venido del futuro, podía ser el epítome de las experiencias rarunas de cualquiera.

No obstante había dicho lo mismo hacía un par de días cuando había tenido que trucar la "Enigma" del museo del ejército. Y eso que él no se había tragado un mes en Nuevo México dejando mensajes como una loca.

Algo de razón tenía, aceptó, pero de todos modos no estaba para paciencias; acababa de volver de ajustar todo lo ajustable para que el mensaje en clave que Angustias, Velázquez y ella habían descifrado hacía menos de un mes apareciera en la forma y modo que tenía que aparecer. Y había tenido que comerse las ganas de dejarles un "Amelia va a morir de todas formas, hacedlo mejor", porque aquello podía suponer que lo poco que podían haber sacado de utilidad de aquel marrón se fuera a la puta mierda.

Lo poco que habían podido sacar de utilidad era colocar a Julián dentro del Ministerio alterno.

Y aquella cabeza.

Y aquella cabeza que por algún motivo nadie había venido a recuperar, destruir o echado de menos. Lo de estar en el pasado era un marrón bien gordo. Casi tanto como pensar en ello la mayor parte del tiempo. No ayudaba a dormir por las noches el imaginar que de repente podía venir alguien del futuro a darte matarile porque, en la duermevela, se te ha ocurrido la forma de hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Quizás aquello, el dormir poco, era lo que la estaba poniendo de mala uva. Suspiró, trató de tranquilizarse. Estaba cansada de ser siempre la borde.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no vas a activar algún dispositivo de seguimiento temporal?

\- No.

\- ¿Mecanismo de borrado de discos duros tipo Génova 13?

\- No.

\- ¿Tienes puta idea de lo que estás haciendo?

Irene vio a Joaquín levantar la cabeza de la mesa de trabajo; por el gesto casi serio de su careto de friki supuso que no llevaba bien que le cuestionaran en algo que, también era verdad, nadie de allí excepto él sabía hacer.

\- ¡Vamos a calmarnos todos! -susurró Ernesto, el de verdad, el bueno, el que se había pasado tres meses atado en un sótano en un Ojo Loco Moody de libro (al cuadrado)-. Estoy seguro de que el ingeniero Reyes...

\- Sevilla -corrigió Joaquín.

\- El ingeniero Sevilla -admitió Ernesto-... Hace lo que puede. Que es mejor que lo que tenemos ahora.

Irene se pasó los dedos por los ojos admitiendo el apunte. Daba igual si al encender aquella cosa les localizaban o les oían o a saber qué. A ciegas como estaban daba igual si les enviaban una patrulla a pararles los pies.

Lo único con sentido era lo que Amelia (la buena) les había dicho antes de morir: lo único que podían hacer para detener aquella locura, para volver a la normalidad, era evitar que Lola Mendieta matara a Ferguson y asegurarse, de paso, que a Darrow no le daba por activar el plan de contingencia de robar la Fuente.

Aquello acababa con todo.

Acababa con la línea apocalíptica, con Victoria, con el desdoblamiento de tiempos, con Martina y con el Ernesto falso enviando a Amelia y a la patrulla al tiempo equivocado. Era su único punto débil. El punto de bifurcación, como lo habían llamado Victoria y el otro Alonso.

Cambiar la Historia.

Y en aquel momento, después de todo lo que habían pasado entre el tema de Victoria y el tema de Nuevo México, sentía particularmente que la Historia le podía tocar el coño.

Pacino y Alonso se acercaron a la mesa de un salto cuando los ojos rojos del cyborg se encendieron lentamente y los pocos cachos de piel y humanidad que tenía el rostro del otro Ernesto se estremecieron en una expresión que recordaba al dolor.

El ingeniero se puso delante de la pantalla del ordenador, que no hacía otra cosa que escupir números por el terminal.

\- Listo. Estoy descargando sus bancos de memoria -informó-. Como temía está todo encriptado, así que podéis intentar sacarle algo por el viejo método, ya que estamos. Así además me lo distraéis, no vaya a ser que no le guste que le copie la matriz de datos.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos que nos contará la verdad, licenciado? -preguntó Alonso, preparada la escopeta por si algo iba mal.

\- No lo sabemos. Podéis pedírselo... ¿Por favor? -se encogió de hombros el friki.

Irene vio a Ernesto acercarse a su otro yo. No se fue por las ramas.

\- ¿Dónde está el punto de bifurcación? ¿Dónde habéis escondido el ataque a Ferguson?

La máquina llevó sus rojas cámaras a su otro yo, frente a él.

\- Está oculto, como toda la línea temporal de la agente Lola Mendieta -contestó-. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

Su voz entre metálica y humana sonó extrañamente vulnerable y emotiva. Desorientada.

Irene sintió que se le erizaba el cabello.

Apartó la idea de que detrás de aquel metal hubiese en el fondo un ser humano.

\- No puedes moverte porque perdiste el cuerpo -informó Irene-. Sólo hemos recuperado tu cabeza.

\- Entiendo.

\- Podemos repararte -mintió Irene-. Si nos dices cómo llegar a la línea de Lola Mendieta o como alcanzar el momento del ataque a Ferguson, podemos ayudarte.

Los ojos rojos se movieron en torpes y descoordinados movimientos.

\- No deseo ser reconstruido... Otra vez.

Irene vio cómo Joaquín, nariz pegada a la pantalla, les hacía el gesto de continuar. Observó a Pacino pálido y a Alonso, el pulso firme en la escopeta, aflojado un poco.

El Ernesto de carne y hueso no vaciló, mandíbulas apretadas.

\- Haremos lo que pidas, si nos das esa información -ofreció.

\- Queréis volver atrás y evitar la dislocación temporal -pareció pensar en voz alta la cabeza-. Es el plan de acción más razonable y por tanto, el que la subsecretaria más ha tratado de evitar durante este tiempo. Pero ni siquiera ella tiene tanto poder.

\- ¿Qué subsecretaria?

\- Amelia Folch -aclaró la cabeza-. Hace mucho descubrimos que el Tiempo trataba de protegerse, de dejar la puerta abierta a que la dislocación se corrigiera. Puesto que amenazaba nuestra realidad, pudimos contener y dificultar su aparición. Pero no impedirla. La contención implica un desvío de puertas en cadena. Hemos tenido tiempo para perfeccionarla. Pero aun con todo, las protecciones no son perfectas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Sólo es posible llegar al punto de bifurcación a través de saltos temporales desviados -explicó la cabeza-. El Ministerio ha conseguido contener estos saltos en un varias épocas. Épocas en donde los viajes no son comunes y por tanto, no hay riesgo de que por accidente o con intención, una patrulla de vuestro Ministerio pueda llegar a poner en peligro nuestra realidad.

\- ¿Qué épocas? -se acercó Pacino.

\- Las guerras de independencia americanas -enumeró la cabeza-, las guerras carlistas y... La guerra civil del siglo XX. Entre otras fechas.

Irene paró las ganas de morderse las uñas.

Desde haber leído el último mensaje de Amelia, había tratado de encontrar en su libreta de puertas, en la aplicación ministerial y en las fotos que le había podido echar al Libro de las Puertas, una manera de llegar a la fecha del ataque de Lola Mendieta. La sospecha de que algo había ido mal se la acababa de confirmar la cabeza del Ernesto alterno.

Todos aquellos momentos en el tiempo no estaban simplemente perdidos.

Habían sido deliberadamente ocultados.

\- ¿Cómo podemos acceder a esas fechas? ¿De cuántos saltos estamos hablando?

\- Tras los ajustes, ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos con seguridad -explicó la cabeza-. Podrían ser cien saltos. Podrían ser mil. La naturaleza y aparición de las puertas que guardan esos momentos son similares a los portales que describían Alonso de Entrerríos y su hija Victoria en los informes del Ministerio de la paradoja.

\- Estáis diciendo -comprendió Alonso- que habéis escondido la muerte de Ferguson detrás de una suerte de... ¿Laberinto temporal?

\- Yo no lo hubiera descrito mejor -aceptó la cabeza-. Una vez en una de esas épocas, la siguiente puerta aparecerá en ella para llevar a la siguiente. Perderla significará tener que volver al principio la búsqueda, con el problema de las paradojas que eso pueda generar. Eso forma parte del mecanismo de protección.

Irene se pasó los dedos por los ojos.

\- Necesitamos datos. Fechas. Cómo encontrar esos portales. Por dónde empezar.

\- Podréis encontrar esa información en la base de datos que se está copiando en estos momentos -informó la cabeza.

\- Tenemos la llave pública, el algoritmo, pero necesitaremos la llave privada -murmuró Joaquín-. Los datos están encriptados. ¿Podrías darnos la llave privada, por favor?

\- El Tiempo -murmuró la cabeza como respuesta-, es el que es.

Luego los ojos rojos buscaron a su otro yo, delante de él.

\- Cumplid con vuestra promesa. Desconectadme. Acabad. Por favor.

Joaquín asintió con la cabeza, indicando que la descarga había terminado. Irene, entonces, arrancó los cables de las baterías y pudieron ver como, con lentitud, los ojos rojos apagaron su luz.

\- Gracias -se despidió la cabeza del Ernesto alterno, con un tono que perdió intensidad hasta desaparecer por completo-. Gracias. Gracias. Grac...

* * *

Julián se quedó sin aire, cagándose en la leche.

Eran naves. Naves espaciales.

Lo que veía a través del mirador de aquel puente, oficialidad ladrando información y órdenes en castellano mezclado con _technobabble_ , sensores, computadores, fantasmagorías de números flotando en flashes y aire era, en todo su friki esplendor, una jodida batalla espacial.

Solo que en vez de estar sobre el hombro de la constelación de Orión, su puta madre, las naves ardiendo estaban pegadas a la Tierra, en órbita.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Es una batalla que vamos perdiendo -informó con tranquilidad Amelia.

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y yo?

Amelia volvió a sonreír.

\- España -explicó-. Y aquellos que nos apoyan, nuestros aliados. Nos va ganando una coalición encabezada por los Estados Unidos.

\- Siempre los gringos, por lo que veo.

\- Los imperios siempre acaban chocando -se encogió de hombros Amelia-. Si no fuese América, serían otros. Y antes de que te quejes de que España sea un imperio, no tienes ni idea de lo que nos facilita el trabajo tener puertas por todas partes.

Julián trató de fijarse en los rótulos suspendidos en el aire frente al que parecía el navegante. Los indicadores señalaban siete naves por la pinta de los avisos fuertemente dañadas. Junto a ideogramas y cirílico estaban las traducciones al latino: Kolchak, Yamamoto, Yi Sun Sin, Zheng He... Los enjambres de puntos, supuso Julián, serían los cazas que tiraban aquellos haces y aquellas esferas de luz.

Sólo una nave quedaba entera en el esquema de bajas.

A través de las ventanas pudo verla, una cosa pequeñota y sufridita, chaparra, que no supo por qué pero que le recordó un poco a Alfredo Landa, sostenía aun fuego contra los enjambres de lo que Amelia definió como drones americanos. En las pantallas, bajo el emblema de la cruz de Borgoña el nombre "Álvaro de Bazán" desafiaba en quemazos sobre el casco el bombardeo incansable de los enjambres coordinados de atacantes.

Dos naves, insignias blancas, azules y rojas, salieron del horizonte redondeado para unirse a ellos. Julián las vio por el monitor. Eran unos bichos monstruosos, con unos cañones de lo que fuera por todo el casco que recordaban a los que los lacayos competentes de George Lucas habían distribuido por la maqueta de la Estrella de la Muerte.

Pero que serían de verdad.

\- La HMR Nelson y la USS Nimitz vienen desde órbita baja -avisó una muchacha desde uno de los puestos de radar-. Contacto establecido en dos minutos. Están cargando sus baterías.

Julián iba a preguntar que si estaban seguros allí, pero se mordió la lengua al ver que Amelia no decía nada. Ni ella decía nada ni nadie parecía verles o percatarse de su presencia allí.

Si habían llegado desde una puerta, aquello tenía que ser territorio español.

Julián buscó con la vista algo que le diera pistas de dónde o cuándo se encontraba; por toda indicación, entre carreras, voces, y lucecitas volando de aquí para allá encontró una chapa de lo que parecía latón, junto al arco de la puerta que les había traído hasta allí: "Nave escuela Alonso de Enterríos. Lanzada el trece de abril de 2207. Fuerza y Honor."

\- ¡Contacto! ¡Contacto! ¡Contacto! -informó el navegante entre sonidos de alarma.

Comunicación conectó por error con la radio de la "Álvaro de Bazán".

Julián supo que fue un error, porque el oficial al mando se apresuró a apagar la desesperación, las explosiones y los informes de daños y bajas. No necesitaba oírlo: lo estaba viendo. Como aves de rapiña, la Nelson y la Nimitz habían pasado a orbitar a la otra y descargaban sobre ella todo su poderío junto a los drones, haciendo saltar casco y puentes, sin lograr, el paquebote aun aguantaba la lluvia de hostias como podía, acabar por rendirla.

Julián apartó la vista del observatorio.

Descubrió que no podía verlo.

Algo se removía en él, algo que creía no tener; quizás lo causaba las voces de desesperación que había podido oír por tan solo un instante, pensó. Tras esa radio hablaban como él, juraban como él, sufrían y morían, como tantos otros a lo largo de la Historia repetida que ya había visto cien veces.

Aquellos, no pudo evitar pensar sin siquiera conocerlos, eran los suyos.

Para eso Amelia lo había traído allí, comprendió. Para comerle el tarro una vez más.

\- ¿No les ayudamos?

\- No hace falta -explicó Amelia-. La "Blas de Lezo" está en camino.

Fue decirlo y con un estallido de luz se materializó de la nada otra nave, por detrás el sol. Su primera andanada de rayos y proyectiles hicieron brecha en la Nelson, partiéndola brutalmente por la mitad. Del silencio, un estremecimiento en el metal recorrió el puente cuando la onda de energía de la catástrofe les alcanzó.

Julián no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido.

Algo cálido y oscuro.

Y supo, al sentirlo, que Amelia le miraba agradada.

\- La Nimitz se retira -informó uno de los oficiales del puente-. ¿Cuáles son las órdenes, Almirante?

Todos se volvieron hacia Amelia.

Todos. Hacia Amelia.

Julián tragó saliva.

Por un momento había pensado que estaban pasando desapercibidos, o que Amelia le había metido en una especie de simulación holográfica para explicarle algún capítulo histórico del futuro. Había llegado a pensar que aquello era una suerte de misión en la que se habían colado de algún modo para ir de forma tangente al objetivo, vieja escuela.

No desde luego que estuviera, comprendió acojonado, al mando de la puñetera escabechina.

\- Inhabiliten su impulso -ordenó Amelia- y denles opción a que desarmen sus drones. Acóplense con la Bazán, restauren soporte vital y recojan todas las cápsulas de salvamento que puedan. Pásenme al Almirante Smith, cuando acepte negociar su rendición. Díganle a don Blas que no se deje llevar, como la última vez.

\- ¿Don Blas? -susurró Julián, descolocado.

\- Después de sacarle de Cartagena de Indias en su lecho de muerte le he tenido que explicar cien veces que no está en el cielo -explicó Amelia-. Y aunque me ha acabado por dar la razón, sé que en el fondo no me cree. Sigue sin gustarle que su nave lleve su nombre, por cierto.

Luego la oficialidad se puso ajetreada a sus neuras futuristas, dejándolos de nuevo en un rincón, en silencio.

Julián sintió la mano de Amelia agarrar la suya. Por los ventanales del puente vio cómo la Nelson volvía a partirse en más cachos, que se incendiaban al re-entrar en la atmósfera matando, pensó Julián, a lo que fácilmente serían cientos de tripulantes.

¡Joder!, pensó. ¡Dónde cojones me he metido!

\- Gracias por estar aquí -dijo ella en un susurro-. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido hacer esto sola todo este tiempo.

\- No estoy seguro -respondió Julián, sincero-, de que haya sido una buena idea.

Amelia volvió a sonreír, enigmática.

\- He visto tus ojos, Julián Martínez -sonrió ella-. Sé que ha sido una buena idea.

* * *

FIN DE TIEMPO DE DRAGONES

* * *

Hola:

Voy a postear un post-epílogo que será como el prólogo. Explicaciones y disculpas. Y agradecimientos. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y perdón por las rayadas.

Se acabó. Chimpún.


	17. Para terminar

**Para terminar**

La historia ya ha acabado. Sólo quería agradecer las vistas y el interés.

Y pedir disculpas.

La primera y más importante: perdonadme por matar a Amelia. No me quedaba otra para llegar como quería a Guerra Civil y aunque tenía claro que su muerte tenía que acabar llegando desde el capítulo uno, me he sentido como el culo matándola. Me he sentido como el culo al escribir algunas partes de esto y hacérselo pasar mal a personajes por los que siento cariño, pero la historia tenía que ser así.

Ya matando a Amelia de una manera que me sigue pareciendo injusta, ni os cuento.

De la violencia sexual, ni hablo.

Volviendo al tema, es la primera vez que al escribir algo me cuesta tanto sacar cosas con la documentación. Con la Historia de Nueva España en el XVIII me ha costado más que con "Futuros", a pesar de que hay bastantes libros, documentación y muchas fuentes (de diversos intereses históricos) para contrastar.

Las disculpas en este sentido van porque aunque he tratado de ser fiel al periodo, el drama manda. Que me he tenido que inventar cosas, vamos. Para empezar, los rescates y los saqueos no eran tan multitudinarios ni tan habituales (no había ni tanta gente ni tanta plata). Tampoco he encontrado, por cierto, pruebas de que españoles estuvieran involucrados en el tráfico de cautivos (más allá de la compra), pero cuesta creer que habiendo negocio no hubiera algún aprovechado. Me ha costado también mucho encontrar referencias a los rescates (incluso a la palabra genízaro), en fuentes españolas, lo que me retrasó en llegar a lo que al final ha salido. No creo que se deba tanto a un ocultamiento de la Historia como a un desinterés: a todo el mundo le mueve lo que hicieron virreyes y gobernadores, las grandes gestas, las grandes exploraciones (también es de donde se puede sacar material documental), pero el día a día como que no importa tanto.

El tema de las castas, en ese sentido y por ejemplo, lo he dejado fuera por eso. Aunque fuentes debe haber y buscando me he quedado corto, sólo he encontrado la combinatoria de razas y mestizaje genético (quien se pusiera al tema, por cierto, se notaba que no tenía internet ni tele), que no se metían a describir el día a día ni en como, socialmente, acababa pesando más que uno fuese castizo, lobo o mulato. Sospecho que el dinero, como en todas partes, mandaba aquí, pero sin estar seguro me he cortado de meter un capítulo en el que el mestizaje y sus consecuencias fuese central. Una pena, porque me parece una de las características más acusadas de la colonización española; lo he tenido que dejar fuera porque me hubiese costado demasiado tiempo meterme, en resumen, no porque no me interese.

Con respecto a más cosas que he improvisado, San José, por ejemplo, no existe y el misterioso valle que por la descripción sitúo en mitad de las Montañas de la Sangre de Cristo (estribación Este, tirando al sur), tampoco; sí han existido a lo largo de la frontera numerosos presidios y misiones abandonados y retomados con el tiempo. Taos, el rancho de las Golondrinas, Santa Fe, Albuquerque (en la historia uso el nombre de la época: Alburquerque) sí son sitios reales.

Más cosas inventadas vilmente...

Podría ser discutible también el tiempo que pongo para cubrir distancias a caballo.

A ver, reventando a un caballo he leído que en un día se hacen 100 km (no me he montado en un caballo a ver cuánto daba, no soy tan cabrón, no tengo tantos caballos a mano, ni mi espalda da para tanto), pero además de que no iba a ir matando a las yeguas, necesitaba que la historia se extendiera un poco en el tiempo para hacer que la evolución de los cuatro fantásticos fuese creíble. Precisamente asentamientos y pueblos, también he leído, no se separaban mucho más que la distancia en un día que un caballo es capaz, para que diese tiempo a hacer el camino en un día. No obstante, para la narrativa necesitaba días, así que pido clemencia si describo que los dragones cabalgan tres días para hacer lo que andando con el caballo se hace en uno. Podemos asumir que los caminos no eran tan rectos como ahora y que para salvar lomas o desniveles, había que dar rodeos.

Más detalles... Las fases de la luna no concuerdan. Esto me ha matao. El asalto a San José corresponde a luna nueva y se me metió en la cabeza poner una luna llena comanche. Bueno, la verdad es que es un detalle que podría cambiar porque no influye tanto...

Lo que trato de decir es que he tenido que inventarme cosas y detalles: si no, no habría historia ni encajarían las piezas fácilmente. Doy lo que doy, no me pidan más Vuestras Mercedes. :)

Más cosas...

Los caballos... Ya avisé que iba a quedar ni una co ni la o.

Espero no haber agobiado a los que no distinguen la quijada de las varillas (yo uno de ellos) y no haber defraudado a quien tenga más afición por el tema (esa Unade...). Lo de la doma india del indio pampa buscadlo en _youtube_ , porque es perturbador. Me dejó reloco, como diría Abreu. Como ya sabrán los fans de MLP, las yeguas del difunto sargento García están totalmente basadas (personalidad especialmente, porque en los colores no podía en todas) en los personajes de _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. No sé si considerarme un brony (dudo que cumpla con los requisitos), pero sí es verdad que a la serie le he sacado afición y la recomiendo. Si la véis y no os gusta, es posible que aun no estéis preparados. Os envidio. Dentro de unos años podréis encontrarla, ver a qué me refiero y hacer frente a la verdad, llena de oscuridades, que arroja su en ocasiones multifacética narrativa. No encuentro interés en todos los capítulos (lo que me pasa con todas las series), pero sí es verdad que cuando algún capítulo acierta, acierta. Independientemente de cómo empezara el culto, me reconozco atrapado. Además de las _mane six_ , especiales menciones a E _strella de Plata_ y, por su puesto, _Derpy._

Cambiando de tercio un poco, la historia de Juani está parcialmente sacada de la historia de Gouyen, que encontré en _rejected princesses_ (google-fu aquí peña, que lo curioso se encuentra, no se recomienda). Si os va la Historia y no os creéis demasiado el cuento de que las doñas no saben rifar, os recomiendo la web aunque sea para pillar nombres y empezar a buscar info por vuestra cuenta. Como todas las fuentes, ésta cojea de donde cojea y no lo esconde. Buscar otras fuentes con un nombre en mente, en todo caso, ayuda mucho más que no saber ningún nombre.

Más cosas... Los acentos. Jugar con tópicos es lo fácil y aquí me he tirado a saco y a ciegas. Todas las expresiones son actuales y por tanto, probablemente desacertadas. Excepto el tratarse de usted (que al parecer era obligatorio según las ordenanzas de Carlos III), no estoy nada seguro del resto, sobretodo después de leer el castellano del diario de Anza. Como supongo que será, por poner un ejemplo, los platenses del XVIII no creo que hablaran como los porteños actuales. Lo sospecho porque muchos de los giros, tonalidad y expresiones, van de la mano del italiano y las primeras migraciones italianas a la Argentina fueron posteriores, creo. Aquí nicanario podrá decir mejor. El tema tópicos y vocabulario lo he tratado de hacer con cariño y respeto, para ayudar a distinguir a los personajes y darles algo más de carácter. Quizás al que menos le haya pillado el punto es a González, pero me planté en cambiar las "r" por "l"s y cosas así. Imaginadlo con acento cubano (el primer personaje negro que pongo y le doy acento cubano, el tópico soy yo).

Por si no os acabáis de creer que los dragones fuesen "multinacionales" (Alonso me va a matar), os recomiendo encontrar alguna lista de soldados presidiales que especifique el origen. El cuerpo de dragones parece que era (por lo que he encontrado) un poco una "legión extranjera" que llamaba a gente de muchos sitios (y no sólo españoles!). La mayoría, eso sí, eran de la tierra como Alvarado o Mendoza. En estas condiciones, con contratos de servicio de 10 años en una tierra inhóspita y cruel, ya podéis imaginaros que santos probablemente no eran.

Dije al principio que excepto la patrulla no había malos ni buenos y releyendo parece que los dragones de San José son precisamente unos santos. Han salido así. Cuando metes a un personaje en una miseria, pocas alternativas morales y una causa justa, es difícil no empatizar. Tenía otras ideas que les daban un poco más de profundidad y de aristas, pero al final no entraron por extensión y tiempo. Lo que quiero decir es que parece que me pirro por los soldados, la patria, los cuadros del maestro Ferrer-Dalmau y dar sentido a muertes épicas. Nada más lejos de la realidad (bueno, Ferrer-Dalmau creo que es un pintor más que decente, pero ya sabéis a qué me refiero).

He re-escrito este post-epílogo como varias veces. Ahora era cuando venía un _rant_ en el que me rayo, aviso de una guerra cercana, me cisco uno a uno en todos los presidentes del gobierno de los que tengo memoria y digo que como todo el mundo habrá soldados que serán buena gente y otros que serán mala gente. Y que gente que llora al besar la bandera, para luego ir a pagar impuestos en Panamá hay muchos. Ya sois mayorcitos, ya nos conocemos todos y ya sabéis todo esto, así que os ahorro la batallita. Ni siquiera besar la bandera y pagar los impuestos donde debes es garantía de nada, especialmente en una profesión (que no os engañen con panfletos), que va de matar peña si te lo mandan.

Eso me lleva a las rayadas...

Recalco: no creo en profecías apocalípticas ni en chorradas semejantes. Respecto a Pablo Iglesias, no sé qué le pasara, pero hoy por hoy no tengo noticia de ningún complot contra él. He puesto la info en el episodio doble y la rotura de la cuarta pared porque me parecía curioso.

Y, mal me pese, posible. Hoy por hoy un poco menos, porque en la torpeza propia a la política, parece que los medios le han convertido en una caricatura de si mismo, y por tanto algo menos peligroso a ojos de quien manda de verdad en este país y los perturbados (lacayos o no) de gatillo fácil.

Respecto a Trump creo que no llegarán a matarlo, aunque el cabrón hace ímprobos esfuerzos para dejarme en mal lugar y llevarme la contraria.

Otro _rant_ , aquí. ¡Dios mío, estoy mayor! Por resumirlo, no perdáis el espíritu crítico y creeros la mitad de lo que os cuenten, especialmente en las noticias. Verdad o no están contadas para hacernos sentir de una determinada manera. Y hacer sentir es mucho más efectivo que hacer razonar. En política americana no me pronuncio: está diseñada para joder al resto del mundo mande quien mande.

Respecto al rollo del eclipse... Lo vi por internet y otra rotura de cuarta pared. Como muchas otras profecías tontas, al final no pasa nada y todo el mundo se olvida hasta la próxima. Pasad buen verano, que si algo malo pasa tampoco podremos hacer nada al respecto.

¡Fuentes qué he usado!

Por si queréis echarles un ojo me he leído (parcialmente) o consultado, las siguientes:

 **The presidio: Fortress or farce?** Odie B. Faulk

 **New Spain's Northern Frontier**. Weber

 **España en Nuevo México.** Donald Cutter

 **Arizona Hispánica**. Iris H. W. Engstrand

 **The Spanish Borderlands Frontier 1513-1821.** J.F. Bannon.

 **THE USE OF PEYOTE BY THE CARRIZO AND LIPAN APACHE TRIBES.** Morris E. Opler.

 **El Imperio Comanche.** Pekka Hamalainen (este es cansino, pero está centrado en los comanches más que en los españoles, lo que le da un punto de vista muy curioso)

 **Historia de la Leyenda Negra Hispanoamericana** R.D Carbia

 **Aportaciones metodológicas y económicas al sistema presidial de Texas, 1720-1772 .** Dr. José Manuel Serrano Álvarez. Dr. Allan J. Kuethe

 **Into the Den of Evils: The Genizaros in Colonial New Mexico .** Doris Swann Avery

 **Los soldados del presidio de Loreto: La formalidad jurídico-administrativa ante la realidad californiana**. Lucila del Carmen León Velazco

 **Diarios de Juan Bautista de Anza** (Universidad de Oregon)

 **Reales ordenanzas de Carlos III** (parcialmente).

Veamos... Creo que no me dejo nada ya.

Solo dar las gracias y pediros perdón por los _rant_ aquí que me he montado de la nada. Veníais por curiosidad sobre la historia y me he perdido en politiqueos y en neuras...

… Es Guerra Civil, que ya le estoy dando vueltas y me come el coco.

Lo siento.

"Guerra" tardará. Mucho. Tengo que documentarme bien y es un tema que me deprime, lo que me atrapa en el síndrome de George R.R. Martin -fridda, qué pa qué asses- . Espero que de aquí a un año haya podido hacer algo, pero ya os digo que tengo que hacer ciencia y algo con mi vida, así que yo en vuestro lugar esperaría con paciencia.

Gracias a todas, gracias a todos. Gracias a Unade, gracias a Volgrand. Gracias a Pervinca Gaia, gracias a Il sogno di Roma, gracias a fridda. Gracias a las personas que leen y que dejan vistas. Está mal que en "Dragones" agradezca a la gente de "Relatos", pero también, gracias, que por ellos probablemente ha habido el subidón de público que ha aparecido últimamente en los stats.

Iré posteando también los capítulos en el foro de RTVE, para acabar, por si queréis tenerlos en otro formato.

Nos vemos en "Guerra", si no os leo antes.

Gracias.


End file.
